Love Live! Great Shine! ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Takami Chika and her friends of Aqours encounter a band of males known as "Soul Cry". The lead singer and guitarist of the band: Shima Haru had noticed the potential of Chika and her friends' singing, though the man underestimated the girls but perhaps it was something more than just underestimating the girls. This is a remake and remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax! series.
1. Chapter 1:- Charming & Kind

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 1:- Charming & Kind

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-The sound of thousands of fans cheering and screaming loudly could be heard from outside of the concert building, A group of nine girls were staring at the stage from the side from within the backstage and watched the band of 5 males singing and playing their instruments to the crowd. The girls were amazed at the sight of the band as they were singing and playing their musical instruments perfectly, though the light orange haired girl said nothing as she turned away from the sight of the band and walked away as the other followed. Few days had passed as the girls were in school and were having their break-

Riko: First live concert performance, huh?

You: W-Well.. Uh..Its good though! D-Don't worry, Chika-chan!

Chika: -She had planted her face on the table as she seemed extremely depressed-

You: Getting 2nd place is actually very good! Especially for us!

Riko: You-chan is right, Chika-chan. Stop being so depressed.

Chika: But I...

You & Riko: Hmm?

Chika: -She got up quickly as she seemed irritated as she would then look at You and Riko with an enthusiastic look on her face- You-chan! What's the name of the group that beated us?

You: S-Soul Cry. The band that played right after us. The group of guys.

Chika: Them?! Darn... I gotta admit that their singing and performance was extremely cool!

Riko: Ehehe..

You: Apparently from the judges, we would have gotten first place until Soul Cry came out and started singing and playing-

Riko: We would?

You: That's what they said at first.

Chika: HHHHNNNGGG! This is so annoying! I'm so mad right now!

You: You don't seem mad though. You're saying it but you're not showing that you're angry at all.

Chika: I know.. I'm just a little frustrated that's all.

Riko: You-chan, I'm sure there are listed names of the members of Soul Cry, who are they?

You: Ah right! Let me see here~ -She looked at her phone and checked the names of the band and started reading the names to her friends- The lead singer's name is Tanaka Sei, the drummer's name is Maiko Ren, the keyboardist is Saitou Jun, the bassist is Nishikino Shinji and the guitarist is Iori Sento.

Riko: Saitou Jun? He sounds very familiar..

Chika: N-Nishikino? Where have I heard that name before..?

You: Maybe we should ask Dia-chan if she knows any of them.

Riko: Well, she's knowledgeable about idols and celebrities.

Chika: They may not be idols though.

Riko: I'm just saying.. -The three left their classroom and headed to the student council's office to find Dia along with Mari and Kanan there together-

Kanan: Ah, you three. What's up?

Chika; Dia-chan!

Dia: W-What is it?

Chika: Riko-chan wants to ask you something.

Riko: E-Eh?! W-Why me?!

Chika: Just go~

Riko: Jeez... Well uh..Have you ever heard of Saitou Jun and Nishikino Shinji?

Dia: Yes, I heard of them.

Riko: Eh?! You have? W-Who are they?

Kanan: Saitou Jun is Japan's number 1 competitive card game player, singer and actor.

Mari: Nishikino Shinji-kun is a SHINY MAN!

Dia: Be quiet, Mari-san!

Mari: It's the truth!

You: Shiny man?

Mari: It's a joke~ What I meant was that Nishikino Shinji is the younger brother of Nishikino Maki from µ's.

Chika: µ's?!

Riko: Y-Younger brother of a very popular idol..

Dia: Former idol. We all know that µ's disappeared and stopped a few years ago and no one knows why.

Kanan: Let's just say that they had their own things to do~

Mari: I met Shinji-kun before, by the way~~

You: What is he like?

Mari: He's a gentleman. He's very very tall! He's also very nice and kind~ My type of man~

Dia: Mari-san!

Mari: It's a joke~ -She then whispered to You and the others- It's not~

Kanan: Anyway, what brought this on?

Chika: I wanna beat them!

You: C-Chika-chan?!

Chika: I want a rematch! I want to show them what we are really made of-

Dia: Do not even think about it, Chika-san.

Chika: Eh? W-What do you mean?

Kanan: Soul Cry has been around for nearly a year already and they have been topping every concert tournament since they first formed up. They're still High School students like us but they're more professionally better at performing and singing than we do.

Mari: But Saitou Jun is 22 years old~ He's a working adult who left college to follow his career as an entertainer!

You: Saitou Jun sounds like a very hardworking person.

Dia: He is. Extremely hardworking and kind. There's never once I've seen any news about him getting angry or causing problems at all.

Mari: He's Dia's favourite type of man~ Hardworking and careful~

Dia: B-Be quiet..!

Chika: So we have no chance in beating them..

Riko: I-It's gonna be all right, Chika-chan..

Kanan: Saitou Jun actually has a house here in Uchiura.

Riko: So he lives here then, huh?

Mari: You know the house that's on top of the hill, which is next to my family's hotel? That's his house~ Next to the SHINY HOTEL!

Dia: Be quiet!

Mari: Dia isn't fun~

Dia: Hmph!

Chika: I wanna go find him and talk to him!

Riko: No, we shouldn't.

Chika: Why not?!

Riko: It's rude to barge into someone else's home and ask them questions suddenly.

You: That's right! As members of Aqours! We will be looked down if we did something like that.

Chika: I guess you're right.. By the way, where's Maru-chan and the others?

Dia: Today is the first's years half day. They get to leave the school earlier for today only.

Chika: They're so lucky!

You: We used to have that last year too.

Chika: We're not lucky anymore!

You: Haha. After school, remember to try out the costumes I made, all right?

Riko: Of course.

Dia: Yes.

Mari: Shiny!

Kanan: Sure.

Chika: Okay..

-Hours later once school was done, You, Riko, Dia, Chika, Kanan and Mari were wearing a white silky frilled dress as they were testing the outfits out while Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby were at Tokyo and were playing in the arcade-

-Yoshiko was playing Street Fighter in the arcade and was playing against another player that was at the other side of the machine while Hanamaru and Ruby stood beside Yoshiko and watched her beat the other player in 3 matches in a row-

Ruby: You're so good at this game, Yoshiko-chan!

Hanamaru: As expected of Yoshiko-chan.

Yoshiko: Hehe~ Wait. It's "Yohane"!

Guy: Goddamn.. -A man with a cut beard and tattoos on his arm got up from his seat after playing against Yoshiko, he walked up to her as he seemed extremely irritated by her- Little girl, why don't I rub that smug off of your damn face?

-Ruby got behind Yoshiko as she got afraid-

Yoshiko: The smug on my face? Ha! I Yohane do not smug to mere mortal who knows no morals on how to treat a proper lady!

Guy: This little brat.. -He was about to grab Yoshiko's collar until Hanamaru spread her arms wide open as she got in front of Yoshiko and protected her though she was shaking and looked like she was afraid-

Yoshiko: Z-Zuramaru..

Hanamaru: D-D-Don't hurt, Yoshiko-chan, zura!

Guy: Tsk! Then I'll deal with you first. -The man raised his fist and was about to hit Hanamaru until someone grabbed the man's hand strongly. Hanamaru had her eyes closed as she was afraid but as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw a tall man with long black hair and glasses as he looked handsome and charming just by looking at him-

Ruby: S-Saitou Jun..

Yoshiko: E-Eh?! No way!

Jun: It's sexually abusive if you were to slap a girl in public, you know?

Guy: Huh?! Then how about I raise mine on you!

Sei: Ho~? Is that so? Then how'bout I raise this bat of mine onto that disgusting face of yours?! -A brown haired male with dark green eyes and a delinquent look and a steel silver bat on his right arm spoke out loud to the man as he was squatting down on the chair that was used to players to sit on, the male seemed quite short but he was still taller than the girls-

Ren: So who's picking on little girls while I was in the bathroom? -Another male with long grey hair walked up to the man from behind as he had a small little bag that had drum sticks within them-

Iori: Now now, everyone. We shouldn't be causing trouble for the people here. Though I say that but I will not tolerate a man beating a girl. -A male with bright blonde hair stood next to Sei as he had his eyes closed along with a sadistic smile on his face-

Shinji: God, how many problems do we have to face in just one day? -A tall redhead with dimmed but beautiful purple eyes walked towards the group as he had a bass in a bag on his back, 4 out of the 5 males that appeared were wearing a school uniform while Jun had worn a simple black shirt with a white jacket and had long pants. From the sight of the 5 appearing males, the girls were shocked and were surprised to see them all there, while Ruby was amazed at the sight of the group, Hanamaru and Yoshiko were blushing as their face were completely red as they kept staring at Jun who had a serious look on his face-

Guy: Let go of me!

Sei: I hope ya know that he's Saitou Jun! He has connections with the security and the Prime Minister here, if ya screw with him, he gonna mess you up so bad~

Jun: Y-You're making it sound like I'm an evil person..

Sei: You ain't bad? I thought you were evil yo!

Jun: Eh?!

-The guys would laugh as the man would quickly pull away from Jun and run out of the arcade quickly as he seemed afraid-

Sei: Aww~ Ya let him go!

Shinji: We could've totally kicked his ass though.

Iori: Of course we can, considering that we have the overall numbers.

Ren: You guys are all weird.

Shinji: Shut the hell up.

Ren: Ha?!

Shinji: You wanna go?! -Ren and Shinji got close to each other as they stared into each other's eyes as they seemed like they wanted to fight-

Yoshiko: S-Shouldn't we stop them?

Iori: No, it is normal.

Jun: Are you three all right?

-The three nodded slowly but Hanamaru was still staring at Jun as she seemed to be dreaming-

Hanamaru: Zura...

Jun: "Zura"? -Jun was looking down at Hanamaru as he smiled happily as he was happy that the girls were safe, he would pet Hanamaru's head lightly- I saw what you did, protecting your friend. You don't really get a lot of people who would be willing to do that for others, you caught my attention.

Hanamaru: E-Eh? I-I did? -She'd blush even more as she looked at his smile and can't help but keep blushing-

Jun: And as for you, though what you said was not the wisest thing to say towards someone who is much bigger than you, I do like how you act like as if you weren't afraid. -Jun complimented Yoshiko as the dark haired girl blushed and looked away as she crossed her arms-

Sei: That school uniform...Feels like I seen that uniform from somewhere.

Iori: It's from Uranohoshi Gakuen. The girls only school in Uchiura. These girls were in the competition just the other day.

Sei: Eh? The ones that played before us and got 2nd place, huh? Congratulations y'all!

Ruby: T-Thank you very much.

Yoshiko: Huh? T-Thank you!

Hanamaru: Thank you for congratulating us, zura.

Jun: Ah yes, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Saitou Jun, pleasure to meet you three.

Shinji: Shinji. Nishikino Shinji. Just call me Shinji, because it's easier to say.

Sei: The name's Tanaka Sei! Whaddup!

Ren: Ren. Maiko Ren. Or anything works if you're comfortable with it.

Iori: I am Sento Iori. It is nice to meet you all.

Yoshiko: L-Like wise. I-I'm Tsushima Yoshiko, she's Kunikida Hanamaru and she's Kurosawa Ruby.

Jun: Yoshiko? Didn't you say that your name was "Yohane", just awhile ago~? -He chuckled softly as he asked, Yoshiko would then blush and get embarrassed from what Jun said as she then yelled-

Yoshiko: T-That's right! I'm not Yoshiko! Whoever that may be! I am the fallen angel, Yohane!

Sei: Damn! That looks cool yo! We'all gotta try somethin' like that when we act and stuff!

Shinji & Ren: Hell no.

Sei: Y'all ain't fun!

-Everyone would laugh happily from what Sei said, though minutes later as the group of guys were about to leave, a female redhead walked into the arcade and called Shinji out from a distance-

Maki: Shinji! We need to go or we'll be late!

Shinji: Late? -He then checked his watch as he then started sweating and panicking- Ah shit! Mom's birthday!

Maki: Come on! Jeez, you're so slow!

Shinji: S-Shut up! Let's go! -He'd wave goodbye to everyone else as he ran out of the arcade with his older sister-

Sei: I gotta go too, I gotta help out my dad later.

Iori: I have cram school to go to.

Ren: Gotta get some groceries.

Jun: I have a meeting to attend to as well. Now, the rest of us shall take our leave now, will you three be able to head back to Uchiura on your own?

Yoshiko: Hehe! Of course~ We're not kids anymore of course~ We're high school students! Haha!

Jun: Ah, that's good, and as for you. Kunikida-san.

Hanamaru: Y-Yes?! -She got flustered as she quickly turned to Jun as her cheeks were completely red-

Jun: I trust that you can take care of the two, yes?

Hanamaru: Y-Y-Yes, zura!

Jun: Good, now take care of yourself, okay, Kunikida-san? -He would hold onto Hanamaru's hand lightly as he got down to her and smiled at her innocently as she young girl would stare at him and blush as she nodded slowly. Jun and the other members of Soul Cry then left the arcade and went to do their own jobs and chores while Hanamaru, Yoshiko and Ruby were in the train as they sitting together and were heading back to Uchiura-

Yoshiko: Oh no!

Ruby: W-What's wrong?!

Yoshiko: I forgot to ask them if I could take a picture with them..

Ruby: I wanted to ask too..

Yoshiko: The Fallen Angel, Yohane! And her members of demons, Soul Cry! Yes! That sounds really nice!

Ruby: Ehehe.. -She then turned her head to Hanamaru and saw that Hanamaru was looking out the window of the train as the sight of her red cheeks was visible along with a little smile could be seen-

Hanamaru: -She thought to herself as she looked at her palms- "He was so charming. kind, caring and handsome...I wonder if there will be a chance that I will meet him again.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	2. Chapter 2:- Heartbeat

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 2:- Heartbeat

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-The next following day in Uranohoshi, at the end of the school day as the girls of Aqours were on the roof practising and singing their songs together-

Hanamaru: Ah~ I might want to go to Tokyo later again, zura.

Kanan: Oh? Maru-chan is being a delinquent~

Hanamaru: I-I'm not! It's just that..

Ruby: We met Saitou Jun and his band yesterday!

Dia: Eh?! You did?! W-W-What were they like?!

Chika: Wow! Tell us the whole thing!

Hanamaru: Z-Zura..?

Yoshiko: T-This is why we don't open our mouths, Ruby!

Ruby: E-Eh?! I-I'm sorry!

Yoshiko: It doesn't matter anymore! Well we were at the arcade, playing games and I kinda got into trouble because I keep beating this one guy in a game, he got really angry and he wanted to hit me.

You: He what-?! What did he look like?! -You got furious from what Yoshiko said as Riko then held You back-

Yoshiko: He didn't hit me! He wanted to but he didn't because Saitou Jun came and saved the three of us, when he showed up, the rest of his gang came up.

Dia: The public never interviewed his friends, what were they like?

Ruby: They were all extremely kind! So so kind! And cool!

Yoshiko: She says that while she hid behind my back the whole time..

Ruby: I-I can't help it!

Chika: Who's the leader of the group?

Yoshiko: I'm not sure, I assume it's the lead singer, he was shorter than the other guys but is taller than us all.

Mari: The leader of Soul Cry is Saitou Jun, his 2nd in command is Tanaka Sei, the lead singer.

Hanamaru: H-He's the leader of the group, zura?

You: Yeah. Which is surprising though.

Mari: Hmm~ -She'd get behind Hanamaru and whispered into her ears softly- Saitou Jun~

Hanamaru: Eek! -She'd blush madly as she covered her ear and turned back at Mari with a surprised look on Mari's face while Hanamaru looked extremely flustered- W-What was that for, zura?

Mari: Oho~? Whenever I do that to you, you'd show no reaction but now you do~ Why is that?

Dia: -She'd gasp loudly as she pulled Ruby away and pressed her palms onto Ruby's ears, making sure her sister doesn't hear what she was about to say- S-She's no longer straight?!

Hanamaru: I-I am straight, zura!

Chika: Straight?

Riko: You better not know..

Kanan: 90% of the girls in the school here are straight, the other 10% would either be bi or...You know..

Mari: Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my, GOD!

Kanan: Stop saying that and just get to the point, Mari.

Mari: M-Maru is in lov- -Hanamaru quickly grabbed Mari and covered her mouth as Mari was struggling to say what she wanted to say while Hanamaru smiled at everyone innocently-

You: Love?

Hanamaru: I-I'm not in love!

Kanan: Your face says it all~

Hanamaru: N-No it does not, zura!

Chika: H-Hanamaru-chan's in love with someone in this school?!

Riko: She's not in love with anyone in the school.

Chika: Eh?! So who is it~?

Hanamaru: I-It's no one. I'm not in love or anything, zura..

Yoshiko: -She'd sigh softly as she then spoke out to Hanamaru- Zuramaru, you do know that if you go to Tokyo now, he won't be there.

Hanamaru: Eh? Y-Yeah...I guess you are right.. -Hanamaru got slightly depressed as she let go of Mari while the blonde was fell to the floor and started breathing heavily-

Mari: Ha...Ha...Holy crap...She's so strong for someone her size..

Ruby: Maru-chan is known to be physically strong, despite looking weak.

Chika: D-Don't worry, Hanamaru-chan! I-I'm sure you'll meet him again soon!

Riko: Yeah! Maybe it was fate that led you two together and meet! -Riko was sparkling as she was talking- You two would then fall in love with each other and start dating, he'd pin you onto a wall as you'd look up at him with your cheeks completely flustered and then-

You: Riko-chan, you're heading off..

Riko: Ah! Y-You're right... -She blushed slightly as she got embarrassed as she remembered a doujin that she read not long ago and just mentioned the scene-

You: Though Hanamaru-chan. You do realise that he's a celebrity, right?

Hanamaru: I know, zura.. There's a low possibility of him liking me, zura..

Dia: You-san! You're being a bit too unsupportive desu wa!

Kanan: Ah there it is. "Desu wa".

Mari: About time she use that..

Dia: What?!

You: I was stating the truth. I'm sorry if I sounded mean, Hanamaru-chan..

Hanamaru: N-No, it's not your fault, zura. You're right after all.

Chika: A-Anyways! L-Let's just go and change and then head back? I think that's enough for today.

Riko: Eh? Are you sure? We didn't practice much today though.

Chika: Nah, it's all right. Besides, I think everyone's exhausted so let's all head back and get some rest first and then we'll practice tomorrow after school instead.

You: I guess we have no choice then. Let's go home. -The girls went back to their club room to get changed and went back home, though Kanan took the ferry and went back home using her family's ferry that was at the other side of the island, Kanan looked to her left after she sat down, she saw three people that were on the ferry as well, the wind blew lightly across Kanan's hair softly, she put her hand at the back of her neck and held onto her hair as she looked at the three people, two looked like siblings as they both had the same hair colour and eye colour along with the fact that they look gorgeous together, she looked to the other male and saw that he had long thick black hair and a pair of glasses on as he was reading a book, Kanan's eyes widened at the sight of Saitou Jun, Nishikino Maki and Shinji on the same boat, though Kanan was surprised, she said nothing and looked away as she pretended that she did not notice them until Jun called out to her-

Jun: You're surprised to see that we are here, aren't you?

Maki: What?

Jun: -He looked over at Kanan as Maki and Shinji looked at the dark haired girl as well- Well?

Kanan: Y-Yes..I'm actually quite surprised to see two of members of Soul Cry here along with Nishikino Maki, a former member of a popular idol group.

Jun: Hehe. -He'd chuckled softly- Well, you may think that we are celebrities but we are not.

Maki: He's right, we're like you. Normal people on a normal day.

Shinji: Except for this dude, he does whatever the hell he wants.

Jun: Yeah.. I get that a lot. How are your friends?

Kanan: My friends? Ah, you mean the other members of Aqours? They are doing fine.

Jun: Ah that's good too know, what about Kunikida-san and Tsushima-san and Kurosawa-san?

Kanan: Those three first years are fine as they are as usual.

Maki: Matsuura Kanan, it seems that you're high ranked.

Kanan: Eh? I-I'm sorry?

Maki: There's a ranking for your group, top ranking girl is Watanabe You-san and then its Kunikida Hanamaru, after those two, the third place goes to you.

Kanan: -She'd got embarrassed as she blushed slightly and smiled lightly- S-So what brings you three here to Uchiura?

Shinji: We are having dinner at Jun's place. He's offering us some of his homemade sushi.

Jun: Indeed, would you like to join us, Matsuura-san?

Kanan: A-Ah! Kanan's fine and I'm sorry, I don't think I can, I have to help my father with his shop and it might be rude of me to just stop by your home just to eat.

Jun: Ah I see, well if you are ever interested in stopping by, do let me know. I'm sure you know where my house is.

Shinji: The whole damn world knows where you live, yet you don't get stalked. How do you even survive?

Jun: I have my reasons~

Maki: Sounds like a conspiracy than a reason..

Kanan: " I can see why Hanamaru-chan likes him now. He's certainly charming, handsome and somewhat sexy in a way but I doubt he's interested in a girl like me. " -She thought to herself as she scoffed quietly and looked at Jun. The man would place a bookmark in between the pages of his book and closed it as he looked at Kanan with a smile on his face. She'd blush madly in an instant and skip a heartbeat as she then turned away from him and had her right hand on her chest- " E-Eh?! W-What's going on? I-I think I just skipped a heartbeat.. O-Oh god.." -Kanan thought to herself as Jun started saw what Kanan was doing as he got worried while the two siblings were taking selfies together on their phones-

Jun: K-Kanan-san, are you all right?

Kanan: H-Hmm? Y-Yeah! I'm fine, thanks for you asking! I'm just a little tired because we just had practise just awhile ago.

Jun: Ah, I guess that makes sense. Though, please do take care of yourself and get enough rest.

Kanan: I will, thank you.

Shinji: God, you're dense as the wall of America.. -Shinji said to Jun as Maki covered her mouth and laughed softly-

Jun: E-Eh? W-What did I do wrong?

-Kanan would chuckle softly as she watched the three of them joke around together and realised that their bond were much greater than the bond of the members of Aqours shared together. Minutes later as the ferry arrived to Kanan's parent's shop, Shinji, Maki and Jun said their goodbyes to Kanan as they waved at her and walked back to Jun's home as Kanan watched Jun's back as he was walking away-

Kanan: Hanamaru-chan, I'll be supporting you and I'll see what I can do to get you two together to make you happy. -She said to herself as she smiled softly and went inside the shop-

Maki: She was pretty.

Shinji: Yup. She's a year older than me too. She's a real babe. -Maki would punch Shinji's arm lightly- W-What?

Maki: Hmph! It's nothing!

Jun: Indeed, she was beautiful.

Maki: Oh~? Jun-kun? You're considering in asking her out?

Jun: Of course not. I have no intention of getting into a relationship.

Maki: Why not?

Shinji: Nee-chan! Just stop asking and forget about it.

Maki: Eh? W-What happened? What's wrong?

Jun: Ah, it's nothing. -He put on a smile on his face as an act to show that he was fine but Shinji was looking at his face and was worried about Jun as he knew Jun was hiding the depressed emotion he had on his face, as Jun turned away from Maki and looked straight, his smile disappeared as he looked furious, Shinji sweated slightly as he panicked a little and acted like nothing happened-

Shinji: "Don't worry, man. I'll make sure that you won't have to go through that pain ever again. I swear in the name of Nishikino!" -Shinji thought to himself as the three of them were walking straight to the house that was next to the Ohara hotel-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	3. Chapter 3:- History between the two

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 3:- History between the two

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-In an apartment building in Chiba of Tokyo, the Nishikino siblings were siting on a couch together as Shinji was reading a book while his sister was watching TV, the silence between the two broke as soon as Maki started talking to her sibling-

Maki: Shinji?

Shinji: Hmm?

Maki: Would you mind telling me what happened to Jun-kun?

Shinji: What do you mean?

Maki: The incident from yesterday evening when you said that I shouldn't ask anymore questions or ask him to get a girlfriend and stuff..

Shinji: That...That has nothing to do with you.

Maki: Huh?! W-What do you mean by that? I've known him for a long time, no, we have known him since we were kids! I have the right to know at least! I want to help too, you know?

Shinji: -He'd sigh softly as he scratched the back of his head and look at his sister as his eyes widened at the sight of Maki's eyes getting teary slightly as she seemed really concerned about Jun- F-Fine..But don't tell him that I told you about this, all right?

Maki: O-Okay. I won't say anything. I just want to know what happened. -She said as she seemed serious, she would then move to the coffee table, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV while Shinji put a bookmark in between one of the pages of his book, closed the book and placed it on the coffee table-

Shinji: Well, there was a girl who went to the same school as you do.

Maki: Otonokizaka High School? Okay?

Shinji: Last year, that girl was a first year of Otonokizaka and Jun was asked by the headmistress of the school to see if the school was allowed to continue with the history of "Idols".

Maki: Eh? Meaning that they wanted to bring back the idol club?

Shinji: Yeah, and they wanted Jun's approval as well, because he's been in the idol and entertainment business for so long that even the most popular idols of Love Live couldn't beat him. But anyway, when he want to the school, he met a girl with long dark red hair and golden eyes, it was love at first sight for the two.

Maki: Aww~ How sweet~

Shinji: Yeah, it's really touching. They first met when Jun was walking out of the teacher's office from introducing himself to them, when he walked out, he saw the girl was about to open the door and it was then their eyes met as they both stared at each other for a brief moment. Jun went aggressive as he greeted her and the girl did the same after he did.

Maki: What happened next?

Shinji: A few minutes later after that, Jun was in the idol club room, checking out what the club was like but only saw an empty room.

-Flashback to Jun's past when he first met the girl-

Jun: -He slid the sliding door opened and walked out of the former club room and locked the door, as he turned around, he saw the same girl with long beautiful red hair and gold eyes looking up at him, he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her, though Jun kept his cool by hiding his blush well as he smiled at her innocently, from the sight of his smile, the girl would blush slightly and smiled back at him- It seems that we meet a lot of times through doors, right, Sakurauchi-san?

Riko: Yes, it seems so. Saitou-kun. So what were you doing inside there?

Jun: Ah, a friend of mine was studying in this school before and she was part of the club that used to be here.

Riko: Is that so? She must be really important to you then.

Jun: She is important to me, she's an old friend of mine after all, I've known her for years. Ah! I apologise for taking your time if you are busy.

Riko: N-Not at all! I-I'm just..Walking around and exploring the whole school.

Jun: Exploring? You're a first year?

Riko: Yes, did you not know?

Jun: No, I'm sorry. This is my first time coming here and I was asked to check out the school if it needs any improvement. I owe the Minami family after all, since they have been helping me for quite sometime now.

Riko: You must be close with the chairwoman then. -She giggled softly-

Jun: I guess you can say that, her daughter is a bit shy around me though. Which is kind of...Depressing..

Riko: Hehe, maybe she's afraid of you~ Considering how tall you are.

Jun: A-Am I really that tall enough to scare people away?

Riko: Well for me, you're the perfect height a girl would love. Most girls like guys who are taller, that way they know they are safe~

Jun: Eh? -He'd blush slightly as he spaced out and stared at Riko. As his blush was exposed, Riko noticed that he was blushing and found him adorable as she would blush madly in a second after she realised what she had just said-

Riko: D-Don't take what I just said seriously! I-It's you...Know...It's...Uh... -She was holding onto her schoolbag over her face as she was trying to hide her embarrassed look on her face-

Jun: S-Sakurauchi-san? Are you free, right now? I-If you want to, would you like to join me in having lunch?

Riko: Eh? -The girl looked up at the dark haired male and blushed as she seemed surprised at the same time. She'd then smile at him passionately as she hugged her bag tightly while blushing and nodded- Yes!

-Hours passed as Jun and Riko had been hanging out with each other and as Jun was walking Riko back to her home, she'd stop walking and stood under the light of a street light and called out to Jun-

Riko: Jun-kun!

Jun: Yes? W-What's wrong?

Riko: I..Uh...W-Would you...-She was blushing madly as she was afraid to say the words she wanted to say-

Jun: Yes. I would. -He said without hesitating as he was blushing embarrassingly while smiling at her as Riko's eyes widened and was surprised to hear him say that-

Riko: Y-You would..? G-Go out with me..?

Jun: Of course. I would. -He walked up to Riko as she was slowly getting teary of just being happy. Riko would then drop her bag and hugged Jun's stomach as her head was right on his chest-

-Back to present time-

Shinji: After that, the two exchanged their phone numbers and became an official couple.

Maki: That's so sweet but how's that a bad thing? Aren't they still dating?

Shinji: For a month, they were. Though they broke up after that one month.

Maki: Eh? H-How come?!

Shinji: As they were dating during that one month, there was a moment where the two were...You know.

Maki: What? Oh! Oh..They were about to do "it", huh?

Shinji: Yeah. It was after school and she went over to his place and she wanted to "try it" with him, so on and forth, they did. A few days later a rumour has been spreading around the whole of Japan about Jun dating Sakurauchi. Which kinda brought a mob of girls raging in the streets of Tokyo and at the school as they wanted to beat Sakurauchi up and everything..

Maki: That was the cause of the incident?! I thought it was about our Prime Minister or something! Eh? A-Anyway, please continue.

Shinji: Right. When Jun saw what was happening, he went straight to her school and saw that Sakurauchi was about to get beaten up by some of the girls in the school and had noticed that she was bullied by a lot of them too, to ensure of her safety, he had no choice but to break up with her but Sakurauchi didn't see that as an option, she didn't want to break up with him because she loved him but Jun had to force her to break up with him until she had no choice but to do what he had asked her to do, ever since then, they stopped seeing each other, stopped communicating with each other or even mentioned their names, though I'm not sure if his ex-girlfriend has ever mentioned his name after what had happened.

Maki: T-That's just so sad! Why can't people just leave them alone?! People are allowed to love whoever they want! Even celebrities!

Shinji: That was what I was thinking too but then I realised that the life as a celebrity can be a real bitch after all..

Maki: What will you do if you had to face the same problem as Jun-kun?

Shinji: Quit my job and be with the one I love. Though what Jun did was really smart. If he had left his career to be with Sakurauchi, she'd still get bullied and perhaps even beaten up by the public still, now that she's not dating him, they all just ignore her and let her be. The hate for her just disappeared after that but the girl's mentally tough.

Maki: How so?

Shinji: After all that has happened to her, she can still smile at Jun and say that she was all right. I'm not sure about now but I kinda feel bad for her though.

Maki: Yeah..But where is she now?

Shinji: She's part of an idol group known as Aqours.

Maki: The second best singing group after yours?!

Shinji: Yup. So I can assume that everyone that had hated her before, forgot about the fact that she was dating Jun before.

Maki: Ah good point. She's still studying in the same school?

Shinji: She's now studying in Uranohoshi in Uchiura.

Maki: Wait! She's living in the same town as Jun-kun then!

Shinji: I know, which may be problematic but let's just pray that nothing will happen that will cause any problems for the two.

Maki: I'm sure the two passed each other during the last competition a few weeks ago.

Shinji: Oh hell, they did and did not even look at each nor say anything. They pretended that they didn't even know each other while I just stared at the two. It hurts to just see them act that way, knowing they were very happy together.

Maki: Yeah..Maybe I should go see this girl and talk to her, she and I might become good friends.

Shinji: You? Making friends? Pfftt!

Maki: S-Shut up! I just thought that maybe she needs someone to talk to about this.

Shinji: No. Don't even think about it. All we can do is support Jun from the shadows and hope for the best for him and Sakurauchi.

Maki: But I-

Shinji: Nee-chan! I know you're close with Jun but I'm just as close with him as you are, so as siblings, we need to work together to help him.

Maki: Then we should make him happy!

Shinji: Making him happy by getting him back together with Sakurauchi will cause a lot of problems! Now that the two are idols and are extremely popular, could you imagine the riots and mobs?! Guys will be trying to kill Jun and girls would be abusing and beating up Sakurauchi because of their jealousies!

Maki: ...I hate it when you're right..

Shinji: This isn't like America, where celebrities have rights. Japan is more strict when it comes to things like these.. Which is somewhat annoying as hell. A-Anyway, let's just get some sleep, I gotta head to school tomorrow and you have work.

Maki: Fine! Dummy..

Shinji: Fat thighs.

Maki: My thighs aren't fat!

Shinji: Sure they aren't.

Maki: Yeah! W-Wait! That was sarcasm, wasn't it?!

Shinji: I don't know, you're smart, find out on your own.

Maki: You're smarter than I am and your humour is even better than mine! Explain to me!

Shinji: Nope. Good night.

Maki: -She'd pout as she went to her own room and closed the door as the two went to sleep in their own rooms- Hmph! Dumb dumb little brother..

-In the home of Sakurauchi Riko as she was lying on her bed with her room lights off and her window curtains opened, the light of the moon was shining through window as Riko was on her phone and was looking through her messages that she had when she was still dating Jun. The young girl would sigh softly and quietly as she sniffled a little and a drop of tear could be seen as it was going down through her cheeks from her eyes as she was remembering the time she spent with Jun-

Riko: Jun-kun... I miss you so much..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	4. Chapter 4:- Helping those in need

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 4:- Helping those in need

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-A day had passed as school was over as Chika on her way home while walking with Riko. Chika had a plastic bag filled of oranges in it as she was smiling happily at the sight of oranges until she saw a male with bright brown hair with dark green eyes that seemed a little reddish from the sunlight, he had a sort of delinquent look on his face and hairstyle as his hair was somewhat messy but he had a 3 three leaf clover clip on the right side of his hair and a yellow string that tied around the short part of his left hair, he also had a bag of oranges with him as he was eating one happily while walking the opposite direction from where the girls were walking, as the male passed the girls, Chika quickly turned to the man with her eyes wide opened as she then yelled out to him-

Chika: Hey! You! Hey you!

Sei: -He'd turn around with a piece of orange in his mouth as he looked at Chika. She'd walk towards him as she looked a little frustrated- Hi.

Chika: Oh hello, W-Wait! No! You shouldn't be eating an orange like that! It's rude to treat them that way!

Sei: E-Eh?! It is?! Hell' no! I didn't know! I-I just wanted to have some oranges cus' a friend of mine said that Uchiura had the best oranges here.

Chika: Eh? You friend said that? He must really understand that the oranges here tastes really good!

Riko: Chika-chan..

Sei: Ya can say that again! Y'all gotta love these fresh mandarins. Sweet and soft like anything! Though I am sorry for eating them like this, since chu said it was rude and all, but! On my defence, I was too tempted to try them now than go all the way back home and eat them!

Chika: Ah, I know! I feel the same way whenever I buy some too!

Riko: -She'd thought to herself- "I bet she has no idea that he is Tanaka Sei, one of our rivals.."

Chika: To think I'd meet someone who loves oranges as much as I do!

Sei: I would have said the same thing yo!

Chika: Oh! Do you like to do calligraphy?

Sei: Hell yeah! I love'em! You like it too?

Chika: Yes! Oh yes! Ooh! Come over to my place and we can do as much calligraphy and eat oranges too!

Riko: W-Wha-?! C-Chika-chan!

Chika: Hmm? What's wrong, Riko-chan?

Riko: I-Isn't it a bit weird to invite a man who you just met to your house?

Chika: Hmm~ How old are you?

Sei: 16. You?

Chika: Same! He's the same age as us~ So it wouldn't matter~ You wanna come over?

Sei: I-If ya don't mind me. -Chika would smile happily as she would then grab his hand and pulled him and to her home while Riko followed. As the three went into Chika's home, one of Chika's older sister walked to the entrance of the inn and dropped her phone at the sight of Sei-

Mito: S-Shima-nee! -The short brown haired elder sister yelled out to her other sibling as Chika's oldest sister walked into the entrance of the inn and as soon as she saw Sei, her eyes widened-

Shima: C-Chika-chan...He's..

Chika: I brought him here to play!

Riko: Oh no..

Mito: W-What is he doing here?!

Chika: Mito-nee, you're being rude to him! This is an inn! He's allowed to come in whenever he wants!

Sei: This is a real nice inn y'all got here.

Shima: Take you so much for coming, Tanaka-san.

Sei: Eh? N-Not at all! I just came cus' she asked me to come.

Mito: Chika, you little sly!

Chika: W-What did I do?!

Riko: Chika-chan, I hope you do realise that he's Tanaka Sei, the lead singer of Soul Cry and is our rival.

Chika: Eh?! You are?!

Sei: Ya got me~ I am that singer that y'all say? Rival? We are rivals?

Riko: Yes we are..

Sei: Ah! Sorry. I didn't think y'all girls of Aqours were our rivals though.

Riko: Are you underestimating us, Tanaka-kun? -She would glare at Sei as she gripped onto her school bag strongly as Sei looked over at her and smirked slightly-

Sei: No, of course not~ Just that... I didn't think y'all would put up a good fight against ma friends and I.

Riko: Then how about we prove to everyone here on how good Aqours really is then? Show them that we are better than Soul Cry.

Sei: Ya talking about your friends or yourself? Cus' it didn't sound like chu really mean that your friends are better than us but you stating that you alone is better than us.

Riko: What are you-

Sei: You call us "rivals" cus you can't admit with the fact that our group could sing and perform better than y'all and chu don't like that.

Riko: O-Of course not!

Chika: R-Riko-chan...T-That's enough-

Riko: No! I will not accept him insulting us like this!

Chika: Riko-chan! That's enough!

Riko: Eh? -She was confused as she then looked at Chika and realised that her friend was tearing up as she held Sei's arm- Chika-chan..What are you-

Chika: Just leave..! Please.. You're scaring me..

Riko: But I..-

Chika: Go! -Riko did not continue her words as she then turned her back and went back to her home as she seemed extremely angry-

Sei: Ooh. I-I'm real sorry to y'all for what I did there but I'm really competitive and-

Shinji: Observant. -Shinji said as he walked into the inn with his school uniform on and seemed a little bit irritated-

Chika: Observant?

Shinji: Yes. Sei is very competitive and observant. He knows true feelings, meanings and intentions of people, just by looking at them in the eye, that's one of his gifts. He can basically tell a difference between a liar and an honest person.

Chika: S-So..What you said back there..

Sei: I-I am sorry...

Mito: O-Oh my, god, Nishikino...Nishikino Shinji is in our inn! Shima-nee, get the camera!

Shima: R-Right!

Chika: S-So are you gonna stay here for awhile...? -She asked innocently as she looked up at Sei as she was holding onto his arm-

Sei: I... -He'd look at Shinji as he was asking for Shinji's permission-

Shinji: Fine. Though, please, let me join you, I apologise for the intrusion but I must speak to him as well while I wait for someone.

Mito: S-Sure! Join us for dinner!

Shinji: I'll pay for the meals.

Mito: E-Eh?! Y-You don't have to! The meals are on us!

Shinji: This is an inn, right?

Mito: Y-Yeah..?

Shinji: Then allow us to pay for the meals instead and let you all earn something from it instead of giving free food, I'd feel bad.

Mito: O-Okay.. -She watched the three high school students walk into the dining room as she blushed madly from what Shinji said as she then said to herself quietly- Ah~ He's such a gentleman~

-In the Sakurauchi residence. As Riko walked back home, she was tearing up slowly as her eyes was getting watery, she opened the door and closed it loudly as she noticed there was a visitor in the home, she'd rubbed her eyes and act like nothing happened as she walked into the living room and saw that her mother was talking to another lady, as Riko walked over to her mother and looked at the other lady, her eyes widened at the sight of Nishikino Maki-

Riko: N-Nishikino Maki.

Maki: Hello~

Riko's mom: She visited us just a minute ago and said that she wanted to talk to you in private about something important. Why don't you girls take this conversation upstairs in Riko's room and I'll bring up some snacks?

Maki: Ah, all right. Thank you very much and I am so sorry for intruding on the last second.

Riko's mom: N-No no~ Not at all, it's an honour to have such a great doctor in the house to speak with my doctor. -Riko and Maki would then head up to Riko's room as the two would then speak together in private-

Riko: W-What would you like to tell me, Nishikino-san?

Maki: "Maki". Just call me "Maki'. It's easier to pronounce and say.

Riko: R-Right..Maki-san.. -Her mother would knock on the door lightly and pass the girls a few cups of tea and a bowl of cookies and left them alone after that-

Maki: I want to say sorry in advance if whatever I say may offend you, may make you angry or any sort but I want to help you, okay?

Riko: A-All right? B-But before that, can I ask why you are wearing a school uniform?

Maki: I-I... Have my reasons... (She lost a bet with Shinji)

Riko: I see.

Maki: Ahem! A-Anyway! I'm sure you still remember him, right?

Riko: I'm sorry?

Maki: Saitou Jun. -Riko would flinch for a second as she sweated a little- I knew it. Riko, I am truly sorry for telling you this but he no longer has any feelings for you.

Riko: Eh? H-How do you know?

Maki: He told me himself. He does remember you and your history with him but he doesn't want the past to stop him from moving on with his life. He does still care and worry about your school life and such but he's trying his best to not bother you anymore or get you into trouble like before.

Riko: S-So he knows I'm here, huh?

Maki: Pretty obvious, since Aqours became popular, he knew you lived in Uchiura like him. He may have pretended that he doesn't know you but he's extremely worried about you, but don't message him or talk to him. Maybe if you two were to pass by each other, smile or greet each other like friends, nothing more!

Riko: R-Right..Of course.. Does he have anyone he likes now?

Maki: Not that I know of. Though he did mention that he doesn't want to get into a relationship anymore because of what happened.

Riko: I see..

Maki: I can also tell that you are really really angry right now. I assume that it is because of Sei-kun?

Riko: Tsk! -She snapped for a moment from hearing his name as she clenched her hands into fists- I don't like him at all.. I really really hate him!

Maki: He's tough to take in and he's really annoying but his honesty is always correct. Whatever he says is not wrong.

Riko: I cannot believe him! Saying that I only care about myself as the important member of Aqours while I do not care about the others! How rude!

Maki: Is it true though?

Riko: Eh?

Maki: You're the composer?

Riko: Y-Yeah..Why?

Maki: Does it annoy you that your songs aren't as good as his and that you would always get 2nd place instead of 1st?

Riko: I...

Maki: Don't worry, I felt the same way before. When you're the composer of a really popular group, you'd always expect the best out of your own songs and the performance of yourself and your teammates but when someone else always beats you, you can't help but blame your friends from the inside and get angry at the person who is always beating you. Am I right?

Riko: -She gulped for a moment as she was amazed at how accurate Maki was as Riko would then nod slowly- Y-Yes...You are right.. B-But what he said was unforgivable!

Maki: I know he comes on a bit too strong but he's really competitive and observant. He has a gift that allows him to see the true emotions of a person just by looking into their eyes. We can't lie to him because he knows we would be lying for sure, and you know for a fact that he was right.

Riko: F-Fine..I admit that I do blame my friends a little and hate how my songs are never number 1 but he was underestimating us!

Maki: No. He wasn't.

Riko: W-What do you mean?

Maki: He doesn't look down on people. He likes to provoke people at most times but he never underestimates anyone. I believe that he knows how good your songs are but you're just not pouring your absolute best onto your own songs.

Riko: What are you saying?

Maki: Songs are made out of pure emotions, memories and pasts. Not just made with creativity or rhymes. Many of the songs that Jun-kun writes for Sei are songs about his pasts and regrets and sometimes his happiness and anger. The lyrics are his feelings alone while his friends follows it and understands him.

Riko: I-I don't understand what you are trying to say.

Maki: -She'd sigh softly as she got up and walked over to Riko's desk and grabbed the large headphones- May I?

Riko: Of course. -Maki then put the plug into her phone and passed the head phones to Riko as she sat down on the floor besides Riko-

Maki: I will play a song that Jun-kun wrote right after he broke up with you. Though Sei-kun is the singer, would you mind hearing him sing?

Riko: I-If it is Jun-kun's song that he wrote then I don't mind. -She'd put on the headphones as Maki played the shorter form of the song "Redo" that was sung by Sei-

"Lost my way

All I need's a saving grace to free me

Being confined, is it all in my mind

I can't escape my past at all

Never feeling in control

Help me

My vision's hazy, I'm about to go crazy

Where do I go from here

Holding on to what I can

Precious memories are all that I have

I play them over and over so I remember

You and I living happily ever after

Shout out: 'I'll never forget you'

Pray my heart will stay true

Time to let it all rewind again

Make a wish upon the night

I need another chance to do this right

Fight for the me that believes I'll make it better

Promises we made that day

Will be the shining light that's gonna guide the way

Swear on my last breath I won't bend until the end

Though I may cry the tears only make me stronger

I'm braving the pain cause it'll be worth the wait

For our future!"

-Complete lost of words, Riko took off the headphones as she was slowly tearing up as she looked outside and noticed that it was raining. Riko would put her hand on her chest and grabbed her uniform lightly as her heartbeat was beating rapidly after listening to the song-

Maki: Yes, I know.. Sei sounds like a woman when he sings but he sometimes look like a girl too. I guess that makes him cute in a way.

Riko: W-What was Jun-kun's first song that he wrote?

Maki: "This Game". That's a very old song. You wanna listen to it?

Riko: May I?

Maki: Sure. -Riko would put on her headphones as Maki played the song "This Game" on her phone-

"Never going back again to the time when I was lost

What a fool I was

Blindly living in a lie

It always felt so wrong, but now I know what's right

Somehow the heavens above me

Knew I was destined for glory

Gave me a world I could call mine

It's my game, it's my life

I'll say goodbye to the old days

It's my way or the highway

The world will soon know my name

'Cause I'm making history today

There's only victory

And the future's as bright as it can be

Our time is now

Let's turn things back around

Join hand in hand as our dreams go according to plan

Fly into the fight, let's give 'em hell

Lead with a rebel yell

Come stand with me

Though odds may turn

Together we can make it one step closer

Win, time to begin

Taking it all, we'll make the titans fall

The spoils of war are yours to celebrate if you just believe

Yes, all is possible through faith

That's all we need."

-After the song finished, Riko smiled as she seemed relieved and took off the headphones-

Riko: It's certainly a song that he'd write. A lot of emotion was put into the lyrics.

Maki: Indeed. -She'd put the headphones on and closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the song as well while Riko grabbed her cup of warm tea and drank it as she looked outside at the rain with her blushing slightly as she wanted to thank Maki for helping her-

Riko: M-Maki-san?

Maki: Hmm? -She took off the headphones-

Riko: T-Thank you for cheering me up, I really appreciate it. Maybe next time I'll apologise to Tanaka-kun for being rude.

Maki: Is that so? Well I wish the best of luck for you. -She'd then receive a message from Shinji as he was about to leave with Sei, as Maki was about to leave, she'd exchange phone numbers with Riko as the two said their goodbyes while Maki, Shinji and Sei left and went back to Tokyo-

Shinji: I swear to you! If you continued provoking Sakurauchi and if Jun was there, he'd kill you.

Sei: I-I know, it was ma fault for pissin' her off. I should apologise when I can.

Shinji: -He'd sigh as the three were walking to the station as the rain stopped- So how did it go with Sakurauchi?

Maki: It went better than I expected, she's more mature than I thought and she's actually quite cute.

Shinji: Are you turning gay?

Maki: S-Shut up! I'm not turning gay!

Shinji: Anyway, what happened?

Maki: Nothing really, I guess it's safe to say that she will stop chasing Jun-kun now.

Sei: She'll stop, huh? She now has ma respects!

Shinji: You be quiet, shorty.

Sei: I ain't short! You pimp!

Shinji: What'chu say you little squirt?!

Sei: I'll shove ma fist up that fatass of yours!

Shinji: I put this pimp hand up your throat!

Maki: You two just can't shut up, huh?

Sei: Be quiet tomato-head!

Shinji: Pfft! "Tomato-head"! Haha!

Maki: Wha-?! How dare you!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	5. Chapter 5:- A promise

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 5:- A promise

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-It was on a weekend day off in Tokyo. Yoshiko was walking around the city as she came across a male with bright blonde hair and a smile that never fades but always had his eyes closed, the two would look at each other for a moment as they greeted each other and went to a nearby cafe together to get to know each other a little. In a small cafe, it was darkly themed with orchestra and rock music that is being played in the background, Yoshiko was amazed at the sight of the cafe as well as being in it as the waiters and waitresses were all wearing black and purple as their uniforms along with the name of the food and drinks are all based on magic and dragons. Yoshiko was staring at everything and everyone as she was extremely happy-

Sento: Seems like this is your sort of cafe.

Yoshiko: E-Eh? N-No! O-Of course not!

Sento: Is that so? Fallen angel, Yohane! -He lowered his voice and acted just like Yoshiko, the girl would blush madly as she got embarrassed madly-

Yoshiko: H-How did you know?! S-Stop it!

Sento: I've seen your streams online, you were very popular and I found you to be extremely entertaining.

Yoshiko: T-Thank you? W-Wait! You make it sound bad in a way!

Sento: Oh? Am I not wrong?

Yoshiko: Ugh...Whatever.. -A song with a creepy orchestra/electronic dubstep tone was being played through the speakers around the cafe as Yoshiko listened intently and was curious about the song- W-What song is this?

Sento: "Ajin Main Theme" by Yuugo Kanno. It's the theme song of a popular anime series.

Yoshiko: An anime? To think it'd sound this good too.

Sento: Your taste in music is rather odd but interesting.

Yoshiko: Is that so? What sort of music do you prefer?

Sento: What you are listening to right now is my type of music. Creepy, scary, cool, epic soothing at the same time. Instrumental songs that show a lot of emotion just by the instruments that are being played.

Yoshiko: -Her eyes widened from what Sento had said as she noticed that Sento's eyes were opened, the sight of a beautiful pair of dark blue eyes with a smile that showed his true emotions than the fake smile he'd always put on everyday. Yoshiko would blush slightly at the sight of his smile as she would smile and look at him- So you can smile, after all.

Sento: Hmm? I always smile though.

Yoshiko: No, you don't. That smile you always put on your face is a mask. Though..Are you European or something?

Sento: My mother is German but my father is a Japanese man, which is why my name is Japanese, but how did you know that my smiles are fake?

Yoshiko: I don't know, I just happen to know that your smiles aren't true to your actual emotions. It's a facade.

Sento: I'm surprised. The only person who could see through this mask was Jun-san and now you. How astonishing.

Yoshiko: You're being over dramatic. So tell me, how old are you?

Sento: 16. I'm turning 17 this year.

Yoshiko: A year older than me, huh?

Sento: I'm sorry?

Yoshiko: Nothing~ Iori-senpai~

Sento: R-Right..

Yoshiko: There's a lot of things that I'd like to know about Saitou Jun. Would you mind telling me?

Sento: -Sento was surprised from what Yoshiko had just asked of him as he looked at her and did not know what to say but for some reason, he knew that he could trust her- O-Of course, if there is anything that I can do to help.

Yoshiko: What happened after the events with Sakurauchi Riko that occurred last year?

Sento:...Exactly how you are seeing Sakurauchi-san. Nothing happened after that.

Yoshiko: Is that so?

Sento: They broke up after the incident and had not spoken to each other after that. That is all I know for now.

Yoshiko: I see.

Sento: I assume that you are a fan of his?

Yoshiko: I guess you can say that. His dark songs show a lot of meaning to me after all.

Sento: Ah yes, I understand that too. Though why suddenly ask about the incident with Sakurauchi-san?

Yoshiko: She's my senior in my school after all, I'm curious and I'm worried about my friends.

Sento: Including yourself?

Yoshiko: What do you mean?

Sento: You like him too, yes?

Yoshiko: E-Eh?! N-No! Of course not! -She'd blush madly as she shook her head quickly as she was denying him-

Sento: I know for a fact that your friend, Kunikida-san is in love with him at first sight and that includes you but you've liked him ever since you listened to his songs and searched him up, am I wrong?

Yoshiko: H-How did you..-

Sento: I was just assuming what may be correct, I did not think that you'd actually fallen for him.

Yoshiko: I-It can't be help! I-I'm a teenage girl after all! Ahem! Anyway! I know for a fact that he's not looking to be in a relationship with anyone ever since what had happened to him last year.

Sento: You are correct.

Yoshiko: But I don't want Zuramaru to feel sad at all, I want her to be happy but...I don't...

Sento: You don't want her to have Jun-san, is that correct? -Yoshiko would nod slowly as she seemed slightly depressed. Sento was heartbroken at the sight of the fallen angel's sad look, he would then try to cheer her up- I-I'll see what I can do. Though do you want to go out with Jun-san?

Yoshiko: T-That's not what I said!

Sento: Yes but you didn't deny it.

Yoshiko: I-I guess..

Sento: I'll see if I can change Kunikida's emotions towards another person, while you go after Jun-san?

Yoshiko: E-Eh? Y-You're willing to go that far just for me?

Sento: As long as you are happy then I am happy.

Yoshiko: T-Then it's a promise, all right? If you break this promise and I'll bring you to the depths of hell!

Sento: I promise~ -Yoshiko smiled happily which relieved Sento of seeing her depressed face, as he was looking at her happy face, he was trying to see how he would persuade Hanamaru into liking someone, though he knows what he is doing is wrong but he wanted to help Yoshiko in every way possible-

-Sento would walk Yoshiko back to the station as the two exchanged phone numbers, Yoshiko would say goodbye to Sento as she went inside to the station and went back to Uchiura while Sento watched her leave, he felt a little bit sad to see her leave but at the same time he was pleased to see that she was happy. Sento then received a call from Jun to do a song recording that was requested by a fan, he would then head to the meetup point. As Sento arrived, he saw Maki, Shinji, Sei, Ren and Jun together-

Sento: So what is the song that we were requested to play?

Jun: "Black Rock Shooter" by Supercell, this is something that everyone knows, Maki-san, if you mind.

Maki: I'll do the recording as usual.

-The band would start their recording as Sei started singing the song-

"These nights are endless; all I want to do is scream and shout

I've reached my limit, now I'm begging you to help me out

Don't know how long I can keep this up; always on the run

Waiting, praying for my chance to finally see the sun

Sinking deep into a dark reality

Nowhere to escape; fighting desperately

Suddenly a light shines right before my very eyes

I realize

You were always by my side

There you are

Black Rock Shooter

I swear I'll never forget

The fun we had; the good, the bad

My one and only friend

Black Rock Shooter

Come free me from my dread

I wish upon the stars for sadness to end

And finally I will fly through the sky once again."

Maki: Right, the next song is "Brave Shine" by Aimer.

-The group Soul Cry nodded as they recorded and had Sei sing the next song-

"I'm stuck in a never ending dream

Where my wishes and hopes cannot be seen

And it's killing me, but I can't let go

There's a sadness raining down on me

And the future is looking oh so bleak

But I'm holding on, so dearly, to precious memories

To protect the ones I cherish I've got to be stronger

Don't want to hesitate, I wanna to be braver

So no matter what may come I can face the morning sun

Brave Shine

You reached out to me, you let me see your light

On the night I suffered most, you saved my life

Wielding all the things that we believe in,

A test of faith I know I can win

I'll grant us love and peace for all time

Cause you shine

Looking up into the dismal night

One by one the stars all lost their light

Not a single trace of what they once were

Young souls watch their fates unfold

Not knowing what the future holds

They were wandering, so blindly, throughout the endless night

When we lose the things we cherish, we see it as weakness

With hope dying out, we start to lose purpose

So I pray when I am gone, that my destiny lives on

Break Down

On that night, the world went crashing to the ground

When I thought we'd lost all hope, you came around

Cause you knew deep down we had to move on

Believing till the break of dawn

I feel us getting so much closer…

To the protect the ones I cherish

I've just got to be strong

So I'll seek tomorrow out

And no matter what may come

I'll find the morning sun

Brave Shine

You reached out to me, you let me see your light

On the night I suffered most, you saved my life

We found light beyond the blue horizon

So no more tears, farewell, I'm done

I'll grant us love and peace for all time

Yeah, I'll shine."

-After singing, the group would take a break as Sento would call out to Jun to speak to him in private for a moment as the two went to the roof of the building-

Jun: Something you wanted to discuss with me?

Sento: Are you still saying that you won't find a girlfriend?

Jun: Uhuh?

Sento: I thought I'd introduce you to someone, though you know her already.

Jun: I may consider a date but I don't think I'll be her boyfriend though. Who is it?

Sento: Tsushima Yoshiko.

Jun: T-Tsushima-san? From Aqours? I'm surprised that you'd say her. Sure, why not? But I don't want it to turn into anything serious.

Sento: You say that but you'll turn it into something serious later on.

Jun: Ah good point. Though I promise myself to not get anyone into trouble after what happened.

Sento: I am aware of that. Would you like to speak to her on the phone?

Jun: You have her phone number?

Sento: Yes.

Jun: I-I guess it would be all right to ask her? -Sento would pass Jun his phone as Jun started talking to Yoshiko about a date while Jun watched and listened but can't help but felt a little guilty for Hanamaru at the same time, though he was also surprised that it would be this easy, since he thought it was gonna be harder than he thought-

-In the Tsushima residence in Yoshiko's room. After the call, Yoshiko would smile happily as she was blushing and screaming onto her pillow while she was rolling around her bed as she was extremely excited and happy about her date with Jun-

-Back in the studio building's roof as Maki and Shinji were behind the door and was listening to the conversation that Jun and Sento had, the two siblings would look at each for a moment as they got worried slightly but did not want to get too into the whole dating situation until the date with Jun and Yoshiko was over with-

Maki: I think we need to tell Hanamaru.

Shinji: No, I don't think it's a good idea. Considering Sento, he may be trying to help Tsushima instead but does not want Kunikida to know without hurting her feelings at the same time, all we can do is pray that nothing will go wrong.

Maki: Love is so complicated..

Shinji: Which is why you don't even have a boyfriend.

Maki: S-Shut up, says the one that doesn't have a girlfriend either!

Shinji: H-Hey, I might get a girlfriend!

Maki: Oh? And who might that be?

Shinji: Hmm~ Kotori?

Maki: K-Kotori?!

Shinji: Or maybe Rin.

Maki: -She'd gasp as she closed her mouth with her hands, trying not to make too much noise to have the two outside to notice the siblings were eavesdropping on them- Y-You wouldn't!

Shinji: She's cute, she's kind, she's very feminine too, why not?

Maki: Y-You little...

Shinji: I'm taller than you, tomato farts.

Maki: Fat tomato..

Shinji: I ain't fat! Hey! -Maki would run down the stairs as she looked at Shinji and stick her tongue out at him while Shinji followed her and chased her down the building-

Sei: Hey Ren! How's ye girlfriend?

Ren: Causing trouble as usual at her workplace. She's a real handful but she's very nice.

Sei: Short too. Ya lolicon~

Ren: S-Shut the hell up you twerp!

Sei: Ye gotta admit that she's short as hell but those red eyes of hers make her look really beautiful along with her long black hair.

Ren: Yeah but she changed it back to her older hairstyle which made her look more cuter.

Sei: Twintails, huh? That ain't bad too.

Ren: Yeah. Nico-chan got it real good this time, I just hope she doesn't get fired because of her temper.

Sei: Why don't ye ask her to work as our manager? Wasn't she a club president or somethin'?

Ren: I guess I could ask her if she wants to, but I'd have to check if- -Ren was interrupted by the two siblings as the two were playing together while wrestling like little kids as Maki fell onto the couch while Shinji was on top of her. Maki and Shinji would blush madly as the two would stare into each other's eyes intently and their faces were very close to each other-

Sei: Ye two are blood related, right?

Ren: Oh god, incest is actually a thing. Cool.

Sei: Oh! Do it right here! Kiss yo! Kiss him!

Maki: E-Eww! That's just gross for siblings!

Shinji: Sei! That is disgusting! I'll never do that to Nee-chan!

Maki: And I'll never do that to Shinji!

Sei: Hmph~ Y'all ain't fun!

Ren: Hahaha!

-Jun and Sento walked into the room and was wondering what was going on-

Jun: What happened?

Sento: Did we miss something?

Shinji & Maki: Nothing! You missed nothing!

Sei: Y'all definitely missed one of da most greatest things ever!

Jun: Do tell.

Sento: Sounds interesting.

Shinji: Sei! Don't you dare!

Sei: These two laddies nearly-

Maki & Shinji: Aaaaaahhhhh! Sei! Sei-kun!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	6. Chapter 6:- An innocent Angel

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 6:- An innocent Angel

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-It was on a Sunday morning as Yoshiko and Jun were walking down one of the streets as they were on their date. The young girl was blushing but she wore something different as she had asked her friend on fashion, though Yoshiko came looking like a tomboy than an actual feminine girl but she didn't mind. She had worn a white cap with the letter "Y" on it as its insignia, she wore a yellow jacket with a black shirt with the word "Angel" on it and had worn a long tight black pants and had a black choker around her neck-

Jun: Your outfit surprised me.

Yoshiko: R-Really? Hehe! It must be impressive if you were surprised!

Jun: You look really cute in it as well.

Yoshiko: C-Cute?! T-Thank you..-She mumbled softly as she got embarrassed as Jun chuckled softly-

Jun: You should really thank You-san for helping you.

Yoshiko: Eh? W-Wait! How did you know that I asked her for help?

Jun: The two of us met not long ago and we became good friends since we both play the same card game.

Yoshiko: Vanguard?

Jun: Ah! You know then~ I assume you're playing Dark Irregulars?

Yoshiko: How did you know?!

Jun: Just a guess~

Yoshiko: What clan do you play?

Jun: You'll see soon enough.

Yoshiko: Buu! Tell me!

Jun: No~ It won't be fun to always tell you, so you'd have to guess~

Yoshiko: Royal Paladin!

Jun: It's certainly United Sanctuary however the clan I'm using isn't official.

Yoshiko: Then how would I know what clan it is?!

Jun: That's why I can't tell you~

Yoshiko: Hmph! So what we going to do?

Jun: Would you like to watch a movie?

Yoshiko: Oh! What are we gonna watch?

Jun: Final Fantasy, King's Glaive.

Yoshiko:...YES! YES!

Jun: I knew you'd like it.

-As the two went to watch the movie, Maki and Shinji were at the cafe that was in the opposite of the cinema-

Maki: Shouldn't we join them?

Shinji: I don't want to pay to watch a movie that I have already watched.

Maki: I'll pay!

Shinji: You just want to see what might happen to the two!

Maki: Yeah! What if they kiss or do something...L-Lewd..

Shinji: Funny how you stutter the word in public but you have no problem saying any of those words at home.

Maki: S-Shut up! A-Anyway, what did Jun-kun say about the future plans for Soul Cry?

Shinji: We're currently gonna look for 3 new members. Must be female.

Maki: What's the occasion?

Shinji: We were experimenting something different, apparently having female singers or players may benefit the band.

Maki: Is Ren-kun gonna ask Nico-chan?

Shinji: He's planning to ask her if she loses her job~ For the third time cus everyone thinks that she's a middle school girl.

Maki: Hahaha! M-Middle school girl! Haha- She'd then get hit on the head by a short girl with black hair and twintails as she had gorgeous bright red eyes-

Nico: Who you calling "Middle school girl", huh?

Shinji: We were obviously talking about you.

Nico: God, you're annoying.

Shinji: And I love you too~

Nico: Shut the hell up, baldy!

Shinji: -He gave the unimpressed expression as he wasn't bald-

Maki: So you're here, huh? Where's Ren-kun?

Nico: He didn't have time to go out with me because he has to help Rin.

Shinji: I totally forgot that he's Rin's cousin, maybe we can ask Rin to help us. W-Wait! Does she know how to play any instrument?

Maki: Not that I know of.

Nico: You really think that nya freak will know how to play instruments?

Shinji: Hey, who knows? Don't you remember the piano cat that was on Youtube, like 10 years ago?

Nico: That was bull!

Shinji: Your chest is bull!

Nico: What'chu say?!

Maki: Isn't Eli's younger sister studying in the same school as you?

Shinji: Ayase-senpai? Would it be appropriate to even ask her though?

Maki: Why not? You've known her since middle school and she loves music, she might be a good singer and you were close to Eli before she moved to Russia to study.

Shinji: I guess I can try asking..

Nico: Aren't you one of those popular guys in the school?

Shinji: Yeah? So?

Nico: Then you wouldn't have a problem asking her to help you out, in fact, I'm sure she'd say "Yes".

Shinji: What makes you say that?

Nico: Cus she's right behind your fatass.

Shinji: What? -He'd look behind him to see the table behind him and noticed that Alisa was sitting at the table behind them, she'd shyly turn to the group and greet them nervously- A-Ayase-senpai?

Alisa: I-I came here because I was free! Y-Yes! Because I was free!

Shinji: I-I assumed that you heard the whole conversation..?

Alisa: I'm sorry but I did...I-I'm so sorry for eavesdropping!

Shinji: I-It's all right! In fact it's good, so would you like to help Soul Cry? You'd get paid at the end of every month and you'll be a celebrity like Jun.

Alisa: M-Maybe I'll try do a few songs first? Though I can't confirm that I'll join the band though.

Shinji: Then it is settled. We have 1 girl, we need another 2.

Alisa: B-But I haven't confirmed that I'll be joining!

Shinji: Knowing you, you'll say "yes".

Alisa: I-I may not!

Shinji: Wanna bet?

Alisa: O-Of course! Wait! D-Do I have enough money with me right now..?

Shinji: N-Not on money, Ayase-senpai. We'll put on a wager. If you say "Yes" after you sing a song, you'll join the band, if you say "No" after you sing a song, I'll bring you out on a date and get you whatever you want for one whole day and you'll join the band, okay?

Alisa: Okay! Yes! -She got extremely excited and happy though she did not hear the last few words that he had said-

Nico: You think that she didn't hear what he just said?

Maki: Yeah, she's cute though, I guess she does have a bit of Eli's traits in her.

Nico: Dumb blonde?

Maki: What? No! Clueless!

Nico: Oh. Eh, close enough.

Shinji: So who would the other two be? Nico? Are you still working?

Nico: I just got fired awhile ago.

Shinji: GREAT!

Nico: ? H-How is that a good thing?!

Shinji: I'll hire you to be our second guitarist. Think you can do that?

Nico: Yeah?

Maki: I didn't know you can play the guitar.

Nico: I took some classes from Ren.

Shinji: Totally forgot that he can play both the drums and guitar. Cool.

Nico: Fine, I'll join your group but I won't do main singing or anything.

Alisa: Eh?! W-Why not Nico-san? You were a popular member of μ's!

Nico: I was-

Shinji: She was only popular because she was cute, not because she was a great singer.

Nico: S-Shut the hell up!

Shinji: Nee-chan, you won't happen to be free to help us, right?

Maki: I can help but only as a part-timer because I am a doctor after all. Papa will get mad if I just stop being a doctor to sing and play the musical instruments.

Shinji: Ah, good point. Though he wouldn't mind you having two jobs after all.

Nico: What instruments are you gonna play?

Maki: Violin and I'll be the backup for the keyboardist and vocalist.

Shinji: Fair enough, then that's it! Great! We got our crew ready!

Nico: I'm surprised that you guys aren't paying attention to the fact that Time Square is playing the song "Butter-fly" that your group sung.

Shinji: Ah good point. Ayase-senpai..? -He'd turn to see her as she was listening to the song intently- Never mind.

"Don't fail me now, beautiful wings

You're my life, you're my everything

We can fly if you believe in my love

Ready to ride the wind now

I'm a butterfly letting my wings out

My friend, I can't wait to see you again

Letting go of all my worries

Make way, I'm in a hurry

Right now there's no time for fooling around

Tell me, Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Can I soar through the skies above

Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

If I'll ever see the tomorrow I'm dreaming of

Feels like my faith is slipping away

This nightmare's got me losing my way

When will it ever end

I've got to stay strong to keep the love going

Don't fail me now, beautiful wings

You're my life, you're my everything

We can fly if you believe in my love

Feeling one with the wind now

I'm flying free, nothing can bring me down

High or low, I'm going wherever you go

Rocking to the beat of my own song

Haven't felt this alive in so long

Let it ring, cause words mean everything

Tell me, Oh whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Could they reach out like never before

Oh, I don't know-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa

Guess I'll get up and go find the answer I'm longing for

Feels like I've woken up from a dream

I've shaken off the misery

Back to my care-free days

I'm living my life and doing things my way

Don't fail me now, trembling wings

You're my hope, you're my everything

We can fly if you believe in my love

Feels like my faith is slipping away

This nightmare's got me losing my way

When will it ever end

I've got to stay strong to keep the love going

Don't fail me now, beautiful wings

You're my life, you're my everything

We can fly if you believe, oh yeah!

Feels like I've woken up from a dream

I've shaken off the misery

Back to my carefree days

I'm living my life and doing things my way

Don't fail me now, trembling wings

You're my hope, you're my everything

We can fly if you believe in my love."

Shinji: Shh! Get down! -Shinji, Maki and Nico would then hide their faces as Hanamaru and Ruby was walking passed them while Jun and Yoshiko walked out of the cinema as the two were laughing happily while Yoshiko was clinging onto Jun's arm tightly. Hanamaru and Ruby saw the two walked out of the cinema as it seemed like the two were shocked to see Jun and Yoshiko together, Shinji got worried about how Hanamaru would react to that but after looking at the two, Hanamaru just continued walking forward and pretended that she saw nothing while Ruby got worried for her as she was yelling out Hanamaru's name while following her- Oh no..

Nico: Who was that? And who was the girl that was with Jun?

Maki: It's a long story.

Shinji: We'll have to talk to both Jun and Sento about this. Just by looking at the situation, I know it's not going to end well.

Maki: Shinji?

Shinji: What?

Maki: Why are you doing this? Why are you doing all of this for Jun-kun?

Shinji:...Because I do not want him to do the same mistake like I did before.

Maki: Same mistake?

Nico: Maki-chan. -She'd shake her head slowly, telling her not to ask anymore questions as Maki was confused on what was going on-

-Flashback dialogue-

"Back in middle school, a popular girl from school had confessed her feelings to me and asked me to go out with her and be her boyfriend on Valentine's day. I was still a kid back then, I was dumb, rude, immature and inconsiderate of others. I accepted the girl's feelings as the two of us started dating for a few days, I could tell that she really loved me because of the things that she'd do for me but I was cruel. After everything she did for me, I showed no thankfulness or any sort of love or feelings for her as I did not carry any feelings for her in that way, it was practically false love until I had to tell that I didn't love her. She slapped me right across my face and cried loudly, she ran as fast as she could as I just watched her and did not apologise to her. On that day onwards, I realised that I shouldn't be dating anyone unless I am in love with them or anything of the sort as I do not want to see the feelings of a person getting heart broken because their lover does not love them back the same way. I do not want Jun to be dating someone that he doesn't love and then break her heart after that, no, I do not want him to do the same mistake I did, I want him to be with a girl that he truly loves. Saitou Jun is like a question mark to me, so many things about him that I do not understand but just by looking at him when we first met Kunikida, I knew for a fact that he treated her differently than the other two. Was it because he respected her for saving her friends? Or was it because of something else? I know that Kunikida has feelings for Jun and I want them to get together and see how things will work out for them but what Sento is doing is completely wrong. It was obvious that he had a sort of interest in Tsushima when they first met at the arcade. I can't read through his plans but I can only assume that Sento is sacrificing his love for Tsushima to be replaced by Kunikida. Making sure that the girl he likes is happy with someone else. Iori Sento, you're one of the most nicest guys in Soul Cry, you always watched our backs and took care of us no matter the situation but you don't think ahead of the situation as you'd always sacrifice yourself to make others happy, it may seem nice but you might just be hurting others just by doing that." - Nishikino Shinji.

-Present time-

-Nishikino Shinji and Maki had anticipated and assumed that Sento was gonna sacrifice his love for Tsushima to make sure that she becomes Jun's boyfriend instead as Sento wants her happy and is trying to make sure Hanamaru won't get depressed in the process of the two dating, thus having Sento to chase after Hanamaru, a girl that he is not in love with. Later on that same day when Hanamaru and Ruby saw Yoshiko and Jun walking out of the cinema together, Sento was passing by and met up with Hanamaru but before Sento could start his plan, Shinji pulled Hanamaru away and brought her to Jun while Maki explained the situation to Ruby. Minutes passed as Shinji, Jun, Yoshiko and Hanamaru met up together as they all started to chat about what was happening but Hanamaru was uncomfortable of the situation she was in-

Shinji: Jun! Care to explain why you are going out on a date with Tsushima?

Jun: I asked her out, why?

Shinji: Is this the route you want to go with?

Jun: What do you mean?

Shinji: You'd choose-

Yoshiko: Stop! Please! N-Nishikino-san...

Shinji: Tsushima. You know the situation that you are in, right? Sento started this with you and you know for a fact that what he suggested was wrong!

Yoshiko: I-I know but...I couldn't help it! I had fallen in love with Saitou-san on the day he released his first song that he wrote and on the first day I saw his face! I know we just met face to face just a week ago and I knew that Zuramaru likes him..

Hanamaru: Eh?! -She panicked slightly but was not depressed anymore as the smart girl knew that Shinji was on her side- W-What are you saying, Yoshiko-chan? Hahaha..

Jun: What..?

Yoshiko: I asked Iori-san to set me up with Saitou-san while Iori-san would change your interest of Saitou-san to Iori-san instead, so that I can have him all for myself.

Hanamaru: Yoshiko-chan...

-Yoshiko got teary as she was feeling so guilty for what she did but Jun placed his had on her head to calm her down as he rubbed her head softly while Hanamaru would hug Yoshiko tightly in her arms as Hanamaru was about to cry as well-

Hanamaru: D-Don't feel bad, zura..I-It's not ye fault..

Jun: She's right. Technically it is my fault for asking Tsushima-san out and it is mostly Sento's fault for suggesting such a thing. -He'd sigh softly as Jun would scratch the back of his head lightly- I'll talk to him about this when I have the time and as for you Tsushima-san, I truly am sorry to tell you this but I am not in love with you.

Yoshiko: I-I know..I just wanted to try to make you like me..

Jun: I do like you, but I can't love you the way you think I would, and also, please consider about Sento too. If he suggested this sort of idea, you know for a fact that he's really kind.

Shinji: Yeah, he's the kindest man in the group. But his kindness can be retarded as hell too.

Jun: And as for you, Kunikida-san.

Hanamaru: "Maru". Just call me "Maru",zura.

Jun: -He'd chuckle softly as he smiled at the brown haired girl and petted her head lightly- Maru-chan, I'll wait till you confess your feelings to me and make me skip a heart beat until I am able to fall in love with you. If you can manage that, of course~

Hanamaru: Y-You can count on me to make you love me, zura!

Jun: Cute. Really cute. Now let us all pretend that none of things that Sento had suggested had ever occurred.

Shinji: Sounds better than my idea.

Yoshiko: What was your idea?

Shinji: Beat the living crap out of that blondie.

Hanamaru: J-Jun-kun's idea is much more better and safer, zura.

Shinji: I know but Sento does annoy me. A lot.

Jun: You can say that again.. -Everyone would laugh as they would return to the cafe that Maki, Nico, Alisa, Ruby and Sento was. Everyone would discuss the matter with Sento as he would sincerely apologise to everyone while Alisa and Nico had no idea what was going on but Nico didn't care as she just continued eating her cake and listened to everyone and pretended that she was listening to gossip while Alisa was talking to Ruby about Aqours and the rest of the members. Everything had returned back to normal as the group Soul Cry had gotten three new members-

-In Akihabara, outside a maid cafe, a girl with bright orange hair and green eyes walked out with a short skirt maid outfit and cat ears and tail on her walked out of the cafe as she then said this one sentence, "I'm coming back, Nya!"-

-TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	7. Chapter 7:- My little brother

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 7:- My little brother

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-The song Yuki, Muon, Madobe nite was being played by the band members of Soul Cry as they were all in their music recording studio as Sei was recording the song while Alisa was singing the song instead. Everyone was amazed of Alisa's voice as she sang the song without failing or slowing down through the lyrics of the song, her calm smooth voice had calmed everyone down as they were playing their musical instruments at ease-

"I, who landed

In a soundless world, was snow

Something will break, something will be born

Those repeat, even for futile things

The unstopping people, the strange people

Included me who gaze at them

Unsolvable problems and such, even if I knew

That they didn't exist, complicated stages would still create stories

If I possess just one wish, too

Then I'll turn things from the start in my memories into a book and read it by the windowsill

Red marks appear on the pages and begin to dance

I'm apt to think that I seem to be attracted by them

But if I whisper the forbidden word, then it's the finale…

I'll escape to somewhere, I can't escape to anywhere

Just with that, it's a consciousness with value

The undiscouraged people, the kind people

My future was moved

I've noticed that the powerful strength that flows out shouts for happiness

If the required story is noted down as it is

I feel like wanting to try having a dream that makes my existence change

If it's connected to my feelings, to my sympathies, then I'll stand by the windowsill

While embraced by tranquility, I'm waiting again today

Slowly falling- not water, but a lonelier grain

In a colorless world

You, who I found, are star

I feel like wanting to try having a dream that makes my existence change

If it's connected to my feelings, to my sympathies, then I'll stand by the windowsill

While embraced by tranquility, I'm waiting again today

Slowly falling- not water, but a lonelier grain

I, who landed

In a soundless world, was snow"

-At the end of the song, everyone went to take a break while the girls were praising Alisa's voice while the guys watched the girls as they were relaxing for a moment-

Jun: How did you find someone like her?

Shinji: She's a senior from our school. Her sister Eli was a member of μ's, so I thought that since she loves to sing and she likes idols and stuff, why not join a band and be a lead singer? I then asked her, so she's now part of us.

Ren: Are her parents all right with it though?

Shinji: She said that they didn't mind since her older sister was an idol after all.

Sento: What did you think of her, Sei-kun?

Sei: Hmm~ She's a real beauty! Her voice is really good too!

Jun: If Sei says that she's good then she is good after all. How about Nico-san?

Ren: She's an excellent guitarist, just short tempered sometimes.

Jun: Then we'll leave the violin to Maki-san?

Shinji: She didn't mind so yeah. Though she's only a part timer, she still has to work as a doctor.

Jun: Let's not push too much work onto her then, she has been helping us out for a long time.

-The door of the recording room was slammed opened as a girl with short bright orange hair came in with tight short jeans and a normal T-Shirt as she had a bag of food with her-

Rin: Hi, nya~!

Maki: Rin!

Shinji: Yo, Rin!

Rin: I brought some snacks, nya.

Shinji: Thanks for always helping us out in getting food for us.

Rin: It's no problem, nya~ I enjoy coming here to see you all, nya.

Sei: Yo Rin! Where's ma chicken?!

Rin: We were out of chicken, nya!

Sei: Damn it!

Rin: Eat less chicken and eat more vegetables, nya!

Sei: Hmph! Ya ain't my mom!

Rin: Anyway~ I'll see you tonight? -She asked softly at Shinji as she looked up at him happily as she was blushing slightly-

Shinji: Of course, I'll meet you at your work place tonight.

Rin: I'll see you then, nya~ -She'd leave the recording room after she saying her goodbyes to everyone and left with a smile on her face, Maki was looking at Shinji as Maki began to get slightly depressed as she was thinking what were Rin and Shinji talking about. Hours later after the group had finished their work, they'd all head home while Shinji went to Akihabara alone but was being followed by Maki as she was following him by hiding behind the crowds, as Shinji arrived to a maid cafe in Akihabara, the young cat girl would walk out with her normal attire. Rin held hands with Shinji as the two started walking and went to play games at the arcade, Maki's eyes widened at the sight of her friend and brother holding hands as she started to get paranoid, thinking that the two were dating. After half an hour of watching the two, Maki snapped as she ran towards them from behind and hugged Shinji's back tightly, which surprised Shinji and Rin-

Shinji: W-What's going on?!

Rin: M-Maki-chan?

Maki: N-No...You can't have him, Rin!

Rin: Eh? What are you talking about?

Maki: I won't let you go out with him!

Rin: G-G-Go out with him?!

Maki; H-H-He's my little brother and he belongs to me only! I-I'm sorry but I snapped and I couldn't handle seeing you two together for any longer!

Shinji: Nee-chan...

Maki: No! Don't say anything! Baka! Idiot! Dummy! Tall tomato! No!

Rin: M-Maki-chan...

Maki: Y-You be quiet! -She was getting teary as she was rubbing her face on her brother's back-

Rin: It's cold today so I wanted to hold his hand because his hands are warm, nya, and I asked him to hang out with me because it's been awhile since the two of us hanged out together, nya...

Maki: Eh...?

Rin: We were never dating to begin with...

Maki: S-So you're saying...-

Shinji: I'm just hanging out with her.. -Maki would blush madly as she got embarrassed and just continued hugging her brother as she hid her face on his jacket-

Maki: D-Don't look at me! Idiot! Stupid!

Rin: She's embarrassed, nya~

Maki: S-Shut up~

Shinji: When we get home. I'll make you your favourite hot chocolate, all right, Nee-chan?

Maki: Hmph! ...W-With marshmallows...

Shinji: The big ones.

Maki: And cookies..

Shinji: With white chocolate cookies.

Maki: Okay...-She was still hiding her face on the back of her brother's face-

Rin: She's so cute, nya~!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	8. Chapter 8:- Phone number

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 8:- Phone number

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-In Uranohoshi, the members of Aqours were practising singing and dancing while Riko and Mari were taking a break together as they were watching the others practice but Riko was on her phone as she was chatting with Maki on her phone. Mari was curious about who Riko was talking to as she scooted over to Riko to see who she was talking to until Riko shifted away from Mari as she pouted-

Mari: Who are you talking to?

Riko: A friend.

Mari: Y-You have friends outside the 9 of us?!

Riko: Y-Yeah? Is that a bad thing?

Mari: O-Oh my, god! Betrayal!

Riko: What? No! She's a friend I met not long ago! She's older than us!

Mari: Oh. It's a girl, huh? I thought your friend might be a boy~

Riko: N-No~ Of course not~

You: Riko-chan's too shy to even talk to guys~

Riko: You-chan!

You: You know I'm right!

Riko: Hmph!

You: So, who are you talking to?

Riko: S-She's just someone you guys don't know..

Dia: Nonsense! Tell us!

Kanan: Dia, don't just force her-

Mari: Yes! Listen to Dia! Tell us!

Kanan: Ugh..

Riko: I-It's Nishikino Maki-san..

Chika: Maki-chan?! That popular former idol!

Dia: O-Oh my, god, desu wa!

Yoshiko: We just met her not long ago.

Ruby: Yeah!

Chika: Not fair!

Riko: Y-You did? Just with her alone?

Yoshiko: With Sento-kun, Jun-kun, Shinji, Alisa-san and Nico-san.

Riko: Shinji-kun was there, huh?

Mari: Maru-chan! You were there, weren't you?!

Hanamaru: Zura?

Mari: You were! Oh my!

Ruby: Maru-chan was talking to Jun-kun for the whole time while Yoshiko-chan was talking to Sento-kun.

Riko: That's nice.

You: To think you guys can be friends with them, that's nice.

Riko: -She'd look at her phone and realised the time as she quickly got up and went back to the club room-

Chika: Riko-chan! Where are you going?

Riko: I-I'm sorry but I gotta leave early! I-I have plans right now!

Chika: She's ditching us..

You: Maybe she got a boyfriend.

Mari: Before me?!

Kanan: You don't even talk to boys, Mari..

Mari: I could!

Kanan: Yeah sure, the last time you did, you panicked and hid behind my back.

Mari: H-How could I talk to Maiko Ren! He's a celebrity!

Dia: He's not, he's a normal high school student like us.

Mari: Oh, then I should have talked to him then.

-Riko got changed quickly and ran out of the school to the cafe bookstore that was in town, as soon as she got there, she only saw Shinji, who was reading a book about WWII, Shinji would notice her as he waved his hand at her and asked her to join him, the young girl obliged as she sat at the seat that was in front of him as she was nervous being around a guy, the waitress came over to their table and asked what Riko wanted, after Riko ordered her drink, she felt awkward around Shinji as he was still reading his book, as he was reading the book, the paper cover of the book slid off and revealed that he was reading a novel called "Musaigen no Phantom World", Riko would laugh softly after seeing what had happened as Shinji got embarrassed and blushed a little as he looked away-

Riko: Where's Maki-san?

Shinji: N-Nee-chan went to the bathroom, she'll be back in a while. So anyways! H-How are you? Are you feeling better after what happened with Sei and Jun?

Riko: I'm fine, thank you. I should be apologising you for causing you so much trouble though. I didn't do anything for you but you did so much to help me and your sister was really kind! She listened to me ranting and comforted me-

Maki: -Maki interrupted the conversation as she petted Riko's head lightly as she sat next to Shinji on the couch in the cafe as the waitress arrived with Riko's drink as she placed the drink on the table and then bowed and left- Ahem! The whole thing was his idea.

Shinji: N-Nee-chan!

Riko: Eh? What do you mean?

Maki: I actually wanted to meet you for quite some time now, since you used to go to the same school as I do and that you are an idol now but ever since I heard about the story between you and Jun-kun, I couldn't help but feel bad for the both of you, so he asked me to comfort you and take care you, making sure that you're happy while he handles Jun and the incident with Sei.

Riko: E-Eh? R-Really?

Shinji:...N-Nee-chan snores when she sleeps!

Maki: What?! -She'd blushed madly as she got embarrassed and started hitting Shinji's shoulder lightly- S-Shut up! I do not!

Shinji: That's what you get for telling her everything!

Maki: She has the right to know!

Shinji: Yeah but it's embarrassing!

Maki: Deal with it!

Shinji: Hmph!

Riko: S-Shinji-kun!

Shinji: Yeah?

Riko: T-Thank you so much for helping me! -She got up from her seat as she bowed to him as Shinji then got embarrassed as he blushed slightly and looked away as he scratched the back of his head lightly-

Shinji: Y-You're welcome...

Riko: -She'd sat back down with a smile and a slight blush on her face as she looked at Shinji as she drank her drink- You're a very nice person, Shinji-kun, I envy you Maki-san, to have such a kind brother.

Maki: Yeah, he's the sweetest little boy you can find in the world~ He's cute, funny, lovable and he's a complete gentleman~ Though he can be a bit rude sometimes but I guess that's one of his charm points too~

Shinji: What?

Maki: Nothing~ Here, I'll give you his phone number if you ever have a problem with the other guys, he'll help you out for sure.

Riko: Thank you~

Shinji: Hey, don't just give out my number like that!

Maki: Why not? Riko-san deserves it, right?

Shinji: But..Fine..

Riko: A-Am I really allowed to have his phone number? I-I..I don't want to be rude or anything but..

Maki: Why don't you ask him?

Riko: I...Um...-Riko was blushing adorably as Shinji was looking at her, the shy girl would poke her two fingers together as she was looking sideways down at the ground as she started speaking very softly and innocently at Shinji- C-Can I...Please have your phone...Number..? Eh? -Shinji slid his phone on the table with the screen on and had his phone number on to show her, Riko was surprised as she looked at him and noticed that he had one hand on his cheek as she was leaning on the table with his elbow while looking away as the sight of his embarrassed face could be seen as Maki was giggling softly. Riko would smile happily and innocently as she thanked him as she took out her phone and got his phone number and give him her own phone number as well. Later on after the three had chatted, Riko was walking the two siblings back to the station but before they went to the station, they took a short detour at the beach as the three took their time to enjoy the sunlight, from the view of the bright sunlight flashing before the three, Riko would turn to see Shinji as she smiled at him happily with a smile on her face as she had her school bag on her right hand while she twirled her hair with her other free hand and had blush slightly, at the sight of her, Shinji's eyes widened at the sight of Riko's beauty as he was amazed by her looks, he'd blush slightly until his sister poked the side of his stomach as Shinji would then get nervous while the two girls would giggle softly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,,

,

,

,

,

,

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	9. Chapter 9:- Please give me wings

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 9:- Please give me wings

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-In the Nishikino sibling's apartment, Maki and Riko were in the living room as the two were hanging out together while Shinji had went out to do some work with his band-

Maki: So have you considered getting a boyfriend?

Riko: Hmm, I don't think so, how about you?

Maki: Can't find the right man for me. Most of the guys I meet are either disgusting, perverted or dumb..

Riko: Oh, that sounds so bad..

Maki: Literally, though I doubt that I'd want to get into a relationship when Shinji takes care of me.

Riko: How does he take care of you?

Maki: He's teaching me on how to cook, he cleans and does 90% of the chores here.

Riko: -She'd giggle softly after hearing what Maki said- Sounds like he's a housewife.

Maki: I think he is.

Riko: So tell me, who do you like the most in Soul Cry? Amongst the guys, Ren-kun is the only one who has a girlfriend after all.

Maki: I'd say Shinji~ He's my little brother after all and I've known him longer than anyone else. Now you~ Who would you pick?

Riko: I still think that Jun-kun is my type of guy but after the incident, I doubt we could get together again.

Maki: You still plan on getting together with him?

Riko: What? N-No! Of course not! I'm just saying..

Maki: By the way, did you two actually do it?

Riko: Hmm? Do what?

Maki: "It", as in...You know...!

Riko:...! -She'd blushed madly as her eyes widened as she then shook her head quickly as she got nervously embarrassed- N-No! Of course we didn't!

Maki: Eh? But Shinji said that Jun-kun told him that you two did it!

Riko: We nearly did it but I thought it was a bad idea then I stopped him.

Maki: Ah good for you~

Riko: Have you done it?

Maki: I...I...Uh...No..

Riko: Heh~ Maki-chan's still a virgin~

Maki: S-Shut up! You're a virgin too!

Riko: I'm 16 years old, I have to be a virgin! You're 22! You're legal!

Maki: Good point but no! Besides, I heard from You-san that you love reading those doujinshis and stuff!

Riko: Wha-?! I'm gonna have to seriously talk to that girl..

Maki: I'm sure you'd love it if a guy you like would pin you on the wall with one hand and lift your chin up with the other~ -Riko would imagine the situation with someone as she blushed and smiled happily as she started to drool a little- Okay stop it, I was kidding!

Riko: W-What? Oh, sorry.

Maki: Valentine's almost here, anyone you plan to give some chocolates to?

Riko: Jun-kun!

Maki: Him again, huh?

Riko: What about you?

Maki: I gotta give all to the guys but Shinji's special!

Riko: Brocon..

Maki: S-Shut up! I just care about my brother!

Riko: Care about him too much.. By the way, don't you miss hanging out with your friends? The former members of the group.

Maki: I can't say that I don't but everyone has their own life and is always busy. Though I have a friend in Kyoto that I'd like you to meet when you are free, she's working as a manager for a singer.

Riko: A popular singer?

Maki: He just started just a few months ago in Kyoto but he's quite well known amongst the smaller communities of singers.

Riko: What's his name?

Maki: Nada Arata-kun. He's an innocent young man who has a gift, he can sing any song without a problem. He's also handsome and kind, he's also very opened minded and honest with his feelings, thus making him quite charming.

Riko: He must be really nice since you praise him a lot.

Maki: He's nice! But a bit hard for me to talk to, he's a little bit intimidating.

Riko: He is?

Maki: He has this aura around him that makes it seem like he's superior than others but he doesn't say that he's better than anyone else.

Riko: Maybe he's just being modest.

Maki: Doubt it, he never lies. Though I'm sure you'll have a hard time talking to him too but you'll like him either way.

Riko: By the way, shouldn't you be helping Shinji-kun and the others?

Maki: Yeah but he said that I should stay at home and relax.

Riko: You have such a nice little brother~

Maki: You don't have any siblings?

Riko: No, I'm the only child. It would be nice to have a sister or a dependable brother but there's nothing that I can do about it anyway.

Maki: Then how about this? For one whole day, you can have Shinji be your older brother? Just so that you will understand how it feels to be with him too.

Riko: I-I don't think we should be discussing about this without him..

Maki: It's all right~ Shinji doesn't mind this sort of thing~

Riko: Really?

Maki: No, but who cares? I'll handle it if he gets angry.

Riko: But.. -Her face would turn red as she looked away nervously and spoke shyly- But it's Shinji-kun, your brother...

Maki: He's not a pervert or anything..I think.

Riko: Yeah but- -Before Riko could finish her sentence, the TV announcer had mentioned the name "Nada Arata" as the young dark haired male with blue eyes sang a song on LIVE television as he was singing the song "Tsubasa wo Kudasai"- Is that?

Maki: Nada Arata.

"If I can get one wish

To come true right now, I want a pair of wings

Please grant me white wings

On my back like a bird

In this huge sky I wanna

Spread my wings and fly

Towards the free sky with no sadness

I wanna flap my wings and soar

I have no need for wealth or fame

All I want now is a set of wings

I still dream of those things

That I've dreamed about when I was little

In this huge sky I wanna

Spread my wings and fly

Towards the free sky with no sadness

I wanna flap my wings and soar

In this huge sky I wanna

Spread my wings and fly

Towards the free sky with no sadness

I wanna flap my wings

In this huge sky I wanna

Spread my wings and fly

Towards the free sky with no sadness

I wanna flap my wings and soar."

Riko: He has such a great voice.

Maki: I can admit to one thing, he's a better singer than Jun-kun, me and everyone else I know. In future musical competitions, Aqours and Soul Cry may have to face him and I don't even know if the two of you guys can win.

Riko: What makes you say that?

Maki: You're already crying just by listening to him sing.

Riko: Eh? -She did not realised that she was crying at the end of the song that Arata had sang as she then grabbed the tissue box that was on the coffe table and wiped her tears away- W-When did I..

Maki: That's how strong his voice is. There's more emotion and feelings put into the song and his voice than Jun-kun's original music. -She was about to cry as well as she rubbed her eyes softly and wiped her tears with some tissue paper- God, this kid's good..

Riko: H-How old is he?

Maki: He's the same age as you. He's studying in a music academy in Kyoto, he's single but not looking to be in a relationship~

Riko: Was the whole "Single" part really important to tell me?

Maki; No but I just wanted to tell you, just in case you wanted to go after him.

Riko: Eh?! No way! N-No! It'll be impossible for me to even go out with a guy like him and there'll never be a chance for me to actually meet him until the next competition.

Maki: It's worth a try, but anyway, I'll let you know when you can have Shinji for a whole day and you can do whatever you want for that whole day~

Riko: R-Right..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	10. Chapter 10:- Quiet man

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 10:- Quiet man

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-In the early morning in the Nishikino hospital, as Maki was in her office doing some paperwork with a cup of coffee, she'd stretched her arms and body as she stood up from her seat and walked to the window to take a short break and looked outside as she took a deep breath and felt the fresh air around her, she'd then hear someone singing, she looked down to see Nada Arata as he was singing to the kids who are patients of the hospital as he had an acoustic guitar in his arm as he was playing the song while singing as there were 2 nurses that were with the kids and were listening to him sing along with watching the kids. Maki was surprised see Arata singing to the kids as she did not think that he would do such a thing but she came to realise that he was kinder than he looks, she'd smile softly as she took a sip of her coffee and looked at the young male with a smile on her face, after Arata had sung, the nurses and children would clap their hands happily and cheer softly as Arata smiled slightly at them, he'd then look up to look at Maki, the redhead would blush slightly at the sight of him as she would then turn away from him and walked back into her office. Hours later at the end of the day as Maki was walking back home, she was walking through this one street with no one around and as she was walking alone, a tall man grabbed her by the shoulder as he had a pair of shades and a mouth mask along with a beanie, he took our a short knife and pointed it at Maki's neck as he was threatening her-

Man: Everyday you're walking in these parts and God, I love how gorgeous you look.

Maki: W-What...What are you gonna do to me?

Man: First I'll take everything and you now belong to me-..? -Someone grabbed the man by the shoulder as he turned around to see a man that was the same height as he was and had a guitar on his right hand- W-Who the hell are you? -The street light turned on as it was Arata- Nada...Arata.. -The man quickly let go of Maki as she fell to the ground as the man dodged a strong swing from Arata as he swung his guitar- T-That's dangerous! Put that down, kid!

-Arata walked passed Maki as he still had his guitar out and was about to swing it one more time but before he could, the man ran away as fast as he can as Arata and Maki watched him ran-

Maki: T-Thanks for saving me. -Arata turned to her and helped her up as he said nothing but just nodded and walked back, Maki looked back to see that he was walking away slowly without saying a word as she was thinking of how odd he is- I guess he doesn't like to talk, huh?

-Minutes later after Maki had returned home and took a shower and got changed, she wore a black dress to get comfortable at home as Shinji was making dinner for her-

Shinji: So how's work today?

Maki: Frightening.

Shinji: What?

Maki: I saw Nada Arata at the hospital today, he was singing to the kids.

Shinji: That's nice of him, but how was it frightening?

Maki: At the end of the day, I was attacked by a man- -She got interrupted by Shinji-

Shinji: Are you all right?!

Maki: I-I'm right here, breathing so I'm fine! Jeez... Nada-kun came in saved me but he didn't say a single word when he did and after he did.

Shinji: What do you mean?

Maki: He swung his guitar at the man like he was raging or something and then saved me but after he did, he just nodded without smiling or anything and just walked away.

Shinji: That's odd. Are you sure it's actually Nada Arata?

Maki: I'm positive that it's him.

Shinji: He must not like talking that much then?

Maki: Maybe but I'm still unsure.

Shinji: Why don't you get to know him a little more then? Since he did save you, you need to thank him for that. Meet him somewhere and give him something at least, I'm sure he'll be happy.

Maki: Y-Yeah, I guess you're right.

Shinji: Oh! And also, Soul Cry will be having a concert in Shibuya in a month from now, be sure to come, all right?

Maki: Night concert?

Shinji: Yeah.

Maki: Sure, I'll be there.

Shinji: Jun had already written a few new songs so all of us has to practice, that includes you.

Maki: I-I know! Of course I know!

Shinji: Whatever you say~

Maki: Oh and how's Hanamaru and Jun?

Shinji: Those two are getting closer, that's for sure but they're not dating yet or anything, apparently they have set up a sort of ground rule or something.

Maki: Ground rule?

Shinji: Like: "No holding hands" or anything to do with love until Jun actually falls in love.

Maki: I-I can't help but feel bad for Hanamaru now..

Shinji: I know. Jun is mean after all.

Maki: You're meaner though.

Shinji: A-Am not!

Maki: Are too!

Shinji: No dinner for you then.

Maki: Wha-?! -She'd pout cutely as Shinji chuckled softly- You see? You're meaner.

Shinji: To you, I am. -From what Shinji had said, Maki would blush slightly as she'd think that Shinji was treating her more differently than the others- Cus you're my sister.

Maki:...R-Right...Yeah..Because I'm your sister..

Shinji: What's up with you?

Maki: Hmph! It's nothing, dummy!

Shinji: W-Was it something I said?

Maki: Find out yourself.

Shinji: What..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	11. Chapter 11:- Relaxation

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 11:- Relaxation

Opening:- MIRAI TICKET - Aqours

-At the end of a school day as the members of Aqours were about to head to the school pool to get some exercise, some of them were changing in the changing room. As Riko was stripping and was about to change into her swimsuit, You was staring at her as Riko would look back at You and would wonder what she wanted-

Riko: Y-You-chan? What's wrong?

You: Riko-chan...You have a nice body.

Riko: Eh?

Kanan: Couldn't agree more, any man would fall for a slim body like hers.

Riko: I-I'm not that appealing I think...I..I don't know, but you two have better bodies than I do!

You: Kanan-chan and I? Nah~ We both have a bit too much muscle to have men fall for us.

Dia: How shameless of you three to talk about this sort of thing.

Mari: Dia's just jealous that she's flat.

Dia: I-I am not jealous!

Mari: Is that so~? -She'd put her arms under her breasts to show off to Dia-

Dia: Tsk!

Mari: You just flicked your tongue at me!

Hanamaru: Is something wrong? -She walked up to everyone after she changed into her swimsuit as everyone noticed that Hanamaru's chest was slightly similaar to Mari's-

Mari: Maru-chan is a babe!

Hanamaru: Hmm?

Kanan: Mari, stop harassing the girls.

Mari: Kanan's boobs are the largest out of everyone else!

You: Yeah that's true.

Chika: Why are you guys talking about breasts?

Mari: Breasts are- -Riko would then cover Mari's mouth to make sure she wouldn't continue saying the sentence that Chika should not learn-

Chika: Hmm?

Riko: I-It's nothing Chika-chan!

-Hours later after the girls' training, they got changed and went back to their homes, as Riko got home, she had dinner and took a bath and went to do her homework afterwards but then received a message from Shinji, she grabbed her phone from the side of her desk and read the message-

"Hey, whatchu doin?" - Shinji

"I'm doing my homework right now, what about you?" - Riko

"Planning out the timetable for the band and I'm kind of bored right now, I must be bothering you, huh?" - Shinji

"No, no! You're not, in fact I'm glad that you messaged me, I was getting kinda of bored myself since I'm almost done with my homework." - Riko

"Ah, all right then. By the way, since tomorrow is a Saturday, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow, you wanna meet up or something?" - Shinji

Riko: -She'd blush slightly as her eyes widened from being surprised that Shinji was asking her out as she would then thought to herself- "Eh? Eh?! I-Is he asking me out on a date? I-I think he is! W-What should I say? I'm not doing anything tomorrow so why not? But..Wait! Eh? Wouldn't that mean that I like him too? Wait! Hold the phone! I-I don't want to take Maki-chan's little brother away from her! She'll just be sad..But maybe having him for myself- Oh no! W-What am I even saying?! I-It's true that I know him better than most other guys and that I'm closer to him than the other members of Soul Cry and that he's more attractive than the others to me but..KYYYYAAAA! This is so shameless! Fine! I'll just follow my instincts and not think!" -She thought to herself as she didn't want to think any further and replied Shinji-

"Sure, let's meet up somewhere, I'll meet you at Tokyo station at 9am then~" -Riko

"All right cool, I'll pick you up there." - Shinji

Riko: "Eh? I just told him that I'll go out with him. Wait! I said I'd follow my instincts! Yeah! Gotta blame my instincts for doing that, wait...It's still my fault because I'm the one that can control my own instincts! Arggghhh! This is so frustrating! W-What will Maki-chan say if she finds out that I'm going out on a date with Shinji-kun?! She might yell or even cry. I doubt she'll cry but she might get angry! She has a bad temper!" -Riko thought to herself as she got paranoid until someone knocked on her window as she slid the curtains and looked outside to see Chika, she'd opened her window and speak to Chika- Chika-chan? Is something wrong?

Chika: I was just wondering if you're free next week.

Riko: Next week? For what?

Chika: A concert! Aqours were personally invited to attend a concert in Akihabara!

Riko: A concert? Who's concert?

Chika: Soul Cry's concert. Sei-kun sent me the tickets through mail for 9 of us to go, he would've given some tickets for my sisters but he could only get 9 as spares for us.

Riko: Ah I see. Well all right, did you let the others know?

Chika: I just did and they're all excited!

Riko: That's nice. What day is the concert?

Chika: Friday night. Here's your ticket, don't be late, okay? We also get to go to the back of the stage too!

Riko: Thank you, eh? Really? That's cool, who else do you think we'll see?

Chika: A lot of people and maybe some of our schoolmates since Soul Cry is really popular amongst everyone!

Riko: Yeah, that's true.

-After awhile, the two went to bed and slept but as hours passed through the night, Riko was unable to sleep as she was lying down on her bed with her eyes wide opened as she got too excited about meeting Shinji. It was 7:30 in the morning, she got up of her bed and took a quick bath and washed her face to keep her awake, she went to change and have breakfast as she then left and head to the station, after taking the train to Tokyo, she yawned quietly as she covered her mouth with her hand to make sure no one sees her yawning and as she was walking tiredly, she noticed Shinji waiting for her as he was sitting on a bench outside the station, he'd waved at her as Riko would smile happily and waved back at him-

Shinji: Well good morning, Princess.

Riko: P-Princess?

Shinji: It's a joke, looks like you didn't get enough sleep.

Riko: Y-You can tell?

Shinji: I can see tell from the way you walk, there's "laziness" in it.

Riko: Y-You caught me, huh?

Shinji: Why don't we go some place where you can relax a little and lie your head a little.

Riko: Eh? B-But you'll get bored! D-Don't worry about me-

Shinji: No. It's important that you get some rest, come on, I know a little place where you can sit back and relax.

Riko: A-A love hotel?!

Shinji: -He'd panicked slightly and blushed a little as he poked Riko's forehead lightly- Hell no. Never, ever. No. Not in the slightest.

Riko: T-Then where?

Shinji: A cafe. A cat cafe. -Minutes later the two would then head to Akihabara as Shinji escorted Riko to a cafe that was close to the station of Akihabara, as the two entered the cafe, they were welcomed by a large number of cats and maids-

Riko: Aha~ A cat cafe~ This is my first time coming to a cat cafe! -She smiled happily being surrounded by the cats as she got distracted by the cats-

Rin: Shinji-kyun~

Shinji: Yo Rin.

Rin: Oh? Is she your sister, nya?

Shinji: Hahahaha- no. She isn't, you already know Nee-chan since high school.

Rin: I'm just kidding, nya~ Is she your girlfriend, she's cute.

Shinji: -He'd blush slightly as he scratched his head while Riko blushed madly and got up as she turned to Rin quickly- She's uh..

Riko: H-He's not my boyfriend! W-W-W-W-We are just friends that are hanging out together!

Rin: Alone on a Saturday, nya~

Riko: Wha-?!

Rin: Hehe~ It isn't nice to steal the little brother away from the tomato girl, nya~

Riko: "Steal"? -She'd blush madly as she poked her fingers together and looked down as she started mumbling to herself- I-It's not like I didn't want to..Just that..

Rin: All right, table for 2 then, nya~

-Shinji and Riko would get comfortable on a couch with a coffee table in front of them while being surrounded by cats as Rin brought them their drinks. While Riko was playing the cats, Shinji and Rin were talking to each other-

Rin: So what brings you two here?

Shinji: I asked her to come out if she wanted since I was free and I wanted some company.

Rin: You couldn't ask Maki-chan?

Shinji: She's working.

Rin: Ah good point, nya. I'm surprised you asked a rival.

Shinji: Yeah but she's a worthy rival.

Rin: Friends who are rivals, huh? This is like an anime, nya~

Shinji: Ah, good point.

Rin: Is Jun-kun still playing Vanguard after this long?

Shinji: Yup, he's already aiming to be the top of the world.

Rin: Hmph! I'll beat him, nya! But first I'll beat you!

Shinji: Oh? Did you bring your deck?

Rin: You got it, nya! Let's go!

Riko: What are you two doing?

Shinji: Card games.

Riko: Card games? Ah, the same game that Jun-kun plays, huh?

Shinji: Yeah. You wanna try?

Riko: N-No thank you, I'm not really good with games like that, I'll just watch. -She said with a smile on her face as there a was a kitten on Riko's head and lap-

Rin: Stand up, Vanguard, nya! Scintillating First-year Student, Littlebelly!

Shinji: Stand up, my Vanguard! Enigmatic Assassin.

Riko: Rin-san's card looks cute!

Rin: The clan I'm playing is Great Nature, nya! It's a school deck~ Every card in this clan are all animals and are all studious, they get stronger and stronger each time they learn from their classes.

Riko: What about yours, Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Mine is Dark Irregulars. They're demons and ghosts that uses their soul to overpower their enemies.

Riko: Sounds cool.

-After an hour as Riko, Rin and Shinji were playing and relaxing together, it was time for Riko to head back home as she had to go to practice with Chika and the others, as Shinji brought Riko back to the station, he said goodbye to her while Riko looked down at her feet with a blush on her face as she seemed nervous for some odd reason until she closed her eyes and stand on her toes as she kissed Shinji's cheek softly with a blush of embarrassment on her face, after the kiss, she'd run into the station and said goodbye to Shinji as the male would look at Riko with a surprised look as he waved to her and watched her leave, after she was gone, he turned around took multiple deep breaths as he panicked from the kiss-

Shinji: W-What was that?! A-A-A kiss?! Eh? What?! Where?! Why?! O-Oh my, God! I just might get a stroke or a heart attack.. -He was blushing madly as he placed his hand on the cheek that Riko had kissed and thought about her for a moment- T-The more I think about it, I guess she's cuter than the other girls...

-TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	12. Chapter 12:- Soul-2-Cry

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 12:- Soul-2-Cry

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

-A week had passed as it was a Friday morning, the members of Soul Cry were in a large concert hall in Akihabara as they were preparing themselves along with getting ready for the night concert but Shinji, Sei, Sento were not present at the concert hall as they were busy with other things in Tokyo while Maki, Jun, Ren, Alisa and Nico were helping the staff members and were practising their songs as well-

Nico: I can't believe this is only the band's 3rd concert.

Ren: Believe or not, our 2nd concert managed to get over a million people to come and see us.

Nico: What? No way!

Ren: Hell yeah!

Maki: You should be really happy that your boyfriend is in a really popular band.

Nico: Yes~! I'm supremely happy that my boyfriend is in a really popular band~

Ren: You make it sound like you don't mean it.

Nico: Of course. I didn't mean it! In fact I'm jealous of the fact that you're more popular than I was when I was part of µ's!

Ren: I'm sorry..

Nico: N-No! Don't give me that!

Maki: Oh no~ You just made Ren-kun sad~

Nico: I-I did not! Look! I-I'm sorry! Okay? Sheesh... -She'd walked up to the tall drummer who was sitting behind his drum set and hugged him as she petted his head lightly- I-I...I love you...Okay?

Ren: -He'd blush slightly as he smiled and hugged her back- Took you awhile to give me a hug after so long..

Nico: Wha-?! Oh! You sly!

Ren: Aha! I got ya!

Maki: Smart move.

Ren: Nico-chan's gullible after all~

Maki: Very.

-Nico pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away from Ren as the man would chuckle lightly and poke Nico's nose lightly as he gave her a bottle of her favourite soda, the short girl would look at the soda and took it as she drank it and blushed slightly-

Maki: You two are just perfect for each other.

Ren: Really? Thank you.

Nico: W-Why are you thanking her?!

Ren: Isn't it rude to not thank her?

Nico: You're just a muscle head!

Ren: I may be a muscle head but that does not mean I'm rude!

Maki: He has a point.

Nico: Damn it!

Jun: Get ready before 6, okay? -The other three nodded-

Nico: How many will be coming to this concert anyway?

Jun: They've just counted how many tickets they sold. Over 1.2 million people will be watching the concert right here while another 2 million will be watching the live stream.

Nico: Holy shi-

Ren: Wow! I think we just broke the record.

Maki: The band represents anime songs and generations of music for entertainment purposes after all. We practically do the songs for every thing in this country.

Ren: Ah good point.

Jun: Just like we planned, Sei will sing two songs first to keep the synergy going for the crowd and viewers and then Alisa will make her appearance to sing something to change the hype of everyone and then Maki-san will sing a few songs and then I will announce to the crowd our new band name and then we'll all sing a few songs that are stated in the list, okay?

Ren:...What?

Nico: Oh, sounds simple enough. Wait..Huh?

Maki: It's exactly as it sounds.

Nico: Gibberish?

Jun: I'll repeat myself later, I have to handle the planning with the director and everyone else here, Maki-san if you can, please brief them.

Maki: Sure thing.

-Hours later as time passed as it was almost 6 in the evening and the other three members had not appeared yet as they were stuck in traffic while the members of Aqours were at the back of the stage and were about to watch the band sing and was wondering why the concert had not started, the crew members along with everyone else were panicking due to the lateness of Shinji, Sei and Sento-

Director: W-What should we do?! The crowd is panicking!

Nico: Doesn't seem like it, you're panicking, they're just confused.

Chika: W-What are you guys gonna do if Shinji-kun and the others aren't here yet?

Jun: I need someone who can play the bass, electric guitar and a violin.

Riko: I can play the violin.

Maki: I can play the violin and guitar.

Alisa: I-I can play the bass.

Jun: Riko-chan, I had shown you the script of songs that will be playing accordingly, yes?

Riko: Y-Yeah! Why?

Jun: We're gonna follow that list, you know the songs?

Riko: All of them.

Jun: Good. Let's go.

Riko: Eh?! N-Now?

Jun: Yes, we'll start it out with Alisa-san singing instead and then we'll head to Maki-san.

-The girls did as they were told as Ren, Jun, Nico, Maki, Alisa and Riko walked out of the back of the stage and grabbed their instruments and prepared to play, some of the people in the crowd were cheering and some were yelling, asking where were the actual members who were the girls. Alisa then grabbed the bass and started to play and sing the song "Yuki, Muon, Madobe nite" that she had practised-

"I, who landed

In a soundless world, was snow

Something will break, something will be born

Those repeat, even for futile things

The unstopping people, the strange people

Included me who gaze at them

Unsolvable problems and such, even if I knew

That they didn't exist, complicated stages would still create stories

If I possess just one wish, too

Then I'll turn things from the start in my memories into a book and read it by the windowsill

Red marks appear on the pages and begin to dance

I'm apt to think that I seem to be attracted by them

But if I whisper the forbidden word, then it's the finale…

I'll escape to somewhere, I can't escape to anywhere

Just with that, it's a consciousness with value

The undiscouraged people, the kind people

My future was moved

I've noticed that the powerful strength that flows out shouts for happiness

If the required story is noted down as it is

I feel like wanting to try having a dream that makes my existence change

If it's connected to my feelings, to my sympathies, then I'll stand by the windowsill

While embraced by tranquility, I'm waiting again today

Slowly falling- not water, but a lonelier grain

In a colorless world

You, who I found, are star

I feel like wanting to try having a dream that makes my existence change

If it's connected to my feelings, to my sympathies, then I'll stand by the windowsill

While embraced by tranquility, I'm waiting again today

Slowly falling- not water, but a lonelier grain

I, who landed

In a soundless world, was snow"

-After hearing Alisa sing, the crowd cheered loudly and happily as everyone else at the back of the stage was surprised to see what was happening. Some of the people within the crowd noticed that Maki, Nico and Riko were idols that had participated the Love Live event in the past and were amazed to see them sing and play instruments for Soul Cry, after Alisa sang her song, she waved to everyone as all of the guys cheered loudly for her as she walked to Maki and switched instruments with her as Maki stepped up to the front as she took a deep breath and smiled at everyone. While Shinji and the other two were still stuck in traffic under the heavy rain, the three were worried about the concert and had messaged the director as the man replied back to Shinji, saying that the concert is being well controlled by the girls including Riko, thus surprising Shinji greatly. In the concert as the instruments started to play, Maki start to sing the song "伝説のFLARE" to the crowd-

"The stars have begun to speak…

Should we ever meet the moon

You should hear my heartbeat before the world comes to an end

Light shines through the endless sky

And lights up the darkness inside my fumbling heart

We'll be shooting stars Become a blue star

And change it once more into the hope we call "tomorrow"

One day our history will be civilization

So lead us through all the billions of moments

Until we're one

I can't mark the passage of time unless we go forward together

The development I'm aiming for with you is world harmony

We take all of our energy, turn it into strength

And go from ZERO to ∞ I dreamed of eternity

The night sky we call a "myth" becomes an immortal knight

Reflecting the heavens above we call a "miracle" once more

One day I'll send you a FLARE

So keep believing through all the billions of moments

Until we're one

We take all of our energy, turn it into strength

And go from ZERO to ∞ I dreamed of eternity

We'll be shooting stars– be a blue star

And change it once more into the hope we call "tomorrow"

One day our history will be civilization

When we become after billions of moments

Be a legend."

-After singing, Maki took multiple deep breaths and continued to sing the next song as the other members continued to play their role as Maki sang the song "Climber's High"-

"The place I believed I could reach was high and far

Promises lost reality Masaru's yours

A shadow that goes out of a human wave Walking pace matching a pleasant heartbeat

But ... I was watching it irrelevant

Have to repeat Listen to the tired days

Even if I update it so as not to miss it

Irritability not melting down approaches

If the center of the box wears off and it gets scratched off

Just breaking the square sky at the prepared burnout

Let's run up in a hot wind in the mind and go up.

Tear off chain and release unfinished

Until the end comes, Climber's High

Delivering a dream of steel that no one can break Even the end of the world

A light shining in the eyes pierces the darkness

Open your eyes Following rippling urge

I'm surely able to jump higher if I want more strongly

To that place that I have been sought all the time

On the days of regret being replayed

Even if you resist against being swept away

The mind in memory that invades not return

If you forget to lose

Just run running out of getting down pain

Let's just flutter with a hot wind and let it go

With incomplete wings to aim for the sky that does not reach

I believe I can fly to the sky if I try to reach my Climber's High

Sotetsuna's dreams that I can only see The end of the world

Seasons changing And memories fading

Time is waiting For my heart to move on

I look to the light wings wide open

The wind will take me to my place in the sky

Beat that reaches the limit Limited fear of blowing away

Accelerate the distance that seems eternally and cut the wind

The scenery that seemed beyond despair was infinite

Only the sky blueness which does not end with the spreading white world

Let's run up in a hot wind in the mind and go up.

Tear off chain and release unfinished

Until the end comes, Climber's High

Delivering a dream of steel that no one can break Even the end of the world!"

-The next song Maki sang was "For You"-

"前も向けないくらい

一人で抱えこんで

足取りだって重いんだ

それでもさ going my way

まだ終わってないって

なんちゃって

こんなもんじゃ

もうどうしたいんだ？

不確かな答え探してる

自分も騙せずに

強がりだけをまとって

無理して笑っていた

明日は来ないかも知れない

僕だって居ないかも知れない

さぁ

今

もう

さらけ出して言っちゃえば良い

この胸の深層書き出して

singing singing…

そう

想いを伝えよう

焦らないで 急がしてる

そう 立ち止まって 走ってる

もう全部肯定して行こう

キミと未来を描くために

知らない振りしてさ

自分なんて諦めて

おどけて見せるけど

それでもさ waiting for you

I just believe…

過ぎ去りし日の記憶に

もう迷いはしないよ

「今」っていう答え探してる

言葉に埋もれる度

空回りしていたんだ

心の奥だけ

自分に正直になれて

そんなんじゃダメだとしょげて

また

restart

自分でも気付いてる…

限界かもって気付いてる…

それでも広がっていく…

キミへと広がっていく…

もう このまま泣いちゃえば良い

キミへの感情を吐き出して

singing singing…

もう 迷いは無いよ

無理しないで 堪えてる

そう

振り向かずに 悔やんでる

そんな僕なんて捨てよう

もう

さらけ出して言っちゃえば良い

この胸の深層書き出して

singing singing…

そう

想いを伝えよう

焦らないで 急かしてる

そう

立ち止まって 走ってる

もう全部肯定して行こう

キミに想いが届くように"

-The last song that Maki sang was "いつかキミに届ける世界", as Maki was singing without stopping, Jun was amazed at the sight of a former idol singing her guts out to keep the audience happy and entertained-

"いつかキミに届ける世界

作詞：安田尊行

作曲：鴨井学

不思議だね たくさんの時間(トキ)を 過ごして頑張ってこれたのは

隣にキミがいたからなんだ

いつまでもParty気分で 新しい夢追いかけたい それは幸せなStory

Chance そんな簡単に拾えないけど

Jump すれば きっと繋がる Miracle World

どんなときでも 勇気を忘れないで 目指す場所へGrowing Up

Music 鳴らして 幸せを感じてね わたしと進むのも悪くないでしょ？

まだ始まったばかり 未来へと…

Just Sing for You

この想いを分かち合ったら

次は何をしようかぁぁ…なんて こっそり語り合ってみたいな

誰もが描いてく大きな理想と現実にパンチして

いつもキミを驚かせたい

更多更詳盡歌詞 在

STEP きっと終わらないMelody

Jump しよう ハートはいつでも Never Ending Live

世界中には 可能性という夢が いつもあふれてるから

奇跡を信じて 自分色に輝いて 最高の宝物 届けたいんだ

キミとこの手のばして 未来へと…

Just Sing for You

いつかみんなでこの世界をばら色にしよう「最高のStage」で

どんなときでも 勇気を忘れないで 目指す場所へGrowing Up

Music 鳴らして 幸せを感じてね わたしと進むのも悪くないでしょ？

まだ始まったばかり 未来へと…

The Song for You...

Just Sing for You..."

-After Maki had sung, Shinji, Sei and Sento arrived just in time and ran up to the stage from the back of the stage as Shinji grabbed Maki as she was about to faint from over exerting herself-

Shinji: Y-You all right?

Maki: You're late...Dummy..

Shinji: Sorry, but I'm here.

Maki: Took you long enough..Hmph..!

Sei: Hey! It's ma turn to take this show y'all! -Riko walked back to the back of the stage while supporting Maki as Sento took over as being the keyboardist while Shinji grabbed the bass that Maki had and took her place as the bassist while Sei got up to the front and prepared to sing while Alisa went to the back as well as she was not needed anymore. The guys of Soul Cry then started to play the song "Redo" as Sei started to sing as the crowd started to scream and cheer loudly-

"Lost my way

All I need's a saving grace to free me

Being confined, is it all in my mind

I can't escape my past at all

Never feeling in control

Help me

My vision's hazy, I'm about to go crazy

Where do I go from here

Holding on to what I can

Precious memories are all that I have

I play them over and over so I remember

You and I living happily ever after

Shout out: 'I'll never forget you'

Pray my heart will stay true

Time to let it all rewind again

Make a wish upon the night

I need another chance to do this right

Fight for the me that believes I'll make it better

Promises we made that day

Will be the shining light that's gonna guide the way

Swear on my last breath I won't bend until the end

Though I may cry the tears only make me stronger

I'm braving the pain cause it'll be worth the wait

For our future"

-The next song that Sei sang was "Black Rock Shooter". As the group was back to their usual routine, Jun was relieved to see everything was back to normal and was quite pleased to see that Sei had so much energy without breaking a sweat-

"These nights are endless; all I want to do is scream and shout

I've reached my limit, now I'm begging you to help me out

Don't know how long I can keep this up; always on the run

Waiting, praying for my chance to finally see the sun

Sinking deep into a dark reality

Nowhere to escape; fighting desperately

Suddenly a light shines right before my very eyes

I realize

You were always by my side

There you are

Black Rock Shooter

I swear I'll never forget

The fun we had; the good, the bad

My one and only friend

Black Rock Shooter

Come free me from my dread

I wish upon the stars for sadness to end

And finally I will fly through the sky once again!"

-After Sei sang, he continued it off with the song "This Game". As he started singing, Chika was watching him as she stared at him as he was singing and was amazed of him as she wished that she could sing like him as he looked so free and happy as he sang the song without fear and worry-

"Never going back again to the time when I was lost

What a fool I was

Blindly living in a lie

It always felt so wrong, but now I know what's right

Somehow the heavens above me

Knew I was destined for glory

Gave me a world I could call mine

It's my game, it's my life

I'll say goodbye to the old days

It's my way or the highway

The world will soon know my name

'Cause I'm making history today

There's only victory

And the future's as bright as it can be

Our time is now

Let's turn things back around

Join hand in hand as our dreams go according to plan

Fly into the fight, let's give 'em hell

Lead with a rebel yell

Come stand with me

Though odds may turn

Together we can make it one step closer

Win, time to begin

Taking it all, we'll make the titans fall

The spoils of war are yours to celebrate if you just believe

Yes, all is possible through faith

That's all we need!"

-The last song that Sei would sing with Shinji was "Before My Body is Dry"-

"In the dusty corners of my mind

I was surprised to see somebody waiting there

I've gotta find the truth and face this fight

Alone no longer

The only one who can save me now is by my side

Get ready to fight

Now be prepared

They're tryin' to break your heart

But souls who unite

Can't be torn apart

Don't lose your way in the night

We've got to fight as one

Don't be afraid of the light

You've got to stand up and be strong

All of your secret pain

Makes you braver

We're gonna end the game

And make it right

Seems there's no other choice but to go all out

I'm your wings that hoist you when you fall down

We're a team, we join to beat the whole crowd

Of elites – destroy her, this is our vow

In my thread, you had bled over time

And it's profound as we shred the older dress of a child

And somehow we'll be growing together and thrive

When it's about revenge and survive for now

We know in part as you show your heart

And tear goku stars, but don't go too far

The uniform controls, don't bleed too quickly

I'll assume the role, your energy is shifting

Who's clothes with the flow can be this filthy?

Prove to those who won't believe in this link

I could lose on my own so I really need you with me

I gotta fight, but it hurts so bad

I hear your voice ringin' in my head

I gotta fight, but it hurts so bad

I hear your voice ringin' in my head, oh

My blood is pumping as we fly to the sun

You must trust me - no lie, I was once terrified,

Overcome the plight, but don't run

As I cried when you came upon me in the pile of junk

Now the sky above is the line that confines so,

They try to acquire the fire that your father had designed for us so,

Let's fight as one

Can't see my feet in the dark

Don't wanna be all alone

Can't feel the heat in my heart

But I remember where to go

Don't lose your way in the night

We've got to fight as one

Don't be afraid of the light

You've got to stand up and be strong

All of your secret pain

Makes you braver

We're gonna end the game

And make it right

Oh..."

-After the last song that Sei sung, Maki and Alisa walked to the stage as they were refreshed after a short break as the band stopped singing as Jun stood in the center of everyone and had a microphone on his hand as he announced to the audience and everyone who was watching the concert at home or any where else-

Jun: I am Saitou Jun, leader of Soul Cry and I am here to announce that these girls are the band's new members and that our band name has changed!

Fan: Changed to what?!

Fan 2: I love you, Saitou-kun!

Shinji: Every single time...I have to hear that one sentence whenever we perform a live show.

Sento: It's already a thing to begin with.

Sei: I don't get any love from the fans, this ain't fair!

Fan 3: Sei-kyun~!

Sei: YAY!

Jun: Okay, that's enough. Our new band name is Soul-2-Cry! Instead of a male standalone band, we're a mixed band! -Jun shouted loudly in the mic as the millions of people in the hall cheered and screamed loudly and happily. Everyone got into place as Alisa and Sei stood in the center of the stage as they were about to sing their last song on the night as the two would sing "僕らの戦場" together as the whole audience were singing along to the singers-

"If you've managed to glimpse that blip in the sky...

If you've managed to hear my shaking voice...

Fly up, high enough to be ripped to pieces,

Upon the eternal wings of torn memories!

The things we talked about that day...

The things we could always laugh about together...

Until the day those times can be revived, our only choice is to take a stand!

Break it apart, and feel me more and more!

Are you there, there amid it all?

Ahh, lives blooming upon the battlefield: Burn on! Burn on!

If by killing, we're destined to perish anyway,

Seethe, seethe onward to the ends of destruction!

Awaken a miracle - on our way to that closed off sky!

Amidst innumerable sensations flying about,

You'll risk losing even your truest self.

Under the concentrated fire of unseen doubts,

The only way to victory is having the strength to admit you're weak.

If you hadn't been you...

And I hadn't been me...

We'd have never come to know this feeling!

Cut through, closer and closer to the dark side of justice!

Run on, run on - until you're reduced to ash;

Abandon all reason and let out a roar from your heart!

Sever those ties; if you can eventually be there with me,

In the new galaxy that will be born,

Our brilliance could become unrivaled!

Everyone is trying to survive following the lead of others,

Knowing not the reason for their frustrations.

But rather than living on as if we we're already dead,

We'll let our red blood flow... and bear our fangs -

That's our proof that we're truly alive!

Break it apart, and feel me more and more!

Are you there, there amid it all?

Ahh, lives blooming upon the battlefield: Burn on! Burn on!

If by killing, we're destined to perish anyway,

Seethe, seethe onward to the ends of destruction!

Awaken a miracle - on our way to that closed off sky!"

-At the end of the concert after the band sang their song as everyone cheered happily and everyone left, the members of Soul-2-Cry along with Aqours went back to their own home as the members of Soul-2Cry were exhausted after the concert and wanted to get some rest, as soon as Shinji got home, he lied down on the couch while his sister took a bath, he received a message from Riko, saying that he did a great job in the concert as Shinji replied and thanked Riko as he smiled at his phone and blushed slightly until he looked to the side of the couch and noticed a brown teddy bear with a red bow tie on its neck and remembered that Maki's birthday was getting close. As his sister walked out of the bath with tight black shorts and a sleeveless tank-top as well as a towel around her neck, Shinji was staring at her as Maki would cover her chest and blush-

Maki: W-Where do you think you're looking at?

Shinji: Your face.

Maki: Eh? I-Is there something on my face?

Shinji: No, just wanted to say that you did a great job today and you looked really beautiful at the concert as well. -He said as he got up and went to the bathroom as he was about to take his bath, as he walked passed Maki, she'd look down at her feet as she blushed madly and said nothing but had a little smile on her face as she was extremely happy that she was complimented by her brother-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!

Songs used:-

(Yuki, Muon, Madobe nite - Chihara Minori)

watch?v=uSL_YDQd9tA

(伝説のFLARE - Pile)

watch?v=T4mJpohDBeU

(Climber's High - Numakura Manami)

watch?v=FU21xtlEUKw

(For You - Numakura Manami(CV: Lynn)

watch?v=CUAxd03Ezv0

(Redo - Konomi Suzuki(CV: Sapphire)

watch?v=jKUpVQ3EzcM

(Black Rock Shooter - Supercell (CV: Sapphire ft. Y. Chang)

watch?v=zKQpU9gcejg

(This Game - Konomi Suzuki (CV: Sapphire)

watch?v=esYbuerfphE

(Before My Body is Dry - Hiroyuki Sawano, Mika Kobayashi & David Whitaker (CV: Sapphire ft. NoneLikeJoshua & Y. Chang)

watch?v=bU9PJBv30lE

(僕らの戦場 - Walkure)

watch?v=cpVmrxQolpE


	13. Chapter 13:- The stray cat's meet up

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 13:- The stray cat's meet up

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

-From the station of Akihabara, the sound of 伝説のFLARE could be heard from the concert hall along with the voice of Maki singing through the microphone loudly as the song echoed throughout Akihabara. A young man with dark hair and blue outlines was sitting on a bench with a glass bottle of malt beverage in his arm and had a guitar bag on his back, he seemed exhausted as he drank the malt and finished it as he threw it into the trash can that was next to him, he took out his phone and look through a notepad on his phone to see his "To do" list, as he looked through the list, he noticed that there was nothing else for him to do as he looked up to the dark clouds and noticed that it started to rain, he'd quickly get up and walked under the shade that was in front of him and sat on the stairs that led up to a cafe but he didn't want to enter the cafe as the man was too tired to talk to anyone. The sound of the door opening behind him could be heard as he'd looked back to see a girl with orange-brown hair and a maid uniform on as it seemed like she was checking if it was raining until she saw the man-

Rin: Hmm? Y-You'll catch a cold if you stay out here, nya!

Arata: "Nya"? I-I am fine, thank you for your concern.

Rin: N-No! I'm not asking you to come in to be a customer but I'm asking you to come in to get warm! We're closed right now but no one can leave because no one brought an umbrella and it's raining, nya!

Arata: I'm...Sorry?

Rin: Eh? Why are you apologising?

Arata: I don't understand what you just said..

Rin: Oh no! A-Are you a foreigner?!

Arata: I'm not..

Rin: A-Anyway, just come! Please? -She got close to Arata as she looked at him with concern on her look as she pulled onto his arm as Arata sighed softly and did as what she wanted him to do and entered the cafe as Rin got happy. As soon as Arata entered the cafe, the girls looked over to Rin to ask if it was raining heavily until they saw Arata walking together with Rin-

Girl: R-Rin-chan!

Girl 2: N-N-N-N-N-Nada Arata-sama!

Rin: W-What? Eh? N-Nada Arata-sama? I-Is he a god?

Girl 2: N-No! Rin-san! He's a local singer idol who has been singing and playing songs for the past few months and have won many competitions, though not nationally.

Rin: Eh?! Really?

Arata: This is why I didn't want to come in..

Rin: Y-You're a celebrity?!

Arata: I'm not. I'm a local singer and a high school student. Nothing more. -He'd sigh softly and quietly as he went over to the couch and sat down as he took his guitar off of his back and laid it on the couch. The girls would then pull Rin over to the counter and started talking to her-

Girl: H-How the hell did you get him here?

Rin: I-I just went outside to check if the rain was heavy and I saw him sitting outside, nya!

Girl 2: Coincidence? I think not! This is fate!

Rin: Y-You've been reading too many mangas, nya..

Girl 2: I don't care! This is like Maid-sama all over again!

Rin: This is nothing like that, nya!

Girl: Quick, go serve him some drinks before the manager comes back!

Rin: Eh?! B-But...

Girl 2: Here, he's still a high school student after all, take this and say that it's on the house. I'll pay for him instead! -She said as she made a fresh apple malt soda drink in an instant-

Rin: W-Where do you make that, nya?!

Girl 2: It does not matter! Go!

Rin: F-Fine.. -She nervously took the glass of malt and walked over to Arata with a tray, once she got close to him, she placed a coaster on the table as she put the drink on top of coaster and looked at Arata with a smile on her face but he'd just stare back at her as if he wasn't pleased- T-This is for you, nya. It's on the house.

Arata: On the house? I did nothing of the sort to help either one of you, I do not deserve a free drink, I'm sorry but at least let me pay for it.

Rin: "He's more kinder than he looks, nya. I thought he was a gangster or something but he's actually very nice and honest.." -She thought to herself as she would then reply back to Shinji- N-No, it's okay. I insist that you enjoy it, nya.

Arata: But I..

Rin: Please do. -She smiled innocently and happily at Arata as she would then turn and walk away, as she was about to walk away, she tripped and was about to fall to the floor until Arata quickly got up and pulled her arm to him and held her tightly, making sure she didn't fall, after he did so, Rin was surprised as she looked up behind her to see that she was under his arms and had her back on his body. The girls at the back would squeal softly as they saw what happened as Rin blushed slightly and just stared at Arata-

Arata: Are you all right?

Rin: Y-Yeah..T-Thank you for saving me, nya.

Arata: Just watch where you're going and also, you said the shop is closed, right?

Rin: Yeah?

Arata: Then relax a little, you don't have to work if the others say so, it is policy after all.

Rin: A-All right then..

-Arata would then let Rin go as she blushed slightly and continued walking back to the girls as Arata sat down on the chair and took a sip of the malt as he felt relieved and relaxed at the same time but still seemed exhausted-

Girl: He seems depressed..

Girl 2: Tired as well..

Rin: H-He's...Exhausted I guess, nya..

Girl: He's like a celebrity after all, they do more work than us after all.

Girl 2: That is true, maybe I should cook something for him-

Rin: No, don't. He wants to be left alone, nya.

Girl 2: Eh? How do you know that?

Rin: Look at him. He seems so relaxed right now, its best that we don't bother him until then, nya.

Girl: Rin-chan's right, we should just leave him alone for now and let him rest.

Girl 2: I just hope the manager comes back quick, I'm worried about her.

Rin: Don't worry, nya. She's very competent and independent after all, nya.

Girl 2: Yeah, that is true but she's still a young girl..She's just a year older than you, Rin-san.

Rin: You're both younger than me, that makes her the oldest here and the wisest as well, nya. Though right now, we should just take care of Nada-kun until he's satisfied and wait for the manager to return, nya.

Girl: Sounds like a good plan.

-Moments later as Arata was sitting on the couch and was writing something on his notebook, he was concentrating as it was still raining heavily outside until someone entered the cafe as the sound of the door opening was heard, a girl with long grey hair with a maid outfit with an umbrella walked into the cafe as she sighed softly as she seemed exhausted-

Rin: Kotori-chan! You're back.

Kotori: Y-Yeah, it's been raining for about an hour now and it seems like Shinji-kun and Maki-chan's concert is still going on right now.

Rin: I can tell, nya. We can still hear their song along with their live stream is still active as well, nya.

Kotori: W-Where are the cats? -One of the girls pointed at Arata who was behind Kotori in the couch seat with all of the cats around him as they were sleeping on his lap, around the couch and were keeping him company- W-Who is he?

Girl 2: Nada Arata-sama. He's a local singer and idol in Japan.

Kotori: I-I thought the cafe's closed, how come he's here?

Rin: I brought him in, nya. He had nowhere to go and it was raining, nya. I didn't 'want him to catch a cold.

Kotori: You're such a good girl, Rin-chan~ A-Anyway, why don't we all get changed into our normal clothes for now before it's too late?

Girl: All right then, let's go. -The girls then head to the back to get changed but Rin looked back at Arata who was doing his work and was surrounded by the cats, Rin couldn't help but worry about Arata for some reason but she followed the girls anyway and went to change. After the girls changed, Rin walked out of the changing room with a red jersey on as she looked over at Arata noticed that he was playing with the cats as he was smiling innocently as Rin would blush slightly at the sight of the smile, thinking that he has the sweetest smile that she has seen in such a long time. She couldn't help but walk up to Arata and got up on the catch and sat down in seiza and just stared at Arata, he'd look back at Rin and noticed that she was staring at him, the man would get embarrassed slightly as he blushed a little and looked away nervously as Rin thought that he was cute as she would then poke Arata's cheek lightly as Kotori and the other girls watched from a distance- W-What is she doing to him?

Kotori: Flirting, fight, Rin-chan!

Girl 2: They actually look cute together if you think about it.

Girl: Yeah, I don't know why but they just look good together.

Kotori: That's because Rin-chan is free and Nada-kun isn't.

Girl: What do you mean?

Kotori: If you look into Nada-kun's eyes, you can tell that he's carrying a huge burden on his back, a past that cannot forgotten and a pain that cannot be healed by a simple person while Rin-chan is always carefree and happy, she might be able to change him.

Girl 2: W-What? Are you some sort of wizard?

Kotori: I tried to be a wizard in college once but my mom thought I was crazy.

Arata: I'm sorry but may I ask for your name?

Rin: Eh? My name?

Arata: Yes.

Rin: H-Hoshizora Rin, just call me Rin, nya!

Arata: Rin, then call me Arata, okay?

Rin: A-Arata?

Arata: Yes, I'm more comfortable with that name. -He'd poke Rin's nose softly as she blushed madly but then noticed that Arata had put a little kitten on Rin's head as he chuckled softly, from the sight of seeing Arata chuckling softly, Rin would blush and giggle softly as well-

Girl 2: I've seen all of his videos and interviews and stuff but he has never once smiled or laugh before, this is the first time I've seen him laugh and smile happily.

Kotori: Let's support Rin-chan from the shadows, okay?

Girl: How?

Kotori: I'm sure she likes him, we'll try to get the two together.

Girl 2: Yes! Everyone will be happy too!

Rin: Arata? What were you writing?

Arata: A song but it's not a song that I could sing alone, I need another singer to help me but I'm not...You know..Really good at communicating with other people.

Rin: But you're already talking to me, nya. It seems like you're fine though.

Arata: I guess you're right. -He'd laugh quietly and noticed that Rin was sitting next to him as she took the notebook and read the notes in it and saw the lyrics- Y-You know how to sing and read music?

Rin: I know how to play the guitar, nya. I was also part of an idol group in the past too, nya.

Arata: So you're a singer, huh? How interesting. -He'd chuckle softly as Rin looked at him and pouted slightly-

Rin: H-How is that funny?

Arata: I just don't see you as the sort of person who would sing but instead you seem more suitable to be a dancer.

Rin: Eh? R-Really?

Arata: You seem perfect to be a dancer from my eyes. -He said with a smile on his face as Rin would blush madly and look away from him-

Rin: T-Thank you very much, nya.. Oh! I know! Maybe I can help you sing in your song! But we'll do an audition on our free time, okay?

Arata: Of course, are you free tomorrow?

Rin: Tomorrow? -She'd look at Kotori as Kotori would smile at Rin and tell her to go and have fun as Rin smiled happily and look at Arata and nodded- Yeah! I'm free, nya!

Arata: Then I'll meet you here tomorrow around 10 in the morning?

Rin: Sure thing, nya! Oh! Let's exchange numbers first, just in case someone comes late or something, nya.

Arata: Of course. -The two would exchange their phone numbers together as one of the workers opened the door to check the rain and noticed that the rain stopped, minutes later everyoone would leave as Arata walked Rin back to her apartment that was in Akihabara, he noticed that she was staying in a very small apartment that would fit at least two people in as it seems like a budget apartment, though Arata did not want to pry into Rin's personal life, he kept quiet and left her after he dropped her at home as the two said their goodbyes as Arata went back to his apartment in Tokyo- Maybe...I'll help her out..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	14. Chapter 14:- Voice

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 14:- Voice

Opening:- Kuusou Mesorogiwi - Yousei Teikoku(CV: PelleK + Raon Lee)

-Within the early morning as Rin was walking to the cafe to meet Arata, she walked up the stairs to the cafe and noticed that the cafe had the sign up that said that it was closed but the lights were on, Rin was wondering why were the lights on, Rin would then enter the cafe and noticed that Kotori and the other two girls along with the cats were all sitting on the couch as they were staring at Arata who was sitting down on the couch but was asleep at the same time, Kotori would put a finger on her mouth, telling Rin to be quiet as Rin nodded and smiled at the sight of Arata sleeping soundly as she would approach the male and sat beside him as the cats laid on Rin's leg and purred. In a minute as Arata turned over to Rin, his face was close to hers as Rin would back away slowly as she blushed madly until Arata opened his eyes slowly and slightly as he blinked a few times to clear his vision-

Arata: I-I'm sorry...I guess I fell asleep, that was rude of me..

Kotori: Not at all~ In fact, I don't think it is rude since you do work hard and I heard that you don't get enough rest at home after all~

Arata: I see..

Rin: A-Are you all right, nya? Are you sure you still want to do the song?

Arata: Yes, I need this. It is important.

Rin: Is it for work?

Arata: No, because this is the first song that I wrote on my own.

Rin: W-Well...All right, you want to go now or you still want to rest, nya?

Arata: L-Let's go. Let's not waste anymore time.. -Arata would quickly get up from the couch as he thanked the girls and grabbed Rin by the hand and went out as the girls squealed from the sight of Arata holding Rin's hand as the short oranged haired girl blushed madly. As the two left the cafe, Arata brought Rin to his private recording room in a building that was not far from the main street of Akihabara, as the two entered the sound proof room, Arata had prepared the music but the vocals were the only missing part of the song, he gave a piece of paper to Rin which had the lyrics but before Rin wanted to sing, she asked to excuse herself for a moment as she went to the bathroom for a moment as Arata waited for her in the room-

-A few minutes had passed as Rin entered the room as she work a green shirt with a black and gold vest along with a black skirt and had a little top hat on the side of her head, as Arata looked at her, he smiled softly as he found her to be quite cute, the two would get in front of the mics and get ready to sing as they both then sang the song " Kuusou Mesorogiwi"-

"Consentes Dei/Juno/Jupiter/Minerva/Apollo/Mars/Ceres

Mercurius/Diana/Bacchus/Vulcanus/Pluto/Vesta/Venus

In the depths of my nap, my eyes shake while closed

The god of dreams smiles elegantly and issues death

The chains of causality controlling space and time begin to get tangled

It's a fantasy Program bestowed by God

C'mon, eins zwei drei! We'll come together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Cheating death

I'll steal away the miracle I yearn for in a game of annihilation, Survival game

Like a spiral

Consentes Dei/Juno/Jupiter/Minerva/Apollo/Mars/Ceres

Mercurius/Diana/Bacchus/Vulcanus/Pluto/Vesta/Venus

In order to rewrite the ephemeral future

The noise of rebirth connecting fantasies together resounds

Time distorts and the laws of causality crumble away

It's the succession Program bestowed by God

C'mon, eins zwei drei! We'll join together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Shaking free from death

I'll challenge the miracle of opposing a game of annihilation, Eraser game

Like in a dream

It's the mechanical Program bestowed by God

C'mon, eins zwei drei! We'll come together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Cheating death

eins zwei drei! We'll join together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Shaking free from death

I'll steal away the miracle I yearn for in a game of annihilation, Survival game

Like a spiral

The pitying observers

are farther away than the life and death I yearn for

There is an endless miracle

in the miniature garden at the very end

Or so I believed"

Rin: H-How was it?

Arata: Perfect, your voice is absolutely gorgeous. -Rin blushed madly as she smiled happily as she was extremely happy from the compliment- Rin? I'm sorry if this might sound selfish to you but would you like to join me in my job and be a singer?

Rin: Eh? A singer? And idol?

Arata: We won't be dancing, just singing.

Rin: I..I don't know, nya..

Arata: Take your time thinking about it. It is a serious job after all.

Rin: I-I'll think about it, nya..

-After awhile, the two left the building and had finished recording the song Rin and Arata then saw Shinji and Maki walking together from a distance as Arata was staring at Maki-

Rin: Arata? What's wrong?

Arata: Hmm? O-Oh..It's nothing..Let's just go.

Rin: Okay then.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	15. Chapter 15:- Competition

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 15:- Competition

Opening:- Core Pride - UVERworld(CV: PelleK & Raon Lee)

-At the end of a school day as the girls were in Tokyo and were hanging out together as they were all walking around the city without Riko as Riko had mentioned that she was working in a part-time job. From a distance, they saw the members of Soul-2-Cry but didn't see Maki and Shinji as they were looking up at a large screen that was playing a music video, the girls would look up and look at the screen as they noticed Nada Arata and Hoshizora Rin wearing dark clothes and were inside the large screen as they were both singing together as they sung the song "Core Pride"-

"Born into the world, each enjoying his own life,

discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?

The important thing is to surpass your limit line.

Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!

But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,

how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive

for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?

No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,

but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.

Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,

I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".

It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.

While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.

Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way

back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,

you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.

If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.

The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.

But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.

When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.

I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,

I will desperately try to change my future.

Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,

I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.

This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I can still keep going, so here I go!

OH BABY MY PRIDE!"

-At the end of the song, everyone who listened started clapping their hands and were cheering as the video was recorded live in Saitama's mini concert event, the members of Aqours were starting to worry about the competition as they noticed that Nada Arata and Hoshizora Rin seemed like tough opponents to beat as their experience in singing seem to surpass everyone else in Aqours while the members of Soul-2-Cry were also worried about the two as Rin and Arata knows both Maki and Shinji. Sei would then take out his phone and messaged Shinji about what he just saw but then Sei then remembered that Shinji was in the hospital to get a check up-

Sei: What'chu all think we should do?

Jun: Nothing, we go with our usual play. We will forever be first and nothing will change that.

Nico: That's one hell of a speech!

Ren: Seems like a good plan.

Alisa: But those two are really really good! You can tell from their singing! The lyrics too!

Jun: I know, they have great potential but we are better than them!

Sei: That's a lot of confidence, ya know?

Jun: I know, but I choose not to believe that we will lose after coming this far.

Ren: Hell yeah!

-In the Nishikino hospital in a private room as Shinji was lying down on the bed as he was watching the live video about Arata and Rin singing as Shinij was in deep thought until a nurse came into the room, Shinji looked over the young nurse who had a white and blue uniform along with a cute little hat on her head as she had worn a pink jacket over herself, Shinji's eyes widened at the sight as the nurse was Sakurauchi Riko-

Shinji: S-Sakurauchi?! W-Why are you here?!

Riko: I...I uh..I work here as a part-timer.

Shinji: I-Is that so..?

Riko: I need to check your temperature.

Shinji: R-Right..Of course. -Riko would get close to Shinji as she placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature, in a minute, the two would both look at each other in the eye as they both blushed madly and just stared at each other as both of their hearts started beating rapidly, Shinji would slowly move his hand to Riko's as the two would then hold each other's hands as Riko slowly moved forward to Shinji's face as Shinji did the same. The two would get even closer as their lips were about to touch each other until Maki slid the door opened as she entered the room as Riko and Shinji quickly backed away as they panicked a little and got nervous-

Maki: So, how is he?

Riko; H-He's fine! Really healthy!

Shinji: Yeah! I am! Thanks..!

Maki: All right, great. Shinji, you can head home now and I'll see you for dinner later, you too Riko-chan.

Riko: R-Right.

Shinji: Okay..

-Riko and Shinji then head home together as Shinji was walking Riko to the station, as the two were walking together, the two did not say a word to each other as they were too embarrassed to even talk to each other or even look at each other in the eye until the two walked passed a group of people who were watching a video on their laptop as the video was about Arata and Rin's concert as the two were singing. Shinji flinched slightly as he got a little angry as Riko stopped to listen to the song as she thought that the voice seemed familiar until Shinji grabbed Riko's hand and pulled her away from the group that was watching the video-

Riko: S-Shinji-kun? What's wrong?

Shinji: Hmm? Oh it's nothing..

Riko: Something is wrong...Was it the video that they were watching?

Shinji: -He'd stop walking and let go of her hand as he looked back at Riko- Yeah, it was because of the video.

Riko: What's it about?

Shinji: My schoolmate and one of my best friend joined up together and sung that song.

Riko: Your best friend and schoolmate?

Shinji: Nada Arata is my schoolmate and Hoshizora Rin is my best friend. I know the two and I've always known that if they met, they would cause a problem to every band and singing group..

Riko: Why? I know that Nada Arata's voice is really really nice and he's good at singing but what about Hoshizora-san?

Shinji: Rin was part of µ's and is one of Nee-chan's good friends.

Riko: So..Oh..They'll both face each other soon and it'll hurt, huh?

Shinji: Yes, but it irritates me that Rin continued singing when she said that she'd quit.

Riko: What was the reason of her quitting?

Shinji: "It's not important to me anymore." Was the reason she used when she stoppped singing.

Riko: Hoshizora-san, huh? I'm quite surprised that she has a very nice voice though she's cute so maybe she has a gift.

Shinji: -He'd sigh softly as he scratched the back of his head- Whatever...Let's just send you back..

Riko: R-Right..Okay..

-From a distance, Arata and Rin were walking together as they saw both Shinji and Riko walking together-

Rin: Riko-chan and Shinji-kun, I wonder why they are here, nya.

Arata: Rin.

Rin: Hmm?

Arata: Meet me at my school gate at 2, okay?

Rin: S-Sure but why?

Arata: I'll tell you tomorrow.

Rin: Okay, nya?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	16. Chapter 16:- To protect

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 16:- To Protect

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

-2pm in Seintachi gakuen in Tokyo, as some of the students were walking out of the school gate, they can't help but look at this one girl with short orange hair and had worn jeans and a black jacket over herself as it seemed like she was waiting for someone. Some of the guys of the school were just staring at her while Shinji was looking at her and was shocked to see her until Shinji approached the girl-

Shinji: Hey~

Rin: Oh? Shinji-kun! Hi!

Shinji: Rin? Why are you here?

Rin: Why? Because I'm here, nya!

Shinji: That's not what I meant, you idiot!

Rin: Eh? Then what?

Shinji: I'm asking what are you doing here!

Rin: I'm waiting for someone, nya.

Shinji: Who?

Arata: Me.

-Everyone would then look at Arata, Rin and Shinji as the girls were squealing at the sight of two boys fighting over one girl and the fact that the two boys are popular in school. Arata then walked passed Shinji as Rin followed Arata and walked by his side as Shinji looked at the back of the two and saw them walk away. Minutes later as Arata brought Rin to his apartment, she'd get comfortable as if his apartment was like her own home, Rin would run through the apartment as she was excited and jumped onto the couch and snuggled the pillows that was on the couch as Arata was preparing some drinks for Rin after he set his bag in his room-

Rin: So why did you want me to come, nya?

Arata: I just wanted to see you.

Rin: -She'd blush madly as her eyes widened as she'd look at Arata with a surprised look on her face- E-Eh? S-See me?

Arata: I have no friends in school after all so- -Before he could finish his sentence, he was hugged from behind by Rin as she hugged him tightly in her arms straight after she heard that he had no friends-

Rin: D-Don't say anything else, nya. Just don't...

Arata: Rin?

Rin: You smell...

Arata: -He'd get slightly embarrassed as he blushed a little- I-I'll take a quick shower after this if you don't mind?

Rin: S-Sure..

-Minutes later as Arata went to take a shower, Rin was panicking in the living room as her face was bright red, she'd then take a sip of her cup of tea but then slowly placed the cup back on the coffee table as then then got nervous-

"I-I...I want to peek a little, nya... N-No! I can't! That's bad, nya! I don't want to see him...I do a little, wait no! What am I thinking, nya?!" -Rin thought to herself as she was curious to see Arata in the bathroom as he was bathing but at the same time she was controlling herself to not look, in a minute, she'd then get up with her eyes closed and her face completely red. She opened her eyes and was about to walk to the bathroom until Arata walked out of the bathroom with shorts, a shirt and a towel around his neck-

Arata: What's wrong?

Rin: I-It's nothing, nya! I-I was just bored, nya!

Arata: I see. I'm sorry that my place isn't as entertaining as you thought it was.

Rin; N-No! I'm sorry, nya...

Arata: For what?

Rin: I-It's nothing!

Arata: Hmm.. Oh! Why don't you play this? -He'd go into his room and take out an accoustic guitar and passed it to Rin as she smiled happily and looked at Arata as he nodded, she'd sit down on the floor and started to play the song "Again - Yui" as Arata listened intently and sat on the couch-

"I was chasing a continuing dream

But people trip up on that narrow, winding road

When I say "like those days", it doesn't mean I want to go back

I'm searching for the sky I lost

I pray that you'll understand

Stop making that sad face like you're a victim

Sins don't end with tears

You carry them painfully forever

Who is waiting

In that emotional maze with no exit in sight?

I want to come out and say the words

I've written on my white notepaper

What do I want to run away from?

...Is it reality?

They say we're living to make our dreams come true

In the middle of the night, I begin to forget that

Because nothing goes off without a hitch

...I have nowhere to go home to

I can't erase this feeling now

There's too much life ahead of me, right?

(I'm on the way)

I even welcome this nostalgic pain

I need to apologise, don't I? Ah, I'm sorry

I couldn't say it well and just kept worrying you

Everything I had that day, everything I'll have tomorrow

I won't arrange it into order

I pray that you'll understand

I quietly closed my eyes, I'm seeing things I don't want to see

Rumours I don't need

Which was the first I heard?

Meeting twice means you're friends?

Stop kidding me

My red heart

Is burning in irritation inside me

The truth is, I have high hopes

...For reality?

They say we're living to make our dreams come true

I want to scream, can you hear me?

Because nothing goes off without a hitch

...I have nowhere to go home to

I'm always grateful for kindness

That's why I want to be stronger

(I'm on the way)

In order to move on, I welcome foes and friends

How do you open the next door again? Are you thinking about it?

I can't go back now, the story has begun

Wake up, wake up

I can't erase this feeling now; there's too much life ahead of me, right?

There are things I have left to do; I want to do them over

I'll go once again

They say we're living to make our dreams come true

I want to scream; can you hear me?

Because nothing goes off without a hitch

...I have nowhere to go home to

I'm always grateful for kindness

That's why I want to be stronger

(I'm on the way)

I even welcome this nostalgic pain"

Arata: Is that how you feel?

Rin: Eh? What do you mean?

Arata: Right now. Is that what you're feeling right now? Sadness and anger?

Rin: I...No..Of course not..

Arata: Are you sure? Please tell me, I'd like to help. Who are you mad at?

Rin: I-It's no one! T-Trust me!

Arata: Please..?

Rin:...Then let me be honest, nya..

Arata: Of course. Please, we're already together in the same group, it's about time we learn more about each other.

Rin: I'm mad at myself and you.

Arata: Me? Yourself?

Rin: I hate how I never do things that I really want to do but when I do it, I instantly regret it! And I hate how you always put on a smile on your face when you're obviously hurt!

Arata: How did you-

Rin: I can tell from your eyes! You had a horrible past and you're trying to run away from it but at the same time you can't because you can never forget it!

Arata: Rin..!

Rin: We've been best friends for about a month now and we're actually very close and we have a lot of things in common, nya but I don't know why but every time I see you, my chest starts to hurt as if it feels like its being crushed along with the fact that I want to cry but I can't!

Arata: I-I don't understand...

Rin: Are you being bullied in school?

Arata:...-He nodded slowly- By most of the guys in school..

Rin: You know what I feel like doing?

Arata:...What?

Rin: I want to go there and beat them up and yell at them for bullying you, nya! I have the absolute urge to just...-She'd blush madly as she was tearing up but would look at Arata seriously, the male looked at her as he was shocked to see such a look coming from her- I just want to protect you and keep you safe, nya...

Arata: ...-He was completely speechless after what she said, as he was about to say something, Rin placed a finger on his lips as she looked at him as tears started flowing down her cheeks-

Rin: Arata..I just want to see you smile for me. Not a forced or a fake smile but an honest smile that shows how happy you really are. I want to see you smile and release the little innocent child inside you, nya...

Arata: I...-Arata's heart was beating rapidly as he was blushing madly and was sweating as he was panicking and was nervous as he was looking into Rin's sad beautiful eyes. Instead of smiling, he'd slowly get closer to Rin as she did the same and got closer to Arata. Arata blushed madly but turned away though when he turned away, Rin held his face with both of her hands as she was crying as she would then kiss him on the lips passionately. As the two kissed, Rin had her eyes closed as she was still crying while Arata just kissed her back and hugged her, after the kiss, she'd cry loudly on his chest as Arata was rubbing her back slowly, Arata's eyes got watery and teary at the same time as he felt like crying too but he doesn't know why but he'd still try to comfort Rin as much as he can until Rin spoke out to him-

Rin: Arata...

Arata: Hmm?

Rin: I...L-Lo...Lo..

Arata: I love you too, Rin. -He smiled happily and widely for the first time to Rin as she placed both of her hands on her mouth as she cried loudly of tears of happiness, Arata got worried about Rin as he would kiss her forehead lightly and pet her head softly-

Rin: Tomorrow, I'll go to your school, nya.

Arata: Eh?

Rin: I'll put on a school uniform and pretend I'm a student there, nya! T-They won't know I'm older than I look!

Arata: Wha-...D-Do what you want then..

Rin: Yay~! -She'd snuggle Arata's chest as she kissed his cheek softly and hugged him tightly in her small little body as she planted her face on his chest and smelled him- Arata smells nice..

Arata: T-That is embarrassing..Stop it..

Rin: No! I can't help it, nya! You smell nice!

Arata: You smell even better~

Rin: -She'd blush madly as she moved back and looked at Arata while covering her chest- Pervert.

Arata: Eh?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	17. Chapter 17:- The one for me

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 17:- The one for me

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

-At the end of the school day as Arata was walking out of the school alone in the early noon as he finished the half day lessons of class. As he was walking out of the school, one of the bullies behind him threw a can at Arata's head as it hit his head but Arata did nothing but continued walking, Shinji was looking at Arata from afar as he was concerned about Arata's safety and was about to stop the bullies but before he could, the bullies ran up to Arata and was about to smash Arata's guitar with a baseball bat but Arata dodged the swing of the bat as he quickly dropped his bag and swung his guitar case at one of the bullies, knocking one of them out cold as Arata then glared at the bullies but they were persistent as they panicked a little but were trying to act tough as the two other bullies then charge at Arata until a short haired girl dropkick one of the bullies right in the face as she landed on the bully's face-

Arata: Wha-...Rin?

Rin: Hmph! I told you that I'll keep you safe, nya! Oh your head! Does it hurt? Are you all right, nya? Do we need to go see Maki-chan for a checkup, nya?

Arata: I-I'm fine..

Bully 1: Who's this bitch?!

Bully 2: She did a real good dropkick right there.

Bully 1: Tell me about it.

Bully 3: She looks young and she's a real babe all right but hell! She's older than us! Prick managed to get an older chick for himself, huh?!

Bully 1: Lucky bastard..

Rin: These must be the bullies that has been bullying you, huh?

Arata: Yeah..

Rin: Leave them to me, nya~ I've been learning Tai Chi since I was really young, nya~

Bully 2: Bastard's asking a girl to defend him! Pathetic!

Bully 1: I feel like beating him up even more right now.

-From afar, some of the girls were cheering on to Arata and Rin-

Girl 1: G-Go beat those guys!

Girl 2: Yeah! Don't bully Arata-kun! He did nothing to get bullied!

-Three of the bullies charge towards Rin as she kicked one of them in the stomach and punched the other in the face and grabbed the baseball bat from the other bully and used it to hit him in the stomach, knocking all of them out at once, from the sight, the people who were watching were clapping their hands until a teacher was about to show up as Rin quickly dropped the bat and ran as she held Arata's hand and dragged him along. In a minute after the two ran, the two hid behind a convenience store as the two were breathing heavily and were exhausted from running, it was then Arata started laughing loudly as he then got down to Rin and hugged her tightly as the young girl panicked and blushed madly as she was wondering why he was hugging her-

Rin: W-What's wrong, nya?!

Arata: It's nothing, it's just that I'm so happy that you were there for me. It's the first time in my life that someone has ever stood up for me. Thank you, thank you so much, Rin... -He was getting teary as he was hugging Rin as she rubbed his back and head lightly-

Rin: You don't have to thank me, nya. It's because I love you, Arata~

-Later in the afternoon after Rin and Arata went back to Arata's apartment as he wanted to get changed before their job, they were asked to go to a recording to play a new song. As the two headed to a production building, they were both asked to sing a song individually. Arata started first as he would then sing the song "Overnight Appointment" as the group of people started recording him and Rin watched and listened to him sing-

"I'm holding a fully-loaded rifle in one hand

Running as fast as I can to the place where you are trembling

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

It is only making my already impatient heart to hurry

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

I'm moving forward without any indication of stopping

In a room without anyone's warmth

I'm stretching out my frozen hand

The place for me which is blocked up now

Nobody understands

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

The boundary between the end and the beginning

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

Everything has piled up here

I was waiting dumb-founded

Sadness so big that I wanted to laugh at it

I was waiting dumb-founded

Happiness so big that I wanted to cry

In a room without anyone's warmth

I'm stretching out my frozen hand

The place for me which is blocked up now

Nobody understands

Tick-tock; Tick-tock

Days full of deceiving and deceiving

Tick-tock; Tick-tock

Me, who is not moving forward

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

As though it is urging me

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

Everything has piled up here

I was waiting dumb-founded

Alone in a dim room

I was waiting dumb-founded

The sound of the door being kicked open

I was waiting dumb-founded

Alone in a dim room

I was waiting dumb-founded

There is nothing to fear anymore

Holding a fully-loaded rifle

I kicked open the firmly shut door

Breaking the struck muzzle I got past the 'me' from yesterday

Goodnight; accepting this despair

I started walking towards tomorrow

Let's meet up again tonight!"

-Rin was up next as she walked passed Arata and poked the side of his stomach to tickle him a little as she looked back at him with a smile on her face as she chuckled softly while Arata smiled back at her. The workers were surprised to see Arata smile as he never once smiled before, Rin would then sing the song "Nandemonaiya"-

"The sorrowful gust of wind that blew right between you and me.

Where did it find the loneliness it carried on the breeze?

Looking up at the sky after shedding a stream of tears,

I could see for miles of blue… it's never been so clear

Speeches that my father gave me would always make me despair.

Somehow I feel a warmth and comfort today

Your ever-kind heart, the way you smile, and even how you find your dreams.

I mean nothing so honestly, I've always copied you

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more. Let's stay here a little longer now.

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more.

Let's stick together just a little bit longer.

Oh yes we are time fliers, scaling the walls of time, climbers

Tired of playing hide and seek with time, and always coming just short!

Crying even when you're happy, smiling even when you're feeling lonely

It's because a part of you has made it here before the rest has

I used to wish upon the stars; the toys that

I once adored forgotten now are rollin' around the corners of the floor

Finally my dreams are countin' up to a hundred today.

Someday I'll trade them all for just a very one

A girl that I have seen in school, but I never have told, "Hello"

After class today, I waved… and said, "See you tomorrow!"

It's not really that bad trying something new every once in a while

Especially if I can do it with you by my side

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more.

Let's stay here a little longer now.

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more.

Let's stick together just a little bit longer.

Oh yes we are time fliers, so and I… I knew who you were way before

Way before I even knew my own name. There's no clue, but I'm sure! I swear!

Even if you're not around in this wide world,

of course it surely would have some kind of meaning…

But when you're not around in this crazy world,

it's like the month of August without summer break

And if you're not around in this great world,

it would be like Santa Claus without any glee

If you're not around in this wide world…

Yes we are time fliers, scaling the walls of time, climbers

Tired of playing hide and seek with time, and always coming just short!

No, never mind that! No, never mind what I said now!

'Cause I'm on my way to you!

Oh, we are time fliers, dashing up the steps of time now

No more playing hide and seek with you and time, and always coming just short!

You're quite a showy crier; I wanna stop your tears, see your eyes dry up

But when I went to wipe your tears dry, you refused…

but I saw them pourin' down your face and knew why

Cryin' even when I'm happy, smilin' even when I'm feeling lonely

It's because this heart of mine has made it here before my body.."

Director: I didn't think she'd sing a song like this..

Producer: You did say that they could sing whatever they want but that was unbelievable..

Director: Nada, what do you think..? -He asked as he looked over at Arata as the director's eyes widened at the sight of Arata tearing up slightly with a smile on his face as Arata had recalled the day he met Rin and was tearing up on how time flies, after Rin finished singing, she gasped slightly as she ran out of the recording room and ran straight to Arata as she quickly got up close to him as she was worried and was wondering why he was crying-

"Ah yes...This is what I've lacked in all of my life. Love and Care from someone. This girl, she's absolutely perfect.." -Arata thought to himself as he looked at Rin with a smile on his face as he petted her head lightly as she was looking at him with a worried look on her face-

Arata: Rin, could you go in there and sing a few more songs? I want to hear more..

Rin: Eh?

Arata: Please?

Rin: -She looked into Arata's eyes as she would then sigh in relief and smile happily as she nodded as she then went back into the recording room and put on her headphones and was about to sing the next song as the Director then put his hands up with a thumbs up saying that she can start anytime. Rin would then start to sing "Sparkle"-

"Caught in a never-ending game

Seems like the world's still trying to tame me

If that's the way, I will obey

Beautifully struggle every day

Should we have a little kiss

While seeing both of our hourglasses

Let's make a plan to meet somewhere that is

Most far from "goodbye"

Finally, the time has come

Everything up 'til yesterday was a prologue

Skimming through the days of old

It's my turn to bear the load

My experience and my skill

And all the courage I had let start to mildew

At an unprecedented speed, I will

Dive right into you

And when I dozed off into a lukewarm can of soda, I

Dreamed of a world so far from here that's not on the map

Searching outside of the classroom window

Or in a summer morning that's brought from the commuting train

Words like "tomorrow" or "future" or "fate"

No matter how far they extend their hands

We breathe, we dream, we raise our love

In a timeless land that is far out of reach

Even the second, hour hands of the clock

They look at us sideways as they tick and tock

How I hope to have forever to spend

This life, no—all future lives

Right here in this world with you

Let's put away them far ahead

"How do you do"s and all the "Nice to meet you"s

And breathe over a thousand-year cycle in a single day

How I hated lifeless world

That's made up entirely of dictionary word that

I saw through my kaleidoscope

On a monotonous August morn'

When you appeared in front of me

You acted shy but I didn't miss your grinning face like

If it's the textbook of this world

Of how to make your smile on your face

I've been looking for "incredible"s, the meaning of "unbelievable"

I even hope for tragedies if it goes with the thrill

But when you were standing in front of my door

With every piece in your hand that I could ask for

Words like "tomorrow" or "future" or "fate"

No matter how far they extend their hands

Let's breathe, and dream, we'll play together in this place

What do you say?

Even the way that you loved

I swear I could smell the scent of yours

And in the way that you walked

I could hear that bright laughter of yours

Since one day you will disappear

I'll keep every part of you

Make sure that it's burned into the back of my eyes

It's not a right that I'm due

My duty that is must have been kept

Words like "tomorrow" or "future" or "fate"

No matter how far they extend their hands

We breathe, we dream, we raise our love

In a timeless land that is far out of reach

Even the second, hour hands of the clock

They look at us sideways as they tick and tock

How I hope to have forever to spend

This life, no—all future lives

Right here in this world with you"

-Moments later, Arata would join Rin in the recording room as the two would then sing the song "Blue Bird" together-

"You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down

You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky

you've yet to learn what sadness is

and are just now grasping what pain is like

even the feeling i have for you

must be expressed with words

As you awaken from a dream into an unknown world

Spread your wings and take flight

you say if you could fly, you'd never come back down

You aimed for those white, white clouds

You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek

so keep trying to break free, to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

with a sound like all politeness was gone,

the rusted old window broke

look, your so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away

without ever looking back again

that throbbing beat takes your breath away

and you kick open that window and take off

You said that if you ran, you would obtain it

you're tempted by that distant, distant voice

it grasps your far too dazzling hand

untill you pursue that blue, blue sky

i understand that you are falling, but continue to follow the light

You say if you could fly, you would never come back down

You search for those white, white clouds

if you break through, you'll know you'll find it

so try untill you break free to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky"

-The last song the two sang together was "Hacking to the Gate" as the two of them would hold their hands together as they ignored the people who were watching as the two started to sing-

"Even the billions of heartbeats in the world

Are nothing to you but insignificant.

Whether we're trapped in the past or lamenting over the future,

Predetermination does not allow even the slightest mistake.

The infinite dreams and futures before us

Are but vain privileges allowed to us.

Finitude is what both clock hands show

Toward a cruel destiny and choice,

Hacking to the Gate

So now I cross between worlds every second,

Because I want to protect that smile of yours.

And so, a time loop without sadness will once again

engulf me, the lone observer.

Claims of life and meaningless proofs

Are not enough to amuse you.

Acting as the king of a foolish group,

You lay down childish theories.

Infinite love and the distant sky

Are but virtual liberties shown to us.

Finitude is the merciless passage of time,

Make a choice which negates tomorrow,

Hacking to the Gate

I must never break the promise to my comrades

Of the shining days we would be together.

For that is why I cheat time with this device

I no longer have any hesitations, the lone observer.

So now I cross between worlds every second,

Because I want to protect that smile of yours.

A time loop without sadness will once again

engulf me, the lone observer."

-At the end of the day after two finished their recording, Rin had asked Arata to come over to her apartment, he was hesitant at first but obliged afterwards. Later when the two were in the apartment together as Arata would make some drinks while Rin head to the bathroom to take a shower. After Rin took a shower, she had her pajamas on as she lied down on the bed and hugged her pillow as she looked at Arata with a blush on her look-

Arata: What?

Rin: D-Did you peek?

Arata: No. Why?

Rin:...Arata you dummy..

Arata: Eh? Y-You wanted me to peek?

Rin: Yeah but I didn't know you were dense, nya!

Arata: It would be wrong for me to peek at my girlfriend while she was showering, I do not want to be called a pervert.

Rin: All guys are perverts, nya!

Arata: You're even more perverted if you wanted me to peek on you while you bathe.

Rin:...I-I hate it when you're right, nya..

Arata: You lewd girl, but I guess that makes you cuter and because of the fact that you are older than I am after all. -He said innocently with a smile on his face as he kissed Rin's nose softly as she would blush madly but would then jump on his back and kissed his neck softly as Arata moaned softly after Rin kissed his neck as he blushed slightly as he looked back- W-What?

Rin: I love you, Arata...So please love me back, nya..

Arata: I love you more than anything else- -Rin kissed his lips softly to shut him up as she would pin him down on the floor as her face was completely red as she looked extremely nervous as well- Eh?

Rin: I want a different sort of love, I want the "love" from you, nya..

Arata: Y-You don't mean-Ah!...Ha... -He moaned as he noticed that Rin had lifted his shirt up and was licking his stomach lightly- R-Rin..

Rin: Arata...-She'd whisper his name into his ear softly and quietly as Arata shivered slightly but in a good way until she kissed him on the lips passionately and played with his tongue while using her tongue as well as the two moaned as the two kissed each other as Rin started to strip Arata bare. After the kiss, Rin was sitting on top of Arata as she looked at him and licked her lips with a smile on her face as she would then speak out to him- I...Really love you, nya..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!

Songs used:

NORAGAMI OPENING - Overnight Appointment (Hello Sleepwalkers) - CV: PelleK

\- watch?v=z1XIajY-pXk

Kimino nawa (君の名は) - Sparkle (スパークル) ┃Cover by Raon Lee

\- watch?v=WNLC0XHk1Z0

Kimino nawa (君の名は) - Nandemonaiya | Cover by Raon Lee

\- watch?v=lMqMAOHAhmM

HACKING TO THE GATE (Cover) ┃ 라온&PelleK

\- watch?v=L3IFn9wPoV0

Blue Bird (Cover | PelleK & Raon Lee

\- watch?v=MX9rt4Q8Ld4


	18. Chapter 18:- Aqours & Soul-2-Cry

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 18:- Aqours & Soul-2-Cry

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

Yoshiko: Despairing darkness that falls upon those who wish to dominate us! Ride! Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy! Attack!

Shinji: So you heard about Hoshizora Rin and Nada Arata, huh?

Yoshiko: Indeed I have! They seem formidable but they can never defeat us Aqours and Soul-2-Cry!

Shinji: I thought so too. -He then took out his phone and showed Yoshiko a site of band rankings. From the sight of the rankings, Yoshiko's eyes widened at the sight of the name "Dark Rose" as ranked number 5- Seems like they beated the other hundreds of bands already.

Yoshiko: In just a few months?! That's impossible!

Shinji: That's what I thought too but it seems like the two are pros.

Yoshiko: You don't say? I thought you know Nada-kun and Hoshizora-san for awhile now?

Shinji: I only know Nada because he's my classmate but I don't know him personally and Rin has been my best friend for a few years now, but this is getting bad, there's gonna be a lot of competition...

Yoshiko: Tell me about it...Anyway! Come on, it's your turn.

Shinji: Ride, Scharhrot Vampir. Stride generation, Mask of Demonic Frenzy, Ericrius. Skill, soul charge, Darkness activates.

-Hours later after Yoshiko and Shinji played together, Yoshiko would head back home as she was following Hanamaru and Ruby from behind, she took out her phone and look at a contact that said "Iori Sento" as Yoshiko wanted to call him but it was then her phone started vibrating and ringing as she would then quickly answer the call as it was Sento who called-

Yoshiko: H-Hello? S-Sento-kun?

Sento: Ah, hello, Yoshiko-san. There is something that I'd like to discuss with you, regarding the group called Dark Rose.

Yoshiko: Right, of course. What is it?

Sento: This is something that I think Aqours and Soul-2-Cry must discuss together as being the top 2 of the singing community, ranking is extremely important to us and that includes Aqours.

Yoshiko: What are you saying?

Sento: We might need to join up together.

Yoshiko: Eh? Hold on. Zuramaru, Ruby, call the others, we are meeting up with Soul-2-Cry.

Hanamaru: O-Okay?

Ruby: What's going on?

Yoshiko: I'll explain later, just call them.

Ruby: O-Okay! -Ruby then started dialling to everyone, notifying them and asking them to come to Tokyo immediately to meet up with the members of Soul-2-Cry, as the members received the message, they got ready and left together to meet up with Yoshiko, Hanamaru, Ruby at private music studio owned by the Nishikino family in the far district of Shinjuku. As all of the members of Soul-2-Cry and Aqours got together, everyone was quiet as there was an awkward silence between the two groups as no one dare speak until Shinji broke the silence-

Shinji: Okay! I think it is time we all discuss about Dark Rose, the small independent band that just started out 3 months ago and is now in the top 10 best group of singers.

Sento: Indeed.

Chika: Are they really that good?

Kanan: Chika-chan, you've seen them sing before, they're even better than we are because they have perfect sync and teamwork and their songs suit the name of their own group itself.

Ren: Exactly, especially Hoshizora Rin-san, she has a history in being an idol ever since µ's started while Nada Arata has been in the music community for over 10 years now.

Jun: Their abilities seem to outrank us.

You: So what is your plan anyway?

Shinji: I was thinking of joining up together. The two groups.

Sei: Oh no..

Dia: Don't be ridiculous! We will not be forming up together! Never!

Shinji: Just hear me out! The ranking system for idols and singers is very important to us and that includes everyone in Aqours, I thought that maybe we can try to plan out our songs together and share it amongst each other to make sure that Dark Rose doesn't get above us.

Chika: Why are you so eager to stop them?

Jun: Because we have worked too hard and far too long to get to the top and we will not lose that rank in just a few months when it took years for us to get to number 1.

Chika: I see..

Maki: Let's just say that Jun-kun is all about the ranks and he has always wanted to be first in everything but he doesn't care if he's popular or not.

Jun: Number 1 is my favourite number after all.

Hanamaru: Mine too, zura! -Hanamaru and Jun would then high-five each other-

Nico: I ain't joining teams, I'm already satisfied with the one I'm in.

Alisa: Likewise.

Mari: At least we all agree that we don't want to join up together BUT! I do agree with the fact that we should try to slow down the Dark Rose because they're moving way too quickly.

Riko: But it's not nice to stop them or slow them down just because you like the ranking system and that you don't want them to be number 1.

Alisa: Ah, that is true.

Ruby: Then what should we do then?

Maki: Nothing.

Shinji: Nothing? You're telling us to do nothing?

Maki: Exactly. I've known Rin for a long time and I know for a fact that she was never into competitions and that she doesn't care if she's number 1 or not, she always wants to have fun but Nada-kun on the other hand...

Jun: Nada Arata-kun never cared about the ranking system, which is why he was always below the ranks of 150 and above. He just wants to sing and play his music, nothing else.

Mari: But the ranking system sure is taking a liking for them. I mean they have been below 200 and now they're at the top 10 in 3 months, seems kinda unfair to those who have worked years to go up a few ranks.

Kanan: Maybe they're more talented than everyone else?

Riko: "Even if you work hard, the ones with talent will take you down."..

Shinji: Isn't that a line from a book?

Riko: E-Eh? -She'd blush madly as she remembered than line from one of her doujins- Y-Yeah..

Shinji: Like what Riko just said, it's true. Perhaps they have more talent than anyone else.

Sento: They are indeed more talented than anyone else, including us.. -Sento said as he turned on the TV in the private room as it was playing a live concert that was being held in Akihabara and the band that was playing was Dark Rose as they were singing the song "Trash Candy"-

"What's that feeling that pulls your sluggish feet and knees onward,

Go ahead and ask the question!

That impulse born within you is a treasure! No matter if it's real or fake-

Just take it along! Oh, my carelessness,

I don't mind if you steal me away,

To the limits of this fantasy - even if it's nothing but a dream!

It seems within reach, but somehow too far off - so make some noise!

Are these empty days gonna start shining bright?

If we push on through like we're about to hurl,

I'm sure our future will start to pick up speed!

Even if this moment in time becomes frozen,

There's no stopping this breath - so where's my worthless reward?

The satisfaction we receive by putting a lid on my real self:

Before we know it.. we're asking for it for free!

Feeling fulfilled, that's true satisfaction:

I wanna make a drastic change - it's my life!

So just lead the way- Oh, Oblivion... smiling upon the void:

I don't care if you break me - if that's what will satisfy you!

This sleepy dream is a sleepless, tiny pride,

As these empty days become a Utopia.

I feel like throwing up... everything's so out of place in this world!

Not to mention this foolish addiction to fantasy!

Imagine living in this world, free of delusion -

It's boring, isn't it? So how do you like this wild world we have now?

It's like we're stray cats:

Where did we come from; where will we go?

So gimme that TRASH CANDY!

I feel like throwing up... everything's so out of place in this world!

Not to mention this foolish addiction to fantasy!

Imagine living in this world, free of delusion -

It's boring, isn't it? So how do you like things now?

If we push on through like we're about to hurl,

I'm sure our future will start to pick up speed!

Even if this moment in time becomes frozen,

There's no stopping this breath - so where's my worthless reward."

Ren: It's annoying how good they are.

Nico; Ugh! Tell me about it! Damn that cat girl! When I see her, I'll screw her up!

Jun: -He'd sigh softly as he clapped his hands together- All right! That is enough for today, let us all get lunch and not speak about this but instead we'll deal with whatever comes by in the future.

Hanamaru: Sounds like a good idea, zura!

Jun: You're just hungry, now aren't you?

Hanamaru: Wha-?! -She'd blush madly as she looked at Jun with her eyes wide opened as she was surprised- H-How did you know, zura?!

Jun: It's time for your lunch after all.

Hanamaru: Buu!

-The two groups then headed out to a nearby restaurant as Maki, Shinji and Jun offered to treat everyone to a meal, as most of everyone were eating, Yoshiko and Sento were both playing Vanguard while Shinji and Maki were playing against each other as well-

Yoshiko: Use your wings of blade to serve the Fallen Angel and bring despair to those who wishes death upon themselves! Stride generation! Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold! Skill activated, all of the cards from my Drop Zone returns to the deck and I soul charge 5~ Attack!

Sento: Generation guard. Super Cosmic Hero, X-carivou, skill activated, discard a card and my vanguard gets +4000 power until the end of your turn.

Yoshiko: Tsk! I-I mean uh...Haha! You'll fall for the Blade Wings!

Shinji: Stride our Generation! One Steeped in Sin, Scharhrot! Skill, soul charge, call, soul charge, soul charge, soul charge! Bring darkness upon those who gets in our way and devour any living thing in your path. Scharhrot attacks, skill activated, Darkness, retire all of your rear-guards, this unit gets 10000 power and you can't guard with sentinels!

Maki: Generation guard, Flame Emperor Dragon King, Asyl Orb Dragon, skill, shield +5000, generation guard again, shield +5000.

Shinji: Turn end..

Maki: Stand and draw~ Stride our generation. Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten". Skill, Taiten gets an effect. Call. Nadel's blaze, he gets +4000 power and I counter charge, then Taiten gets an extra critical. Taiten attack.

Shinji: Generation guard, Saint Germain! Shield +10000!

Maki: You've gotten better than before, Shinji~

Shinji: So have you, Nee-chan.

-The others watched them play from another table that was next to theirs-

You: Well, at least they're having fun.

Chika: W-What game is that? It looks so cool!

Riko: D-Don't think about it, Chika-chan..

Chika: Okay..

Jun: You still want anything else?

Hanamaru: Hmm~ -She thought to herself as she was still eating a burger-

Kanan: W-Why are you feeding her, stop! She'll get fat!

Jun: Oh don't worry~ She won't~

Sei: Yeah, I doubt y'all can stop Jun-san~ He gon' feed her till she gon'say that she's full. He loves to spoil people.

Nico: Open your mouth, damn it!

Ren: What?

Nico: Just do it!

Ren: Okay then..? -Nico then fed Ren a piece of fried chicken as she was blushing madly while he looked at Nico as he was wondering what was wrong-

-At the end of the day as everyone went back home, Yoshiko was walking behind everyone else with Sento as she took out a black feather from the bun on her head and looked at it as she smiled happily, all of a sudden, Sento would move closer to Yoshiko and held her hand slowly as she blushed madly and looked up at the tall blonde male and noticed that he was blushing as well but was smiling, she'd smile happily and giggle softly as she held his hand tightly as the two walked behind the group-

"I guess I should really tell them that two of us started dating, huh?" -Yoshiko thought to herself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	19. Chapter 19:- Approval

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 19:- Approval

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

-On a Saturday morning as Riko and Maki went to work in the hospital together, Shinji and the other members of Soul-2-Cry went to their studio to practice while the other members of Aqours did their own things in Uchiura. During Soul-2-Cry's practice, the band played and practiced a new song with Alisa as she sang the song "Paradise Lost"-

"If my saint-like eyes emit pain

will you turn away?

A passion releasing trick

Our crumbling pace won't return

Don't leave me with my hand stretched out

These tender days have disappeared once again

I won't allow us to have disgraced memories

This is the paradise of betrayal

At the end of my wandering heart

I search for a light and words of prayer I can send to you

My imprisoned wings

fly towards the distant sky

I want to believe that we are not alone

We understand (We search)

within this bond

we won't let go (we won't separate from)

our beginning Destiny

With this new wish, our chains are being removed

At that time, will we be allowed to rest?

Into a deep sleep…

This small hope makes me strong

because it seems to be dyed in warmth

If this fleeting life is resurrected

I'll be led to love once again

The ephemeral melody in my heart

will be washed away with the world's end

I won't give up, now I'll search for our joint future

These torn scattering wings

will fly into the sky

I won't forget, our only Crystal.

Shine (Dazzle)

We won't separate…

We won't let go (we won't separate from)

our promised Destiny

Lost the Paradise, AH!

These tender days haven't disappeared yet

I won't allow us to have disgraced memories

This is the paradise of betrayal

At the end of my wandering heart

I search for a light and words of prayer I can send to you

My imprisoned wings

fly towards the distant sky

I want to believe that we are not alone

We understand (We search)

Within this bond

we won't avert (we won't take away)

our gaze from our Paradise Lost!"

Jun: All right, you did good, Alisa-san.

Alisa: Thank you very much~

Shinji: What's the next one?

Jun: "Final Moratorium".

Alisa: Okay! Let's get it down.

Sei: Good luck y'all~

Ren: You're not even doing anything!

Sei: Ya know that I gotta sing with the rest of y'all later, ya know?

Ren: Yeah but prepare some drinks and snacks for us!

Sei: Fine fine~

"final call ヨバレテルノ 沈黙の moratorium

final call ミミヲフサグ 愛はまだ moratorium

何気なくごまかした本音はもうどこか彼方

余裕な顔してあなたに笑えるわ

ありふれた今日の中でわたしはそっと息をつく

ダメよ、追いつめないで (気まずく)

今は (なるから)

ホントに欲しいものほど

何故か口には出せないものでしょう?

そわそわしてもまだ来ない 予感だけが空回りしてく

another choice? oh, another answer? 迷宮の中へ

はらはらしてもしかたない いきなり何も熟さないから

ガラス越しの愛は どんな顔をしてる?

大胆な選択はわたしらしくないようで

一番素直なわたしと言えるかも

曖昧に受け取った明日がもう期待してる

こっちの気も知らないで (過剰じゃ)

やめて (困るわ)

優しくされて戸惑う…

どうしてみんな自然にできるの?

そろそろ時間のはずでしょう? 誰も呼びに来てくれないけど

find the choice, oh, find the answer, 透明なリアル

ゆらゆら陽炎の先で どんなわたしが実を結んでも

そらさないでいたい 愛を歌うために

揺れてる?目覚めてる? 孤独は終わるの?

聞こえる?届いてる? ちゃんと教えて

あなたも、わたしにも 出会うべき愛が

あるはずだと信じてみてもいいの?

God bless all for love...

final call ヨバレテルノ 沈黙の moratorium

そわそわしてもまだ来ない 予感だけが空回りしてく

another choice? oh, another answer? 迷宮の中で

はらはらしてもしかたない いきなり何も熟さないから

鏡越しのわたし どんな顔をしてる?

final call ヨバレテルノ 沈黙の moratorium

はじまる

final call カオヲアゲテ 愛はまだ moratorium."

-After Alisa sang, Sei walked up to the mic after preparing some snacks and drinks as Alisa moved to the couch and sat down as she watched the other members practice-

Nico: What's the next song?

Jun: "Ambiguous", it's a tough song, think you can handle it, Sei-kun?

Sei: There's nothin' that I can't handle! Let's get'going!

"Cut the cord

And face tomorrow

Smash the door down

Takin' charge

All the way...

On the edge and goin' under

While the plastic world around me

Surrounds me

And holds me down

Blasted off into the thunder

Won't admit that they'd just ground me

If they found me

As I am now

You I couldn't fool anymore, though

You were born rebel, a fighter like me

You were more than willin' to break my guard

And set the fire free

Dial it up

And know we got this

Time to show some skin

Hearts laid bare

But I don't care

Baby, it' a rush of pure adrenaline

Cut the cord

And face tomorrow

Smash the door down

Takin' charge

All the way

For sure

Gonna change the world

And this time make it yours

(Yay-yeah)

(Hey-yeah)

Undivided

Stand united with me!"

-At the near end of the day as the band had finished their practice, Shinji went to the hospital to get checked up while the rest returned home. Minutes later as he was brought to his private room by Riko, Maki was busy attending to one of the other patients as Riko was asked to watched over Maki's little brother. Shinji was lying down on the bed and Riko was sitting on a chair as they were somewhat close to each other, there was an awkward silence between the two until one of them breaks the silence with a conversation-

Shinji: So how's work?

Riko: I-It's going well, although it is tiring to tend to over more than a dozen patients..

Shinji: Tougher than being an idol?

Riko: Easier than being an idol!

Shinji: Haha!

Riko:...S-Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Hmm?

Riko: W-What do you think of Maki-chan?

Shinji: Nee-chan? She's my older sister, that's it. Why?

Riko: I-I mean, personally!

Shinji: Well.. I love her, of course but there's nothing going on with the two of us, really.

Riko: Such as?

Shinji: I don't think incest applies to this matter after all.

Riko: But if she wasn't your sister, would you love her the way you do now?

Shinji: Perhaps...Not..

Riko: Why not?

Shinji: Older women can be somewhat frightening if you think about it. Age dominance, knowledge and experience..

Riko: Is that so..

Shinji: Besides, I already have someone else on my mind.

Riko: May I ask who?

Shinji: -He'd blush slightly as he gulped slowly as he sweated a little from being nervous- Who else would it be? The one person who is in this room..

Riko: Eh?...Eh?! -She'd blush madly as her eyes widened from the sudden confession- Y-You're saying that it's me? E-Eh? W-Why? When?

Shinji: Yeah, it's you, because you know... You're kind, sweet, cute, funny and beautiful... -He said as he was blushing while he looked away and scratched his cheek softly-

Riko: I...-Her face was completely red- T-To be honest, I actually liked you too...Since the day we met for the first time, I actually thought that you were very charming and handsome...

Shinji: I guess we love to compliment each other, huh?

Riko: Hehe...T-Then does this make this official?

Shinji: T-That depends if you're okay with it..?

Riko: Close your eyes..

Shinji: Eh? Why?

Riko: J-Just do it!

Shinji: R-Right! -Shinji would close his eyes shut tightly as Riko leaned towards him on his bed with her eyes closed and lips out as she slowly got closer to Shinji and kissed his lips softly and passionately as she had one hand on his cheek as the two were blushing madly from the kiss. The two would then stop kissing as they both looked at each other and smiled at each other happily with a blush on both of their cheeks, the sound of a book dropped onto the floor was heard as Riko and Shinji looked to its location and saw Maki as she was getting teary, Shinji was about to call out to his sister but she ran out of the room as fast as she could as she was crying- N-Nee-chan!

Riko: Oh no.. H-How should we tell her? We both know that she loves you so much..

Shinji: She knows me best and I know her very well...Not surprised that this would have happened... I-I'll talk to her when I get back..

Riko: I'll come to! I-I mean..I started the kiss after all so I should take responsibility too!

Shinji: Thanks sweetie.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	20. Chapter 20:- Dark Rose

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 20:- Dark Rose

Opening:- 伝説のFLARE - Pile

"Why? Why am I crying? I should be happy.." -The sound of a girl speaking in her head was heard as it was Maki who was thinking to herself as she was running in the hospital hallway as Shinji and Riko were trying to catch up to her- "I should be happy for Shinji that he's happily in love with Riko-chan and that she's in love with the man she really likes but...I feel so sad and...Angry.." -Maki ran down the stairs with tears flowing down her cheeks, as she ran down the stairs, she missed a step and tripped but before she hit the stairs, her brother jumped towards Maki and grabbed her and held her in his arms as he took fell to the ground after hitting a few steps of the stairs as Riko saw what happened, she gasped loudly and ran to Shinji quickly-

Maki: S-Shinji? Shinji! Shinji! -She checked Shinji as she noticed that his head was bleeding and that his eyes were closed, her eyes widened at the sight of her brother passed out from the fall as she quickly hugged him tightly in her arms-

Riko: I-Is he all right?

Maki: H-He passed out from the impact, we need to get him patch up!

Riko: R-Right!

-Riko and Maki then carried Shinji up to the operation room with help from a few other nurses and doctors. Over half-an-hour had passed as Riko was sitting on a bench outside of the operation room as she was waiting for news about Shinji. As soon as the light on the sign turned off, Maki walked out of the room as she looked at Riko with a big smile on her face as she was tearing up as Maki would then hug Riko. An hour later as Maki was in her office with Riko, the young doctor sat down on her chair, crossed her legs put her left elbow on her desk and held her head up with her left hand that was on her table as she pouted while looking at Riko-

Riko: I-I'm sorry for being Shinji-kun's girlfriend..

Maki: -She'd sigh softly as she scratched the back of her head- Don't be, I love him as much as you love him but I can't tell him to break up with you just because I say so because it won't be fair for the two of you and I'll feel bad.

Riko: W-What do you mean?

Maki: I...Uh...I-it's nothing!

Riko: Maki-chan? Are you in love with Shinji-kun?

Maki: -She'd blush madly as her eyes widened, she would then panic- N-N-N-N-N-NO! Of course not! W-Why would I be in love with him?! I-I-I mean, w-we're blood related siblings after all! -She said loudly as she was panicking along with the fact that she slammed her hand on her computer as it started to play a voice recording of her brother saying a sentence- "Love you, Nee-chan." -Maki would blush madly as she screamed loudly and grabbed a pillow that was on the couch and screamed in it as her face whole face was completely red while Riko watched her panic- Y-You heard nothing!

Riko: I am sure that I heard everything. When did he even say that to you?

Maki: O-On Valentine's Day...But he only said it because I'm his older sister! Not because he's into incest or anything!

Riko: Are you sure you're not referring to yourself?

Maki: I...Wait..No! I-I just...Ugh! Riko-chan! You're so mean!

Riko: -She chuckled softly- You're very cute, Maki-chan, but to think that you're actually in love with Shinji-kun is quite surprising.

Maki: Eh? It is?

Riko: You always kept your cool around everybody but I guess this explains why you always stand next to him, talk to him the most, ask to go out have breakfast, lunch and dinner with him along with playing games with him too.

Maki: Wha-?! S-Shut up!

Riko: This also explains why you smile a lot when you see him and that your cheeks are always red whenever you're around him.

Maki: Ahhhhh! I don't wanna hear it!

Riko: Though did you confess your feelings to Shinji-kun? I'm sure he would've said something.

Maki: No..I haven't, I didn't have the guts to say it right in front of his face..

Riko: May I ask why?

Maki: He's so cute! That's why!

Riko: Cute?

Maki: He reminds me of the little boy he was~ He was such a sweetie back then and now he's so handsome and sexy-..I said nothing.

Riko: Too late.

Maki: S-Shut up!

-The sound of a live stream was heard as it was coming from Maki's computer, Riko and Maki would then turn to the computer and saw that there was a live concert stream that was being recorded online as it was a show that Dark Rose was playing in Tokyo. The sight of Nada Arata and Hoshizora Rin surprised Riko and Maki as they watched the two until the started to sing the song "INNOCENCE"-

"My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow

Seeking nothing but a miracle, I wander in the everlasting darkness

If I stay here, I won't ever be able to see the future again

Tonight's moon is inviting again and I still can't say those words, but I kept shouting them in my heart

My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow

If I can be just a little stronger

Then I'll go beyond this sky in front of my eyes

Then I'll reach out toward the future that lies ahead

My honest voice echoes and my eager heart is throbbing

On the map that you drew, I search for where my dream is

Light shines from between the clouds and I feel a slight jolt of pain, if I could take off for that sky again—

The crystal-clear world is boundless and I squint my eyes in its blinding brightness

If I'm holding a strength that I can believe in to my heart

Then I'll fly around this cloudless sky

There's nothing to lose, so I'll grip my trembling fingers

and sear nothing but your innocent smile into my mind

If I can grasp them at the end of an infinite episode, now the feelings shared with you

tie the pieces of my childhood days together and make them colorful

Following the tracks of the heart that we drew together

My hidden feelings are crying out as I hold an absolute vow

If I can be just a little stronger

Then I'll go beyond this sky in front of my eyes

Then I'll reach out toward the future that lies ahead…"

-Maki and Riko were shocked to see such a performance and listen to a song with such intensity but they continued watching and listening from the computer as Nada Arata to sing alone as he sang the song "Resonance"-

"Two become one, our souls have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

Locking eyes becoming intertwined

You'll be sharing your fate with mine

Side by side we'll battle through the night

And soon enough we'll find our way

When sun has set we'll battle through nightmares

We won't give up.

I will stay by your side as we slip into madness

Two become one, our souls have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

I could care less where it is you came from

Because we see what's ahead

I knew from the first time that we became connected

I'll be with you till the end

Desperate arms trying to pull me in

Will i never ever be left alone?

There's no light in the end of this tunnel so all we've got is our souls

When sun has set we'll battle through nightmares

We won't give up.

I will stay by your side as we slip into madness

Two become one, our souls have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

Allright!

Two become one, our souls have been connected

A bond that's stronger than words

And now in sync we scream, our fates will come together

And it will not go unheard

I could care less where it is you came from

Because we see what's ahead

I knew from the first time that we became connected

I'll be with you till the end!"

-Right after that song, Rin walked to the front of the stage with a black outfit with yellow outlines as she then sang the song "Kyouran Hey Kids!"-

""Tonight We honor the hero!"

Obstructing No masks and the fury kids that break them

Do they hate lies? Destruction? These days are cast downward

The honey of sweet body-temperature permeates its smell

Bringing a simulating flavor-flavor-flavor

Just wanna hold your hands

"Hey people! Let's go back to zero!"

Hey kids, go crazy! Illuminate a sealed yesterday, an impulse with nowhere to go!

Hey kids, go crazy! Search out that place you can never return to oh oh oh

Hey kids, go crazy! Send away your worthless ego, it's a pointless struggle

It's okay go crazy? So won't my name spit out?

"Are you ready? I respect the hero!"

You're not gonna sound out this comical distortion?

At this point your an accomplice, even the heavens are

"Who is the master who calls my favorite name?!"

Gonna go forever-ever-ever

Hey kids, go crazy! Illuminate a sealed yesterday, an impulse with nowhere to go!

Hey kids, go crazy! Search out that place you can never return to

Hey kids, go crazy! Send away your worthless ego, it's a pointless struggle

It's okay go crazy? So won't my name spit out?

Just wanna hold your hands

Hey kids, go crazy! The era changes in succession, it's an never ending uneasiness

Hey kids, go crazy! Along with you, who I expected to see here

In frenzied tears, I want to stay connected, searching for this love I can't forget

Hey kids, go crazy! Nonetheless, it seems our future is still fleeting

Just wanna hold your hands

"I swear I respect the hero!""

-After the song, Riko and Maki went through the ranking system and saw that Dark Rose was ranked no.3 after a week from being no.5. Maki got worried slightly as well as Riko as the two thought of what would their friends would think if they saw how fast Dark Rose was rising-

Riko: W-What should we do?

Maki:... I'm going to think a little..

Riko: Okay.. -Maki got up of her seat as she walked out of her office and walked away. Ten minutes later as Riko wondered why Maki has not returned, she would then head into Shinji's private room and noticed that Maki was sleeping right beside Shinji as he was resting- M-Maki-chan...

Maki: Shh..He's mine..

Riko: No. He isn't.

Maki: Let me dream!

Riko: You can always dream when you sleep!

Maki: Meanie!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	21. Chapter 21:- Ranked Number 1

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 21:- Ranked number 1

Opening:- CORE PRIDE - UVERworld(Cover by Raon Lee & PelleK)

-In the early afternoon after a regular school day, Shinji and Jun had visited the school of Uranohoshi Gakuen as they were asked to go to the school by Dia and Mari. From the arrival of the two, all of the girls were staring at the two as they watched them walk pass everyone as Jun and Shinji headed straight for the club room of Aqours. Riko and Hanamaru met up with the two males and brought them around the school instead of heading straight to the club room, Hanamaru would bring Jun to the library as he was interested in books while Riko wanted to show Shinji where her friends would gather together and practice together, as Riko was walking up the stairs in front of Shinji, Riko would then turn back at him as she blushed and got flustered as she covered the back of her skirt, making sure that Shinji doesn't see her underwear as the two walked upstairs-

Shinji: W-What?

Riko: Pervert..

Shinji: I didn't see anything..I swear!

Riko: Really?

Shinji: Yes. I definitely did not see anything with frills on it. -He hinted as he smugged slightly. Riko would then blush madly as she got angry and hit Shinji's shoulder lightly- Ow..

Riko: Hmph! That's what you get, you pervert!

Shinji: You're making me sound like I'm the bad guy..

Riko: You could walk next to me!

Shinji: If I did, the other girls in the school would think we're dating..

Riko: But we are.

Shinji: If news went out, hell would break lose.

Riko: Good point..

-In the library as Hanamaru and Jun were alone in the library as the two were discussing about books together-

Hanamaru: I've just recently read the light novel for Koe no katach, zura.

Jun: Is it good?

Hanamaru: Very good, zura! I cried at the end, zura!

Jun: Haha! Not surprised since people say that it's a very good book after all. -He sighs in relief as he was holding a book in his hand as he then smiled happily, Hanamaru would look at Jun as she blushed and just stared at him until she spoke out to him-

Hanamaru: I-I...I..-Before she could complete her sentence, Jun would place a finger on her lips as he winked at her thus making her blush even more-

Jun: I know what you're gonna say but it won't be fair if you catch me off guard~

Hanamaru: Buu! You're no fun, zura!

Jun: I'll be waiting for you to make me fall for you instead after all~

Hanamaru: I see..Oh! By the way, what are we suppose to do about Dark Rose being third place, zura?

Jun: Maki-san is handling that right now, apparently she'll go talk to one of the members and ask them what are they planning and such.

Hanamaru: I-Isn't that kind of desperate, zura?

Jun: May seem like it but we both know for a fact that the ranking system gives us enough allowances to help us each month.

Hanamaru: That's true, zura..

Jun: Once Maki-san handles the problem, I'll notify you and your friends and everyone else about the situation and we'll see how it goes after that.

Hanamaru: All right then.

-In Akihabara's main street, Maki was walking through the street as she went to the cat cafe that was near the station and went in as she was greeted by four maids as Maki then noticed Kotori and Rin together-

Kotori: Oh? Maki-chan~

Rin: Maki-chan!

Maki: Rin. I need to talk to you in private.

Rin: What? Why? I-I'm in the middle of work, nya.

Maki: Kotori?

Kotori: Sure~

Maki: There, now come on.

Rin: O-Okay..? -Maki walked passed the girls and sat on an empty seat and ordered a drink as Rin joined her and sat at the opposite seat in front of Maki- What's up, nya?

Maki: Explain why are you in a team with Nada Arata.

Rin: I'm sorry?

Maki: Why are you in the team: "Dark Rose" with Nada Arata? the Independent singer.

Rin: T-That's because I wanted to sing with him, nya.

Maki: Why?

Rin: It's fun.

Maki: Where did you meet him?

Rin: Here, nya.

Maki: How come you two got 3rd rank in just a few months?

Rin: We practise every single day whenever we're free, nya. Why?

Maki: I want you to stop this, Rin. The ranking system is very important to my team and I don't you to pull us down to rank 2 or 3!

Rin: Why do you care? Why is it even important to you, nya?

Maki: Because I don't want to lose and because Jun-kun dreams in being first out of everyone else!

Rin: Saitou Jun, huh? I'm surprised that he's that competitive, nya. But I'm sorry Maki-chan, this is something I must do for Arata, nya.

Maki: W-Why can't you just help me out like before?

Rin: -She slammed her hand on the table strongly as the wood table cracked slightly as the other maids were surprised as they looked over at Rin and Maki- Do not be ridiculous, Nishikino Maki! I have been doing a lot of favours for you since our first year of High School together until we became third years and I have never asked for any favours from you. I will not be pushed around by you any longer.

Maki: But I- -Maki was panicking slightly until she got interrupted by Rin once more-

Rin: Get out.

Maki: Eh?

Rin: I said "get out"!

Maki: No! I want to discuss this with you!

Rin: Really now? Then you have to discuss this with him. -She said as she glared at Rin and got up from her seat and moved to the side as Arata walked towards the two as he had a guitar bag behind his back-

Maki: Nada...Arata..

Arata: I heard the whole thing.

Maki: What do your say?

Arata: Even if Rin and I stopped singing for about a month, we would get nothing in return along with the fact that you and your friends will receive many more funds than we do, thus putting us at a disadvantage.

Maki: W-What? I don't understand.

Arata: If Rin and I stayed at Rank 3 for a few months, we would receive a lot less and become less popular while your team along with Aqours would become more popular instead, this will not be fair for us and none of this would have happened if Soul-2-Cry didn't lay back and relax.

Maki: Lay back and relax?

Rin: He's saying that because of the lack of performance from the past few months, Soul-2-Cry and Aqours' popularity has been dropping because of your laziness, nya!

Arata: Exactly.

Maki: We're not lazy! We're just extremely busy with our own things!

Arata: I am busy too, including Rin, yet the two of us can make time and perform together without stressing our mind and bodies. Nishikino-san, I apologise for what I am going to say but Soul-2-Cry lacks planning and teaming.

Rin: Exactly, nya. You guys are pros but you can't make time together to perform at least 2-3 times a month and then not worry about situations like this, now look at you, pathetic, nya.

Maki: But I...

Rin: You can't run away anymore, Maki-chan. This is the truth! Your lack of performance brought you down, not us, nya!

Arata: Dark Rose will be Ranked number 1 in the next following month.

Maki: Eh? Ranked 1?

Arata: Unlike Saitou Jun, my goal to be Ranked number 1 is not as childish as your leader's.

Maki: Tell me your reason..

-Minutes later as Maki left the cafe as she was in complete shock, she would then call Jun and the other members of Soul-2-Cry for a meeting in their recording room. After everyone of Soul-2-Cry met up together, Maki explained the situation to everyone as they were all in shock as the room was quieter than an abandoned building as no one said a single thing until Jun spoke out to them all-

Jun: All right then, if that is Nada-san's plan then we'll have to come up with more songs and perform them in the next competition for next month.

Shinji: Riko said that Aqours won't be performing so we'll be going up against newer performers but the toughest one would obviously be Dark Rose.

Sei: I hope ya know whatchu doin, Jun, cus I don't think risking one of us for the band's rank is gon'be a good idea.

Ren: I agree, I mean this is Nada Arata, he's an independent singer who started all of his songs and popularity alone unlike the rest of us, we formed up together and brought this whole band together as a team but if that man can do as much as we can on his own then he's on a different level.

Jun: I am aware of that but I do not want to lose the Rank of number 1 to someone as Nada-san.

Nico: Why are you so obsessed with being number 1, anyway? It's just a ranking. We get paid and supplies of food and water at the end of a month like any other job but we earn five times more than any normal businessman.

Shinji: That's the whole point, because we're such a large band, we need a lot of funds and supplies to support this whole band together.

Alisa: I-I'm sorry but isn't Rank number 2 good enough for us?

Maki: No it isn't. If we ever go down one rank, we won't have enough funds to support the whole band and then earn as much by hosting concerts and live performances.

Nico: Can't the Nishikino family support us in this?

Maki: Papa does not want to be part of the musical community.

Shinji: Yeah, so we can't ask our dad to spare us some cash for the band, he does give me and Nee-chan monthly allowances but we were told to not use it recklessly and keeping this band alive is quite expensive after all.

Nico: God, you guys are just a pain in the ass..

-After the meeting as everyone went back home, Maki and Shinji were walking back to their apartment together as Maki thought of what she should do and remembered what Arata told her about his plan for the next competition-

"My plan is to get to Rank 1 as fast as I can so that I can support Rin and myself for future ideals and that I will let the world know something about the two of us that will risk the band name but if it get us to Rank 1 then I'll be fine with it." -Arata said as Maki listened but was still confused by what Arata meant, though Maki was still considering and was thinking of what was Arata's plan-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	22. Chapter 22:- Card Fight

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 22:- Card Fight

Opening:- CORE PRIDE - UVERworld(Cover by Raon Lee & PelleK)

-The sound of birds chirping and people talking in the background could be heard as Shinji, Riko and Maki were walking down a park together as the three were on a date during their weekend to keep their mind off of Dark Rose's plan-

Riko: So what are we going to do today?

Shinji: Anything you like.

Riko: Really? Yay!

Maki: What about me?

Shinji: Anything you like too but why are you here?

Maki: Am I not allowed to accompany my little brother on his date?

Shinji: No, you're not allowed.

Maki:...I'm still gonna follow!

Shinji: Then why ask?

-The three then headed to Akihabara as Riko wanted to buy some books that can only be bought in Akihabara as Shinji and Maki followed Riko-

Maki: Why are we in the town of nerds?

Shinji: You're a nerd too, playing card games and stuff.

Maki: S-Shut up!

-As Maki and Shinji were waiting outside of a store while Riko was browsing around inside the store, Maki and Shinji were look up at a screen that was showing a live fight in Shibuya that was being held as it was a card fight between Kiba Shion from team Try3 and Yukine Chris from Team Symphogear-

Shinji: A Generation Master against the clan leader of Tachikaze, huh?

Maki: I'm betting on Yukine.

Shinji: Same, even if the kid's a Master, he can never beat someone who has completed mastered their whole clan.

-In the tournament-

Announcer: Here we are folks! After so long, we finally get to see two of Japan's finest champions fight each other! Who will dominate this match?! Will it be the aggressive and ferocious Yukine Chris of the Tachikaze clan or will it be calm and wise Kiba Shion of the middle eastern Royal Paladin tribe? We will see it for ourselves!

-From the scene, it showed midway through the battle as Shion had rode Altmile and was at 2 damage while Chris was at 3 damage but had not ridden her Grade 3 yet.-

Chris: Treacherous Dinosaur! Roam through the land and destroy those who oppose both you and I! Ride! Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor! Heh! -It was then, in the background, the song Makyuu Isshi-Bal started playing- Stride Generation! Destruction Tyrant, Gradogigant!

Shion: Here it comes..!

Chris: Stride skill! Call! Jigsawsaurus! Freezernyx! Both Freezernyx and Camara get a skill, when they get retired during this turn, I get to call them back.

Tokoha: Yukine Chris of Team Symphogear, she's a ferocious fighter, I'm kinda glad that I'm not the one facing her.

Chrono: Is she really that strong?

Tokoha: Very! Like overpowered! She has both the skills and luck whenever she uses her Tachikaze, she could even keep the pressure on Nii-san..

Chrono: M-Mamoru-san lost to her before?! Woah...She must be really tough.

Tokoha: That's not all, the other members are just as tough as she is. Which is why I'm worried about our matches today, they said we'll win if we can beat at least two of them when we have to face against all six players.

Chrono: Damn! Let's just hope Shion wins this one.

Tokoha: Hopefully..

Chris: I heard you surpassed Kai Toshiki before, well. Sorry to break it to ya, kid, I'm no pushover like him, I'll go all out on you till I see you cry! Tyrannobrute attack! -Shion placed a unit on the Guardian Circle as Chris had Freezernyx boost Jigsawsaurus and attacked Altmile as she used Jigsawsaurus' skill to retire Camara as it powered up and retired Stius, Shion would then no guard but he came to realize that there was another Freezernyx behind Tyrannobrute as it was called by Camara's skill and it came back to life.- I know you faced a lot of Tachikaze decks but I'll tell you this for everyone here who plays this clan! Never look down on the mighty Dinosaur dragons who once stepped on the planet before Gods had existed! Gradogigant attack! This is where it gets scary! Jigsawsaurus, Tyrannobrute and Freezernyx goes to the drop zone.

Announcer: Here it comes! The powerful combo of the abilities of Engorge! Contender Yukine is going all out on the first stride!

Chris: Gradogigant, +15000 power, draw a card and Freezernyx comes back to the field, counter charge 1 and soul charge.

Shion: Tsk! No guard!

Chris: Triple drive. -The first card revealed a null while the second drive check revealed a heal trigger along with the last check was a critical trigger- All effects to Gradogigant!

Announcer: Now this is what I call the survival of the fittest! Contender Kiba is being cornered by Yukine's powerful attacks as she had pumped her Vanguard to a total of 56 thousand with a critical! Very horrifying yet satisfying to watch!

Shion: Stand and draw! Stride the Generation! Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile! Stride skill, Hope Song Angel and Selim call! Both of them get Power+5000! Hope Song Angel's skill! Hope Keeper superior call! Hope Keeper's brave, She gets Power+2000 and at the end of my turn, she returns to my hand! Then Altmile's skill! All of my units in the front row get Power]+3000! Call Selim! Selim's brave! He gets Power+3000!

Announcer: A truly brave tactic by Contender Kiba here! Powering up his rear-guards but reducing his hands to able to have his rear-guards hit more than 20 thousand!

Shion: -He thought to himself- I only have two cards left in hand now, at the end of my turn I will have 6 when Hope Keeper returns to hand, I will get a heal trigger and I will survive the next turn and finish her!

Chris: What's up Blondie? You don't have to think too much, just attack while you're still here~

Shion: Altmile attacks!

Chris: No guard~

Shion: Triple drive! -The first card revealed a grade 3 then a grade 2 after that he drive checked a critical trigger.- No...Critical to Altmile and power to Hope Keeper! -Chris damaged a draw trigger as she powered up her Vanguard and drew a card as she guarded the other attacks and was only at her 4th damage while Shion was at 5 damage.- Turn end.

Tokoha: T-There's still a chance that he might survive this turn and win after this turn!

Chrono: Yeah! Go! Shion!

Chris: Final turn. -She said as she crossed her arms and glared at Shion from across the ring- I saw the look in your eyes that said that you will win, well kid, it looks like I'll have to break that pitiful dream of yours!

Announcer: Will you look at that?! Yukine had just claimed that she will win this match and announced a final turn! Will contender Kiba be able to protect himself from this horrible strike?!

Chris: Stride Generation! Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma! -It was then the song TRUST HEART was played in the background as everyone in the crowd started cheering to the song.- Gear Chronicle, Royal Paladin and Neo Nectar. We'll see how long these clans will last against me and my friends! Stride skill! Two of my Freezernyx will come back after death! Call! Tank Mammoth and Sarcoblaze! -It was then Tank Mammoth attacked Hope Song Angel as Shion no guarded, it was then Sarcoblaze attacked Altmile and retired Tank Mammoth and Chris called by Tank Mammoth with his skill while Shion guarded with only grade 1 and greater units.-

Shion: She's so strong, I think I might actually lose.

Chris: Tank Mammoth! Again! -Shion guarded the attack as Gluttony Dogma attacked and retired all of the rear-guards and powered up, Chris then superior called two Freezenyx with the stride skill, and superior called Tank Mammoth again then used Camara's skill to superior call Gioconda and powered them up as well, filling up her columns, making it seemed like she only retired one rear-guard instead, Shion would then use Hope Keeper and perfect guard Gluttony's attack as he noticed he couldn't guard the other two attacks with just a 10 thousand shield in his hand but he noticed Chris drive check two critical triggers as well as her Vanguard was standing.-

Shion: Eh? I-I do not remember seeing a G unit that could stand again! Not even for Tachikaze!

Chris: You're slow to take since you obviously did not study in class when it comes to Dinosaurs! Power to Tank Mammoth and Gioconda, all criticals to Gluttony Dogma! I specifically remembered what's in your hand from your drive check and what you had called, just be glad I'm not underestimating you, blondie. -Shion no guarded as Chris drove check another critical trigger as Shion lost the match instantly-

Shion: -He went into the room as he looked depressed but Tokoha patted him on the back and went out of the room for her match.-

Announcer: Here we go! Right now it will be contender Anjou and-...Oh my..I-It's K-K-Kazanari Tsubasa! The leader of Team Symphogear!

Tsubasa: Kazanari Tsubasa, it'll be my turn to show you how my blade works.

Tokoha: -She gasped as she started sweating at the sight of Tsubasa.- O-Of all others..

-Back in Akihabara, a few seconds before the second match was about to start, Riko walked out of the store with a paper bag and had a lot of books in it-

Riko: I'm back~ Hmm? What are you two doing?

Shinji: Huh? What? Oh, we were just watching a match between champions.

Riko: Vanguard?

Maki: Yeah, It was cool too.

Riko: You two make it sound so cool, let me watch too!

Shinji: Just take a seat right here. -Shinji moved over slightly as the three were sitting on a bench and were watching the next fight in the large size screen that was outside a building-

-Second match in Shibuya-

It was at the midway through the second match with Anjou Tokoha against Kazanari Tsubasa as Tokoha was at four damage while she was at her grade 3 phase while Tsubasa was at two damage.

Announcer: I don't want to say it but it seems like the tide has turned against Anjou's rush tactic and was countered by Kazanari-san's ability to check the top card of her deck! Just as expected of the clan leader of Genesis and both Oracle Think Tank! Kazanari Tsubasa has impressed us all yet again!

Tokoha: -She thought to herself- She's strong..Way too strong for me, I'm not even sure if Chrono could handle the next fighter, whoever it'll be..

Tsubasa: Anjou! Do not get distracted! This right here is a battle of fittest! Only the ones who can focus will survive the onslaught! Stride Generation! Great Angel, Doom Brace! Stride skill, soul charge. -She would then call Hati as she has two Hatis on the field, she would then use Doom Brace's soul blast and powered up the Hatis as they powered up upon the soul blast yet again, then she superior called Gleipnir that was soul blasted out, she would then call Kotonoha and look at the top card of her deck and soul charge and rested Bahn then powered up Kotonoha.-

Chrono: Crap! Her rear-guards are now bigger than 21 thousand each! -Tsubasa would then have Gleipnir attack Ahsha as it was boosted by Hati, she would then soul charge and draw a card as it powered up Kotonoha, Tokoha would then intercept and guard with a 10 thousand shield, it was then Doom Brace attacked but was nullified by Tokoha, the first check revealed a grade 1 then a stand trigger as she powered up Gleipnir and stood Gleipnir, then her last check was a trigger, Tokoha guarded Gleipnir's attack but no guarded Kotonoha's attack.-

Announcer: There we have it! Kazanari-san now has 10 cards in her hand while Anjou only has one! Will she be able to stride?

Tokoha: Stride Generation! Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea! Stride skill, superior call Elmy! Attack! -Tsubasa no guarded but took a double critical, for the second attack, Tsubasa would intercept with Gleipnir and guarded with grade 0s but Tsubasa damage checked two triggers and powered up Fenrir. For the last attack, Tsubasa would then use a generation guard and soul charge three cards from her drop zone.- Turn end! Four cards in hand, I might be able to survive..?

Tsubasa: Final turn! Stride Generation! Mythical Hellsky Beast, Fenrir! -She would then soul charge and power up Kotonoha, then called Gelgja from her hand and checked the top two cards on her deck, she would then soul charge one and powered up Kotonoha while leaving the other card on top, she would then use Fenrir's skill to draw it as she powered both Kotonoha and Hati then superior called Dreaming Dragon from being soul blasted, She would then call Gjoll to check the top two yet again and left one on top and the other into the soul as it powered up and she used Fenrir's skill to draw out the card and powered both the Hatis and Gjoll.-

Announcer: Now this is what Revelation really meant! Kazanari-san predicted everything Anjou would do and countered it later on!

Tsubasa: Fenrir attacks! -Tokoha perfect guarded the attack as Tsubasa triple drive three critical triggers, she would then give two criticals to Kotonoha and one to Gjoll but put all the power to Kotonoha, Kotonoha would then attack as Tokoha would then use a Generation guard but when Gjoll attacked, she null it with another perfect guard, Gjoll would then soul blast three Tahro's from the soul and draw a card, and powered up all of the Hatis then put all of the Tahros at the bottom of the deck and stood the one column with Kotonoha and Hati then stood Gjoll again.- You cannot escape the fate I planned out for you. You cannot create nor control your own future, only I can! Boost by Hati, Kotonoha! Attack!

Tokoha: -She had no cards in her hand as she no guarded and lost the match, she would then walk into the room as she was about to cry but was comforted by Chrono and Shion but it was Chrono's turn for his match-

Announcer: This time it'll be the star and Champion! Shindou Chrono! And he will be facing the titan and the brute of Team Symphogear! Tachibana Hibiki! -It was then the song "限界突破G-beat" started playing in the background as everyone started screaming and cheering for Hibiki as the girl would joyfully walk into the ring and placed her deck on the table.-

Hibiki: Shindou Chrono! I hope to have a fun and fair match with you! But..

Chrono: Hmm?

Hibiki: I will go all out on you till I break my limit!

-Back in Akihabara-

Maki: Thank God that we don't have to challenge the Symphogear team in a music fight, we'd definitely lose..

Shinji: Our songs can't top their singles after all.

Riko: Good point, especially with their strong voices and solos, they outrank us and everyone else but they don't join the community to be competitive after all.

Shinji: That's a good thing, it's better than Jun's reason after all.

Maki: Even better.

Riko: Should we stay for the next fight?

Maki: Yes!

Shinji: Well Nee-chan's 2nd favourite clan is gonna appear so she wants to see it in action after all.

Riko: Maybe I should start this game..

Shinji: Oh? I can recommend you some decks and see which is your favourite, then Nee-chan and I can help you build it.

Maki: Shh! The fight's starting!

-Back in Shibuya's tournament-

It was at the start of the third match with Shindou Chrono up against Tachibana Hibiki as Hibiki was at three damage while Chrono was at two. Chrono had ridden Chronojet but was unable to stride as he did not have the cost to stride.

Hibiki: Thunderous roars and exploding light! Ride! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster! Seek mate!

Chrono: Legion?!

Hibiki: Big Bang has been MIA for quite awhile now but I'll tell you one thing! He was just as powerful as the Overlords! -She would then use Big Bang's legion skill and had it be a crossride as she would then call out all the units that would power up with Big Bang's skill, she would then attack Chronojet, Chrono Dran, Upstream and Melem in a single attack with Big Bang. Chrono no guarded the attack and took a critical and a heal trigger. When the rear-guards were all sent to drop zone, all of Hibiki's rear-guards powered up as Chrono did not have the shields to protect himself, he would then take one more damage and guarded the other but was left with one card in hand.-

Chrono: -He thought to himself- In one turn, she pushed me into a corner and kept the pressure on me with those rear-guards of hers, at least that G Guardian saved me a little. Stride Generation! Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution! Skill activated! Send all of your rear-guards to the bottom of the deck! Attack!

Hibiki: Generation Guard! Metal Element, Scryew! I choose a card from my hand and discard it and Scyew gets Shield+10000! Shindou Chrono! Tell me your future! -Chrono would drive check a null, a grade 2 and a heal trigger, as the attack was not powerful enough to hit-

Chrono: T-Turn end!

Hibiki: Final Turn! A true fighter will know when to quit! Stride Generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon! Call! Chatura, Big Bang Slash Buster and Wild Cloak Dragon! Conquest Dragon's skill! All of my front row gets Power+10000 during this turn! Conquest attack! -Chrono would then null the attack but Hibiki drive checked a draw trigger and a critical trigger as she powered both the rear-guards. Chrono used a G Guardian on Chatura but then realized that he does not have enough shields to protect himself from the next attack. He would then no guard and took the damage and lost the round in a heartbeat.- Chrono-kun! You're a good and strong kid! I can see it in ya! But you will never evolve into someone greater if you only see the future, there are many other things that are just as important as time itself.

Chrono: R-Right.. -He then left the ring as it was Shion's turn again, as Shion went out of the room, everyone in the crowd started cheering and singing as the song "Ressou Gungnir" started playing, Shion's eyes widened at the sight of Maria Cadenza Eve walking out of the room as she glared at Shion.-

Shion: M-Maria Cadenza Eve...United Sanctuary's toughest and skilled fighter, even tougher than both Suzugamori Ren and the former United Sanctuary branch director, Kanzaki!

Maria: Kiba Shion! A Royal Paladin user, huh? Do not disappoint me, boy.

-Back with Shinji and the girls-

Riko: T-That's the one..

Shinji: Hmm?

Maki: Riko-chan?

Riko: W-What was the clan she was using? That looked so cool!

Shinji: The clan Tachibana used was Narukami. A thunder dragon clan, they play an aggressive role as they can keep killing the opponent's rear-guards throughout every turn.

Riko: Big Bang looked really cool but is there something else apart from Big Bang? Something that can do a similar effect?

Maki: There's Vermillion! But they're more restrictive to attacking only front row rear-guards but they operate more faster than the Brawlers and their cost to retire is much cheaper than Big Bang's.

Riko: W-What..?

Shinji: Why don't we bring you to a card shop and we'll try to make a deck there?

Riko: Yes please!

-Minutes later as Shinji and Maki brought Riko to a nearby card shop that had all of the major components for Riko to build a deck but before she built a deck, she wanted to try the clan before spending too much money on it. Riko first tried Maki's Blademaster deck and then moved to Shinji's Scharhrot deck and many others that the shop owner had for testing. Riko tried many decks from all archetypes and clans but made the decision to make a pure Vermillion deck as she was extremely fond with the thunder dragons. Riko would then play against Maki's Blademaster and won for the first time as she kept using Vermillion's Limit Break with Kaiser Crimson's legion. Hours later after the three played together, Shinji and Maki walked Riko to the station as Riko was about to head home, after they dropped Riko at the station, Riko would run up to the two and gave them a hug as Riko would then kiss Shinji on the cheek softly as she then ran to the train with a smile on her cheek, as Maki saw what Riko did, she can't help but feel heart broken instead but put on a fake smile as she did not want to hurt her friend nor her brother, the two siblings would then return back home together as Shinji was thinking about Riko while Maki was still worried about Jun and his plan-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	23. Chapter 23:- Zuramaru

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 23:- Zuramaru

Opening:- CORE PRIDE - UVERworld(Cover by Raon Lee & PelleK)

-Few days had passed as the concert competition was about to start in a matter of days, as Jun was planning on the performance and his songs, he was paranoid and worried at the same time as he was in his own home until the sound of the doorbell was heard, he moved over to the computer that was next to him and clicked on a button to see through the camera and saw that Hanamaru was outside of his house, he'd then click on a key on his computer keyboard as the gate that was blocking Hanamaru's path then opened up as she then walked into his yard that lead up a large field of plants and trees as there were two adult dogs playing together with a large group of puppies as the two dogs was a Shiba Inu and an Akita. Hanamaru smiled happily at the sight of the dogs as they watched her walked up the path to the house, as Hanamaru walked to the door of the house, she saw Jun was waiting for her at the door-

Hanamaru: Hi~

Jun: Hi there, so what brings you here?

Hanamaru: I came to check on you, zura.

Jun: Hmm~ Is that so? -He said as he looked at her as she was still wearing her school uniform, he would then walk back into the house as he asked her to come in, the two would then be in the living room as Hanamaru was amazed at the sight of the home as she never stepped foot on a rich home before. Jun would then place a cup of green tea on the coffee table with a coaster-

Hanamaru: Ah, thank you very much, zura~ -She smiled at Jun happily as she then take the cup and take a sip on the tea as Jun sat at the couch that was in the opposite direction of her-

Jun: You're here for another reason, aren't you?

Hanamaru: I came here to check on you and to pass you a few books, zura.

Jun: Books? Ah! R-Right! What book?

Hanamaru: Re: Life in a different world from zero, ReZero. It's a light novel, zura! It's actually very good and interesting! -She took out the few volumes out of her bag and passed them to Jun as he thanked her and grabbed the books as he went through them-

-The song "Last Desire" started playing in the background as there were speakers all around the room's corners as the song was playing quietly. Hanamaru was wondering where the song was coming from until Jun got up from his seat and brought her to his office and showed her where he does his work as Hanamaru was amazed at the sight of a three screened CPU system with bright colours along with a mini fridge and a single bed in the room-

"いくつの道を辿り 足を止めただろう

凍り付いた時も今は遠い記憶よ 霞んで

何を犠牲にすれば強くなれるのかと

握ったママの手もまだ解く勇気が持ってなくて

英雄にはなれないから そのことに気付いていた

せめて君を守りたい そう願う！

この体を剣に変えて 荒れ果てた道を行く

弱かった自分さえ 切り倒し進んだ

いつか届くのだろうか 君が望む未来に

その日を迎えるまでは僕が守り抜くよ！

無数の夜を束ね 今ようやく出会う

星の救い求め 二人孤独を歩み始めた

やがて世界を 君が焼き尽くすとしても

抱きしめ続ける そう、そんな覚悟は本当みたい

暗い場所にただ眩しく 君だけが道標に

報われない思い出も構わない！

この心を鎧に変えて 限りある大地駆け

全てを裏切ること それさえも飲み込み

いずれ辿り着くだろう 君が望む記憶に

暖かな胸の中で僕は眠りにつく

会いたいとただ願う 一目でもと願う

そう、僕はただ願う 開いた手をあの月へ向け 伸ばす

この飛び出しを翼にかえて 果のない空を行く

魂に刻まれた せめてもの願いだ

いつか訪れるだろう 僕らの望む未来に

ただ一人待ち続け 愛を歌う！ 君のもとへ"

Hanamaru: Is this your room, zura?

Jun: It's just my office, there's a bed here because I sometimes tend to sleep late because of work so if I'm too tired to go all the way to my bedroom, I can just sleep here instead and if I have no time to get myself a drink or a snack, I can get some from the mini fridge here.

Hanamaru: That's very convenient, zura! But that makes you lazy!

Jun: Eh?

Hanamaru: You shouldn't be lazy, zura! You need to exercise more!

Jun: But I-

Hanamaru: No buts!

Jun: Okay..

-Hanamaru would giggle softly as Jun smiled slightly from the sight of her laughing as the two would then spend some time together as they started talking about music, books and their friends along with their personal life as they were trying to get to know each other a little more until they both stopped talking as the theme song of "Gabriel DropOut" started to play through the speakers-

Hanamaru: W-What's this?

Jun: Ah, it's the opening song of an anime that I've been watching.

"Spread your angelic wings — giving blessings to all...

(Interlude)

All I wanna do is play online games!

At least clean up your room!

My toys are so lively today!

A dog?! Stop it, I can't sing like this!

Ahh, I wish humanity would just end.

Try acting like an angel for once!

The Great Demon King has arrived!

I AM THE GREAT DEMON KING... wait, are you listening?!

Doing nothing at all — this is like Heaven!

Kind to others, but hard on myself...

A devilish angel's smile...

Just who do you think I am?!

Turning top and bottom— turning the Heavens—

Turning the tables— turning hope into darkness—

Blind with pride— hunting for sweets—

A perfect 10 smile— treat shop, here I come!

I'm a high school girl for now,

So I look pretty good

In my uniform.

Lump all the people, demons,

And angels together:

Yeah, happy!

Whatever works, right?

Mix Heaven, Hell,

And Earth together:

Yeah, happy!

Let's all go to school! Woo!

Falling over Wahh!

And slipping dramatically Wahh!

Yay! Yay!

#%$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+

After all, I am an angel!

If I sing about sentimental crap in triple time,

I'll seem like an angel, right? I'll seem like an angel, right?

Zunchaccha, zunchaccha, I forgot the lyrics!

I am the Great Demon King!

Uhh, I can't take these three any more... I wanna go home...

Server maintenance?! This is Hell!

Well, I AM a demon—

Ahh, I forgot the lyrics again...

I don't have nearly enough lines!

Hard labor after school? This is terrible...

Deeper into delusion... I'm on top of the world!

Logging in is the greatest! I'm starting to lose consciousness...

A forbidden urge... the heroine has arrived!

Seems kinda fun.

When we all come to class,

It's a party!

Lump all the people, demons,

And angels together:

Yeah, happy!

Let's just get it over with!

Mix Heaven, Hell,

And Earth together:

Yeah, happy!

Raise your leg up for a DropKick!

(Interlude)

The smiles just keep coming!

An undetermined everyday,

Making our hearts pitter-patter!

Lump all the people, demons,

And angels together:

Yeah, happy!

Whatever works, right?

Mix Heaven, Hell,

And Earth together:

Yeah, happy!

Let's all go to school! Woo!

Falling over Wahh!

And slipping dramatically Wahh!

Yay! Yay!

#%$€^%＞$*}%+#%$€^%＞$*}%+

After all, I am an angel!"

Hanamaru: Jun-kun?

Jun: Yeah?

Hanamaru: You're facing a really tough problem with Nada Arata-san and Hoshizora Rin-san, aren't you?

Jun: Yeah..

Hanamaru: Just...Don't think about it for just a moment and just relax, okay, zura? You'll think of a great plan once you ease your mind, zura! Trust me.

Jun: Thanks but this is important to me- -Before he could finish his sentence, Hanamaru placed her finger on his lip to shush him as she blushed slightly and smiled at him calmly as Jun would blush at the sight of her smile-

Hanamaru: And you are important to me, zura.. I don't want to see you suffer anymore, zura..

Jun: -He would skip a heartbeat as his body started moving on its own as his face was completely red. He was moving closer to Hanamaru as she was blushing as well but the two would then close their eyes and kiss each other on the lips passionately. After the one kiss, Hanamaru would then hug Jun tightly as she was about to cry of tears of happiness- To think I would do this to you...

Hanamaru: So you've been holding back, zura..?

-He nodded slowly as he was blushing and looked away. Hanamaru blushed and smiled happily as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down onto the couch as he was on top of her, Hanamaru was blushing madly as she was breathing heavily. Hanamaru would then wrap her arms around Jun's neck and kissed him on the lips passionately with her tongue as the two moaned softly and kissed each other. Hours had passed as it was the next following day as it was in the early morning as Hanamaru had just woken up, she got up from the bed and stretched as she yawn softly while Jun was still asleep, Hanamaru was wearing Jun's black shirt and as she was stretching, the buttons on the shirt that led up to her chest was about to pop upon and Hanamaru felt a breeze down her crotch as Hanamaru looked down and noticed that she was not wearing her underwear as she would then blush madly and cover her crotch and look around the bedroom to find her underwear and saw it on the floor as it was on top of Jun's pants, she took the underwear and put it on as she would then sigh in relief and went downstairs to make some simple breakfast. Minutes later after Jun had woken up as well, he came downstairs as he was accompanied by the family of dogs and was topless as he had a pair of shorts on as he yawned after he walked downstairs as he then saw Hanamaru preparing breakfast for him as Jun would then smile happily and blush at the sight of her-

"I guess she knows me better than I do." -Jun thought to himself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	24. Chapter 24:- Butterfly Concert

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 24:- Butterfly Concert

Opening:- CORE PRIDE - UVERworld(Cover by Raon Lee & PelleK)

-A few days had passed as it was time for the concert event that is taking place in Tokyo. Many bands and groups of singers were rehearsing for the performance as they were all up on the stage and back stage, practising in the large hall. Soul-2-Cry were discussing on the song orders and their acting as they were in a private room in the building while the workers were preparing the stage, lights, seats and everything else as they have to fit over a million people to watch the event-

Maki: We'll be singing new songs, huh?

Jun: I've already given everyone the list of the songs and I assume all of you know them?

Sei: Peachy!

Ren: We got it.

Alisa: 2 songs for me and Maki-san?

Jun: Yeah, the lead singer is Sei after all.

Alisa: Oh yeah~

Nico: So we have to go all out today, huh? Just to make sure Dark Rose doesn't get first place?

Jun: Yeah, this is something we must not allow them to have.

-Someone would knock on the door as Sento would then walk over to the door and opened the door as he saw the members of Aqours were at the door as they were all wearing their casual outfits. Yoshiko pushed everyone aside and ran up to Sento and gave him a hug as her face was on his stomach, after Yoshiko realised what she was doing, she stopped hugging him as she took a few steps back and blushed madly and pretended nothing happened-

Jun: Hey, what brings you all here?

Chika: We came here to support you all!

Kanan: Figuring that you guys would like some support against Dark Rose.

You: We'll be cheering you guys on from the back of the stage.

Sei: Aww~ Thanks y'all~ I would've gotten y'all some snacks and stuff!

Chika: Oranges!

Sei: Mandarin Oranges!

-Riko would walk over to Shinji as she held his hand and leaned on him while Hanamaru sat next to Jun on the couch-

Mari: This is getting really irritating, why are there so many couples in this room?

Maki: I agree, why? Just why?!

Sei: Maki-chan's just jealous that she ain't got a boyfriend yet~

Maki: Shut up! Not like you're dating anyone too!

Sei: I got a girlfriend, she's a real beauty too ya know?!

Chika: -She'd blush slightly as she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head as she started patting Sei's back lightly- Sei-kun~ You don't have to brag, haha!

You:...Wait! When?! When did you two start dating?

Chika: When Sei-kun first went over to the house, mom wanted him to marry me and he said yes.

You:...That is just so..

Dia: That is so screwed up, desu wa!

Ruby: C-Calm down, Onee-chan!

You: Okay then, now we know that Sento-kun and Yoshiko-chan is dating along with Riko-chan and Shinji-kun then with Hanamaru-chan and Jun-kun, now Chika-chan and Sei-kun? That escalated quickly..

Nico: Ahem!

You: Oh! Nico-san and Ren-kun too.

Alisa: There is a lot of couples in this room.

Maki: Way too many.

Nico: Ha! You're just sad, Maki-chan!

Maki: Shut the hell up, you normie!

Nico: What'chu say?!

-A few hours had passed as the concert had begun. The announcer was at the judge's table as he started to speak through the microphone with enthusiasm-

Announcer: Here we are, folks! Welcome to 2017 Butterfly Concert Competition! Here we have over a dozen chosen bands and groups to sing and perform to reach Rank number 1 in the Ranking System and win the grand prize of 3 Million yen! Now let's get started! -Everyone in the crowd and the bands and singers were all cheering loudly as they were all hyped about the performance. Hours had passed as the bands and groups were dancing and singing their way to the top while three judges were listening until it was time to listen to the last two groups as it was Soul-2-Cry and Dark Rose. Soul-2-Cry was asked to perform before Dark Rose, which gave them a slight advantage to overwhelm the crowd and judges. Maki walked up the stage as everyone in the crowd started cheering loudly as the whole group got into positions and prepared to play their instruments as Maki would then sing the song "キミがくれたKISEKI"-

"いつもココロ進化して 明日を変える勇気

雨の日でも 風の日でも 自分色に輝け

諦めちゃダメなんだまっすぐな気持ちで 未完成な毎日に挑戦なんだ

ココロで泣いて 明日は笑ってたいよね

どんな時も 未来に希望 信じ続けて

キミと出逢えたこの季節 なければ今はないよ

不安なこと 嫌なことも たくさん消えるんだ

いつもとびきり笑顔で 明日を変える勇気

伝えたいこの気持ち いつの日にも

前向いていけるのは キミがくれたKISEKI

未確定な未来に革命を起こすんだ ゆずらない瞳にはキミがいるから

大切なのは いつも自分次第だから

昨日よりも 強くなって さぁ進もう

ずっとどこまでも続く想い胸に描いて

理屈じゃなく 本能のまま 自分色に輝け

いつもココロ デュエルして

明日を変える勇気 勝ち誇れる日々になるよ いつかきっと

「夢」っていう答え キミが見てるMIRAI

「いつも僕らは 大丈夫 ひとりじゃないよ…」

涙ふいて 虹を越えて 届けメロディ

キミと出逢えたこの季節 なければ今はないよ

不安なこと 嫌なことも たくさん消えるんだ

いつもトキメク笑顔で 明日を変える勇気

伝えたいこの気持ち いつの日にも

「夢」っていう答え キミが見てるMIRAI

前向いていけるのは キミがくれたKISEKI"

-Maki cleared her throat softly as she would then sing the next song "ドリームトリガー"-

"Then, in this place, we saw the same dream,,,,,

The reality you observe is a roulette of fate: I wonder if there's something good every once in a while...

But if it's all bad, just bail out!

What quenches your thirsty heart is the oasis known as a "dream";

An angel seeking so many things, you can't even stop stop in a pinch!

The silhouette known as tomorrow would be so much better if it were colorful, don't you think?

Using your passion as the trigger, let your emotion take flight!

The map of a labyrinth we found in the sky, had a W.O.R.L.D opening before our eyes...

Staring at a sky full of stars, picking out our dreams, we came to know a rising beat in our hearts;

Right here and now, our story announces its beginning!

So that we can ring out endlessly- So that these feelings never fade- we'll wish upon a shooting star!

"You've probably done all the worrying you can - why not trying looking ahead this time!"

Tonight, I'm gonna attain my wings - what I'll send to you is a message!

Everyone's a dreamer - it doesn't have to be for someone else's sake.

You can just live for yourself, feeling an A-class eternity at the next stage!

Even if you were the only one in the world steeped in solitude,

I'd become your ally -

I'm pretty sure that's what a "team" is!

The smile of an angel I found in the sky... is a light that shines through the breaks in clouds!

The reason I've gone through thousands of moments to meet you, coming this far,

Is for the story that's about to be handed down: Our Heavenly!

So that it can continue endlessly- So that these feelings never fade-

We gotta pull our Dream Trigger...

That treasure map expanding in the sky, had a F.U.T.U.R.E opening before our eyes...

Going beyond that sky full of stars, we then became a single sun:

Our story that will shine from here on out!

I'll lead you wherever we may go, so in order to keep these feelings from fading,

We'll wish upon a shooting star!

We'll pull our Dream Trigger... "

-After Maki sang, she would then switch places with Alisa as Alisa would then sing the song "Paradise Lost"-

"If my saint-like eyes emit pain

will you turn away?

A passion releasing trick

Our crumbling pace won't return

Don't leave me with my hand stretched out

These tender days have disappeared once again

I won't allow us to have disgraced memories

This is the paradise of betrayal

At the end of my wandering heart

I search for a light and words of prayer I can send to you

My imprisoned wings

fly towards the distant sky

I want to believe that we are not alone

We understand (We search)

within this bond

we won't let go (we won't separate from)

our beginning Destiny

With this new wish, our chains are being removed

At that time, will we be allowed to rest?

Into a deep sleep…

This small hope makes me strong

because it seems to be dyed in warmth

If this fleeting life is resurrected

I'll be led to love once again

The ephemeral melody in my heart

will be washed away with the world's end

I won't give up, now I'll search for our joint future

These torn scattering wings

will fly into the sky

I won't forget, our only Crystal.

Shine (Dazzle)

We won't separate…

We won't let go (we won't separate from)

our promised Destiny

Lost the Paradise, AH!

These tender days haven't disappeared yet

I won't allow us to have disgraced memories

This is the paradise of betrayal

At the end of my wandering heart

I search for a light and words of prayer I can send to you

My imprisoned wings

fly towards the distant sky

I want to believe that we are not alone

We understand (We search)

Within this bond

we won't avert (we won't take away)

our gaze from our Paradise Lost!"

-After that song, Alisa would sing her next song "境界の彼方"-

"My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness

But I'll be quietly filled with signs of dawn

and they invite me to the sky

Hope is waiting beyond here, that's right— So let's go

Even while I'm lost, I go on a journey to find you

My hands felt how our senses differ

I'll catch you and hold you tight

The way our hearts seek one another is the proof of my dream

Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you

I don't want to have sad days anymore

The act of accepting each other turns into the joy of living

And surely, surely, the two of us will awaken

The newborn love has the tender sound of wings

I don't want to hurt it, but I can't leave it be

So catch me again and again

We're fated to meet, crossing through time in our dreams

Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you

I don't want to have empty days anymore

The joy of living is torn apart by pain

But surely, surely, the two of us will ascertain it

My cheeks are wet, are wet with my loneliness

But I'll be quietly filled with signs of dawn

and they invite me to the sky

Hope is waiting beyond here, it should be waiting there

Every time when we accept each other, I become more attracted to you

I don't want to have sad days anymore

Accepting each other, surely, surely

I'll become passionate about the joy of living

Torn apart by pain, my heart calls out for you

I don't want to have empty days anymore

The joy of living is torn apart by pain

But surely, surely, I'll become passionate about it, and surely, surely, the two of us will gain it

My loneliness spills out onto my cheeks

Even while I'm lost, I found you…"

-After Alisa had sung, she'd smile at everyone in the crowd as they all cheered loudly until it was Sei's turn to sing, he would then walk up to the front of the stage and took the microphone and lifted it up high with a big smile on his face as he would then sing the song "Ambiguous"-

"Cut the cord

And face tomorrow

Smash the door down

Takin' charge

All the way...

On the edge and goin' under

While the plastic world around me

Surrounds me

And holds me down

Blasted off into the thunder

Won't admit that they'd just ground me

If they found me

As I am now

You I couldn't fool anymore, though

You were born rebel, a fighter like me

You were more than willin' to break my guard

And set the fire free

Dial it up

And know we got this

Time to show some skin

Hearts laid bare

But I don't care

Baby, it' a rush of pure adrenaline

Cut the cord

And face tomorrow

Smash the door down

Takin' charge

All the way

For sure

Gonna change the world

And this time make it yours

(Yay-yeah)

(Hey-yeah)

Undivided

Stand united with me!"

-In a moment as the trumpet was then heard as Shinji was playing the instrument, Sei would then sing the song "Hikaru Nara"-

"Just like a rainbow bright and warm after a hazy summer storm

Flowers blooming fresh with drops of dew

Watching you stare into the sky in the crimson sunlight

That's when I fell in love with you.

Each moment in a picture frame

I'm holding on no single shot will ever fade

The movie of this love every part deep within my heart

You are the spark my light in the dark

Brilliant and bold through the night

Bright as the sun no matter what comes

We can be stars if we shine

Don't ever hide those feelings inside

Whenever you're sad or you're blue

When you can't cope don't ever lose hope

The stars shine their light over you

Every wish we've made has brought us here together

Til forever

Underneath the stars and moon and sun we look to the future as one"

-The next song Sei would sing would be "Sanbika"-

"Sick of always feeling down and blue

Tired of being made the fool

I'm gonna give my all

Start tearing down these walls

Quit feeling so alone

Today I'll stand up on my own

So world, get ready

Give a little love and soon you'll see

Everyone can live in harmony

It takes some time to spread your wings and take flight

Sing your heart out, sing it loud

Let it echo all around

Step into the morning light

Come tomorrow you're gonna shine

Once you see it through

There ain't nothin' you can't do

Don't be shy, you've got courage lying deep inside

Live out all your fantasies

Make those dreams reality

Every heart and every smile

Makes you want to go the extra mile

Just you wait and see,

From this day on I'm gonna be

GROWING, GROWING, GROWING"

-The last song Sei sung was "Children Record"-

"Got my headphones on its time to call it in

And as I signal I start to grin

The dance with fate is hot and slow

I'm knocking on her door and it's all bout to blow

Look now can you see open wide

It's a stare-down in the street with bloodshot eyes

Take it back

Three words ringing out like a chime

They remind me of my first hesitation my first time

We all lose a turn

Cause in this world, some men just want to watch it burn

They've set up the system, the game is fixed

And if they win the future very well may not exist

Boys and girls it's time to wake up

The heat is too intense and you've had enough so

Bring it back around bring it back around

The moon's on fire and it's burning down

So come now children, write the code to zero

Dreams are weapons and I'm telling you to take a stand

Get ready cause this is no-mans land

Taking point, you hide your sense of dread

Stick out your tongue and go ahead

Now it's your turn

Just say the word and then

We can't stop no we won't stop no never again

Who cares that the day's getting dark

For the children of the night this is just the start

So much fun

So cool when there's no rules allowed

You can just sleep when you're dead so come on hurry up hurry now

One by one in tempo our eyes they meet

High fives around and dapping to the beat

Too late to think first no getting off the bus

You're one of us

One chord in the chorus, it's time to move

And just like magic you're bouncing in a groove

So the mind the gap cause it's real

What you imagine is what you really

Feel that heat

Tell me what do you think

Is it coincidence or our destiny

It's really not so bad, this hellish weather

No sweat when we stand together

In the moment small things we say

Turn into seeds of strength that grow every day

Keep you grounded when lose your way

Boys and girls it's time to grow up

You gotta find that hope when the heat gets tough so

Put it into words

Think of all our time

The first hello and every last goodbye

The world is mean when you have to face the music

So damn mean but now you can face it with a laugh

End of the signal

Boys and girls it's time to wake up

You gotta find that hope when the heat gets tough so

Take it with your hands

Take it with your hands

The sun is rising it's a fire so grand

So come now children answer to your calling

Right before you lies the message with the final plan

Get ready cause this is no-mans land

Let's end the score and stop the infinite war"

-After Soul-2-Cry finished their song, everyone cheered loudly and some were screaming as the crowd was going mad, when the members walked back to the stage, some of them were extremely tired as the members of Aqours helped watch over them but before Soul-2-Cry returned back to their private room, Arata and Rin walked passed everyone and went up to the stage with a few others with their hired instrument players-

Announcer: Here is the last band that had started out with a single that was popular in the underground music society but is now in the Top 3 best bands! Dark rose~! Let us watch and listen to their extravagant performance!

-The first song that Dark Rose started to sing was "Kuusou Mesorogiwi"-

"Consentes Dei/Juno/Jupiter/Minerva/Apollo/Mars/Ceres

Mercurius/Diana/Bacchus/Vulcanus/Pluto/Vesta/Venus

In the depths of my nap, my eyes shake while closed

The god of dreams smiles elegantly and issues death

The chains of causality controlling space and time begin to get tangled

It's a fantasy Program bestowed by God

C'mon, eins zwei drei! We'll come together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Cheating death

I'll steal away the miracle I yearn for in a game of annihilation, Survival game

Like a spiral

Consentes Dei/Juno/Jupiter/Minerva/Apollo/Mars/Ceres

Mercurius/Diana/Bacchus/Vulcanus/Pluto/Vesta/Venus

In order to rewrite the ephemeral future

The noise of rebirth connecting fantasies together resounds

Time distorts and the laws of causality crumble away

It's the succession Program bestowed by God

C'mon, eins zwei drei! We'll join together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Shaking free from death

I'll challenge the miracle of opposing a game of annihilation, Eraser game

Like in a dream

It's the mechanical Program bestowed by God

C'mon, eins zwei drei! We'll come together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Cheating death

eins zwei drei! We'll join together

C'mon, eins zwei drei! Shaking free from death

I'll steal away the miracle I yearn for in a game of annihilation, Survival game

Like a spiral

The pitying observers

are farther away than the life and death I yearn for

There is an endless miracle

in the miniature garden at the very end

Or so I believed"

-From that one song, the crowd was cheering even louder than anything else as the members of Aqours and Soul-2-Cry were shocked to see such performance from both Hoshizora Rin and Nada Arata. The next song the two sung was "INNOCENCE"-

"The hidden feelings are screaming as I take hold of a certain vow

Seeking for only a miracle, lost in the never ending darkness

If I'm here, I'll never be able to see the future again

This evening and the moon is inviting, but I still can't say a word

The screaming continues in my heart

The hidden feelings are screaming as I take hold of a certain vow

If I could become a little more stronger after that

I can overcome the sky that is in front of my eyes

And reach out for the future

The honest sound reverberates, its the violent ringing of my impatient chest

You're searching for the whereabouts of your dream in the map you've drawn

A light shoots through the cloud as the pain faintly passes through me

If only this pain can once again fly away towards this sky

The clear world that keeps on expanding forever, I narrowed my eyes as it dazzles

If only I could embrace the strength I can believe in

Because I want to fly around this cloudless sky

There's nothing that I've lost

Holding tightly with my trembling fingers, I'll burn only your pure smile onto my mind

If I could grab onto the end of the never ending episode

Together with your thoughts

Now it colours and connects to the pieces of your childhood

Because it follows on the path of the heart that we've drawn

The hidden feelings are screaming as I take hold of a certain vow

If I could become a little more stronger after that

I can overcome the sky that is in front of my eyes

And reach out for the future"

-After the song, Arata would then sing a solo of "Overnight Appointment"-

"I'm holding a fully-loaded rifle in one hand

Running as fast as I can to the place where you are trembling

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

It is only making my already impatient heart to hurry

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

I'm moving forward without any indication of stopping

In a room without anyone's warmth

I'm stretching out my frozen hand

The place for me which is blocked up now

Nobody understands

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

The boundary between the end and the beginning

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

Everything has piled up here

I was waiting dumb-founded

Sadness so big that I wanted to laugh at it

I was waiting dumb-founded

Happiness so big that I wanted to cry

In a room without anyone's warmth

I'm stretching out my frozen hand

The place for me which is blocked up now

Nobody understands

Tick-tock; Tick-tock

Days full of deceiving and deceiving

Tick-tock; Tick-tock

Me, who is not moving forward

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

As though it is urging me

Tick-tock; the needle is going tick-tock

Everything has piled up here

I was waiting dumb-founded

Alone in a dim room

I was waiting dumb-founded

The sound of the door being kicked open

I was waiting dumb-founded

Alone in a dim room

I was waiting dumb-founded

There is nothing to fear anymore

Holding a fully-loaded rifle

I kicked open the firmly shut door

Breaking the struck muzzle I got past the 'me' from yesterday

Goodnight; accepting this despair

I started walking towards tomorrow

Let's meet up again tonight!"

Maki: I've always thought they were good on screen but in reality, they're so much more better than I thought..

Jun: It's over..

Hanamaru: Jun-kun?

Jun: We just lost..

Ruby: H-How would you know? The scores aren't out yet!

Jun: It's pretty obvious to know who would win.

-The next song Rin would sing as she took Arata's place and went to the front of the stage and sang the song "Nandemonaiya"-

"The sorrowful gust of wind that blew right between you and me.

Where did it find the loneliness it carried on the breeze?

Looking up at the sky after shedding a stream of tears,

I could see for miles of blue… it's never been so clear

Speeches that my father gave me would always make me despair.

Somehow I feel a warmth and comfort today

Your ever-kind heart, the way you smile, and even how you find your dreams.

I mean nothing so honestly, I've always copied you

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more. Let's stay here a little longer now.

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more.

Let's stick together just a little bit longer.

Oh yes we are time fliers, scaling the walls of time, climbers

Tired of playing hide and seek with time, and always coming just short!

Crying even when you're happy, smiling even when you're feeling lonely

It's because a part of you has made it here before the rest has

I used to wish upon the stars; the toys that

I once adored forgotten now are rollin' around the corners of the floor

Finally my dreams are countin' up to a hundred today.

Someday I'll trade them all for just a very one

A girl that I have seen in school, but I never have told, "Hello"

After class today, I waved… and said, "See you tomorrow!"

It's not really that bad trying something new every once in a while

Especially if I can do it with you by my side

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more.

Let's stay here a little longer now.

Now, just a little more. Only just a little more.

Let's stick together just a little bit longer.

Oh yes we are time fliers, so and I… I knew who you were way before

Way before I even knew my own name. There's no clue, but I'm sure! I swear!

Even if you're not around in this wide world,

of course it surely would have some kind of meaning…

But when you're not around in this crazy world,

it's like the month of August without summer break

And if you're not around in this great world,

it would be like Santa Claus without any glee

If you're not around in this wide world…

Yes we are time fliers, scaling the walls of time, climbers

Tired of playing hide and seek with time, and always coming just short!

No, never mind that! No, never mind what I said now!

'Cause I'm on my way to you!

Oh, we are time fliers, dashing up the steps of time now

No more playing hide and seek with you and time, and always coming just short!

You're quite a showy crier; I wanna stop your tears, see your eyes dry up

But when I went to wipe your tears dry, you refused…

but I saw them pourin' down your face and knew why

Cryin' even when I'm happy, smilin' even when I'm feeling lonely

It's because this heart of mine has made it here before my body.."

-From hearing Rin singing the song, many people in the crowd including one of the judges was crying after hearing the song as Chika and Riko who were at the back were about to cry after hearing the song as well, the two wondered why they were crying until Jun explained-

Jun: The emotion of the song is very strong and her voice makes it suitable for the style of the song. It's a powerful impact..

-After Rin had sung the song, she would then sing the song "Sparkle" as the crowd took out their light sticks and started waving their sticks from left to right in sync and slowly-

"Caught in a never-ending game

Seems like the world's still trying to tame me

If that's the way, I will obey

Beautifully struggle every day

Should we have a little kiss

While seeing both of our hourglasses

Let's make a plan to meet somewhere that is

Most far from "goodbye"

Finally, the time has come

Everything up 'til yesterday was a prologue

Skimming through the days of old

It's my turn to bear the load

My experience and my skill

And all the courage I had let start to mildew

At an unprecedented speed, I will

Dive right into you

And when I dozed off into a lukewarm can of soda, I

Dreamed of a world so far from here that's not on the map

Searching outside of the classroom window

Or in a summer morning that's brought from the commuting train

Words like "tomorrow" or "future" or "fate"

No matter how far they extend their hands

We breathe, we dream, we raise our love

In a timeless land that is far out of reach

Even the second, hour hands of the clock

They look at us sideways as they tick and tock

How I hope to have forever to spend

This life, no—all future lives

Right here in this world with you

Let's put away them far ahead

"How do you do"s and all the "Nice to meet you"s

And breathe over a thousand-year cycle in a single day

How I hated lifeless world

That's made up entirely of dictionary word that

I saw through my kaleidoscope

On a monotonous August morn'

When you appeared in front of me

You acted shy but I didn't miss your grinning face like

If it's the textbook of this world

Of how to make your smile on your face

I've been looking for "incredible"s, the meaning of "unbelievable"

I even hope for tragedies if it goes with the thrill

But when you were standing in front of my door

With every piece in your hand that I could ask for

Words like "tomorrow" or "future" or "fate"

No matter how far they extend their hands

Let's breathe, and dream, we'll play together in this place

What do you say?

Even the way that you loved

I swear I could smell the scent of yours

And in the way that you walked

I could hear that bright laughter of yours

Since one day you will disappear

I'll keep every part of you

Make sure that it's burned into the back of my eyes

It's not a right that I'm due

My duty that is must have been kept

Words like "tomorrow" or "future" or "fate"

No matter how far they extend their hands

We breathe, we dream, we raise our love

In a timeless land that is far out of reach

Even the second, hour hands of the clock

They look at us sideways as they tick and tock

How I hope to have forever to spend

This life, no—all future lives

Right here in this world with you"

-Moments later, Arata would join Rin in the recording room as the two would then sing the song "Blue Bird" together-

"You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down

You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky

you've yet to learn what sadness is

and are just now grasping what pain is like

even the feeling i have for you

must be expressed with words

As you awaken from a dream into an unknown world

Spread your wings and take flight

you say if you could fly, you'd never come back down

You aimed for those white, white clouds

You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek

so keep trying to break free, to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

with a sound like all politeness was gone,

the rusted old window broke

look, your so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away

without ever looking back again

that throbbing beat takes your breath away

and you kick open that window and take off

You said that if you ran, you would obtain it

you're tempted by that distant, distant voice

it grasps your far too dazzling hand

untill you pursue that blue, blue sky

i understand that you are falling, but continue to follow the light

You say if you could fly, you would never come back down

You search for those white, white clouds

if you break through, you'll know you'll find it

so try untill you break free to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky"

-After the song, a guitar solo was then played by Arata as Rin looked back at Arata and saw him playing the acoustic guitar as she smiled and blushed slightly as she would then sing the song "Again"-

"I was chasing a continuing dream

But people trip up on that narrow, winding road

When I say "like those days", it doesn't mean I want to go back

I'm searching for the sky I lost

I pray that you'll understand

Stop making that sad face like you're a victim

Sins don't end with tears

You carry them painfully forever

Who is waiting

In that emotional maze with no exit in sight?

I want to come out and say the words

I've written on my white notepaper

What do I want to run away from?

...Is it reality?

They say we're living to make our dreams come true

In the middle of the night, I begin to forget that

Because nothing goes off without a hitch

...I have nowhere to go home to

I can't erase this feeling now

There's too much life ahead of me, right?

(I'm on the way)

I even welcome this nostalgic pain

I need to apologise, don't I? Ah, I'm sorry

I couldn't say it well and just kept worrying you

Everything I had that day, everything I'll have tomorrow

I won't arrange it into order

I pray that you'll understand

I quietly closed my eyes, I'm seeing things I don't want to see

Rumours I don't need

Which was the first I heard?

Meeting twice means you're friends?

Stop kidding me

My red heart

Is burning in irritation inside me

The truth is, I have high hopes

...For reality?

They say we're living to make our dreams come true

I want to scream, can you hear me?

Because nothing goes off without a hitch

...I have nowhere to go home to

I'm always grateful for kindness

That's why I want to be stronger

(I'm on the way)

In order to move on, I welcome foes and friends

How do you open the next door again? Are you thinking about it?

I can't go back now, the story has begun

Wake up, wake up

I can't erase this feeling now; there's too much life ahead of me, right?

There are things I have left to do; I want to do them over

I'll go once again

They say we're living to make our dreams come true

I want to scream; can you hear me?

Because nothing goes off without a hitch

...I have nowhere to go home to

I'm always grateful for kindness

That's why I want to be stronger

(I'm on the way)

I even welcome this nostalgic pain"

-Arata would then walk to the front of the stage with Rin as the two would then hold their hands and sing the song "Hacking to the Gate"-

"Even the billions of heartbeats in the world

Are nothing to you but insignificant.

Whether we're trapped in the past or lamenting over the future,

Predetermination does not allow even the slightest mistake.

The infinite dreams and futures before us

Are but vain privileges allowed to us.

Finitude is what both clock hands show

Toward a cruel destiny and choice,

Hacking to the Gate

So now I cross between worlds every second,

Because I want to protect that smile of yours.

And so, a time loop without sadness will once again

engulf me, the lone observer.

Claims of life and meaningless proofs

Are not enough to amuse you.

Acting as the king of a foolish group,

You lay down childish theories.

Infinite love and the distant sky

Are but virtual liberties shown to us.

Finitude is the merciless passage of time,

Make a choice which negates tomorrow,

Hacking to the Gate

I must never break the promise to my comrades

Of the shining days we would be together.

For that is why I cheat time with this device

I no longer have any hesitations, the lone observer.

So now I cross between worlds every second,

Because I want to protect that smile of yours.

A time loop without sadness will once again

engulf me, the lone observer."

-After the two finished their song, everyone started cheering as Arata would then speak out to everyone in the crowd and to the judges-

Arata: I'm Nada Arata and this is Hoshizora Rin and we'll be singing the first song that we sung together as a group, Core Pride.

"Born into the world, each enjoying his own life,

discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?

The important thing is to surpass your limit line.

Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!

But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,

how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive

for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?

No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,

but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.

Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,

I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".

It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.

While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.

Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way

back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,

you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.

If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.

The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.

But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.

When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.

I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,

I will desperately try to change my future.

Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,

I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.

This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I can still keep going, so here I go!

OH BABY MY PRIDE!"

-After the song ended, everyone started clapping their hands and started cheering loudly as the three judges got up from their seats and cheered loudly as Rin and Arata were holding hands as the two would then smile and bow to the crowd until Arata spoke out to the crowd once more-

Arata: Hi, I'm sure most of you would like to know more about the two of us, since I've been seeing a lot of "Are you two dating?" questions on my Twitter account. To answer your question, "Yes"! We are dating and I am madly in love with her, Hoshizora Rin!

Guy: Hell yeah! You go, man!

Girl: Kyyaaa!

Arata: She is the reason why I'm here right now to be part of this community and to be Number 1. To support her and us.

Judge 1:...This guy..

Judge 2: Shut the hell up, bro! We gonna support these two! Y'all hear me?!

Judge 3: I agree, they deserve this more than anyone else.

-The three judges walked up to the stage with Arata and Rin as they immediately announced to everyone that Dark Rose is now Ranked number 1 in the Ranking system as Soul-2-Cry moved to Rank 2 and Aqours was moved to Rank 3. After the announcement, Soul-2-Cry went back to their room with the girls of Aqours as they were disappointed over their lose-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	25. Chapter 25:- Yumeko Saburo(VG Chapter)

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 25:- Yumeko Saburo

Opening:- Boku no Invitation - Yoshiharu Shiina

Chika: Wake up~ Wake up...Wake up! -The sound of an innocent girl could be heard as the man opened his eyes slightly at the sight of Chika on top of him as he would blush slightly at the sight of her as she looked at him with concern- I know you wanted to stay over here because it's peaceful but it's rude to sleep when in someone else's room...

Sei: S-Sorry. I just can't help it, ya know? Ya have a real' nice room after all.

Chika: I do? It's a normal room though.

Sei: Nah, it ain't just a normal room. It's your room after all~

Chika: Eh? -She'd blush madly as she looked away from being completely embarrassed from hearing Sei's honest words. It was then Sei would hug Chika from behind as he would place his chin on her shoulder and rub his face on hers as Chika would blush even more- W-W-What are you doing..?

Sei: It's cold ya know? And you're warm~

Chika: Jeez.. You just want to get spoiled, huh?

Sei: Yup~

Chika: How's Jun-kun handling the situation after yesterday?

Sei: Dunno~ He's...Well ya know..Mysterious when it's bout his emotions and stuff~

Chika: You just don't seem to care about him..

Sei: I do, but there's nothing that I can do about it..

Chika: I-I'm sorry..

Sei: Nah, it's not ye fault, it's ours for not preparing earlier.

Chika: Do you know what he's doing?

Sei: He said he has to go participate in some card tournament, but I guess he's still at home ya know?

Chika: Ah all right.

Sei: Let's just rest for the night, kay?

Chika: Okay.

-In the home of Saitou Jun. The man was lying down on the couch in the living room as he was just wearing his long pants and was topless as he was getting ready to go out but it was still too early to go out, Hanamaru walked over to him with a tray of tea and snacks as she placed them down onto the coffee table, after doing so, she would then go over to Jun as she then sat down on the floor and looked at Jun as he was covering his eyes with his arms and had not said a word in awhile, Hanamaru was worried about him as she just looked at him with concern in her look-

Hanamaru: Jun-kun..?

Jun: What?

Hanamaru: Are you sure you can't just stay at home for today and not go to the tournament, zura?

Jun: I can't, I was asked to go play against this one new player that is in charge of Team Symphogear. The winner gets a few hundred thousand Yen.

Hanamaru: I see..I guess it can't be helped, zura..

Jun: -He'd turn over to look at Hanamaru as he moved his arm to see that she looked depressed, Jun can't help but feel bad as he would then place a hand on her cheek and started to rub the side of her cheek softly as he looked at her with a smile on his face as she would then look back at him with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly- I still have an hour before I have to go.

Hanamaru: Zura?

-Half an hour had passed as Hanamaru was sleeping on the bed while Jun was getting changed, after he had changed, he would walk over to Hanamaru and kissed cheek softly as she slept and then left for work, after the kiss, Hanamaru smiled in her sleep and mumbled Jun's name softly. As Jun left for work, he took out two decks from his bag and was debating on which to use, he would then decide after he meets the fighter. Minutes later when Jun went to the shop Card Capital 2 and noticed that there was no one there as the shop said that it was closed, he went in and saw a number of professional players inside the shop. He then noticed a man with red hair and gold eyes playing a clan that has never been seen before as he was dominating Shindou Chrono and many others. After the man finished his fight with Chrono, he walked over to Jun and shake his hand as he introduced himself-

Saburo: Hi there, I'm Yumeko Saburo. Pleasure to meet you, Saitou Jun~

Jun: Likewise.

Saburo: Let us have our match now, I have been waiting to face the clan powerful clan of yours.

Jun: R-Right.. Of course. -The members of team Symphogear, former Try3 and many others were watching the two as Jun and Saburo started to play- Stand up my, Vanguard!

Saburo: Stand up our, Vanguard!

Jun: Signature Heavenrend, Tsubasa "Wind"!

Saburo: Finishing Thunder and Earth, Shikinami.

Chrono: Eh? They're both using new clans!

Ibuki: -The man with long white hair and dark red eyes spoke out to the others as he explained the clans- They are both unofficial clans and are not sold to the public because these 2 only have access to one of these clans.

Shin: -A tall male with dark green hair and black eyes with a pair of glasses explained as well- Indeed, let us first explain the clan that Saitou-kun is using. The clan that Saitou Jun-kun is using is known as Habakiri. The clan is based on Spiritual beings with powers that can even defy a god's strength and they are part of United Sanctuary.

Shion: United Sanctuary?

Shin: Indeed~ Habakiri has two roles, one on using the opponent's units for themselves or to superior call their own rear-guards based on the number of units the opponent has and they power up in exchange.

Tokoha: What does that mean?

Ibuki: Let's say that you are fighting Habakiri clan. I'll explain their first keyword: "Possess". The keyword Possess is exactly how it sounds, it takes control of the opponent's units. Instead of the usual retiring or lock or even return to bottom of the deck effects, Possess chooses an opponent's rear-guard and moves it to the player's on rear-guard circle and changes its whole clan name and archetype name along with cost to its own.

Chrono: W-What the hell kind of clan is that?! Sounds broken!

Ibuki: You may think its broken but it's just a defensive move to show how powerful they are but it's not the wisest effect to use. Possess may take control of the opponent's units, such as G Units, G Guardians, rear-guards and guardians but the cost is high and it's not really worth using that many Possess units.

Shin: Yup! The other Keyword is "Blitz", it's an effect that is always active when a unit is placed on the rear-guard circle and if the number of rear-guards each play has is more or equal than the other player will be able to activate the cost of "Blitz". The archetype of Blitz is to focus on superior calling units from the deck based on the number of how many rear-guard the opponent has. So let's say that if I was using a Blitz archetype deck against a Royal Paladin deck, if the Royal player has 3 rear-guards, I can call up to three units from deck and they all power up for each of the opponent's rear-guards.

Tokoha: Sounds quite normal though.

Ibuki: Yes but it's really effective against clans like Narukami or Kagero, since they save their own rear-guards to kill the opponent's rear-guards while the Habakiri player can just keep on calling without wasting more than just 1 card in his or her hand and power up in the process.

Chrono: Okay! Now that is unfair! But what about

Shion: What about the other clan that Saburo-san is using?

Ibuki: The clan he is using is a blue nation clan, a relative to both the Bermuda Triangle and Aqua Force combined but they put up more of an aggressive fight than any other clan combined.

Shion: What do you mean?

Shin: The clan is known as Sea Fleet, like Bermuda Triangle, it only consists of female units but the clan only has one archetype and that is "Thunder and Earth". Instead of focusing column switching units along with consecutive attacks like Aqua Force, Sea Fleet focus on getting rid of rear-guards while powering up theirs and superior calling from the Drop Zone and then returning back to the deck.

Shion: Similar to both Granblue and Spike Brothers, huh?

Shin: Very but they play a more aggressive role. Sea Fleet has an ability known as "Attack Break", the effect is always active when there is a number of cards in the Drop Zone that is required to activate the cost of the unit's effect. Let's say for example: Attack Break 5, it requires 5 cards in the Drop Zone to activate a powerful skill.

Tokoha: Won't they deck out?

Shin: Ah~ That's the thing, because they can superior call from both the deck and Drop Zone, the units called out are returned back to the bottom of the deck and there are some cards that can return all cards from Drop Zone to the deck, Habakiri has the same effect for some cards too.

Chrono: Here I thought Gear Chronicle was the only newest clan..

-Few minutes had passed as Jun was at 3 damage and had just finished his attack with his grade 2 vanguard while Saburo was at 2 damage and was about to ride-

Saburo: Do not show fear in the cast of light and darkness, bring strength to the fleet when the night comes! Ride! Night Bringer of Thunder and Earth, Sendai! Attack~

Jun: No guard.

Saburo: Twin Drive! First check(Grade 1), Second check, Draw trigger! All effects to Sendai and I draw~ Turn end~

Jun: Stand and draw! Show your strength to the King of Spirits and prove your worth! Goddess of Spirits, Maihime! Stride my Generation! World's End, Maihime "Senkai". Stride skill, Counter Blast 1, Soul Blast 1, you have 2 rear-guards, I superior call 2 cards from my deck and they get Power+1000 for each of your rear-guards, they both receive +2000 power, superior call, World's Centurion, Diamond Lance and World's Blade, Tsubasa "Guren". Diamond Lance's skill, all of my units in the front-row get +2000 power for each of your rear-guards, then if you have two or more rear-guards, Counter Charge 1 and Soul Charge 1! Tsubasa Guren's skill, during this turn, she can attack from the back row. Maihime "Senkai"'s skill! Soul Blast 1, G Persona! All of my rear-guards in the front-row gets +2000 power for each of your rear-guard and if you have 2 or more rear-guards, this unit gets an extra critical and a skill!

Saburo: A skill?

Jun: At the end of the battle that this unit attacked, I may pay a cost and if I did, I may draw a card and choose one of your rear-guards and retire all of the rear-guards in that same row.

Saburo: Oho~? That's nice.

Jun: Maihime "Senkai"'s skill again! All of my units with Blitz ability gets +3000 power and if I have 3 or more rear-guards with Blitz ability, this unit gets 5000 power and an extra critical again.

Chrono: Holy hell! On the first stride and he can power up like mad!

Shin: That's the output of Blitz, though they can do better than that. That is just the beginning!

Jun: Maihime "Senkai" attacks!

Saburo: Protect the fleet from the enemy's wrath! Quintet wall! Skill, superior call the top 5 cards to the Guardian Circle for free and if the number of cards with Attack Break ability is two or more, all guardian units gets +10000 shield until the end of battle!

Jun: A no pass, huh? -He then checked the top 3 cards of his deck and noticed that no triggers came out but would then attack with his remaining rear-guards as Saburo no guarded the attacks- Maihime's skill! Retire your two rear-guards and I draw! Turn end!

Saburo: I assume this is not how you normally play because you seem different. Even though I just met you, I know that you're not who you are, Saitou Jun.

Jun: What?

Saburo: Dance in the flames of war itself and be one with the Samurai! Night's Blade, Jintsuu "Kami"! Stride skill, attack break 4, superior call up to 2 cards from either my deck or Drop Zone, I choose the Drop Zone, superior call Shuriken Thunder and Earth, Kikuzuki and Flames of Thunder and Earth, Ryuujou! Both get +3000 power until the end of turn. Kikuzuki's skill, upon calling her, I draw a card and superior call another unit from the Drop Zone. superior call Glass of Thunder and Earth, Yuudachi "Wine", then Ryuujou's skill, revive Shikinami from the Drop Zone~ Superior call Finishing Thunder and Earth, Shikinami and I choose a grade 1 card from the Drop Zone and add it to my hand, I guess I'll return the Quintet wall back to me again~

Jun: "Tsk, he didn't pay any cost of Counter Blast or soul blast or anything to call out the rear-guards and now he has 4 rear-guards in a blink of an eye!" -Jun thought to himself as he realised that he was facing a problem-

Saburo: Call~ Finishing Thunder and Earth, Murakumo. Now let's bring on the magic! Jintsuu's main phase cost! Counter Blast (1) and G Persona! She gets +5000 power and a skill! During this turn when this unit attacks your Vanguard, she will battle all of your units in the front row, and you cannot guard for your rear-guards during this battle!

Ibuki: A skill that is similar to Kaiser Warning but restricts yourself to protect your own rear-guards, that is very powerful.

Chrono: That is so unfair!

Chris: Shindou Chrono! Ya better shut your trap! I don't wanna hear the word "Unfair" when your Gear Groovy and copy two G units' skill!

Chrono: Ah..Good point..

Saburo: Attack!

Jun: Perfect guard!

Saburo: Triple drive~ Heal trigger and a critical trigger! Give all power to Murakumo and Critical to Yuudachi! Yuudachi attacks!

Jun: Guard!

Saburo: Yuudachi's skill activated! Counter blast 1, when the attack does not hit during the battle that this unit attacked, I may draw a card and retire all of your rear-guards in the back row!

Jun: ?! -He panicked slightly at the sight of all of his grade 1s and his starter getting retired as he looked at Saburo and noticed he was just as skilled as any other player in the room-

Chrono: Here I thought that the main clan he uses is Link Joker, since he beated me so many times with that deck of his..

Shin: His Link Joker deck is just made for fun, this is his actual deck.

Saburo: Kikuzuki's boost! Murakumo attacks! Murakumo's Attack break 5! +5000 power!

Jun: No guard. -He was at his 5th damage-

Saburo: Murakumo's skill~ When attack hits, this unit Stands again and gets another 5000 power! Attack again! Skill +5000 power again!

Jun: Generation Guard! Feathers of Heavenrend, Tsubasa! Shield +10000!

Saburo: Oh~? End phase skill! All of my rear-guards goes to the bottom of the deck and I draw a card, turn end.

Shin: Now Saitou-kun is at a big disadvantage.

Chrono: Why's that?

Tsubasa: Because Saburo-san does not have any rear-guards and Jun-san does not have any rear-guards as well, with no rear-guards, Jun-san cannot superior call up the number of rear-guards that he could have called.

Chrono: Oh crap! Good point!

Jun: Stand and draw! Stride my Generation! Dragonic Prey, Indominus Rex!

Shion: A dinosaur?!

Ibuki: Yes. Habakiri is a spiritual clan after all, they carry connections with other monsters and beings from all timelines, such as Dragons, Dinosaurs, knights, vampires, ghosts, elves and even humans. This is what United Sanctuary should have been like, connectivity with all race and species.

Jun: Call! Dragonic Spirit, Tyrannoraptor, skill activated, return all of the cards from my drop zone to the deck, shuffle the deck and superior call a grade 2 unit and that unit gets +5000 power until the end of turn! Superior call Detonating Gungnir, Hibiki! Skill activated, soul blast 1, superior call a grade 1 or lower unit and that unit gets +3000 power! Superior call Shénshòujìng prodigy, Miku! Skill activated, soul charge 1 and counter charge 1, draw a card and she gets +3000 power and my vanguard gets +2000 power! Call Revelation Witch, Eila and call Twillight Ghost, Aoba! Aoba's skill! All of my units get "Resist"!

Shin: Resist, huh? It's good but not good.

Tokoha: Good but not good?

Ibuki: Like what Shin said. right now the Resist effect is good because it saves your rear-guards from getting retired and Saburo has cards that can retire when they are placed on the guardian circle but it's also pointless to use the Resist effect cards because 90% of the cards in Saburo's decks are units that don't retire individual units but retires a whole row, column or all of the rear-guards.

Tokoha: A-All?

Ibuki: Like what you just witnessed with Jintsuu's attacking the whole front-row and Yuudachi's skill to retire all of the back-row units.

Shin: Even though there is only one archetype for Sea Fleet, the major archetype is Thunder and Earth, which is field control. They will kill as many rear-guards as they can until the opponent gives up, it is much more worse than Narukami. Though there are two ways to get rid of rear-guards for Thunder and Earth, retiring and attacking.

Tokoha: So that's why you say it's not a good thing for him then, huh?

Ibuki: Indeed.

Jun: Indominus' skill! Counter Blast 1, soul blast 1 and G Persona! Since you have no rear-guards, I can't retire but I can draw a card and Indominus Rex gets +10000 power, +1 critical and +1 drive during this turn! and all of the units in my front row get +4000 power! Indominus attacks! Eila's skill! She moves into the soul, I draw a carda and my Vanguard gets +5000 power!

Saburo: Quintet wall~ Again~ superior call 5 guardians and they all get +10000 shield~

Jun: Quadruple drive! Double critical trigger get! Both power up and crits to each of my front rear-guards, Hibiki attacks! Skill! She gets +3000 power and an additional crit!

Saburo: Generation guard~ Krieg Cannon, Bismarck~ Attack break 5~ Shield +15000~

Jun: Tyrannoraptor!

Saburo: Generation guard again~ Musical ship, Naka~ Shield +5000 for every player's two empty Rear-guard circle~ total +15000 shield~

Jun: Tsk, turn end..

Saburo: You are frustrated, I know and I can tell because of the event with your team against Dark Rose, but don't take it too hard on yourself because you can always get back to being ranked number 1 whenever you want, you know that but you just don't want to accept the fact that you lost.

Jun: What are you-

Saburo: Saitou Jun, you're weak and fragile. You're not mentally prepared to lose in real life, that's why you always wanted to be number but now you understand how it feels to lose after all this time. Now I'll show you how you'll lose from now on. Final turn!

Ibuki: Oh?

Shin: He's gonna end it now.

Saburo: Stand and draw! Stride our Generation! Bring forth eternal darkness to the enemy and show them your true strength upon nightfall and eradicate those who wish to repel the fleet! Night's Elimination, Sendai "Darkness". Skill activated! Superior call two Kikuzuki's and they both get +3000 power! Kikuzuki's skill~ Draw 2 and superior call 2 cards from the Drop Zone! Secretary of Thunder and Earth, Jintsuu! Singer of Thunder and Earth, Naka! And also call! Straight light of Thunder and Earth, Tenryuu! call Dragon's Thunder and Earth, Tatsuta! Kizukuki on the right exits the field~ Naka's skill~ During this turn, all of my units get "Resist" and they cannot be put to Drop Zone or be attacked until the end of game~ Also, Counter blast 1! Naka's skill when she is placed on the Rear-guard circle, she gets +4000 power and at the end of my turn, I get to return all of the cards in my Drop Zone to my deck and draw 2 cards after that. Sendai's Generation Break 5! Counter blast 1, soul blast 1, G Persona! Sendai gets +15000 power, +1 Critical and 2 skills! During this turn when this unit attacks, this unit will attack all of your units in a single battle and whenever a rear-guard is put to Drop Zone, I get to choose one of my rear-guards and it gets +5000 for each card put to Drop zone.

Chrono: That is so broken.

Hibiki: Ah~ It's not really broken if it's active on Generation Break 5~

Chrono: Yeah, that's a late game card then, huh?

Hibiki: Yup~ Which is why it's powerful.

Saburo: Sendai attacks!

Jun: Perfect guard! Surging Igalima, Kirika "Ray"! Skill activated, my Vanguard gets +10000 power and I draw a card! Since I can't retire your units..

Saburo: Oh? Triple drive! Double critical trigger get! One effect for each of my front rear-guards! -All of Jun's 4 rear-guards were then put to Drop Zone- Skill activated. Tenryuu, Tatsuta, Jintsuu, Kikuzuki get +5000 power! that's not all, Tatsuta's skill! When a rear-guard is put to Drop Zone during this battle phase, all rear-guards get +3000 for each card that was put to the Drop Zone during this turn, so total together, all rear-guards get +12000 power! Tatsuta's boost, Tenryuu attacks! Tenryuu's skill! When this unit attacks, if you have 2 or less rear-guards, this unit gets +10000 power until the end of turn and you can't use grade 0 cards from your hand to guard!

Jun: Generation Guard! Feathers of Heavenrend, Tsubasa! +15000 shield! And I guard with grade 1s!

Saburo: This is where you won't be able to survive, Saitou Jun.

Jun: What?

Saburo: Kikuzuki's boost! Jintsuu attacks! Jintsuu's Attack break 10! She gets +15000 power and +1 critical during this battle! Then during the battle that this unit attacks, if you have no rear-guards, I choose up to two of my other rear-guards and Stand them! Tatsuta, Tenryuu!

Jun: Wha-?!

Saburo: Fear the fleet's ultimate power!

Jun: Perfect guard!

Saburo: Final attack, Tenryuu!

Jun: No guard.. -He would then take the last hit and lost the match as everyone around clapped their hands as they were fascinated by the match, many of the people were praising on how well Jun survived the attacks as Jun thanked everyone but was concerned about who the man was and as Jun was about to ask about Saburo, he realised that team Symphogear had left already- Yumeko Saburo...Just who are you..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	26. Chapter 26:- In first sight

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 26:- In first sight

Opening:- Boku no Invitation - Yoshiharu Shiina

-In the Nishikino hospital as Maki was taking a break in her office and was using her laptop, she was going through the news feed on a site as she was looking to see if there was anything interesting about the entertainment community as she then noticed that a band lost its rank as Rank number 4 to a single singer under the name of Yumeko Saburo. Maki was slightly interested in learning about him as she searched online to find any information about him but found nothing, she got slightly frustrated as someone knocked on the door to her office as she let them in and saw that it was Yumeko Saburo-

Maki: Y-Yumeko Saburo?

Saburo: Ah, you must've heard of me, Nishikino-san.

Maki: I-I just did- A-Anyway! What brings you here to the hospital and to my office?

Saburo: I have a slight problem.

Maki: Oh? And what might that problem be? -She asked as she took a sip of her coffee in her mug-

Saburo: I need a cure for cancer. -He said with a calm look on his face along with a smile and as Maki heard what he said, she'd cough quickly after drinking her coffee as she put the mug on the table quickly and looked at Saburo-

Maki: A-A cure for cancer? F-For who?

Saburo: Me~ Who else?

Maki: Y-You have cancer?

Saburo: Yeah..Well not really cancer, I'm not sure.

Maki: What? Is it cancer or is it not?

Saburo: I think it is. Because it's a disease for the heart and I was told that there really isn't a cure for it.

Maki: A heart disease, huh? Similar to Jun-kun then.

Saburo: Saitou Jun?

Maki: Well, sort of. He doesn't have any sickness or anything but he's very weak and fragile. He can't run for long or stress his body or else he'll vomit blood and pass out.

Saburo: That must be painful.

Maki: Very. A-Anyway, I'm sorry but I can't really help you in your heart disease but I can try to consult this with you and help you as much as I can.

Saburo: I see, thank you.

Maki: How long have you had this disease?

Saburo: I was told that I got it since I was born.

Maki: Since you were born?! I'm surprised you lived this long, no offence.

Saburo: None taken~ But yes, I do agree with the fact that I myself am surprised that I lived this long.

Maki: I can only suggest that the best option for heart disease is prevent or delay the need for a procedure or surgery.

Saburo: A-A surgery, huh?

Maki: You know? A surgery, the things with knives and needles~ -She said as she took out a little syringe from her desk as Saburo twitched slightly as he was slightly afraid- Oh~? You're afraid of needles, how cute~ -She chuckled softly as Saburo pouted-

Saburo: Y-Yes, I have a phobia with needles! T-That is not a big issue!

Maki: Yes it is~

Saburo: Y-You're very mean, Nishikino-san..

Maki: Hehe~ Wait, how old are you?

Saburo: 23 years old.

Maki: Oh? You're the same age as I am.

Saburo: Why?

Maki: You look so much younger than I am.

Saburo: Is that a bad thing?

Maki: It's a good thing, that way I can tease you for looking like a baby~ -She said as she teased Saburo by poking his cheeks, she then realised what she was doing as she then stopped quickly and blushed slightly and thought to herself- "W-What the hell am I doing? I just met him and I can't help but feel so comfortable around him.. I-I need to act my age in public or everyone's gonna think I'm like a child!"

Saburo: To think that the one and only Nishikino Maki can be slightly childish. It's cute.

Maki: Eh? -She'd blush madly out of embarrassment as she would then cross her arms and legs and look away quickly- Hmph! S-Shut up!

Saburo: I'll be coming here often to consult this matter with you, should we exchange phone numbers so that I can let you know if I'm coming by?

Maki: What? Oh yeah, sure. -The two would then give each other their contacts as Saburo would then smile happily at Maki as the girl would blush madly at the sight and saw him left but felt slightly heart broken after seeing him leaving, she wondered why she reacted this way until she then remembered that Saburo reminded her of Shinji's younger self as the two looked somewhat identical, from remembering what Shinji looked like when he was a child, his face was then replaced with Saburo's as Maki would blush madly and get embarrassed as she would then quickly take the pillow from her chair and screamed in it as she hugged it- I...No.. Never mind..

-Someone would then knock on the door as Maki would then walk over to the door and opened it as her eyes widened at the sight of Saburo as she would blush slightly-

Maki: W-What is it?

Saburo: I actually have nothing to do today, so I was wondering...If you wanna hang out?

Maki: Well.. -She would then look at the clock and noticed that it was 4 o'clock- Yeah sure, I just finished work after all.

Saburo: All right, great! I'll show you a great place!

Maki: Okay, sure. Just give me a minute and I'll pack my stuff up for a moment.

Saburo: Need any help?

Maki: Nah, thanks but it's all right. -She took her bag and phone and keys as she then walked out of the office with Saburo following her after she locked her office as the two would then leave the hospital and walk around together, oddly enough, Maki felt relieved and relaxed when she's with Saburo as she feels calm when she's around him- Yumeko-kun.

Saburo: Please, just call me Saburo.

Maki: Then call me, Maki, okay?

Saburo: Yes ma'am.

Maki: -She chuckled softly as she would then ask Saburo a question- Are you dating anyone?

Saburo: Not at the moment, why?

Maki: Nothing, but are you interested in anyone?

Saburo: One person.

Maki: Oh? -She got slightly worried after hearing that he likes someone- May I ask who?

Saburo: I can't say her name but she's absolutely beautiful. At first sight, I saw her absolute beauty and that she's actually very kind as well.

Maki: What does she look like?

Saburo: Hmm~ I can't give you any hints except this one. She has a gorgeous pair of purple eyes that shine bright and beautifully like herself.

Maki: -Maki was wondering who was he referring to as she kept thinking to herself on who was the girl but couldn't think of anyone as Saburo looked at her with a smile on his face-

-Minutes later as Saburo brought Maki to a card cafe as Maki was overjoyed with the sight of a cafe that had a lot of girls that were playing card games, the two would sit down on a table and took their orders as they would then play together-

Maki: I'll have you know that I have beaten the Kagero clan leader before~

Saburo: Anjou Mamoru, huh? Hmm~ Is that so? Then I'll have you know that I have beated Japan's number 1 best Vanguard player just the other day.

Maki: J-Jun-kun?! He lost to you?!

Saburo: Indeed~ Though it is a clan that no one has ever faced.

Maki: A new clan?

Saburo: A new unofficial clan with supports that comes in after a month or two. They constantly get updated and they have only one archetype which makes them just as strong as anything else.

Maki: Is that so? Then I'd like to fight against this clan.

Saburo: If you wish~

Saburo & Maki: Stand up our, Vanguard!

Maki: Dragon Knight, Sadegh!

Saburo: Blasting Thunder and Earth, Jintsuu "Omega".

Maki: A blue nation deck, huh? Sea Fleet? What clan is this?

Saburo: Sea Fleet is the clan of battleships and fleet girls. They are the counterpart of both Aqua Force's military combined with the girls of Bermuda Triangle.

Maki: Oh? If its two clans combined then they must be powerful. Ride! Dragon Knight, Nadel!

Saburo: Ride, Destiny of Thunder and Earth, Jintsuu "Guardian". Attack!

-The two would play as a few others within the cafe watched them play together-

Maki: Dragonic Blademaster attacks!

Saburo: No guard~ -Saburo took the damage as it was a draw trigger as he had 9 cards in his hand for not calling rear-guards and for damage checking draw triggers. Maki would then attack with her one column of rear-guards as Saburo would then quickly use a Quintet Wall, everyone was wondering why he guarded so early until he stand and draw- Darkness that feeds the sky and battlefield with blood, show your strength in the battles of night! Ride, Night Bringer of Thunder and Earth, Sendai.

-Minutes later as there were guys cheering for Maki and there were girls cheering for Saburo to win as Maki had just ended her turn after using Dragon Blademaster "Taiten" to retire all of Saburo's rear-guards and kept all of her five rear-guards. Saburo would then announce his final turn as he strode with Night's Elimination, Sendai "Darkness" and use the stride skill to constantly superior call from the drop zone and and filled up his field with the cost of one counterblast and with Naka on the field, all of his unis cannot be retired or targeted by card effects, which counters Maki's deck as her deck focuses on retiring and powering up only. Saburo would then use Sendai's skill to attack all of Maki's rear-guards as she perfect guarded the attack, Saburo did not get any triggers but his rear-guards all powered up because of the Tatsuta and Sendai at the back as he attacked with Tenryuu while Maki guarded with a G Guardian as Saburo then attacked Blademaster with his Jintsuu as he used her skill to stand Tenryuu and Sendai in the other column as Jintsuu got an additional critical and powered up as Maki couldn't guard any longer-

Maki:...Okay, you're right..You're absolutely strong..

Saburo: Thank you~ You're quite powerful yourself~

Maki: I'm still learning and Kagero doesn't really get much support after all.

Saburo: Sea Fleet as well.

Maki: I-It's getting late, I should be heading back or my brother might start getting worried.

Saburo: Ah, Nishikino Shinji. Of course. I'll walk you back.

Maki: Nah, it's okay, the place isn't far from here so I can walk there by myself.

Saburo: Are you sure? I really don't mind escorting you there though.

Maki: Thanks for being concerned but I'm all right. -The two said their goodbyes as Maki and Saburo left and went back to their own homes. Hours later after Maki had her dinner with Shinji and had finished her bath, she lied down on her bed with a pen in her hand as she had her laptop on her bed, she'd then smile at the sight of her messages in her twitter account as she noticed that she received a messaged from Saburo, she'd blush slightly and smiled innocently- He's so nice.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	27. Chapter 27:- It's because I love him

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 27:- It's because I love him

Opening:- Boku no Invitation - Yoshiharu Shiina

-In the early morning in Arata's apartment as he skipped school for the day to rest at home after the Butterfly Concert. As Arata was lying down on his bed, he looked at the clock as it said that it was 4 in morning, he'd close his eyes and slept in as he lied down on his bed. Hours passed as it was 6:30 A.M. in the morning, someone would unlock the front door entrance to Arata's apartment and entered the apartment, the person who unlocked the door closed it quietly as the mysterious person tiptoed across the apartment rooms and left a bag on the dining table and tiptoed over to the room as the person opened the door softly and entered Arata's room. From the sound of one footstep as the person would sit down on the floor in the dark room and was sitting next to Arata's bed, he'd quickly get up and turn on the lamp light on the table that was next to his bed as he was about to defend himself but as soon as he turned on the lights, his eyes widened at the sight of Rin wearing a black Christmas dress with a pair of cat eyes and a tail that matched her hair colour as she was sitting down on the floor and did a "nya pose" to Arata in the early morning. He'd smile as he laughed and held one of Rin's hand and spoke back to her with a "nya" as his reply, Rin was surprised to hear that sort of response from him as she would blush slightly and smile happily as she jumped and hugged Arata tightly in her arms and snuggled against his chest as the two were lying down on the bed-

Rin: How are you feeling?

Arata: Body aching, exhausted too..

Rin: Aww~ Poor baby, nya~

Arata: -He'd smile slightly as Rin patted Arata on the head lightly-

Rin: Get up, nya. I'll prepare something for you to eat, nya.

Arata: R-Right. Thanks. "I forgot that I gave Rin a key to my apartment and she gave me hers to her apartment too.." -Arata thought to himself as he watched Rin cook as he walked out of his room and yawned slightly-

Rin: So you're not going to school today?

Arata: Nah, I gotta rest up and my homeroom teacher called me last night and asked me to sleep in for the day because she saw the concert online and knew that it looked like hell for me.

Rin: She must be a nice teacher then, nya.

Arata: Sawako-sensei is always a nice person. -He said with a smile as the image of a mature adult female with long brown hair and glasses appeared- Though she can be a bit problematic sometimes too.. -The image of Sawako changed from a beautiful woman turned into an adult with strong heavy metal makeup-

Rin: Nya? Anyway, I won't be working today as well~ Since Kotori-chan asked me to take a break for a day and relax, nya~

Arata: S-So we have the whole the day just for the two of us? Doing whatever we want?

Rin: That's right, nya! Oh yeah! Did you see who's in fourth rank in the Ranking system now, nya?

Arata: Yeah. Yumeko Saburo. He's very mysterious.

Rin: Yup! But you should listen to him sing, nya! He makes very relaxing songs, nya!

Arata: Oh? -Rin would then grab her phone and play the song "Boku no Invitation"-

"Lucky boys and girls who have made it to this cafe

Be spoilt by our superior menu and warm reception oh just for you

By all means make your way to our cafe

I look forward to the day we meet. Mahalo

In the end, it wasn't the north or south pole, tell me

this cafe is somewhere in this world

I'm going to research on this cafe that everyone is talking about

I shall continue to check the BBS net during tea-time

More more more those are all rumors

Liar liar liar if that's it then I give up

Looks like there is nothing I can do

At that time, a white letter arrived in the post

It contained his secret recipe

(*)It's here ーーー（ ﾟ∀ﾟ）ーーー! An invitation for me

The conversation that the world has been waiting for

Lucky boys and girls who have made it to this cafe

Be spoilt by our superior menu and warm reception oh just for you

By all means soothe the tiredness you have racked up

with our warm smiles. Mahalo(*)

Let's drink mocha latte ole tea

and add pancakes with ice-cream to that

Let's drink strawberry and mango shakes

and once in a while diet with just bamboo

Mahalo

As I thought, you got to say "Bonjour" in London and France

Let's take a trip around the world "Good Day!"

and lie down under the blue sky

Checking the GPS map on my smartphone, take-off

Oh My God, the battery is dead

No no no I need to keep going with this

but looks like there is no way out

At that time, I took out the white letter from my pocket

Taking a closer look, I found an address! The time to act is now!

It's hereーーー（ ﾟ∀ﾟ）ーーー! Time for some navigation

Motivation that the world has been waiting for

(**)Lucky boys and girls who became regular customers

Let me tell you about the secret menu. Surprise for you!

There is no right or wrong, why don't you just try it?

However, I will have to say "no" to the cream

Let's drink mocha latte ole tea

and add pancakes with ice-cream to that

Let's drink strawberry and mango shakes

and once in a while diet with just bamboo

Mahalo(**)"

Arata: Hmm, he does make good songs but at this level, he'll never beat Aqours and Soul-2-Cry, let alone us.

Rin: That's true but it's still nice, nya~ He's a nice person too, nya.

Arata: Really?

Rin: I heard that he donated money to the orphanage and done many other nice things too, nya.

Arata: Are you sure he's not doing it because he just wants to get all of the attention?

Rin: Maybe? But let's try not to think too much about it, nya.

Arata: Good point. Oh? An English breakfast, huh?

Rin: I'm craving for bacon, nya~

Arata:..Wait...Is it the end of the month already?

Rin: What? -She'd blush madly as she pinched Arata on the arm lightly as she looked away- I'm not having it! I just haven't eaten bacon in a long time, nya! You stupid!

Arata: Haha! Sorry~ -He'd chuckle as Rin would pout slightly as she blushed. Minutes later after the two had their breakfast together, Arata would then take a quick shower as Rin cleaned up the apartment like an actual maid she is as she helped with the clothes, washing and cleaning, after awhile as Arata walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that the whole apartment was spotless and was sparkling clean as he noticed that Rin was dusting the living room as she had an apron around her Christmas outfit- D-Did you do all of this?

Rin: That's right, nya! What do you think?

Arata: I'm amazed and surprised that you knew how to clean..

Rin: Wha-?! I'll have you know that I'm a clean person, nya!

Arata: I know, since your apartment is clean too but I didn't think that you'd take cleaning seriously.

Rin: I didn't, nya... Kayo-chin always wanted me to clean myself up and everything around me for the better of everyone else, nya..

Arata: Kayo-chin?

Rin: Oh yeah! I didn't tell you, nya! She's my best friend from school! She's now a chef in Osaka, nya~

Arata: A chef, huh? Rice as the main dish?

Rin: Yes! H-How did you know, nya?

Arata: Just a guess..

Rin: Ugh..I'm sweating, nya..

Arata: Use the shower or something then.

Rin: B-But I didn't bring any spare clothes, nya..

Arata: You left some of your clothes here from before, remember?

Rin: Oh yeah! That's true! I'll be taking a shower then, nya~ -She said as she would wink at Arata as she was hinting to him as she went to the bathroom. Minutes later as Arata was drinking his cup of coffee while watching the anime "Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon" on the TV, Rin would shout loudly as she ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door opened as she was completely naked and was drench in water, Arata would just look at her but not get embarrassed at the sight of Rin being naked- Why, nya?!

Arata: What? Cover yourself up or you'll get a cold.

Rin: Why didn't you come in a peek?!

Arata: Because I don't like peeking.

Rin: Arata, you're so dumb, nya!

Arata: Why?

Rin: I already hinted to you and wanted you to come join me in the bathroom so that we could bathe together!

Arata: Huh? The bathroom is not big enough for two adults and I already took a bath when you got in.

Rin: Come join me now, nya!

Arata: Maybe if you joined me before you cleaned, then this would not be a problem now.

Rin:...-She'd pout as she spun back and walked back to the bathroom and closed the door- Hmph!

Arata: -He blushed slightly after she entered the bathroom as he just stared at the door- She's so cute when she gets angry.. -His phone started to ring as he picked it up and answered the phone as he smiled at the sound of the caller- Hi, yeah..I'm fine.

-A minute later as Rin walked out of the bathroom with a large white shirt that belonged to Arata, she had a towel around her neck and had just worn a shirt as she noticed that Arata was talking on the phone, she'd walk over to him and sat on the couch but sat a little bit further away from Arata as he paid no attention to Rin as he was talking on the phone. Rin felt bad about what she said before as she looked down and felt depressed. She looked over at Arata as he paid no attention to Rin as she felt heart broken at the sight of him not giving her any attention, though she understands that he was busy talking to someone else on the phone and she did not want to disturb him as she's the oldest person in the room but she can't help herself but want to get his attention. Rin would scoot over, bit by bit over to Arata as she was blushing madly, she moved closer to him as her small shoulder was touching his arm as she would blush even more. As Rin leaned on Arata's shoulder, she could her the voice of a girl from the phone as Rin's eyes widened as she panicked slightly and looked at Arata as she started to sweat cold sweat. Arata would look at Rin as he started to worry a little as he was still talking on the phone, Rin would then quickly grab the phone and spoke to the person on the phone as she panicked, Arata did nothing but watched as she grabbed the phone from his hand and listened to Rin-

Rin: P-Please don't talk to Arata, nya! H-He belongs to me and me only, nya! He's mine, nya! A-A-And you can't have him, nya!

Woman: Oh my? May I ask why?

Rin: T-That's...That's because.. -She was hesitant as she look at Arata as he looked at her with concern on his look as Rin would then blush madly and get teary slightly but would then reply back to the person on the phone- Because I love him, nya! I-I love him more than anything else in the world, nya! -She yelled loudly at the person in the phone. From hearing Rin say that one sentence, Arata blushed madly as he skipped a heartbeat as he stared at Rin as she looked really sad, he got up and walked over to Rin as she held the phone in her hand and listened to the lady who was on the other end of the phone-

Woman: My my~ You are a bold one, just like he says you are. I can tell that you really love him after all, because he's my son after all~ The one and only child that I had that protected me from my own husband~

Rin: E-Eh...? S-So..You are..?

Woman: I am Nada Kiyoshi~ Arata's mother~

Rin: Eh?! I-I'm s-s-so sorry for speaking to you that way, ma'am! I'm so so sorry!

Kiyoshi: No no~ It's all right because any girlfriend would get mad or paranoid if she heard her boyfriend talking to another girl on the phone, even if its his mother~ Arata has told me many things about you and I now understand that you really do love him that much. Hoshizora Rin-chan?

Rin: Y-Yes?

Kiyoshi: Please take care of my beloved son, he's the reason why I'm still breathing after all. I entrust his safety and care to you as I cannot always be there to watch over my young boy.

Rin: I-I will, nya!

Kiyoshi: Arata is sensitive and mentally fragile but he's a good boy with a big heart, once he promises, he never breaks it. Please take care of him.

Rin: I-I will, ma'am!

Kiyoshi: Please tell Arata that I said good bye~

Rin: I will, bye bye.. -She shut off the phone as she would then look at Arata as she was blushing madly and had tears coming down her cheeks as she looked at Arata as he looked at Rin with a concerned look on his face as Rin thought to herself- "Protected her from his father? W-What does she mean by that..?" A-Arata?

Arata: Are you all right?

Rin: No... Sit down, nya..

Arata: S-Sure.. -He walked back to the couch as he held Rin's hand and brought her to the couch with him as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV- W-What is it?

Rin: There's a lot of things that I don't know about you, nya.

Arata: And there are a lot of things that I don't know about you too..

Rin: Instead of just lazing around today, why don't we get to know each other a little more, nya?

Arata: Of course, of course. Sounds like a great idea too. So you ask me first.

Rin: Okay. Your mother just said that "Protected her from his father." What did she mean by that, nya?

Arata: That one, huh? To be honest... I really hate remembering that story because it's frightening but I'll tell you anyway.

Rin: I'm sorry, nya..

Arata: N-No! Don't apologise! I should be the one apologising because I don't tell you a lot of things about me. A-Anyway.. Back when I was a kid, I think I was 8-9 years old back then, I had to endure my father screaming and beating my mother every single night for a whole year, which frightened me and annoyed me, at one point, the man took a bottle and wanted to smash my mother's head with it, I ran into the scene and pushed her away, as soon as I did, the bottle hit my left arm. -He said as he pulled up the sleeve on his shirt and showed the large scar mark on his shoulder- After he hit me, I took the knife that my mother dropped on the floor, picked it up and threw it at my father's head and killed him, I actually wanted to threaten him to stop but my hands slipped and I accidentally killed him but I couldn't control my body so I just sat on top of his body and started stabbing him with that one knife that was on his head, pulling it out and then stabbing him in the face with, repeating it while my mother watched, she pulled me back and hugged me tightly as she screamed and was crying out of sadness and fear, I couldn't help but feel afraid of myself and everyone else around me, which is why I asked my mother if I could move out to not get close to anyone..

Rin: So this explains why you had the scar on your shoulder and why you didn't want to make any friends, nya..

Arata: Yeah..Pretty much.

Rin: I'm sorry that you had to tell me that painful past of yours, nya. -She leaned over to him and hugged Arata and kissed his cheek softly as she held his hand-

Arata: Nah, it's okay. It's about time I let it go and tell someone about it rather than run away from my past and not tell anyone about it.

Rin: Well it's my turn to tell you something that not even the members of µ's knows about this, nya. I was actually suppose to be born as a boy, nya.

Arata: What? A-A boy?

Rin: That's right, nya. That's why you noticed why I sometimes dress myself up like a tomboy, nya.

Arata: That explains a lot but why?

Rin: Because my father actually wanted a boy as his child, nya. When I was born as a girl, my father was disappointed, he still loved me and cared for me and would let me do what I want, nya. But in exchange I would have to be like a boy and look like a boy too..Which is why I sometimes look into the mirror in my room and ask myself, "Am I cute? Can I be cute like the other girls, nya? Or am I suppose to be a girl who is forced to act and be like a boy instead, nya..?".. Even till now, my father insists that I stop working in that maid cafe and do something a guy would work as, nya. Though my mother is trying to convince him and she still is, nya.. Which is why I love my mother so much but sometimes I think she just can't convince him anymore..

Arata: Rin..

Rin: To be honest, I actually want to wear a long white beautiful dress and a veil, nya! I want to be a...Bride.. -She said as she blushed and got slightly teary as she looked to the side. From the sight of the sad girl, Arata felt heart brokened as he hugged her tightly in his arms and petted her head softly and lightly as he was trying to comfort her- E-Even in public, sometimes people mistake me for a guy, nya..I feel so pathetic..

Arata: I guess everyone's bound to have a parent who's not always good, huh?

Rin: Yeah.. But when I'm with you...I feel so happy, nya!

Arata: Eh? You do?

Rin: Yeah! It always pains me to see you sad but whenever I'm with you, I always want to smile brighter than the Sun, nya! That's why I don't want to simply let you...Go, nya.. Because if you do, will you ever come back, nya..?

Arata: Don't be ridiculous. Why would I leave the girl I love? Here? Alone? Never, I won't be considered as a man if I did leave you. I wouldn't consider in dating someone else because first love is always more important than the next. -He said with a smile on his face as Rin smiled back at him happily as the two blushed slightly-

Rin: Then, i's a promise? You will never leave me, nya?

Arata: I promise, and you promise that you will never leave me too, all right?

Rin: I won't, nya. Never, because you're also my first, nya!

Arata: Hehe, you're cute when you smile~

Rin: Hehe~

-Moments later after talking, Rin was sitting on top of Arata's lap as she was facing him, the two were french kissing each other passionately as Rin would moan softly from every kiss, at that moment, Rin would wrap her arms around his neck and blushed as Arata would then passionately kiss Rin on the lips and then kiss her neck as Rin moaned innocently as Arata pinned her down on the couch as Rin would wrap her legs around Arata's waist and then her arms around his neck as the two would look at each other as they were nervous but were blushing madly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	28. Chapter 28:- A Smile

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 28:- A Smile

Opening:- Boku no Invitation - Yoshiharu Shiina

-In a school in Tokyo city as Shinji and Arata were taking the same class together, Shinji would look to the center of the classroom as he noticed that there were bullies at the far back, throwing paper and pencils at Arata as he was studying patiently and quietly as he ignored the bullies. Shinji watched but did nothing as the female teacher was teaching in class, not noticing that Arata was getting bullied but some of the other guys in the class seemed worried about Arata but were too afraid to step up for him as many of the girls were irritated and many seemed angry but were keeping quiet. A whole hour passed as the teacher left the class, the bullies stood up and walked over to Arata's desk as one of them kicked the desk to the side as the other classmates panicked but the girls walked over to the bullies and forcefully push them away as they were defending Arata but he got up quickly as soon as the girls were about to yell as Arata would then smile at the girls and thanked them for helping him. He'd grab one of the head of the bullies and pushed him away as the male fell, from the sight, the girls blushed at how cool Arata was as Shinji watched them all but did nothing. It was then, one of the bullies from the side, grabbed a chair and was about to hit Arata right in the head-

-In the cat cafe in Akihabara as Rin was cleaning up the tables, Kotori called for Rin as Kotori said that her phone rang, Rin ran to the back and grabbed her phone and answered as it was a number that she does not know-

Rin: Hello?

Principal: Hello, is this the guardian of Nada Arata-kun?

Rin: Y-Yes, may I ask who is this? -She was controlling herself from saying the word "nya"-

Principal: Ah! My apologies, I am the Principal of Kourinasuka High School in Tokyo here. I'm sorry to let you know about this in such short notice but Nada-kun has been sent to the hospital due to having a crack on his skull.

Rin: What?! W-What happened to him?!

Principal: He was physically and mentally bullied by some of the students in his class and he tried to defend himself but one of the students brutally smashed his head with a chair, he was sent to Nishikino hospital about 5 minutes ago, he should be there now.

Rin: I'll go visit him then and after my visit, I will stop by the school and call you beforehand so that I can speak with these students.

Principal: -The old man was slightly frightened after hearing Rin speak through the phone as she sounded really angry- R-Right, of course. I'll also do what I can to help.

Rin: Thank you.. -She turned off her phone. Kotori and the other two maids walked to Rin as they were concerned-

Kotori: R-Rin-chan..? -Rin would then punch the wall strongly as it cracked and her hand started to bleed from the punch, she would then look at Kotori as Rin seemed like she was about to cry but at the same time she looked really angry- R-Rin-chan! Y-Your hand! What happened?

Rin: A-Arata's in the hospital..

Kotori: Eh?! W-What? Why?

Rin: He got hit by a chair by a bully in school and the principal said that he has a crack on his skull, nya..

Kotori: O-Oh no! Y-You must go! You better go to the hospital now! Did they say which hospital they sent him?

Rin: N-Nishikino hospital.

Kotori: Then call Maki-chan and let her know! Arata-kun may need Maki-chan's medical care and skills!

Rin: R-Right! -She'd quickly call Maki on her phone as Rin ran out of the cafe and went to the station with her maid uniform- H-Hello?! Maki-chan!

Maki: Hello? Rin?

Rin: Please take care of Arata for me, nya! I'm begging you! Please..!

Maki: C-Calm down! I've got the situation handled, I'm now having my doctors to see what they can do for him, I volunteered to take care of him but his heartbeat is rising. A lot, by the second. You better get here quick..

Rin: I'm on my way now! -As Rin ran passed through the crowd of people and ran into the crowded train as everyone was looking at her, she was looking at the picture of her phone with the picture of her and Arata together, she'd get teary slightly but then shook her head as she tried not to panic. As the doors of the train opened up, Rin quickly pushed the crowd of people away and ran as fast as she could to the hospital, as Rin was running, she was sweating a lot and was breathing heavily but had confidence in her agility and stamina in her speed. As she ran passed the hundreds of people and entered the hospital, she noticed that Nishikino Shinji was waiting at the entrance and had a doctor's coat around him, as Shinji saw Rin, he moved his head and turned to the side walked as he was asking Rin to follow her. As Rin followed Shinji, the young man opened the sliding door that lead the two into a private room as Maki was inside the room as well, Rin looked over at the bed and noticed a large bandage that was wrapped around Arata's head as he was sleeping soundly in bed, he had both of his two hands out as one was connected to a tube that was connected to a bag of water that was used to fill his blood while his other free hand was out, Rin covered her mouth as she would then cry at the sight of Arata in such state as Maki hugged Rin and tried comforting Rin as she had Rin sit down on the couch that was next to the bed- W-What am I suppose to do, nya? His mother asked me to keep him safe..

Maki: I'm sure she will understand but you need to rest for awhile, you must've ran all the way from Akihabara.

Shinji: Here. Something to keep your body warm and healthy. -He passed a cup of ice green tea to Rin as she would thank Shinji and thanked him- I saw the whole thing and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them but I thought Nada could handle the situation on his own.

Rin: N-No, it's not your fault, nya. If you stopped them and joined in then Arata would have gotten angry because he always acts like a man but he really isn't..

Maki: Did you tell the principal that you'll meet him?

Rin: Y-Yeah but...I don't want to leave him alone..

Maki: I'll be here to watch over him.

Shinji: Me too. I'm a patient but a doctor too, just so you know.

Rin: N-No! That's not what I meant, nya.. I meant that I don't want to leave his side anymore, nya.. Just let me stay with him..

Maki: Well..All right, then I'll call his school and notify the principal for you.

Rin: Thank you..Thank you so much, Maki-chan.

Maki: Don't worry about it, he'll be fine, he just needs some rest and some time off of school.

Rin: I guess you're right, nya.. -She said as she walked over to Arata's bed and sat on a chair and held his hand as she leaned over to him and put his hand on her cheek as Rin was about to cry once more while Maki called Arata's school-

-Hours later as Rin watched over Arata since the early morning as it was already noon, students from Arata's school and some of his teachers came over to visit as they brought letters and presents for Arata as there were fans from other schools and many other people that came over to wish good luck to Rin and Arata and hoped that he'd get better soon as Rin would thank everyone that came over as the parents of the bullies came over and apologised to Rin as they bowed down to Rin and Arata as they were on their knees, the bullies were extremely angry as they about to rage but the principal expelled the students and the bullies could not do anything as there were a few policemen there, protecting Rin and Arata from harm. Rin wasn't exactly pleased from hearing that the bullies got expelled as she was still sad about Arata being unconscious but she kept a fake smile on. As hours passed as it was evening, Rin had fallen asleep on the couch as she was dreaming about Arata and her together as she would then hear a voice, she heard someone calling her name, she opened up her eyes and looked at Arata as she noticed that he was looking at her with a smile on his face as had tears flowing down his cheeks slowly, Rin gasped loudly as she went over to Arata and kissed him on the lips softly and held his hand tightly as she was about to cry tears of happiness-

Rin: A-Are you all right, nya? Does your head still hurt?

Arata: I'm fine.

Rin: A-Are you sure? Do you have a headache, nya? Are you feeling dizzy, nya?

Arata: Like I said, I'm fine, Rin..

Rin: But I- -Before she could finish her sentence, Arata placed his finger on her lips as he shushed her quietly and smiled gently at her-

Arata: Can I tell you something?

Rin: O-Of course, nya..What is it?

Arata: I had a dream. A wonderful...Dream. About the two of us. You were wearing a beautiful wedding dress and I had a black suit, I was watching you walking down the aisle in an outdoor ceremony, there were many people that we know, friends, family and many others watching you walking towards me and you had the most beautiful smile on your face but you were crying as well, which pains me to see but...You were crying because you were so happy..

Rin: Arata... -The two would hold their hands together and tightly as someone knocked on the door as Rin asked them to enter, as Rin and Arata looked over at the door, the two saw the members of both Aqours and Soul-2-Cry came to visit Arata as they heard what had happened as Maki told them all about it-

Jun: Nada-san, how are you feeling?

Arata: Like a drunk that just walked out of a bar~ -He said as he smiled slightly and gave a thumbs up-

You: Are you sure? I heard that they hit you pretty hard..

Arata: Did they hit me that hard? I couldn't tell.. Maybe I forgot..

Hanamaru: I brought you some cake, zura!

Arata: G-Great, thank you. -He slowly sit up as Rin helped up a little- I'm a little hungry right now, so let's all share.

Kanan: -She'd whisper to Dia- He's actually more kinder than I thought.

Dia: Maybe that chair must've hit him harder than we thought so his personalities switched?

Kanan: That's ridiculous!

Dia: It's a possibility, desu wa!

Chika: What are you two doing? Let's eat some cake!

-Hours passed after the two groups left, Rin slept over and stayed by Arata's side as the two slept in the one room together as the two were holding hands together as they were asleep-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	29. Chapter 29:- Till I Collapse

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 29:- Till I Collapse

Opening:- Boku no Invitation - Yoshiharu Shiina

-It was on a weekend afternoon as Riko and Shinji were walking in a park together as the two were talking to each other while holding hands together, some people knew who they were as some took their pictures of the two together while the couple ignored everyone around them and just loved each other as they continued talking and walking-

Shinji: So you're gonna perform a live concert and dance with everyone else, next week, huh?

Riko: Yeah! Oh and please come! I'm sorry that I couldn't get you any back stage passes..

Shinji: Don't worry about it, I want to see your live as a fan, not as your boyfriend. I don't want to be treated differently in front of the crowd while I watch you sing and dance.

Riko: S-Shinji.. -She got teary as she smiled happily and hugged him tightly. Shinji would blush slightly as he petted her head softly and chuckled a little- You're so sweet!

Shinji: T-Thanks but I assure you that I'm pretty sour and salty.

Riko: Eh? W-What does that mean?

Shinji: I don't know...

Riko: Hehe~ Jeez~ Are you drunk? -She asked as she giggled softly and poked Shinji's nose softly. In a second, Riko would put both of her hands together as she stared up at Shinji's eyes with an innocent smile on her face as she smiled passionately and gently at him as Shinji would look at her and find her appealingly cute with her little hat on her head. The two would stare at each other's eyes as they both smiled at each other and held hands together as they gaze upon each other-

Nico: I feel grossed out just by looking at you two.. -Nico appeared behind Shinji as the couple was surprised by the sight of the short girl as Nico did not seem pleased at the sight of Shinji and Riko together-

Shinji: N-Nico! W-What are you doing here?

Nico: I came here to meet up with Maki-chan and I saw a freakishly huge Man-Tree with a redhead doing stuff together.

Riko: W-We weren't doing anything lewd!

Nico: I said nothing of the sort!

Shinji: A huge Man-Tree?

Nico: I'm talking about you, dummy. I'll catch you two later, I have to meet up with Maki-chan.

Shinji: What for though?

Nico: I don't know, she said it's something personal.

Shinji: She could've discussed it with me though.

Nico: Women, personal. Not sibling personal.

Shinji: Oh! I guess that makes more sense.

-Nico then left the couple as she walked out of the park and noticed Maki was waiting at a bench as she was sitting on it and was on her phone. Nico called out to the redhead on the bench as they waved at each other and left the park together and went to a nearby cafe to talk. As the two were in the cafe, Maki's face was completely red as she was drinking her cup of coffee while Nico just stared at Maki as she had a melon soda drink-

Nico: So what is it?

Maki: I..Uh..

Nico: You got a boyfriend? Finally?

Maki: N-No, you idiot! M-Maybe just not yet..

Nico: Oh God! Maki-chan! Don't go after your brother! It's bad! It's not good! It's a no-no! It's against the law! It's illegal! It's bad for Sakurauchi! JUST DON'T! -From Nico's shouting, everyone in the cafe was staring at the two as Maki got embarrassed and got irritated-

Maki: That's not it, you retard!

Nico: Oh? So you finally changed your target, huh? So what?

Maki: I-It's...Yumeko...Saburo-kun..

Nico: Y-Yumeko? Him? What? Why?

Maki: I-I don't know.. I guess he's just really charming.

Nico: Is that all? What made you like him?

Maki: I don't know! He's cute and nice..

Nico: Okay, I can agree with the fact that he's a very nice person. Extremely nice and caring but he's cute? He has a more bad boy look than a gentleman though.

Maki: I know, which makes him so appealing~ He looks like a bad person but he's such a nice gentleman!

Nico: I see where you're going with this but try not to get too happy. What if he rejects you?

Maki: Then I'll cry.

Nico: That's one hell of a response.. But seriously! If he rejects you, what are you gonna do after that? Stay a virgin and a single doctor forever?

Maki: H-How do you know I'm still a virgin?!

Nico: You are? I was just saying..

Maki: It's not like you've done it before!

Nico: Wha-?! I'll have you know that Ren is pure in all sense so he won't do such acts towards me! Though I wish he would..

Maki: Ask him then.

Nico: I can't. It'll be so awkward and it's not fun for Nico-chan to ask him to do her!

Maki: Yeah sure, it's not fun, huh?

Nico: It ain't cool to break Nico-chan's pureness!

Maki: Your pureness has been broken on the day you've created the whole "Nico Nico Nii!" thing..

Nico: Huh?! You want to get beaten up, laddie?!

Maki: Bring it! -The sound of music and people rapping outside of the cafe could be heard as everyone outside of the cafe would look outside and noticed team Symphogear with a few group of guys who looked like thugs following behind Saburo and his team. One off the thugs had a large radio on his shoulder as he was playing the song "'Till I Collapse" as they were walking- W-What in the world...?

Nico: So that's the guy you love?

"'Cause sometimes you just feel tired, feel weak

And when you feel weak

You feel like you wanna just give up

But you gotta search within you

And gotta find that inner strength

And just pull that shit out of you

And get that motivation to not give up

And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face, and collapse

Till I collapse I'm spillin' these raps long as you feel 'em

Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing 'em

'Cause when I am not, then I'ma stop penning 'em

And I am not hip hop and I'm just not Eminem

Subliminal thoughts, when I'ma stop sending 'em?

Women are caught in webs, spin 'em and hock venom

Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illin' to stop

Amoxicillin's just not real enough

The criminal cop killin', hip-hop villain

A minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners

You're comin' with me, feel it or not, you're gonna fear it

Like I showed you the spirit of God lives in us

You hear it a lot, lyrics to shock

Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzin' up?

Fa shizzel, my wizzel, this is the plot, listen up

You bizzels forgot, Slizzel does not give a fuck

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse

Music is like magic, there's a certain feelin' you get

When you real and you spit, and people are feelin' your shit

This is your moment, and every single minute you spend

Tryna hold on to it because you may never get it again

So while you're in it, try to get as much shit as you can

And when your run is over, just admit when it's at its end

Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half the shit that gets in

I got a list, here's the order of my list that it's in

It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, 2Pac and Biggie

Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas, and then me

But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy

So when I'm not put on this list, the shit does not offend me

That's why you see me walk around

Like nothing's botherin' me

Even though half you people got a fuckin' problem with me

You hate it, but you know respect you got to give me

The press's wet dream, like Bobby and Whitney; Nate, hit me

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse

Soon as a verse starts, I eat at an emcee's heart

What is he thinking? How not to go against me, smart

And it's absurd how people hang on every word

I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve

But I'll never be served, my spot is forever reserved

If I ever leave Earth, that would be the death of me first

'Cause in my heart of hearts

I know nothin' could ever be worse

That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse

My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict

I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers

But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles

The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers

So this is like a full-blown attack I'm launchin' at 'em

The track is on some battlin' raps, who want some static?

'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters

A plaque and platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth

Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse

Until the roof (until the roof)

The roof comes off (the roof comes off)

Until my legs (until my legs)

Give out from (underneath me)

I will not fall, I will stand tall

Feels like no one can beat me"

Nico: So you wanna change your mind or-...Never mind.. -She looked over to Maki as got slightly irritated at the sight of the redhead blushing and smiling happily at the sight of Saburo walking like badass with the group of thugs-

Maki: He's so cool!

Nico: Yeah, sure he does but what's up with the group of thugs?

Maki: He started out as a street singer and brought peace to all gang wars in Japan, even the Yakuzas respect him! He's like a God to all gangsters, even school delinquents believe in him!

Nico: You're such a nerd.

Maki: At least I'm not a nerd about idols like you are.

Nico: S-Shut the hell up!

Maki: HHHHNNNGGGG! He looks so cool! Ah!

Nico: What?

Maki: He's looking over here.. Oh! He's waving at me! -Saburo turned his body as he looked at Maki as he smiled and waved at Maki. She'd blush madly as she smiled and waved back at him-

Nico: You seriously need to get a boyfriend or you'll get screwed.

Maki: Help me then!

Nico: There's nothing that I can do! I'm not close to him and I don't even talk to him! You know him, so why don't you just try to get to know him first and then confess to him when the time's right? Just don't be too slow or too fast.

Maki: I guess you're right.. Thanks.

Nico: Yeah sure, so can I go now?

Maki: What why? Not like you're doing anything at home..

Nico: I have to work!

Maki: You only have one job!

Nico: Tsk! I forgot that I work with you in that group..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	30. Chapter 30:- Melodies that we love

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 30:- Melodies that we love

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-A week had passed as it was time for Aqours' to to host and perform a new live concert to their fans, over millions all over from the world had came over to Tokyo to watch their live as the members of Aqours were on the stage as they were all talking to each other and were talking to their fans. As they were being recorded live, people from their homes were watching them. Rin and Arata were watching the group perform as they were in the cafe whilst Nico, Sento, Ren, Jun and Sei were watching the live from their homes as Maki was working but was also watching the live from her laptop and Shinji was amongst the crowd as he blended in with the fans and had a glow stick with him-

Chika: All right! Let's start out with our first song! -The girls would then gather around each other as they were smiling happily and were excited as they sang the song "Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou"-

"We steadily go outside and search for something else

When you try something out, you'll often find unexpected happiness

No matter the worries or the ridicules

We won't lose, we won't be discouraged, even though we might cry a little

But it's alright, because tomorrow will come soon

Rather than words speaking of our dreams, let's put them into song

Because if we do that, we'll be able to put our feelings right now into words

A song speaking of our dreams will be born from our words

These feelings that are spreading

Are links to the melodies that we love

It's time to stop running and move forward to a new place

Singing my song for my dream!

Singing my song for my dream!

Something will definitely begin; Everyone's energy is making noises

We will try something out, and our feelings will come tightly together

We want to feel it and get more excited

The things that you wish for, I wished for too. Our hearts are getting closer

Isn't that good?

The words of the future we wish for will become a song of that future

That is the extent of the passion in our hearts that wants to fly out

Our song flows out from our words of the future we wish for

Don't stop, we'll go far

On a journey with the melodies that we love

So let's have fun no matter where we go; It's a new season

Yes, that's right, we can't decide that fast

But see, somehow our bodies are breaking out into a dance,

Joining up with the melodies we love. Come... come!

Rather than words speaking of our dreams, let's put them into song

Because if we do that, we'll be able to put our feelings right now into words

A song speaking of our dreams will be born from our words

These feelings that are spreading

Are links to the melodies that we love

It's time to stop running and move forward to a new place.

Singing my song for my dream!

Singing my song for my dream!"

-The girls took a deep breath together as they held each other's hands and smiled at the crowd as they would then sing "Aozora Jumping Heart"-

"Let's chase the orbit of unseen dreams!

Shining Road

My feelings run

as I'm vigorously looking for you,

Wait a minute! This can't be,

It's the courage that touches us inside

The world's always full of

(more) hidden new doors

(Let's go!) I want to open them,

Let's look for them together!

I want to start my story (Right now), the blue sky is waiting for us,

It's a jumping heart that embraces our dreams,

a youth that advances straight to tomorrow,

It's our time to start our (sunshine story), the excitement's important to me,

Let's go and take hold of our dreams

No matter what happens, even if we don't understand, let's look forward to it

Open Mind

You must teach it But you don't

Because I have never been able to be perfect

For now, let's fly energetically

From our start line, I wonder if the goal is far away.

In this shining world, I heard you call out for me

(More) I wanted to hear you

(Let's go!) Towards the other side of the light

Let's go together!

I want to change my future (So, where to) by rising up like the sun

Our dreams shined Charging heart

Let's use all our strength to grant our desires Isn't youth surprising!?

"I want to change," I thought (Sunshine mission) Our feelings are surely important

Let's go and take hold of our dreams

If it's with everyone, it's fine even if I can't explain it

Jumping heart But the fact that I want to start

Charging heart I found it just about now

Where is the goal? I wonder where it is? I don't know

I don't know, but let's still have fun

I want to start my story; The blue sky is waiting for us,

It's a jumping heart that embraces our dreams,

a youth that advances straight to tomorrow,

It's our time to start our (sunshine story), the excitement's important to me,

so let's go and catch our dreams!

Let's look forward happily and see what happens!

Let's go and take hold of our dreams

If it's with everyone, it's fine even if I can't explain it… so let's go straight ahead!"

-The crowd was cheering loudly as the girls were cheering happily but were slowly getting tired but You was just getting started, the girls would then sing the next song "Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?"-

"Right now, we want to try changing the future

After all, we've only just started to notice our dreams

For a trigger, anything will do, so

let's search for excitement together

(Heave-ho! Excitement alright!)

If it's something you truly wish for

Try proving that you can make it come true

Where can someone as small and insignificant as myself end up flying to?

And I keep telling myself, "I don't know, I just don't know!"

(We'll make it somehow) Aah, let's start

Is your heart shining?

If you can hear your heart, then answer YES

I wonder if this encounter will be able to change everyone?

The sun is shining on our dreams today as well

oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!

oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!

I'm really bad with dealing with boredom

Let's go all out when playing, ok?

(Got it! Going all out, alright!)

Even during the times when we're lost

Take firm steps towards our goal with all we've got

If you give up just because it didn't go well

You'll definitely regret it later (Right?)

That's why, even if it's unreasonable, I want to try!

I don't know what will come afterwards, I just don't know, but it seems interesting

(We might be able to make it somehow) Come on, over here!

Just how many times are you able to get back on your feet?

Put your hand on your heart: it'll laugh out YES!

I still don't know the meaning behind this encounter, but

Even though we don't know, our dreams are still bright!

We've awakened now

Yeah!

oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!

oh YES! Heart-thumping Sunshine!

Is your heart shining?

If you can hear your heart, then answer YES

I wonder if this encounter will be able to change everyone?

The sun is shining on our dreams today as well

Just how many times are you able to get back on your feet?

Put your hand on your heart: it'll laugh out YES!

I still don't know the meaning behind this encounter, but

Even though we don't know, our dreams are still bright!

oh YES, heart-thumping Sunshine! (We've awakened now)

oh YES, heart-thumping Sunshine!

Right now, we might have started to change our future

That's right, we've only just started to notice our dreams."

-After the girls sang their song, they took a short 5 minute break as they all returned back stage as Riko was preparing for her piano show. While in Team Symphogear's private building in Saitama, the large number of thugs were watching Aqours' live as some of them had their shirts and sticks and headbands of the members of Aqours and were cheering while Saburo and his team was watching the same live in a different room-

Saburo: After awhile, they're quite good.

Tsubasa: Oh? Hearing you complimenting another group in their singing and performance is quite rare.

Hibiki: He's a perfectionist after all~

Kirika: -A girl with green eyes and short blond hair with an X shaped clip on the left side of her bangs entered the room- This is ridiculous, desu! Why would anybody want to risk so much just for some rank, desu? It's just a number.

Maria: That's what I'd like to say as well, that is utterly ridiculous for all of those hundreds of bands to waste all of their time for the Ranking System.

Saburo: Being in the Ranking System has its benefits after all. You'll get paid and a luxurious place, depending on your ranking and performance per show.

Tsubasa: Hmph! They could just work it off and take it slowly like us.

Saburo: Haha! You do have a point but everyone has their own way of doings things and we can't really judge them until they finish their performance. If one of them fail to impress me then I'll take their rank as number 3 and they will be moved to number 4 instead.

Shirabe: -A girl with light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands as she would then set it down on the table as everyone in the room would help themselves- Then what should Team Symphogear do?

Saburo: Like Maria-san said, it's ridiculous to care about the whole ranking system but if Aqours isn't taking it seriously then we'll show them a real performance. Though the two of us are in different teams, we can combine our teams together and shift the group into my ranking and still carry the name of Team Symphogear in the process.

Kirika: What is your plan, desu?

Saburo: After their concert then I'll tell everyone what's my plan.

Maria: Is it a bad plan?

Saburo: May seem bad to everyone else but it'll benefit us but it'll also teach those girls that music isn't just something that you create out of just friendship and love.

Hibiki: That's one hell of quote!

-Back at the concert as Riko walked out from the back of the stage as she had worn a new outfit, from the sight of her, the fans were screaming and were cheering loudly and happily as they watched her sit in front of the piano, she pressed her fingers on one of the keys but then did not play anything as she seemed to have froze in the middle of the concert, everyone could see that she was sweating but as Shinji watched her act this way on stage, he knew that she was having an anxiety attack. Shinji got worried as he looked around the crowd as they also seemed worried while others were talking and were asking each other on what happened as they looked at Riko, from the stage lights pointing at Riko, she seemed to be getting paler. Shinji wanted to push the people around him and run towards Riko but he knew that if he did that, he would have gotten kicked out by the security. Shinji would then take a deep breath as he then shouted really loudly in the whole concert building as everyone stopped talking and diverted their attention to Shinji-

Shinji: Riko! You can do it! -From the sound of Shinji's voice, Riko turned over to the crowd and was trying to find him but she then noticed that the crowd was also shouting the same thing back at Riko as they were all cheering her on and were all supporting her. The other members of Aqours were about to shed tears as they saw what was happening on stage as they felt so touched by the sight of the crowd supporting Riko as it all started from Shinji shouting Riko's name out loud. Riko would then smile happily as she blushed slightly and mumbled to herself softly-

Riko: Thank you, Shinji.. -She said it quietly with a smile on her face as she started to play the piano at ease as everyone would then cheer for her as they listened to her play the piano-

-In Team Symphogear's building-

Chris: Seems like she screwed up. So what's the plan? There's no point in not telling us right at the end of the show when one of them already screwed it up at one point.

Saburo: We're gonna have a friend of mine to help me, I'm sure she'll help us out if we ask nicely.

Hibiki: Is she someone that we know?

Saburo: You guys don't know her but I know her. Personally, I've been getting in touch with her lately. -He stood up from the couch as he took out his phone from his pocket and went through his contacts and was the contact under the name of "Nishikino Maki"-

Tsubasa: Her?! She's a member of Soul-2-Cry!

Saburo: I know and she's one of the best composers in the music community and is also a great manager from what I was told, I'll ask her if she can be our manager for a few weeks and give us an opening for a performance.

Kirika: What sort of performance, desu?

Saburo: Not just dancing or playing card games. Lots of acting and powerful singing will be showed.

Maria: When do we start preparing?

Saburo: Now. -He stared at the television screen as he watched Riko play the piano as he would then call Maki on his phone- Sickness or mentality weaknesses will not be tolerated when playing and singing music!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	31. Chapter 31:- Musical Rivalry

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 31:- Musical Rivalry

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-The song "Don't Be Afraid" from Final Fantasy VIII was being played in the background of a very large concert hall, it was the same hall that Soul-2-Cry used before. As over hundreds of workers were inside the hall and were preparing all of the seats, food, merchandise and lights, Maki was outside of the hall as she had worn a black sweater with a red scarf and a brown skirt as she was blushing slightly from standing next to Saburo as the two were standing next to each other as they both looked at the hall from the outside-

Saburo: Hey, thanks again for helping us out, I really appreciate it. I really do.

Maki: Hmm? Oh! Not at all, if there's anything I can help then I can.

Saburo: If there's anything that you want, name it and I'll do my absolute best to satisfy your needs.

Maki: A-Anything?!

Saburo: Yes, anything~ -The redheaded male smiled at Maki as she would blush slightly from his smile and skipped a heartbeat as she looked away-

Maki: I-I guess we've known each other for about 2 months now..

Saburo: Indeed.

Maki: Then promise me!

Saburo: Yes?

Maki: T-Tomorrow I'm free s-s-so...

Saburo: Sure, I'll gladly go out with you. -He said it calmly as he blushed a little but smiled at her. Maki blushed madly from what he said as she was surprised to see that he knows what she was gonna say and that he had agreed to do so. She looked away from him quickly as she smiled happily and blushed even more so as she started getting goosebumps- Maki?

Maki: H-Huh?! I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me!

Saburo: All right then~

Maki: Though I have a question, asking me to help you create a live concert within a week is kind of a sudden, what brought that on?

Saburo: Hmm~ -He put a finger on his chin as he thought to himself for a minute as he then looked at Maki- I was inspired by the moment with Sakurauchi-san and your brother's cheer during the live~

Maki: -She blushed as she got embarrassed as she face palmed and sighed softly- S-Shinji...You can be so embarrassingly sweet sometimes.. Though why Team Symphogear?

Saburo: I took over their team and I became their leader, besides, they're in the top 10 best within the Ranking System but they don't care about ranks~

Maki: One could tell..

Saburo: But seriously though. Thank you so much for the help, Nishikino Maki-san! -He said it seriously as he turned to Maki and bowed to her. Maki got embarrassed as she looked away from him quickly as she twirled with her hair slightly-

Maki: Y-You're welcome...J-Just stop it already..Please...Jeez..

Saburo: Hehe~ You're pretty cute when you get embarrassed~

Maki: S-Shut up! I do not get embarrassed!

Saburo: So Tsun, so little dere~

Maki: Hmph!

-Hours later as night came by as over millions of people from all over Japan came to the concert to see Team Symphogear's performance as there were more than a few other billion of people watching the live stream on the internet. The members of Team Symphogear getting ready as Saburo was preparing the girls and were helping them out-

Tsubasa: So can I ask why you aren't singing with us?

Saburo: Everyone already knows that I joined up with your team and that your team rank moved up from 10 to 4 in an instant because of me, so they'd expect to see the girls instead of me~

Maria: How come we have to deal with guys and entertain them like lap dancers while you sit back and watch?

Saburo: If I started singing and dancing towards a few billions of guys, girls would think that I'm gay~

Kirika: Ahahahaha! Gay desu!

Chris: Pffftt!

Saburo: Jeez, you two can be so mean sometimes!

Chris: Not like we can help it! Hahaha!

Worker: Team Symphogear! Are you all ready to show them a real performance?

The girls: Yes!

-The 6 girls would walk up to the pitch black stage as all of the fans were unable to see the girls. As the girls walked up to the stage and stood in the center, each of the girls' dresses glowed brightly based on their characteristic colour, from the sight of the colours, the fans cheered loudly as the lights were then turned on and were pointed at the girls as they would then quickly sing their first song "Nijiiro no Flügel"-

"「聞こえますか…?」

奏で広がるムジーク

天に

解き放て

「聴こえますか…?」

イノチ始まる脈動

愛を

突き上げて

遥か

彼方

星が

音楽となった…彼の日

風は

泣いて

笑い

やがて

伝い紡ぐコドウを詩(うた)にした

そして

夢は

開くよ

見た事ない世界の果てへ…

Yes, just believe

神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう

不死なる太陽(ほのお)

未来照らす

一緒に飛ばないか?

Just feeling

涙で濡れたハネ

重くて羽撃けない日はWish

その右手に添えよう

描くチカラを

鳥のようにはためき合うよSinging heart

いつの日にか解る時が来るから

ずっと

忘れない

その時には

心のあるがままに

笑顔

忘れない

言葉

なんて

いらない

まだ見ぬ地平の先

強く

強く

手と手

繋ぎ

逆光に舞う七色の翼

そして

生きる

今を…

見た事ない明日の先へ

Yes, just believe

1000年後の今日も

生まれ変わって歌いたい

暖かいよ

この温もり

絶対離さない

Just feeling

運命なんてない

物語は自分にあるJump

逃げ出したくなったら

宇宙(そら)を見上げよう

勇気こそが輝くんだよSinging star

遥か

彼方

星が

音楽となった…彼の日

たぶん

共に

出会い

響き

神話の一つのように紡いだ

何も

怖く

ないよ

見た事ない世界の果てへ…

Yes, just believe

神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう

不死なる太陽(ほのお)

未来照らす

一緒に飛ばないか?

Just feeling

涙で濡れたハネ

重くて羽撃けない日はWish

旋律は溶け合って

シンフォニーへと

鳥のようにはためき合うよSinging heart

虹は架かる すべては夢と共に"

-From the ending of that one song, the crowd was cheering so loudly as the sound of them cheering could be heard outside of the hall of the concert building. Maki and Saburo were watching the girls perform from the side as Maki was amazed at the sight of their performance as it was the first time that she has seen them dance and sing without breaking a sweat, from all over Japan, the members of Aqours and Soul-2-Cry were watching the live along with Dark Rose watching Team Symphogear's performance. The next song the girls sang was " Hajimari no Uta Babel"-

"託す魂よ 繋ぐ魂よ

天を羽撃くヒカリ

弓に番(つが)えよう

何億の愛を重ね

我らは時を重ねて

原初の鼓動の歌へと

我らは今還る

紡ぐ魂よ 腕に包まれて

太陽のように強く

月のように優しく

沸き立つ未来

物語は終わりへ

そしてまた咲くのだろう

奇跡はやがて歴史へと

誇り煌めくだろう

何億の愛を重ね

我らは時を重ねて

奇跡はやがて歴史へと

誇り煌めくだろう

響き

鳴り渡る

音を

奏でよう

独奏―ひとり―きりの

歌では

調べには

遠く

始まりの音楽―BABEL―とは

それはただの風だった

星の産声が交した

寂しさの代名詞―プロナウン―"

-After the song, the girls would then head back to the stage while Kirika and Shirabe stayed on the stage as their dresses shined brightly. Kirika's black dress with bright green outlines shined brightly as the shape of a skull was seen on the sides of her socks and the on the center of her chest whilst Shirabe's black dress with pink outlines glowed bright pink as an image of a saw was shown on the sides of both of her socks and on her chest as well. Kirika would then smile at the crowd with an intimidating look while Shirabe did not smile but instead give her usual blank expression as everyone would cheer at them as the two would then sing the song "Edge Works of Goddess Zababa"-

"警告メロディー 死神を呼ぶ 絶望の夢Death13

レクイエムより 鋭利なエレジー 恐怖へようこそ

DNAを教育してく エラー混じりのリアリズム

人形のようにお辞儀するだけ モノクロの牢獄

(だからそんな…) いますぐに just saw now

(世界は…) 痛む間もなく

伐り刻んであげましょう

(誰かを守る為にも) 信じ合って 繋がる (真の強さを)

(勇気 と信じてくそう ) (夢) 紡ぐ 手 (Tales)

(忘れかけた笑顔だけど) きっときっと まだ

(大丈夫、まだ飛べる) (よ)

輝いた (輝く) 絆だよさあ (絆抱きしめ) 空に

調べ歌おう

わからず屋には いいおクスリを 処方してオペしましょう

ターゲットには 容赦はしない 感情をアンインストール

交錯してく 刃の音が 何故か切ないラプソディーに

籠の中から 救ってあげる 両断のクチヅケで

(早くこんな…) 叫んでみて call now

(涙は…) 涙ごと全部

切り刻んであげましょう

(臨界を超えた思い) 伝えきれない ココロを (いまぶつけよう)

(遠慮なんていらない さ) (あいま試す) 愛 (My all)

(募りきって止まらない) きっときっと そう

(「大好き」伝えたい) (よ)

煌めいた (煌めく) 運命に (さだめ) 嗚呼 (二人は) 溶ける

(月と太陽)

重ね合ったこの手は…

絶対離さない…

(だからそんな…) いますぐに just saw now

(世界は…) 痛む間もなく

伐り刻んであげましょう

(誰かを守る為にも) 信じ合って 繋がる (真の強さを)

(勇気 と信じてくそう ) (夢) 紡ぐ 手 (Tales)

(忘れかけた笑顔だけど) きっときっと まだ

(大丈夫、まだ飛べる) (よ)

輝いた (輝く) 絆だよさあ (絆抱きしめ) 空に

調べ歌おう"

-At the end of the song, the two would then sing their next song "Just Loving X-Edge"-

"危険信号点滅 地獄極楽どっちがイイDeath？

真っ二つにされたけりゃ Attention！

整列–きをつけ–Death

未成熟なハートごと ぶつけた敵対心

行き場のないボルテージ 隠したティアーズ

(偽善者と吐いた言葉は) 突き進むだけのレール

ねぇ (合っているの) Deathか？)

切り刻むことない 世界に夢抱き

キスをしましょう

(強く) なる為には (なりたい) 何がいるかを

(守られる) 求め続ける だけだと

(胸にある想い) ホントの想い達を

果たしきれやしない

(強く)なる勇気を (なれば) 心に秘めて

(太陽の) 月を包む 輝きに

(近づけるかな？) 嘘はない番いの愛

君 (に) を 照ら (され) したい Just loving

拝啓、敵のみなサマへ 黒歴史へとヨウコソDeath

昔を乗り越えてこそ Attention！

最強Death

デリートは出来なくも せめて償いたい

笑顔のプラクティスは 伊達じゃない

(今は小さな一歩でも) 信じきった願いは

(そう)…(繫がるはず)なのDeath

わたしたちの過去も 罪も傷もすベて

越えて行こう

(進め) 命賭して (明日へ) 後悔乗り越えて

(描け夢を) 絶え間なく ちょっとずつ

(答えへの) 求める答えならば

きっとこの先にある

(紡ぎ) きった情热 (合った) 絶対の信頼

(一生分の) わかつー生分の 大好き

(君がいるなら) それだけでいい

(調べ歌) (える) いたい Just Singing

重ね合ったこの手は…

絶対離さない…

伐り刻むことない 世界に夢抱き

キスをしましょう

(強く) なる為には (なりたい) 何がいるかを

(守られる) 求め続ける だけだと

(胸にある想い) ホントの想い達を

果たしきれやしない

(強く)なる勇気を (なれば) 心に秘めて

(太陽の) 月を包む 輝きに

(近づけるかな？) 嘘はない番いの愛

君を照らしたい Just loving"

-After the two girls sang, they walked to the back of the stage as Tsubasa walked out as her bright white dress glowed with blue outlines as Tsubasa would then quickly get ready as she sung the song "Zettou Ameno Habakiri:-

"(Ya-Haiya-セツナヒビク Ya-Haiya-ムジョウヘ)

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie チカラヨカエラン)

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie アメノハバキリYae-)

颯(はやて)を射る如き刃 麗しきは千の花

宵に煌めいた残月 哀しみよ浄土に還りなさい…永久(とわ)に

慟哭に吠え立つ修羅 いっそ徒然と雫を拭って

思い出も誇りも 一振りの雷鳴へと

去りなさい!無想に猛る炎

神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ

闇を裂け 酔狂のいろは唄よ 凛と愛を翳して

いざ往かん…心に満ちた決意 真なる勇気胸に問いて

嗚呼絆に すべてを賭した閃光の剣よ

四の五の言わずに 否、世の飛沫と果てよ

「わがよ誰(たれ)ぞ常ならむ」と 全霊にていざ葬(ほふ)る

迷いを断ち切る術など 覚悟を牙へと変えるしか…知らない

運命(さだめ)の悲劇の過去を 強く…強くなればいつか斬れると

何故か…何故か…何故か? 涙など要らぬのに

迸れ!この命尽きるまで

共に見た夢が叶う時まで

奏で合った あの日々を取り戻さん 鬼火の制裁にて

いざ飛ばん…背負った怒濤の羽根 断罪の天空に舞いて

確かめよう 同じ場所にはいられない…だから

戯(じゃ)れるには飽きた 否、緋の藻屑と消えよ

儚き記憶の旋律(メロディ) ゆらりふわりと薫る

星を見上げ誓いを立てる もう逃げない…もう泣かないと

嗚呼…羅刹(らせつ)の蒼翼(そうよく)よ 今こそさぁ…全(ぜん)の解放を

去りなさい!無想に猛る炎

神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ

闇を裂け 酔狂のいろは唄よ 凛と愛を翳して

いざ往かん…心に満ちた決意 真なる勇気胸に問いて

嗚呼絆に すべてを賭した閃光の剣よ

四の五の言わずに 否、世の飛沫と果てよ

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie チカラヨカエラン)

(Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie アメノハバキリYae-)"

-The next song Tsubasa sang was "Beyond the BLADE"-

"罪…滅…狂…獄…絶…刀

悪…行…即…瞬…殺

邪鬼の遠吠えの残音が月下に呻き狂う

今宵の我が牙の切れ味に同情する

其方の戒名に記す字をどう掘るか? 明示せよ

断末魔の辞世の句は 嗚呼…是非もなし

所詮はケモノと変わらぬのか? 錆に折れゆくのか?

迷い惑い尽きぬ日々よ されど今は

外道に哀の一閃を「悪、行、即、瞬、殺」

餓狼の光る牙は自らをも 壊し滅す諸刃のよう

歯軋りながら血を噴く事も知りえて尚も喰う

剣は剣としか呼べぬのか? 違う、友は翼と呼ぶ

…我が名は「夢を羽撃く者」也

静かに瞳閉じ粛-しゅく-也て鞘に刃-いのち-を仕舞う

極意の真打ちに死も知らず眠りなさい

鬼子と呼ばれても仕方ない残虐なる斬-ざん-でも

千切れやしない 運命-さだめ-の鉄鎖また…背負って

過去は今を生む想い出と 信じられずにいた

背を押す声強く伝う 聞きたかった

温もりが嗚呼…涙を「…弱さを今だけは」

今日に折れて死んでも明日にこそ 人と在りて歌うために

我が歌う場所は戦場(いくさば)の地だけじゃないと知れ

一番聴いて欲しかった声 届け響け天地を越え

…我が命-めい-は「夢を防人(さきも)る事」也

罪…滅…狂…獄…絶…刀

悪…行…即…瞬…殺

天上天下唯我独尊 今の我に

何も斬れぬものはない「悪、行、即、瞬、殺」

餓狼の光る牙は自らをも 壊し減す諸刃のよう

ただ生きとし生けるものならば 過去だって飛び立てる

剣は剣としか呼べぬのか? 違う、友は翼と呼ぶ

…我が名は「夢を羽撃く者」也"

-The crowds were screaming and were cheering after Tsubasa sang the song and left as Maria took her place as Maria had her black dress with dark purple outlines on the side as the crowd started going crazy as Maria then sang the song "Ressō Gungnir"-

"(Kort el fes Gungnir)

(Kort el fes Gungnir)

この胸に宿った 信念の火は

誰も消す事は出来やしない 永劫のブレイズ

いま例えこの身を焼き尽くそうと

信ず我が道の為なら 天になってもいい

闇に惑う夜には 歌を灯そうか

聖光のセレナーデ力よ宿れ

絶対に譲れない 夢が吠え叫ぶよ

正義の為に悪を貫け

涙などいらない 無双の一振りよ

覚悟を今構えたら 誇りと契れ

誰（た）が為にこの声 鳴り渡るのか？

そして誰（た）が為にこの詩（うた）は 在ればいいか？

もう何も失うものかと決めた...

想いを重ねた奇跡よ運命-さだめ-を蹴散らせ

鼓動打つ命達 戦うその背に

独奏（カデンツァ）の あるがまま 束ねよ愛を

絶対に負けられない 戦いがあるのだ

世界よ詠（うた）え...明日（あした）を謳（うた）え

やがて知る未来は 千年後も変わらず

夜明けのヒカリの空へ 皆に幸あれ

やっと気付いたんだ やっとわかったんだ

命-せい-ある証（あかし）を唄う この身捧げて

絶対に譲れない 夢が吠え叫ぶよ

正義の為に悪を貫け

伝説に記そう 一瞬から永久-とわ-まで

覚悟は笑顔と共に 心のままに

誇りと契れ"

-After Maria sang the song, she took a deep breath as the sides of the dress started to glow bright white as Maria would then sing the song "Ginude Airgetlám"-

"真の強さとは何か？探し彷徨う

誇ること？契ること？ まだ見えず

想い出の微笑みに問いかけ続けた

まだ残る手の熱を忘れはしない

惑い迷い苦しむことで

罪を抉り隠し逃げずに

あるがままの自分の声で

勇気を問え 決意を撃て

それがわたしの聖剣 翳せ！

弱くてもいい涙を流してもいいさ

絶対負けない歌 それが心にあるのなら

運命―さだめ―も過去も嘆きも記憶も愛も

ぐっと握って今 足掻き踠きそして立つ

わたしらしさを見つけた 胸に今日を刻んで

十字なるこの輝き その意味とは？

名に宿る忘却―オブリビオン―わたしの正義―ブレイズ―

銀色の左腕に 慈愛―あい―を込めて

闇を裂け 悪を断て 無双を放て

世界分の1を独奏―つらぬ―き

脆い自分全て晒して

例え膝をつく日が来ても

ハートだけは 夢だけは

決して土で汚さない…決して！

弱くてもいい平凡な拳でもいい

絶対突き出すこと この手覚えているのなら

悔しささえも恥ずかしめでも何でも

ぐっと握って今 この身は炎となる

泥に塗れた奇跡も 天は見てくれている

勇気を問え 決意を撃て

それがわたしの聖剣 翳せ！

弱くてもいい涙を流してもいいさ

絶対負けない歌 それが心にあるのなら

雫の通る道にはきっと綺麗な

自分色の未来 煌めいているはずだ…！

弱くてもいい平凡な拳でもいい

絶対突き出すこと この手覚えているのなら

慟哭、嗚咽、憎しみ、苦痛も全部

ぐっと握って今 足掻き踠きそして立つ

わたしらしさを見つけた

胸に今日を刻んで

此処に…✝―十字―の歌を"

-After that one song as Maria walked back to the back of the stage after waving her hand to the crowd, Chris walked up to the stage with confidence as she would then quickly sing the song "TRUST HEART"-

"鉛玉の大バーゲン 馬鹿に付けるナンチャラはねえ

ドンパチ感謝祭さあ躍れ ロデオの時間さBaby

世の中へと文句をたれたけりゃ 的―マト―から卒業しな

神様、仏様、あ・た・し・様が「許せねえ」ってんだ

傷ごとエグって 涙を誤魔化して

生きた背中でも(Trust heart)

支える事 笑い合う事 上手ク出来ルンデス力?

なれねえ敬語でも どしゃぶる弾丸でも

ブチ込んでやるから(Trust heart)

繫いだ手だけが紡いだ

笑顔達を守る 強さを教えろ

近距離も遠距離もねぇ こんなもんはバチンと当たりゃ

満塁ホームランさあ祈れ カッコ付けさせろBaby

わからなくて…なんか初めて過ぎて くっと唇を噛んだ

「手の繫がれ方」しか知らなくて 差し伸ばせねぇんだ

ひとりぼっちでも 冷たい鉄部屋でも

あたしはいいから(Trust heart)

自分以外は あったかくほら 微笑める世界へと

「守りたい」って涙 薬莢(やっきょう)に詰めるしか

知らないあたしを(Trust heart)

こんなにも信じてやまない

仲間の絆を 今度は込めて…!

傷ごとエグって 涙を誤魔化して

生きた背中でも(Trust heart)

支えようと 笑い合おうと 頼り頼られながら

なれねえ敬語でも どしゃぶる弾丸でも

ブチ込んでやるから(Trust heart)

繋いだ手だけが紡いだ

笑顔達を守る 強さを見せよう"

-After Chris finished her song, Hibiki walked onto the stage as she jumped and waved at the crowed cheerfully as she would then sing the song "Genkai Toppa G-beat"-

"一点突破の決意の右手 私と云う音響く中で

｢何故?どうして?｣の先を 背負える勇気を

迷いは…ないさ 拳に包んだ

勇め(Let's shout) どんなんだって一直線で

届け(Let's shout) ありったけファイト一発ダイブ

ぶち抜く(壁を) ぶっこむ(ハート)

胸の歌がある限り

正義(信じ) 握り(締めて)

自分色に咲き立つ花になれ

(HEROじゃなく)

高鳴れ(G-beat) メーターを ガンと(G-beat) 振り切れ

この両手で この歌で 守りきってやる!

貫け(G-beat) 信念を 燃えろ(G-beat) 激しく

限界なんて…いらないッ知らないッ

絶対ッ!繋ぎ離さない

掴んだこの力の意味の 重さ、使命、運命(さだめ)に負けない

守る為に何かを傷つけてしまっても

辛さからもう目を背けやしない

もっと(Let's shout) 覚悟を持って踏み込まなきゃ

グッと(Let's shout) 未来に顔向け出来ない

涙(知って) 痛み(知って)

絶え抜いた先に紡ぐ

この手(その手) 伸ばす(その手)

誰かの為にあると信じるため

(HEROじゃなく)

轟け(G-beat) マッハで ズンと(G-beat) 唸らせ

風となり 雲を切り 空に太陽(こがね)を

イっちゃえ(G-beat) ハートの 全部(G-beat) 1000パーで

虹は架かる 上向く限り

響けッ!剛腕の愛

高鳴れ(G-beat) メーターを ガンと(G-beat) 振り切れ

この両手で この歌で 守りきってやる!

貫け(G-beat) 信念を 燃えろ(G-beat) 激しく

限界なんて…いらないッ知らないッ"

-As the girls were singing, Maki was talking to Saburo-

Maki: I think you have something else in mind..Am I right?

Saburo: Oh? I'm surprised that you know~

Maki: What is your plan, Saburo-kun?

Saburo: That is something that you need to find out yourself~

Maki: C-Come on! You can tell me!

Saburo: Nope~ I can't tell you everything just yet~ Tomorrow, during our date then I'll tell you whatever you want to know~ I promise.

Maki: F-Fine! So be it! -The song "Gokuren Igalima" was being played as Kirika was singing on stage-

"警告メロディー 死神を呼ぶ 絶望の夢Death13

レクイエムより 鋭利なエレジー 恐怖へようこそ

不条理な未来 叫んでみたけど ほんとは自分が許せない

すべて刈り取り 積み上げたなら 明日へと変わるの?

いますぐに just saw now 痛む間もなく

切り刻んであげましょう

信じ合って 繋がる真の強さを

勇気 と信じてく そう紡ぐ手

きっときっと まだ大丈夫、まだ飛べる

輝いた絆だよ さあ空に調べ歌おう

キラービートMAX ボリュームフルテン

脳髄の隅まで教えるDeath

断頭の音階 背筋も凍る 冥府のマスカレード

交錯してく 刃の音が 何故か切ないラプソディーに

籠の中から 救ってあげる 両断のクチヅケで

叫んでみて call now 涙ごと全部

切り刻んであげましょう

伝えきれない ココロをいまぶつけよう

遠慮 なんていらない さあ試す愛

きっときっと そう「大好き」伝えたい

煌めいた運命に 嗚呼溶ける月と太陽

重ね合ったこの手は…

絶対離さない…

いますぐに just saw now 痛む間もなく

切り刻んであげましょう

信じ合って 繋がる真の強さを

「勇気」と信じてく そう紡ぐ手

きっときっと まだ大丈夫、まだ飛べる

輝いた絆だよ さあ空に調べ歌おう"

-Minutes later, Shirabe was singing the song "Ōkyo Shul Shagana"-

"首をかしげて 指からするり 落ちてく愛をみたの

拾い集めて 積み上げたなら お月さまに届くの…?

DNAを教育してく エラー混じりのリアリズム

人形のようにお辞儀するだけ モノクロの牢獄

だからそんな…世界は…

伐り刻んであげましょう

誰かを守る為にも 真の強さを

「勇気」と信じてく そう夢紡ぐTales

忘れかけた笑顔だけど 大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ

輝く絆抱きしめ 調べ歌おう

わからず屋には いいおクスリを 処方してオペしましょう

ターゲットには 容赦はしない 感情をアンインストール

思考回路に リンクしていく 0, 1, じゃ表せない

上昇エナジー ゲージを超えて 溢れ出す何かが

早くこんな…涙は…

伐り刻んであげましょう

臨界を超えた思い いまぶつけよう

「遠慮」なんていらない さあいま試すMy all

募りきって止まらない「大好き」伝えたいよ

煌めく運命―さだめ―二人は 月と太陽

重ね合ったこの手は…

絶対離さない…

だからそんな…世界は…

伐り刻んであげましょう

誰かを守る為にも 真の強さを

「勇気」と信じてく そう夢紡ぐTales

忘れかけた笑顔だけど 大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ

輝く絆抱きしめ 調べ歌おう"

-As the last song "RADIANT FORCE" was being played and was being sung by Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris, Maki watched the whole performance and was slightly worried about Soul-2-Cry as she noticed the huge experience gap between the two groups-

"始まる歌 始まる鼓動

響け鳴り渡る希望の音

「生きる事を諦めない」と

示せ熱き夢の幕開けを

爆ぜよこの奇跡に

嘘はない

その手は何を掴むためにある

多分待つだけじゃ叶わない

その手は何を守る為にある

伝い熱は明日を

輝かす種火に

さあ新時代へ引き金を引こう

伝説の未来へとカウントダウン

羽ばたきは一人じゃない

過去を越えた先に

創るべき歴史が咲燃えてる

絆心一つに束ね

響き鳴り渡る希望の音

「信ず事を諦めない」と

歌え可能性にゼロはない

飛べよこの奇跡に

光あれ

切り裂けまだ見ぬ日に行く為に

不可能なんて何一つない

こんなに心強い事はない

絶対絶対絶対信じ合いぶっちい

例え闇に吸い込まれそうになって

涙さえも血に濡れて苦しくても

帰る場所が待っている

集え守れ契れ

勇気の結晶が奇跡なんだ

願い、祈り、すべてを背負い

本気を超えた本気の唄

痛みなんて何も怖くない

滾れ沸騰せよこのカラダ

翳せさあ闇夜に

稲妻を

出会い笑い合いそして泣きじゃくり

命の炎も一緒に燃やして

五感の全部が叫ぶ

愛と呼べる程の

眩しく煌めいた 友の証

絆、心、一つに束ね

響き鳴り渡れ希望の音

「信ず事を諦めない」と

唄え可能性にゼロはない

飛べよこの奇跡に

光あれ"

Maki: Jun-kun, I hope you're watching this... -She said to herself quietly as she was panicking a little from the end of the song as she noticed that the crowd was even more active than Soul-2-Cry's and Aqours' combined. Saburo had his arms crossed as he watched the girls end their performance as he smiled slightly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	32. Chapter 32:- Truth of plan

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 32:- Truth of plan

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-On the next following day after the concert that Team Symphogear held, Saburo was standing outside the apartment building that Maki was staying, as he had dressed up normally, he was being looked at by the girls as they all walked by him, Maki then walked out of the apartment building and noticed that Saburo was waiting for her already-

Maki: H-How? Wait! Hi..

Saburo: Good morning~ You seem very relaxed with your clothes~

Maki: I-It's a warm day so why not? -She said as she was wearing a brown and red jacket with shorts and sneakers on-

Saburo: Well, you still look cute no matter what you wear~

Maki: Wha-?! S-Shut up! Hmph!

Saburo: Okay~ Now where shall we go?

Maki: I've just built a new deck so I want to try it.

Saburo: Oh? Vanguard? Sure thing, we'll head to Card Capital then, it's quite close after all.

Maki: All right then,

-The two would then walk over to the station and took a train over to Shibuya and went to a card shop called Card Capital 2, the two would enter the shop as they met up with a few popular Vanguard players-

Shin: Ah! Saburo-kun, welcome!

Saburo: Hello, Shin-san~ The shop's still relaxed as ever, huh?

Shin: Of course~ It's still a weekday after all.

Saburo: Ah, good point~ How's Misaki-san?

Shin: She's handling the other shop at the moment as she's still healthy as ever~

Saburo: When you meet up with her, tell her I said "Hi"~

Shin: Of course~

Maki: Saburo..Who's this "Misaki-san"? -She asked as she seemed slightly irritated-

Shin: Oh? Is she your girlfriend, Saburo-kun?

Maki: G-G-G-G-Girlfriend?! -She blushed madly as she looked away and twirled her hair-

Saburo: Yes.

Maki: What?!

Saburo: Nah, I'm just kidding~

Maki: Hmph!

Shin: Ah all right then~ You two just enjoy yourselves then~ If you ever need anything, just call me.

Saburo: Sure thing, thanks~

-Maki and Saburo would then head to a battle table as some of the people were eager to see Saburo and Maki play as they've heard of the two competing in competitions before-

Maki: We'll play 2 rounds, Each round we'll use a different deck whether or not one of us wins or loses.

Saburo: Okay~

Maki: Stand up, my Vanguard!

Saburo: Stand up, our Vanguard~

Maki: Lizard Soldier, Conroe!

Saburo: Sprout Deletor, Luchi.

Maki: D-Deletor..

Kamui: D-Deletor?! What?! How?!

Shin: Ah, Deletors. I thought no one was able to use them.. Yumeko Saburo, truly a mysterious man..

Maki: R-Ride! Lizard General, Conroe! Turn end! -She was panicking slightly as she was a little worried about the deck that she was gonna face. She was sweating a little as she was thinking of solutions on countering a Deletor as she had never faced a Deletor deck before-

Saburo: Ride! Ferment Deletor, Gaen! Call Ferment Deletor, Gaen! Rear-guard attacks!

Maki: Guard!

Saburo: Boosted by Luchi, Gaen attacks!

Maki: No guard.

Saburo: Check. Draw trigger, all effects to Vanguard and I draw~

-A minute passed as Maki had ridden Dragonic Neoflame and called Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem as her turn ended after the attack-

Saburo: Ride~ Swift Deletor, Geali! Skill activated~ Luchi, sacrifice yourself! -He retired Luchi and retired Nehalem as Maki then lost one of her attackers and had to vanish delete(Bind face down) from her Drop Zone- Geali gets +2000 power~ Luchi's skill, you choose a card from your Drop Zone and vanish delete it~ -Maki would then bind the draw trigger that she used to guard from Saburo's first attack- Now, I choose a rear-guard in your back row and lock it~ Lizard Soldier, Conroe~ -Maki had to turn her starter face down as it was locked-

Maki: Tsk!

Kamui: This is the first time I've seen Vanish delete before..

Shin: Retiring their own rear-guards to power up, retire the opponent's rear-guards, lock and to bind cards from the Drop Zone..Truly troublesome for clans like Kagero..

Kamui: Yeah, especially for her build that is obviously has a Legion unit in it..

Saburo: Gaen moves back. Call Hailing Deletor, Alba. Alba's skill, superior call Hailing Deletor, Elro! Then if I superior called a card from my deck, you superior call the top card of your deck.

Maki: Superior call.. -She revealed the top card of her deck as it revealed to be a perfect guard, which was Protect Orb Dragon.

Saburo: Skill activated, counter charge 1 and you choose a card from your Drop Zone and vanish delete it. -Maki bind another trigger that she used. As Saburo attacked with his units and got another draw trigger, Maki managed to get a heal and a draw trigger as she barely got to 4 damage due to her luck with her triggers, it was her turn as she would then ride Dragonic Overlord "The Legend" and called 3 more rear-guards and attacked, Saburo guarded most of the attacks and took only one damage, Maki ended her turn as it was then Saburo's turn- Vanish light itself and bound those who believe in their one beliefs, ride! Docking Deletor, Greion! Skill activated, you choose two cards from your Drop Zone and vanish delete them. Now, stride generation! Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah!

Maki: A Messiah unit?!

Kamui: When the hell-?!

Shin: Oh my..

Saburo: Call~ Ill-fate Deletor, Drown and Overeat Deletor, Onagil~ Onagil's skill, all players draw a card and discard a card. -Saburo and Maki would both draw a card as they chose a card from their hand and discarded it. Attack! Judgement Messiah!

Maki: N-No guard..

Saburo: Triple drive! Get, draw trigger and a critical trigger. Critical to my Judgement and both power up effects to my front rear-guards. -Maki took the hit as she was her 4th damage but she got a heal trigger and managed to heal as she was now then at 3rd damage- Judgement Messiah's skill! Conroe, lock! Drown's skill~ He goes into the soul, I discard a card and draw two cards and then you choose a card from your Drop Zone and vanish delete it. -Saburo would attack with his other two rear-guards as Maki guarded one of the attacks with a shield and then used a G guardian-

Maki: Generation Guard! Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin! Retire Elro!

Saburo: Oh? -He put Elro into the Drop Zone- turn end~

Maki: Stand and draw. Looks like I've got to pressure you at least! Stride Generation! Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Blademaster "Taiten"! Taiten's skill, retire Alba! Blaze! Taiten gets an additional critical! Attack!

Saburo: Perfect guard~ Instill Deletor, Ender!

Maki: Tsk! Triple drive! Critical trigger! All effects to Nehalem! Nehalem attack!

Saburo: Generation Guard~ Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell! And guard! Exulting Deletor, Maestol.

Maki: Go! Burning Horn!

Saburo: No guard~ -He took the damage as he was at his fourth damage and Maki was at 3rd damage- Stand and draw. Stride our Generation! Original Deletor, Egorg!

Maki: A-A Deletor G Unit?!

Kamui: Holy..

Shin: Oh no..

Saburo: Call. Biting Deletor, Geeva, Sprout Deletor, Luchi. Egorg's skill. Counter Blast 1, Retire Luchi. Delete your Vanguard.

Maki: Eh? -Her Overlord Vanguard was then turned face down as it was deleted- M-My Vanguard..

Saburo: Base power becomes 0 until the end of your turn. That's not all. Lock Conroe and you choose a card from your drop zone and Vanish delete it~ Then Luchi's skill, counter charge 1, lock calamity tower and vanish delete one more again. Gaen's skill once more! Vanish delete and this unit gets +3000 power! Onagil goes into the soul, you choose a card from your Drop Zone and vanish delete it. Cal! Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele, skill activated, Lock Nehalem! Swift Deletor, Geali, call, skill activated, retire Gaele and retire Burning Horn and vanish delete once more. Call Ill-fate Deletor, Drown. Egorg attacks!

Maki: Perfect guard!

Saburo: Triple drive, get, heal trigger, draw trigger and a critical trigger, all three effects to Geali and I heal and draw. Drown's skill, discard 1 and I draw 2. Geali attacks!

Maki: Perfect guard again! Skill activated, Counter Charge 1!

Saburo: Gaen attacks!

Maki: No guard!

Saburo: Geeva's skill, he returns back to the deck after the attack, then I counter charge 1 and you choose a card from your Drop Zone and Vanish delete it.

Maki: -She'd then bind another card from her Drop Zone as she only has 3 cards in her Drop Zone left-

Kamui: 12 Bound cards..I got a bad feeling about this.

Maki: I can't stride... Stand and draw! -She would then draw a grade 3 as she then quickly strode! Stride my Generation!

Saburo: Oho?

Maki: Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace"! I now have to bet on everything on this! The Ace's skill! Minus 1 drive and at the end of the battle, this unit can stand again! "The Ace" attacks!

Saburo: No guard.

Maki: Twin Drive... Dragonic Overlord the X, second check, get! Critical trigger! All effects to "The Ace"! Vanguard's skill! Discard a draw trigger and The X! "The Ace" stands again and gets +5000 power! Attack!

Saburo: Perfect guard! Ender!

Maki: Twin Drive! Get! Double draw! All effects- -Her eyes widened as she remembered that she has no rear-guards to attack with- All to Vanguard! Turn end..

Saburo: Hmm~ Final Turn!

Maki: What? I'm at fourth damage! I might still live!

Saburo: We shall see, Maki-chan~ Stride our Generation! Everlasting darkness and extermination! Bring forth destruction and suffering to all! Original Deletor, Egorg!

Maki: Here it comes!

Saburo: Egorg's skill! Counter Blast 1 and retire Geali! Delete your Vanguard and lock Calamity Tower once more! And then you choose a card from your Drop Zone and Vanish delete it! -Maki would then place one more card in her bind zone as faced down- Skill activated.

Maki: What?!

Saburo: If the number of cards in your damage zone is four or more and if you have thirteen or more face down bound cards, I win the game.

Maki: Eh?!

Kamui: What the hell?!

Shin: Wow! That was truly epic!

Saburo: Haha! Thank you!

Kamui: O-Oh! The winner is Yumeko Saburo~

Maki: T-That was so cool!

Saburo: We can play again like you just said.

Maki: Sure!

Kamui: Hold up! Saburo-san, I thought you had a different Link Joker deck?

Saburo: Yes. I have 2 Link Joker decks. Star-Vaders and Deletors. My Deletors are far more stronger than my other decks apart from my Sea Fleet deck~

Kamui: Not like anyone could beat your freakishly overpowered Sea Fleet deck..

Saburo: Hahaha!

Maki: Come on! One more round! This time I'll use my main deck!

Saburo: Then I'll also use my other Link Joker deck~

-The two redheads would play their game once more after a few minutes had passed. When time came, the two left the card shop and went to a nearby cafe for lunch. Maki had totally forgotten that she was on a date with Saburo as he just went along with her and accompanied her and made sure she was happy. As the two were having lunch in a cafe, Maki would then bring out the discussion-

Maki: Saburo... Isn't it about time you tell me what your plan was?

Saburo: I was waiting for you to ask me instead~

Maki: What? Jeez! You're such a tease! Ahem! Anyway! Tell me the plan that you made that was meant for the concert yesterday.

Saburo: All right then. To tell you the truth, honestly speaking, I dislike people who get sick or would do something wrong when they sing or play a song.

Maki: What do you mean?

Saburo: I take music more seriously than anyone else on this planet. If I am exhausted, I will rest then perform something later and make it be more perfect. If I'm afraid or worried then I'll think less and try not to panic instead. The performance that Sakurauchi-san did last week was great but the sudden anxiety attack did not please me, so I wanted to teach her and her friends a lesson if they don't take their music more seriously with heart.

Maki: So this was your plan then.. -She took out her phone and showed him the Ranking System as Team Symphogear was in Rank number 3 while Aqours moved down to Rank 4-

Saburo: I don't really care about the whole Ranking System but I know that the Ranking System is important to the members of Aqours, if I take them out of third place, they will learn.

Maki: But that is just being a bully! Harassment! Sexually harassing them from a different sight line!

Saburo: I know, though I feel bad but those girls must understand that nothing in this world is fair.

Maki: You have a point but still..

Saburo: Maki. You know for a fact that I am correct, the thing that Sakurauchi-san did on stage was wrong and she brought her friends and members into it as well.

Maki: Yeah, you're right.. Since you're suppose to be more mentally prepared for the performance..

Saburo: Indeed. I respect the girls and I know they are smart but they are naive at the same time.

Maki: I'll talk to them later and teach them a few things then.

Saburo: Oh? You will?

Maki: It's for their own good after all.

Saburo: Aww~ You're so sweet~

Maki: S-Shut up!

-After the lunch, the two would then head to Uchiura's beach as Maki was in the water as she took off her shoes and put her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she looked at Saburo with a slightly concerned look, he blushed slightly at the sight of her as he smiled at her-

Maki: What?

Saburo: You look pretty~

Maki: Hmph! S-Shut up! Dummy..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	33. Chapter 33:- Missed

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 33:- Missed

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-In the apartment of Hoshizora Rin, as she was snuggling with her pillow on her bed and was under her blanket in the early morning as it was raining heavily outside, she opened her eyes slightly from the smell of eggs being cooked from the kitchen, she'd slowly sat up as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. As she sat up, the blanket on her fell from her body as she was completely topless. She then noticed Arata walking into the room with a tray of food and a cup of warm tea ready for her-

Arata: Oh? You just woke up?

Rin: Good morning, nya~

Arata: Morning~ -He said with a smile on his face as he got close to Rin and gave a quick peck on her nose as she would blush slightly after the kiss- I hope you remember that you're not wearing anything.

Rin: -She'd blush madly as she covered herself with the blanket quickly as she would then smile at Arata slightly as she seemed dreamy for a moment- J-Jeez...

Arata: You're still half asleep, huh?

Rin: A little, nya... -She looked at him closely as she noticed that he was wearing his school uniform- Oh? You're going to school today, nya?

Arata: Yeah, it's a Monday after all. You're gonna be at home?

Rin: I have a day off today, nya~

Arata: Well, all right. Make sure you eat your breakfast, okay?

Rin: Okay~ Wait!

Arata: What? -Rin would quickly pull Arata to her closely as she passionately kissed him on the lips. After the kiss, the two would blush madly as they both looked at each other in the eyes for a moment as Rin said goodbye to Arata as he left for school. After Arata left, Rin lied back down on her bed as she put her hand on her forehead and sighed as she listened to the heavy rain-

Rin: I miss him already, nya..

-As Arata went to school, he was greeted by some of the students as they congratulated him for having his group to be Rank number 1 in the Ranking System, as he entered the school, the school radio was playing the song "Climber's High" that Maki sang before, Arata looked up to listen as he then smiled slightly and went back to his class and as he entered his classroom, he noticed a few seats were empty as he recalled that the bullies that sat on those seats had been expelled-

"he place we believed we could reach is still so high, so far away...

The promise we made has lost its sense of reality; your words start to grow hazy...

Shadows receding from crowds of people... heartbeats refusing to match their owner's pace...

I simply watched... insisting it had nothing to do with me.

Even if I make improvements to keep from falling behind (within these exhaustive days stuck on repeat...)

The irritation I failed to assimilate goes on the offensive.

If my heart will simply be worn down and drowned out inside its box,

Then all I can do is shatter this box-like sky, accepting that I may burn out in the process!

Hearts clad in a passionate wind, let's rise to the sky!

Ripping apart the chains that hold them in place, we'll release everything that remains incomplete!

Until the very last moment, we'll be feeling our Climber's High!

Send this unbreakable, steel-tempered dream...

To the ends of the Earth!

The fragments of light that lie in your eyes

Will cut through the darkness... so open your eyes!

Obey the impulse rising within you!

If you wish harder and harder, you can surely soar higher and higher!

All the way to that place you've always, always been searching for!

Even if you struggle to keep from getting washed away (within these days of regret stuck on replay...)

Those lost vestiges beckon to you.

If your heart, as it exists in your memories, will simply be lost and forgotten,

Then all you can do is run, accepting the pain that comes raining down.

Hearts clad in a passionate wind, let's start flapping our wings,

Right away...

...with the incomplete wings we made in order to aim for an unreachable sky!

I believe I can fly to the sky if I try to reach my Climber's High!

I'll sound out a dream that only I can perceive in this moment... to the ends of the Earth!

Seasons changing and memories fading...

Time is waiting for my heart to move on.

I look to the light with wings wide open.

The wind will take me to my place in the sky!

Pulses throbbing beyond their limits,

Our fears are blown away...

Cutting through the wind, we accelerate through seemingly infinite time.

The scenery that awaited beyond our despair expands infinitely before us:

Nothing but a completely white world, with a sky of endless blue.

Hearts clad in a passionate wind, let's rise to the sky!

Ripping apart the chains that hold them in place, we'll release everything that remains incomplete!

Until the very last moment, we'll be feeling a Climber's High!

I'll keep on chasing the far-off dream

That I once had with you! Going our own way!"

-Arata would take his seat until Shinji approached him-

Shinji: Nada.

Arata: Yes?

Shinji: Explain this to me. -Shinji took out his phone as he looked extremely angry as he showed Arata the site of the Ranking System as Aqours has been moved from 3rd place to 4th place while Team Symphogear was 3rd place from being 10th place-

Arata: I don't know.

Shinji: Are you sure this isn't one of your plans to bring down Riko and her friends?

Arata: I wouldn't go that far without a reason.

Girl 1: Nishikino-kun! Don't bully him! He has had a hard time already! Leave him alone!

Girl 2: Yeah! Don't be a bully!

Shinji: I'm not! I'm just asking him some questions! Then who's idea was it?

Arata: Why don't you ask the guy who was originally Ranked number 4 but has suddenly disappeared in the ranking system?

Shinji: Originally? -He looked back at the Ranking System as he tried to recall who was ranked number 4, his eyes widened after he remembered- Y-Yumeko Saburo!

Arata: Yeah, you should be asking him instead of me.

Shinji: R-Right..Sorry for accusing you.

Arata: Don't worry about it but I'm sorry but I can't really help you with Yumeko, even if you asked for help.

Shinji: H-How did you know I was gonna ask and why not?

Arata: Because I know you'd ask and because he's way too unpredictable for me to stop. A lot of his music and ideas are so random that it jumbles up so many of my plans to slow him down before. He's incredibly unpredictable that it annoys me, I just gave up in stopping him at this point but I do know for a fact that he doesn't care about the Ranking system, just like Team Symphogear. Though he's already in charge of Team Symphogear in the Vanguard competitive teams so I'm not surprised that he'll change his rank and name and move it to Team Symphogear's instead.

Shinji: Good point, it may be more efficient that way. But why?

Arata: Who knows? Maybe he's just in it for the attention but Sci-Fi battle music is now getting popular after all.

Shinji: Tell me about it.. -He said as he clicked on a video as it started playing the song "TRUST HEART" that Chris sang in the concert-

"We've got bullets just for you at a discount price

You can get it cheap because lead cures stupidity

Time to start the gunfire party! It's a Gatling rodeo, baby

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

You've bought the wrath of the gods, the sun, and me!

I've lived my life hiding my tears,

And my back is covered in scars

I still wanna stand up for and laugh with my friends

I've got a shower of arrows and a rain of bullets

To punch you full of holes

But I won't forget the hand holding mine

And to protect the smile of the one it belongs to,

I'll teach you what true strength is

Fuck worrying about if you're in short or long range

All that matters is that I hit you

It's time for my grand slam, so say your prayers

Let me be cool for a change, baby

I don't really get this all, it's so new for me

Worried, I bite my lips

All I know is how to hold hands

I don't know how to reach out

I don't care if I'm locked alone in a cold iron room

I'll manage

All that matters is that everyone else

Can now live in a world that lets them smile

I only know how to load my bullets

With my tears wishing to protect

And yet you keep putting your trust in me

From now on, our bonds will be my ammunition

I've lived my life hiding my tears,

And my back is covered in scars

I still wanna stand up for and laugh with my friends

I've got a shower of arrows and a rain of bullets

To punch you full of holes

But I won't forget the hand holding mine

And to protect the smile of the one it belongs to,

I'll show you what true strength is"

Shinji: You gotta admit that it's actually very cool..

Arata: Don't think too much about it or you'll regret it.

Shinji: What do you mean?

Arata: Who knows? You're smart, figure it out yourself.

Shinji: How mean..

-Shinji would return back to his seat as class was about to start. Hours had passed as school was over and as school came to an end, Arata walked out of the school building and saw Rin waiting outside at the school gate as she waved at Arata happily, Rin would run up to Arata quickly and run passed the guard of the school as she hugged Arata tightly in her arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as all of the students watched the two and were surprised, some were blushing and others were taking pictures of the situation as Arata was surprised from the sudden kiss as he blushed slightly but did not push her away but instead let her do what she wanted instead. After the kiss, she'd put her forehead on his chest as she hugged him tightly-

Arata: R-Rin..?

Rin: I missed you..

Girls: Kyaaaa!

Arata: Eh? W-Why? I-It's just school, it's not that long..

Rin: It's long to me, nya!

Arata: Then let's go hang out somewhere together, okay? Just the two of us.

Rin: Yes!

Girls: Hhhhngggg! They're so cute!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	34. Chapter 34:- Kero Gero!

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 34:- Kero Gero!

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-In the early afternoon in Uranohoshi Gakuen as the members of Aqours were all in their club room as they were celebrating You's birthday. Members of Soul-2-Cry had accessed the school as they got permission to enter the school by Dia's and Mari's recognition, You was hugging a large pile of presents as she looked back and turned to everyone as she thanked them all happily-

Sei: Right'on y'all! We shall sing ye a little song~

You: A song?

Sei: It's a childhood song!

Sento: It was Sei-kun's idea to sing you a song because you're Chika-san's best friend~

Sei:... -He had crossed his arms as he seemed confident but he would then blush from embarrassment after what Sento had just said- A-Anyway! Let's start! "Kero! and March"! De arimasu!

You: -She'd gasp loudly as she grabbed Chika and Riko and started shaking them quickly in excitement- K-Keroro! The series! I love it! Ahhh!

Chika: Hahaha! She's already excited and happy before they even sang it~

Riko: Is it that great?

You: It's so cute and funny! You'll love it, Riko-chan!

Kanan: Ah, Keroro Gunsou, I remembered how obsessed You-chan was, that series is another reason why she likes the military navy.

You: Yeah!

"3,2,1, FIRE!

Kero Kero Kero!

Let us march forward

It's time to invade Pekopon!

Ke Kero Kero!

I'd bring an umbrella,

It is always sunny, it never rains.

Attenshun! All eyes on me!

I forgot to cook the rice for the curry.

When I squished my toe in the plane door,

When I got off the plane, I found that I was going the wrong place.

We are heading to Keron.,

Dinner is so much cheaper when you buy take-out!

Kero Kero Kero!

Let's all shout loudly,

For a giant victory for Keron.

Ke Kero Kero!

I rushed to get the phone, but it turned out to be the fax machine.

For now on, the age of Heisei is the year of Keroro, de arimasu!

Sweep square rooms in circles, it's the only way to go!

Water, sweat and SOB!

When buying toothpaste, always look for strawberry.

Keron is the best place in the UNIVERSE!

5 minutes at the station is actually 15!

Well done soldier, it's another job well DONE!"

-After the song, You jumped and hugged all of the guys as she pushed them all down from her hug as they all fell, everyone laughed after watching her get excited-

Riko: So Maki-chan? You didn't bring your boyfriend?

Maki: B-Boyfriend?

Shinji: BOYFRIEND?! This is the first time I've heard of this! You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?!

Jun: Oh no..There he goes again, protective little brother Shinji..

Maki: I-I don't have a boyfriend! Riko-chan's just saying it as a joke!

Nico: Really? Because I saw you hanging out with a really good looking redhead dude.

Shinji: R-Redhead?!

Maki: It's not what you think!

Alisa: Maki-senpai has a thing for tomatoes after all~

Ren: I was about to say the exact same thing!

Maki: -She'd blush out of embarrassment- S-Shut up! I don't have a boyfriend!

Mari: Yet!

Shinji: Ah ha! "Yet"! That means that you'll get one very soon! Who is he? Who is that man?! Is he tall? Weak? A nerd? A fatass?!

Maki: N-Neither! He's tall though..

Nico: She just stopped denying that she had a boyfriend.

You: Oh! Tell us! Who is he?

Maki: Eh?! I-I swear! I don't have a boyfriend! He's just one of my regular patients who visits the hospital for a checkup or two!

Kanan: Wait, what did he look like again?

Nico: I didn't catch his whole look but he's the manlier version of Shinji but slightly less buffed and has long red hair and gold eyes.

Hanamaru: Sounds like a very familiar person, zura..

Yoshiko: Yumeko Saburo?

Shinji: Wha-?! Him?! I thought he stopped singing and stuff?

Kanan: Well, Team Symphogear took over his ranking number and they beated us so we're not ranked as number 4 while they're at 3.

Sei: Those bastards!

Chika: S-Sei-kun! You don't have to get mad!

Sei: I ain't mad, just a little protective over ya~

Chika: Sei-kun..~

Mari: Tsk! Damn normies..

Dia: Hmph! Couples..

Ruby: Onee-chan..

Kanan: Mari..

You: I just realised that everyone except Alisa-san in Soul-2-Cry is dating.

Alisa: Ah, I do have a boyfriend in school.

You: Oh. Congratulations!

Alisa: Thank you very much~

Dia: Damn you couples and your romance life, desu wa!

Mari: You all aren't shiny! You're all dark!

Shinji: That's one hell of an insult.

Mari & Dia: Hmph! -They pouted as they crossed their arms and looked away-

Kanan: Pouting isn't gonna work, you just need to find a man for the both of yourselves.

Mari: Easy for you to say! You have that huge rack of yours!

Kanan: Wha-?!

Dia: -She got even more depressed as she looked at her own chest- ...T-This is so sad..

Chika: But Mari-chan's breasts are quite big too.

Mari: Oh yeah! Good point! I'm gonna get all of the boys!

Shinji: Yet you had not gotten a single man from within this group that is the closest to you all.

Mari:...NEXT TIME!

-Everyone laughed as You watched everyone enjoy themselves but she was slightly concerned about Team Symphogear and Dark Rose at the same time-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	35. Chapter 35:- The Fleet's Power(VG Chap)

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 35:- The Fleet's power

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-In a large arena outside of Tokyo city as there was a national cardfight tournament that was being held by Bushiroad. There were two contenders up for the finals as the two contenders were Shindou Chrono and Yumeko Saburo. Maki was watching the fight as she was in the arena as well as she was with Team Symphogear, Maki had worn a sort of outfit with a little dark hat with a red ribbon on it as she just came back from a performance not long ago as she came to the arena to watch Saburo fight against one of the Generation Masters-

Maki: Saburo..

Tsubasa: Don't worry. He can win.

Hibiki: Wait! He didn't bring his Deletor deck or his Star Vader deck!

Kirika: Oh no! He might just lose this time, desu!

Maria: Calm down you two! He's using his Sea Fleet deck instead.

Chris: Sea Fleet just got a few new cards that will support the deck even more now, huh?

Shirabe: Nulls that can return to hand, stride fodders and many others.

Maki: That's it? Only those few cards? Up against a Gear Chronicle deck that has Chrono Dragon?

Kirika: Don't worry, desu~

Maki: W-What do you mean: "Don't worry"? W-What if he loses because of the lack of supports?!

Maria: He received a new Grade 4 with a Generation Break 8 skill, he will win.

Maki: Just one? Just one new G Unit?

Tsubasa: Nishikino-san, he will win for sure, because no matter how lucky his opponent is, he or she can never predict how Sea Fleet works no matter how much they try to learn about it. Trust me, even the rest of us tried fighting against Sea Fleet and only 1 out of the 6 of us won.

Maki: What?! W-Who won?

Kirika: I did, desu!

Maki: Y-You must be a pro then, huh? Cus I can't even beat his Link Joker decks.. But what deck did you use against his Sea Fleet?

Kirika: Link Joker as well, desu! But unlike his Legion deck, mine is Chaos Breaker's support deck, I can just annoy his field, desu, but I was lucky desu.

Maki: What do you mean?

Kirika: I drew the right cards to be able to stride and lock his field, desu. If not, he would have ended me so badly with his Sendai G unit, desu.

Maki: Sendai? Never heard of Sea Fleet before but I guess I'll see how this clan works.

Hibiki: You'll definitely be amazed because it's so aggressive and there's no generation break restriction for the clan's units, though that's only one of the archetypes of the clan..

Maki: Y-You mean there's more than one archetype for this new clan?

Shirabe: There are 4 Archetypes. Thunder and Earth, Tsunami, Shinkai & Unleashed. There are no further information about Shinkai and Unleashed but Tsunami has not been released to Saburo-san yet.

Maki: What's Thunder and Earth and Tsunami?

Maria: The archetype of Sea Fleet known as "Thunder and Earth" is an archetype that is slightly similar to the Eradicators of Narukami. Field sweeping.

Maki: F-Field sweeping? Constant retiring and powering up?

Maria: Exactly but Thunder and Earth are slightly more balanced and aggressive than the Eradicators because Thunder and Earth has units that allows them to not get retired by their own effects and has cheaper costs to retire all rear-guards of all fighters along with powering up and getting additional critical and such.

Maki: W-What else?

Maria: It's also has one special ability. Attacking.

Maki: A-Attacking? Huh?

Maria: It's like Vermillion, Big Bang and VMAX. The sort of units that can attack the rear-guards and Vanguard at the same time but Thunder and Earth's ways of attacking the rear-guards are slightly more horrifying.

Maki: How so?

Kirika: Their cost in retiring and attacking the rear-guards are 5 times more easier to perform and pay for the cost than Narukami's, desu~

Maria: Example of Big Bang, you need to soul charge a grade 3 Knuckle dragon or buster from your hand and counter blast 1 and it gets to attack 4 units at once and powers up but Sea Fleet units like Sendai and Jintsuu has no costs of lowering your hand card and they have a bigger advantage in powering up and can attack more rear-guards.

Tsubasa: Big Bang can only attack 4 units unless the player has legion'ed and stride on as Turbo, thus making Big Bang more horrifying, allowing him to attack all 6 units at once while VMAX can attack up to 5 units at once and Vermillion can only attack the front-row but Sendai will constantly attack all of the units while Jintsuu will annoy your intercepting units.

Maki: That must be a real pain for clans like Aqua Force and Nova Grappler, the clans that can't really superior call and that rely on their rear-guards to pressure the opponent the most..

Shirabe: -She sighs softly- Tell me about it...

Maki: Eh? W-Was it something I said?

Kirika: Her main clan is Nova Grappler after all, desu. She uses Blau and Asura Kaiser.

Shirabe: The clan can't even superior call or even maintain a supremely strong hand size to protect themselves from clans that can retire and Nova doesn't get enough support..

Chris: Quiet! It's starting.

Chrono: Stand up, Vanguard!

Saburo: Stand up, our Vanguard!

Chrono: Chrono Dran G!

Saburo: Messenger of Thunder and Earth, Satsuki "Sunshine".

Announcer: Oh my! This is rather interesting! Out of all other matches, Yumeko-kun has been using his Deletor decks to compete but in this final match, he is using a deck that is not sold to the public! It is the all known and powerful Sea Fleet! What sort of battle technique will he use this time?

Chrono: Ride! Chronoethos Jackal! Chrono Dran G moves to the back, turn end!

Saburo: Ride, Petals of Thunder and Earth, Kamikaze. Satsuki's boost, Kamikaze attacks!

Chrono: No guard!

Saburo: Drive check, get. Draw trigger.

-Minutes passed as Saburo was at 2 damage and had damaged check a draw trigger while Chrono had just finished his grade 3 attack and is at 2 damage as well but has filled up his field quickly as he has 4 rear-guards while Saburo had guarded a lot of the attacks as there were 7 cards his Drop Zone-

Announcer: It's time for Yumeko-kun's grade 3 ride and stride!

Saburo: Fog of night and endless darkness that destroys those within the night! Ride! Night Bringer of Thunder and Earth, Sendai! Stride our Generation! Night's Blade, Jintsuu "Kami"! Stride skill, superior call Terminator of Thunder and Earth, Kinu from my deck and superior call Dominance of Thunder and Earth, Houshou from my Drop Zone, both of them get +3000 power. Main phase, Houshou's skill, my Vanguard gets +5000 power and +1 critical and then I draw a card and counter charge 1. Kinu's skill, when she's called, superior call Service of Thunder and Earth, Satsuki "Smile" from my hand and my vanguard get's a skill. Satsuki "Smile"'s skill, during my turn, the unit in the same column as she is gets +15000 power, Kinu powers up. Call, Tempest of Thunder and Earth, Tenryuu "Funkai", Tenryuu "Funkai"'s skill, she gets an additional critical during this turn. Satsuki "Sunshine"'s skill, rest herself and add a perfect guard to my hand from Drop Zone, more of Satsuki "Sunshine"'s skill! She goes into the soul and all of my front-row units get +15000 power, now call, Summer of Thunder and Earth, Yuudachi. Jintsuu's skill, she gets +5000 power and she can attack all of your front-row units and you can't guard for your rear-guards during this turn.

Chrono: Tch!

Announcer: Oh my! Now both of Yuemko-kun's rear-guards hit more than 26 thousand power! He is pushing Shindou-kun into a tight corner without showing any mercy!

Saburo: Jintsuu attacks! Jintsuu's skill activated, look at the top 5 cards from my deck and add a quintet wall into my hand and the rest goes to the bottom of my deck in any order.

Chrono: Perfect guard!

Saburo: Triple drive! -He revealed the top 3 cards of his decks as there were no triggers- Tenryuu attacks!

Chrono: No guard! -He then took two damage as Tenryuu had 2 criticals on her and as Chrono took the damage, he received a draw trigger damage-

Saburo: Kinu attacks! Kinu's skill! When she's boosted, soul blast 1, I draw a card, I retire all of your back row rear-guards and she gets +5000 power until the end of turn!

Chrono: Generation guard! Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon! Skill activated! Niku goes back to the bottom of your deck and you shuffle your deck and superior call the top card of your deck!

Saburo: -He returned his rear-guard to his deck as he superior called the top card- Oho~? Superior call~ Straight light of Thunder and Earth, Tenryuu! Satsuki's skill! The unit in front of her gets +15000 power! Tenryuu attacks! Attack break 5! She gets +10000 power and you can't guard with grade 0 cards from your hand!

Chrono: Tch! No guard! Damage check, heal trigger get! I heal a point!

Saburo: Turn end.

Chrono: Stand and draw! Stride generation! Send me to the future! Chronodragon Nextstage! Stride skill! superior call Chronoethos and time leap to Lugal-ure! Call! Chronoclaw Monkey! Skill! He gets +5000 power! Call, Heart Thump Worker! Lugal-Ure attacks with Thump Worker's boost! Lugal-Ure's skill! He get +2000 power!

Saburo: Guard. -He would place a 5000 shield unit onto the Guardian circle as Chrono then attacked with his Vanguard and put Worker into his soul and powered up and draw-

Chrono: Vanguard attacks!

Saburo: No guard.

Chrono: Triple drive! First check.. Second check, haha! Critical trigger! Critical to Nextstage and power to Chronoclaw! Third check! Heal trigger! All effects to Chronoclaw and I heal one damage! -Saburo two 2 damage as he was at his fourth damage while Chrono was at his 3rd damage- Nextstage's skill! Stand again Chronojet! Attack!

Saburo: Quintet wall! Skill activated, call the top 5 cards as guardians and all them get +10000 shield.

Chrono: Twin drive! Draw trigger! and a Critical trigger! I draw a card and give all two trigger effects to Chronoclaw! Chronoclaw attacks!

Saburo: Generation guard! Bright Sword, Shigure! Shigure's skill! When she's placed onto the Guardian Circle, she gets shield +5000 and I soul blast 1 and she gets another +10000 shield power!

Chrono: End phase, Lugal-Ure returns to the bottom of the deck and Chronoethos returns to the rear-guard. Turn end..

Saburo: You caught me off guard, Shindou-kun~ But that won't be enough to stop me! Stand and draw! Stride our Generation! Lead me to a place where no one will ever find me and stop those who wish to keep me away from peace! Stride our Generation! Dragon shout of Thunder and Earth, Hiryuu! Main phase! I draw a card and counter charge and my vanguard gets +5000 power and an additional critical! Tenryuu "Funkai"'s skill! She gets a critical! Now let's attack! Tenryuu attacks with Satsuki's boost!

Chrono: Generation guard! Far Away Time Maiden, Uluru! Skill activated! I pay a cost and she gets shield+5000 for every face up card in my G Zone! She gets +20000 shield power!

Saburo: Tenryuu's skill! If the attack did not hit, I draw a card and "Funkai" gets +5000 power! Houshou's boost! "Funkai" attacks!

Chrono: Guard! -He'd place 2 guardians on the guardian circle-

Saburo: Hiryuu attacks! Hiryuu's skill! Counter blast 1, soul blast 1! Superior call 5 cards from my Drop Zone and the other rear-guards returns to the bottom of my deck! And the units called get +3000 power!

Chrono: No guard!

Saburo: Triple drive! Critical trigger and a heal trigger!

Chrono: Draw trigger get! Guard! Intercept!

Saburo: End phase, all of my rear-guards returns to deck and I superior call one more unit, superior call Summer of Thunder and Earth, Yuudachi! Turn end!

Chrono: Stand and draw! Stride generation! Chronodragon Gear Groovy! Stride skill! Time leap Chronoethos to Lugal-ure! Call another Lugal-ure! Call two Chronoethos and Pulsar Tamer, Nepada! Gear Groovy's skill! Turn Huang-Long face up and Groovy gets +5000 power! Then Groovy gets Nextstage's and Huang-Long's skill! Lugal-ure attacks!

Saburo: No guard. -He damaged check a critical trigger as he was at his 5th damage-

Announcer: Oh no! Yumeko-kun is now at his fifth damage! He is now cornered!

Chrono: Gear Groovy attacks!

Saburo: Generation guard! Bright Sword, Shigure! Shigure gets +15000 shield! And then guard! -He placed another 20000 shield as Chrono triple drove a critical trigger and a grade 3 Zodiac Time Beast as he time leaped Lugal-Ure and powered up to his other Lugal-Ure, he then used Huang-Long's skill and added Chronoethos from the bind zone into his hand and used Nextstage's skill and stood his Chronojet G vanguard as he then attacked Saburo's vanguard with his own but Saburo then placed a perfect guard while Chrono did not get any triggers, Chrono then attacked with his two remaining rear-guards as Saburo then used his last 2 heal triggers and generation guarded for the last two attacks-

Chrono: H-He survived all of that attacks?! Heh, he's not called a pro for nothing, huh!

Saburo: You have skills but you still have a lot to learn, Shindou-kun. FINAL TURN!

Chrono: Wha-?!

Announcer: He has said it! Is this really the final turn?!

-In the Team Striders' room-

Kazuma: F-Final turn?! Chrono couldn't end him?! Who is this dude?!

Taiyou: Yumeko Saburo-san, he's been in a lot of competitive matches lately and has been winning so many matches that the sound of his name could scare any other fighter in the community..

Kazuma: This guy is nuts! His deck and that clan is crazy powerful too!

Taiyou: It's an extremely aggressive deck..

-In the arena-

Saburo: Lead me to the future's dawn and bring down wrath to our enemies from the outside of the pacific! Stride our Generation! Dominator of Night, Sendai "Bloodshed"!

Chrono: T-That's a different G Unit from what I saw before when he fought against Saitou Jun-san..!

Saburo: Stride skill! Superior call Dragon Tempest of Thunder and Earth, Tenryuu "Kami" from my Drop Zone and superior call Unbreakable Thunder and Earth, Yuudachi from my deck and both of them get +3000 power! Yuudachi's skill, she gets +4000 power and she can attack all of your front-row units from the back row. -Chrono then panicked slightly- Tenryuu's skill, during this turn, she gets +2000 power! "Bloodshed"'s skill, Generation Break 8! Cost is now active! During this turn, she gets +25000 power and +2 critical along with two other skills! She battles all of your units during this turn and during this turn you can't guard with grade 0 cards from your hand until the end of my turn.

Chrono: I-I can only use grade 1s and above to guard?!

Saburo: Call~ Service of Thunder and Earth, Satsuki "Smile" and call Secretary of Thunder and Earth, Jintsuu! Satsuki's skill, Jintsuu gets +15000 power. Sendai attacks Chronojet Dragon G!

Chrono: Perfect guard! -He then thought to himself- "I'm at 3 damage, I can still take two damage and guard for another few attacks! I'll beat him no matter what! I know I can!"

Saburo: Triple drive~ -He revealed the top three cards of his decks as there were all critical triggers- 1 critical to each of my front row rear-guards, 2 power up to Tenryuu and one to my Vanguard.

Chrono: One to your Vanguard? -He wondered why Saburo powered up his own Vanguard as he put the rest of his rear-guards to the Drop Zone after they were all attacked, Chrono got irritated at the sight of all 5 rear-guards getting killed in a second-

Saburo: Sendai's Attack Break 10. An ability that is active when there are 10 or more cards in the drop zone. At the end of the battle that this unit attacked your Vanguard, if you had placed a sentinel, I discard 2 cards from my hand and my Vanguard stands again.

Chrono: Wha-?!

Saburo: Again. Sendai attacks!

Chrono: Tsk! Looks like I've got no choice! Perfect guard again!

Saburo: Triple drive. Double critical trigger get! All two effects to Unbreakable Thunder and Earth, Yuudachi. Yuudachi attacks from the back row! You can't use grade 0s to guard.

Chrono: Guard! -He placed a grade 1 unit and 2 grade 2s from his hand to guard against Yuudachi-

Saburo: Dragon Tempest of Thunder and Earth, Tenryuu "Kami" attacks! Skill activated, Attack Break 5! When she attacks and if you have no rear-guards, she gets +15000 power and +1 critical until the end of battle, then you can't use grade 1 and greater cards from your hand to guard.

Chrono: W-Wait...That means..

Saburo: Yes, you can't guard with anything from your hand during battle.

Chrono: Then I'll have no choice! Generation Guard! Far Away Time Maiden, Uluru! Skill activated! She gets +60000 shield!

Saburo: Oh? Jintsuu attacks with Satsuki's boost! Jintsuu gets +15000 power and +1 critical then you can't use grade 0 to guard! That's not all! Jintsuu's skill, when she attacks and if you have no rear-guards, soul blast 1! Tenryuu and Yuudachi stands again!

Chrono: ! N-No..

Saburo: Even if you survive Jintsuu's attack, how can you protect yourself from both Tenryuu and Yuudachi?

Chrono: N-No guard...-He took 3 damage as his 6th damage was Chronojet Dragon. Chrono lost the round as everyone in the arena cheered loudly and screamed happily for Saburo- H-He's good..Way too good.. Damn!

Taiyou: C-Chrono-san! Don't mind the fight, we can always try again next time.

Chrono: Yeah but..

Kazuma: Stop being depressed like a girl who's on her period and just cheer up already! We made it this far so let's celebrate that instead!

Chrono: Y-Yeah! Let's do that!

Kazuma: All right, cool!

-Team Symphogear was walking out of their room and were walking straight to Saburo as everyone was cheering loudly and happily as the song "Seiten Galaxy Cross" is being played in the background. Maki was running through the field of the arena as she ran towards Saburo as she was tearing up as she seemed really happily, she ran up to Saburo as she jumped and hugged him tightly as Saburo fell to the ground on his back as Maki hugged him tightly and congratulated him-

"Follow that natural desire,

Be independent

Hope and despair together,

Embrace them

Keep on fighting, until your life meets its end

A kiss of bright rays and splashes

Marks the birthday

Of a love-filled rainbow

But no matter how beautiful the day

When something is born

Then something dies

At least let's sing

"I love you!"

Even if the world is a merciless hell

At least let's convey it

"I love you!"

Now it's time to break free

The stars fall

Through the heavens

Let it ring out! Our Liberty Song

Stardust

A miracle isn't something you wait for

You make it with your own hands and cry out

Turn that tear-stained past

Into a requiem

Together, the power of all living things can make

A shining future world

Illuminating our beliefs

Celestial Stars, Galaxy Cross

The day will soon come

When you realize that

You are not alone

So let's feel our hearts throb

Through each other's fingertips

As we head for tomorrow

Even amidst this boundless sky

I feel you!

A spirit so free could never die

Even in this eternal dream

I feel you!

Be ambitious

Take up your sword

And use its power to sever

Your death from the strings of fate

The courage you've gathered will shine

Becoming a cross that expels the darkness

Pass through and on the rising path before you

Will be the glorious light of

A history even God hasn't seen

Let them soar above! Our Brave Hearts

We are bound together like

Celestial Stars, Galaxy Cross

With these backlit wings

Yes, just believe

Through the undying flames

Ignition...!

Let's fight unhindered by the past

A miracle isn't something you wait for

You make it with your own hands and cry out

Now matter how many times you fall down

Just keep standing back up

Together, the power of all living things can make

A shining future world

Illuminating our beliefs

Celestial Stars, Galaxy Cross"

Maki: Y-You did so well! I'm so proud of you!

Saburo: Ahahaha! Thanks, Maki~ I do have one thing that I actually wanted to ask you for a long time but there was never a right time to ask until now..

Maki: What is it?

Saburo: -The two would look into each other's eyes as Maki blushed at the sight of his beautiful eyes and Saburo seemed to be blushing as well- Would you..like to be my girlfriend? I'd certaintly love to be your boyfriend if you say "yes"~

Maki: -She chuckled and laughed loudly as she was sitting on top of him as she would then wipe the tears off of her eyes with her finger as she looked at Saburo with a smile on her face and a huge blush on her face- Yes, yes I'd love to be your girlfriend and I would love you to be my boyfriend.

Saburo: Then how shall we start this relationship?

Maki: This. -She would lean down to Saburo and closed her eyes as he would also close his eyes as the two would then kiss each other passionately as everyone in the arena was quiet for a second until they all screamed and cheered for the two really loudly as many of the people were clapping their hands as the girls of Team Symphogear also clapped their hands and cheered for Saburo and Maki-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	36. Chapter 36:- Birthday Tomato

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 36:- Birthday Tomato

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-On an early day during a Wednesday as Maki took a day off of work as she spent some time with Saburo in his apartment. As the two were in the apartment, Maki was lying down on Saburo's bed as Maki was wearing a coat that Saburo made for her that had Maki's name on it.-

Saburo: I'm glad that you liked the coat.

Maki: Mmhmm~ -She was hinting to Saburo as she was lying on the bed with a big blush on her face as she looked at Saburo-

Saburo: I guess you're sleepy~ You should get some sleep~

Maki: Eh? -She would then pout as she got up and grabbed Saburo's hand and pulled him towards her as he fell on top of Maki on the bed- G-Get the hint already, you idiot..

Saburo: What hint...?

Maki: Y-You're so dense!

Saburo: Well I do workout once in awhile~

Maki: Ugh..

Saburo: Are you not feeling well?

Maki: You're just so pure and innocent that it pains me..

Saburo: Eh?!

Maki: F-Forget it!

Saburo: I-If it's something that you really want, I'll do my absolute best to give it to you!

Maki: Anything?

Saburo: Anything!

Maki: Se-

Saburo: No~

Maki: I didn't even finish my words!

Saburo: No lewds~

Maki: Why not?

Saburo: -He pulled Maki's chin up lightly as he looked into her eyes with a smile on his face as he would then kiss her nose softly- I will definitely say that you are the most beautiful woman that I've seen in my entire life but I won't want the woman I love to be thinking of such acts~ It is shameless and it doesn't suit you~

Maki: -She'd blush madly as she then pouted- H-How can it not suit me?! I'm a doctor! I know every single part of the Human body!

Saburo: Ah yes but everyone's private parts are different~

Maki: Wha-?! Then I'll prove to you that what I'm gonna say about you is true!

Saburo: Try me~

Maki: Hmph! Then I'll start guessing!

Saburo: All right then, make sure it's not disgusting or anything~

Maki: It won't! It's completely natural.

Saburo: To you.

Maki:...Good point..A-Anyway! Let's just play!

Saburo: Okay~

Maki: -She'd then take a deep breath as she blushed slightly and was slightly nervous but she would then yell- Man boobs!

Saburo: Nope~

Maki: Hairy nipples!

Saburo: No~

Maki: For-

Saburo: Don't finish that word and I'll just nod along~

Maki: Yes! I got it right! All right! The next one..Oh! It's huge!

Saburo:...Whatever you have been reading online about us Japanese isn't true..~

Maki: Ah, good point.. I kinda expected that they over exaggerated the sizes and stuff..

Saburo: Moving forward~

Maki: R-Right! Pub-

Saburo: Yes! Don't finish the word! It's a bit embarrassing..

Maki: Then I'll tell you mine.. I- -Saburo would then place a finger on Maki's mouth as she was surprised as she blushed slightly while Saburo was blushing madly and was sweating a little-

Saburo: A-All right, you win but let's not talk about this...Anymore..

Maki: Yay! So let's do it right here!

Saburo: W-Why are you so eager to do it? Have you done it before?

Maki: No, it's my first..

Saburo: I don't think I'll ever meet a girl who is a virgin and will say that she wants to do it immediately..

Maki: Well you just met one!

Saburo: But tell me why are you so eager to do it?

Maki: I...-She scratched her cheek lightly as she looked to the side and was blushing a little- R-Rin told me the experience she had..

Saburo: Hoshizora-san, huh? Not surprised~

Maki: W-Why aren't you surprised?!

Saburo: She's more mentally matured than you are, in a way~

Maki: What?! How is that cat more mature than I am?

Saburo: It's a bit hard to explain, you can ask her boyfriend if you want to know~

Maki: I can't do that..

Saburo: Oh? May I ask why?

Maki: N-Nada-kun and I don't get along well! I don't even know why!

Saburo: I see. I guess there's no helping that then~

Maki: Hmph! S-So can we..?

Saburo: It's gonna hurt though..

Maki: I-I'm prepared for it! W-Wait! Have you done it before?! W-With the girls from Team Symphogear?!

Saburo: No no~ Of course not~ Well...Once..

Maki: What?! With who? -She was slightly irritated but she was also curious to know who it was-

Saburo: It's not important! L-Let's do something else~

Maki: It is! Tell me who, come on~

Saburo: S-She's someone you know..

Maki: Someone I know? -She'd gasp loudly- Nico-chan!

Saburo: No, not her.

Maki: Kind of expected it, she'd be the last girl to get laid anyway~(Nico: Oi!)

Saburo: A-Ayase Eli-san..

Maki: El...Eli...? What?! How?! When?! Why?! Where?!

Saburo: It was 3 years ago since we last dated anyway.

Maki: Where do you do it?!

Saburo: Where you're sitting on.

Maki: Continue! -She was already standing and was not close to the bed-

Saburo: She and I started dating together because of work before I met Team Symphogear.

Maki: That blondie! I'll get her for this!

Saburo: Let's go watch some anime~

Maki: Fine.. -The two would then leave the bedroom and head to the living room to watch "Kobayashi-san chi no Maid Dragon" as the sound of the opening was being played on the television while the two sat close to each other and watched-

"Kiss, kiss, yeah! Please me!

Kiss, kiss, yeah! Without you...

Ahh, what's going on... there must be some mistake!

I'm having tararattaratta trouble handing myself.

Why'd this come out of nowhere? Can't I just run away?

But I end up in a whimsical mood,

Letting myself get carried away!

That's how things began...

Basically, I was quite unlike myself.

But I'm gonna open this new door —

I can hear voices from the other side! So c'mon, let's go!

Anywhere we please!

I'm confident that I can become your wings!

(please stay with me)

No matter the trial, I'm not afraid— we have this magic on our side!

(All we can say is, "Congratulations!")

Let's present a bouquet of flowers when we meet with this whole new world...

(made in society)

...so we can be united in that moment!

Our communication doesn't line up?

But that's okay!

As long as the world is at peace tomorrow!

Kiss, kiss, yeah! Without you!

Ahh, why is it? I'm having trouble being honest with myself again!

Getting chururucchurucchu churned up inside, I'm blowing fire!

With my gears set as they are, I raise my speed,

But end up in a melancholic mood,

Remembering a certain time back then...

I don't necessarily dislike being alone. I don't need to rely on anyone.

But I want to hear those lively voices that lie beyond this door!

So let's go, right now!

Anywhere we please!

With you on my back, I fly through the sky!

(please fly with me)

But if our hearts are ever separated, please just be sure to smile.

(All we can say is, "Congratulations!")

Allow me to always keep reciting this Rhapsody of Blue Sky...

(make me rhapsodic！)

...for this world I wish to protect.

We're an uneven combination?

But we'll be just fine!

The world will still be at peace tomorrow!

Our tiniest scars were exposed to the sun;

As we shared our feelings, our pain melted away amidst the heat!

Kiss, kiss, yeah! Keeping a fresh beat...

please me! ...we clap our hands.

Kiss, kiss, yeah! Together, we dance to a boogie rhythm...

without you! ...hopping to and fro.

Kiss, kiss, yeah! Keeping a fresh beat...

please me! ...we clap our hands.

Kiss, kiss, yeah! A whole arena going wild to a boogie rhythm!

To anywhere we please!

I'm confident that I can become your wings!

(please stay with me)

No matter the trial, I'm not afraid— we have this magic on our side!

(All we can say is, "Congratulations!")

When I met you, my whole world was filled with flowers...

(made in society)

...and I was united with you in that moment.

Our communication doesn't line up?

But that's okay!

As long as the world's at peace when tomorrow comes!

Kiss, kiss, yeah! Please me!

I lose my breath,

Without you!"

Maki:...So when do you want to do it?

Saburo: -He'd sigh softly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	37. Chapter 37:- It's a trap

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 37:- It's a trap

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-In the early afternoon in the Nishikino hospital as Saburo was in Maki's office as he was getting checked up-

Maki: I forgot to ask you!

Saburo: Hmm?

Maki: Are you free tonight?

Saburo: Yes, why~?

Maki: I was invited to a formal party dinner by the members of Soul-2-Cry and they asked me to bring a guest, since they invited the girls of Aqours and Dark Rose as well. Team Symphogear is allowed to go if they want to.

Saburo: I can go but Tachibana-san and the other girls can't, as Symphogear singers, they can't just simply go to a party whenever they like.

Maki: That's very strict..How come you can?

Saburo: I'm only in charge of operating the team's strategy, I'm not actually part of the team.

Maki: Ah, I guess it makes sense why you didn't sing with them during the concert.

Saburo: Anyway, where's the dinner?

Maki: It's at the roof at the top of my apartment building, be there by 6, okay? And remember! Formal wear!

Saburo: Okay~ Anyway, thank you so much for the check up and I'll see you later~

Maki: A-All right! -As Saburo got up from the seat and walked out of the room, Maki quickly pulled his hand slightly as she looked at the sides of the hallway, making sure no one was there as she would then pull Saburo down a little and kissed him on the lips slightly as the two would blush and wave goodbye to each other as Saburo left while Maki continued her work. Later then, Saburo then went to the cat cafe in Akihabara to play with the cats and he as he entered the cafe, he saw Rin and Arata together as usual-

Saburo: Yahallo~

Arata: Yo~

Rin: Yahallo, nya~

Arata: Came for the usual visit?

Saburo: Of course~ You know I'm a cat person after all~ -He said as there were cats surrounding him-

Rin: Mmhmm, that's right, nya.

Arata: Oh, by the way, did Nishikino-san tell you about the formal party tonight?

Saburo: Yes I have, she told me just awhile ago.

Arata: Any ideas?

Saburo: Hmm~ I'm still thinking~

Rin: Oh? What ideas, nya?

Arata: For a formal party, we were thinking of a way to prank everyone there since it's only the few singing groups.

Rin: A prank, nya?

Saburo: I was thinking of trying to scare them with my gang of thugs but that might scare Maki~

Arata: And Rin might overreact and beat one of them to death too.

Rin: I-I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, nya.. -In the background,, a few of the customers were watching Digimon Tamers in the TV as it was being played, a few of the maids were watching as well as the song "EVO" was being played in one of the scenes-

"It's the me who I want to become, I can't entrust

What I see in my dreams to anyone

try, there's even a kindness that bared its fangs

In front of the things I want to protect

The world will surely change, if I overcome my pain

There's no time to hesitate, I've got to fight

The scenery will change, because I had the courage of not even fearing the sky

Searching for a different me, I should be able to take off

Thinking of nothing but excuses

Am I blaming it on something else again?

cry, because I grow passionate when I get hurt

It means I'm alive, right? With all my might

Tomorrow will change, if I can face more of my tears

There's no place to flee to, I've got to fight

History will change, I've decided not to regret from here on

Defeating the weak me, I can be reborn

The world will surely change, if I overcome my pain

There's no time to hesitate, I've got to fight

The scenery will change, because I had the courage of not even fearing the sky

Searching for a different me, I should be able to take off"

Saburo: What was your idea?

Arata: A food fight but it's too immature.

Saburo: Indeed it is..

Arata: -Arata would stare at Saburo as he thoroughly looked at him. He then notices Saburo's gold eyes and long eye lashes and his rather long faded red hair- I have an idea.

Rin: Oh! I bet this sounds fun, nya! What is it?

Saburo: Hmm~?

Arata: You're a singer so you should know how to change your voice a little, right?

Saburo: Well I can do ventriloquism, why?

Arata: Here's the plan and I want Rin to help out in this.

Rin: You got it, nya!

-At the top of the roof as it was almost 6 and everyone except Riko, Rin, Arata and Saburo were there, Maki was waiting for Saburo as she seemed eager to see him as she was constantly looking at the time on her phone-

Shinji: You seemed impatient, what's up?

Maki: Hmm? O-Oh! It's nothing!

Shinji: Really? You can always tell me if you're worried about something..

Maki: N-Nah, it's okay. You just go have fun, okay?

Shinji: W-Well all right, if you say so..

Ren: Shinji! Got over here! You's beating Sei so badly right now!

Sei: Ya shut da hell up! I ain't gonna lose!

You: Blue Storm Helical Dragon, Disaster Maelstrom attacks!

Sei: Ha! Ya'll can eat this! Generation Guard! Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Bulwark Dragon! Thunderstrike! Shield +10000!

Shinji: I-I know! I'm coming! -Shinji walked over to the other table as Sei and You were playing against each other while Kanan, Mari, Dia and Chika were singing the song "When the Rune Sparkles in September"-

""Are ya ready?!"

Someone's been telling a rumor: "The world's gonna come to an end someday."

But that must be a lie - it's obviously so untrue!

At that moment, I looked up to the sky; I felt like the future was already here,

And synced up to the speed of your wind.

I've found a place where I can still be a girl,

So I have no choice - there's no way I can stop now!

"Ya better be prepared!"

When my rune shines bright, Wow woh wow woh

I'm gonna fall in love! Wow woh wow woh

Pariru paarira, it's all your fault!

Parira, with my rune shining, I'm unstoppable!

Someone's out there suffering, but you say it's too painful to join the fight-

That's no good - we can't move forward like that!

At that moment, the sky wavered from the trail you drew through the sky,

Giving me the courage to sing!

Just living life seems to leave me with no time left,

So I can't afford to back down from this feeling!

"Rune-Shiny Beam!"

When my rune shines bright, Wow woh wow woh

You'll be able to fly high! Wow woh wow woh

Tariru taarira, my love...

Tarira, with my rune shining ...it's unlimited!

When my rune shines bright, Wow woh wow woh

The whole world will fall in love! Wow woh wow woh

Pariru paarira, feel the wind,

Parira, with those runes alight, keep shining bright!

No matter what happens - my love... (huh huh)

No matter how things end up - ... will be unstoppable!

"Hardheaded Attack!""

Maki: Jeez! He's late! I told him to- -Someone would then pull Maki's arm as it was Riko who was wearing a black suit and had her hair tied up behind her head, Maki who was wearing a backless dark red dress looked at Riko as she blushed madly as Riko held Maki close to her- R-Riko-chan..?

Riko: Someone as pretty as you are should not be throwing a tantrum. He will be here soon so let's have fun~

Maki: E-Eh?! W-What are you-

-Nico and Alisa were watching Maki and Riko dancing together-

Nico: Who the hell..

Alisa: Riko-san looks so cool! -Rin and Arata appeared in their formal attire as well as they noticed Riko was dancing with Maki as the couple would grin and laugh quietly as they walked towards Jun and the others and joined up with a conversation-

Maki: W-What's wrong with you? W-Why are you wearing a suit? And were you always this tall..?

Riko: Hmm~? I've always been this tall~ You just never paid attention until now~

Maki: S-Shouldn't you be dancing with Shinji..?

Riko: I'm sure he wouldn't mind me dancing with his sister~

-Shinji was watching from afar as he was completely shocked to see the two girls dancing-

Shinji: I-I didn't know that Riko and Nee-chan were gay...

Sento: Could be worse. At least they're not kissing right here in public.

Shinji: D-Don't jinx it! Oh my, god! Putting that in my head will slowly kill me!

Maki: Y-You came in late as well, what made you late?

Riko: I had to prepare myself and get ready after all~ It was a little bit hard to wear a suit after all~

Maki: It's not even that hard to wear men's clothes..

Riko: Have you worn boxers?

Maki: N-No..?

Riko: Try it then~

Maki: -She'd blush out of embarrassment as she looked away- Hmph!

Riko: You look really beautiful today~ Really really beautiful..

Maki: T-Thank you...?

-It was then, Riko would then press her lips onto Maki's lips quickly as Riko had her eyes closed while Maki was blushing madly as Shinji dropped his drink as his jaw dropped. Shinji passed out and fainted onto Sento as Sento held Shinji in his arms-

Maki: ?!

Sento: S-Shinji-kun! Shinji-kun!

Sei: Oh hell yeah! We got ourselves some girl-on-girl stuff!

Chika: R-Riko-chan?!

Hanamaru: Zura...

Yoshiko: T-That is so shameless! Y-Yohane does not approve of this!

Ruby: AHHHH! I-I'm not looking! I'm not looking!

Arata: I can't help but feel a little irritated by this..

Rin: Me too, nya..

-A girl with long dark pink dress walked out of the elevator as her long dark red hair and bright gold eyes stared at the two redheads kissing right in front of her as the girl blushed madly-

Riko: W-What's going on here?! W-Why am I dressed up in a suit?! W-Why am I kissing Maki-chan?!

Shinji: Riko?! Wait! What?!

Maki: -She'd quickly push the Riko that was kissing her away and stared at the Riko that was in front of the elevator- Riko-chan?! Is that really you?!

Riko: Of course it's me! Who else?! And why do I have a clone?!

Maki: I-If you're here...Then...-She would slowly turn to the other lookalike as she looked paranoid-

Sei: Holy shit y'all! Star Wars and clones!

Nico: Even worse! Transgenders are real! T-That means! There's a guy me on this planet!

Ren: You all think too much, it's obvious who it is now.

Maki: Huh? Then you are..

-The Riko in the suit pulled the band out from her hair as the hair reached until his shoulder as it was Saburo who acted and pretended to be Riko-

Maki: S-Saburo?!

Saburo: Hello~

Chika: Oohh! -She was clapping her hand as she was amazed that Saburo looked exactly like Riko-

Maki: W-What?! Why?!

Saburo: Arata-san, Rin-san and I wanted to prank you all~ Looks like we overdid it.

Arata: Hey, you overdid it, not us. I just said that you could pretend that you're Sakurauchi but you took it to a whole new level.

Rin: He brought straight romance and lesbian romance together, nya~

Sento: S-Shinji-kun still isn't waking up!

Riko: Eh?! S-Shinji! W-What happened to him?!

Saburo: Ahahahaha!

Maki: -She pouted as she crossed her arms and blushed as she looked away from Saburo and the others- You all suck...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	38. Chapter 38:- Continued Challenge

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 38:- Continued challenge

Opening:- 想いよひとつになれ - Aqours

-A few months had passed as there was a concert that was being held in the city of Kyoto as the members of Soul-2-Cry, Dark Rose, Aqours and Team Symphogear got together as the four groups participated in the competition to see who will win in being the best but a night before the concert, Maki and Saburo were walking together around the streets of Kyoto city-

Maki: Kyoto is so nice~

Saburo: Indeed it is.

Maki: Hey~ -She did a little twirl as she turned to Saburo as she had worn a red scarf with a light white overcoat around her arms and had worn a black outdoor dress within. Saburo took a picture of her as soon as she turned to him as she was wondering what he was doing- W-What did you just do?

Saburo: I took a picture of you, since we never took pictures of each other.

Maki: Ah..Now that you mentioned it..Let's take one together right now!

Saburo: The two of us?

Maki: Y-You don't want to..?

Saburo: N-No! That's not it! I'm just surprised that you'd suggest that idea because you're such a tsundere..

Maki: I am not a tsundere!

Saburo: Every tsundere says that~

Maki: Hmph! Dummy! L-Let's just take the picture already!

Saburo: Okay~

-The two would get close to each other and hug each other as Saburo held Maki's phone up high as he took a picture of the two hugging each other as they both smiled and blushed in front of the camera as they took a picture of each other for the first time. The next following day in the concert hall in Kyoto, over a few dozen popular groups had gathered up together to prepare themselves for the crowd of millions. Many of the bands were singing with all of their might as 3 judges were listening and were watching to their performance intently as the crowd was being noisy as usual. Team Symphogear was next to perform but only Tachibana Hibiki went up to the stage as Saburo was confident in her performance. As Hibiki prepared, she then sang the song "Los! Los! Los!"-

"Fire! Rain Hell! Fire! Go!

Attention! Take cover! Get down! Halt!

To the battlefield! The front lines! Then the edge of death!

Show this commitment born from casting your life away!

Fire! Rain Hell! Fire! Go!

Attention! Take cover! Get down! Halt!

I'm sure you can hear the sounds of their guns—

The voices of maggots trying to resist.

Stomp them out! Stomp them out!

Men, what is our mission?

Extermination!

Not a single enemy spared!

There's only one thing to do:

Create a living Hell!

Why do we... advance deeper into the flames?

... charge head on into a rain of bullets?

What a ridiculous question! It's for the sake of the empire!

To the battlefield! The front lines! Then the edge of death!

Show this commitment born from casting your life away!

Offer your loyalty! Your obedience! Then your very soul!

Offer every fiber of your being, raising a triumphant shout!

Go forth! Prove that we can build

A pile of bodies that can reach the heavens!

Fire! Rain Hell! Fire! Go!

Attention! Take cover! Get down! Halt!

Where's your fear now?

Look at all the blood and flesh: It's like fireworks!

It splatters and splatters!

I haven't forgotten my thousands of scars.

The flame's heat... spilling organs...

Final cries... clouded eyes...

Ahh, those are the things I truly seek!

Peace and tranquility, let alone reconciliation,

Are the acts of domestic dogs who've forsaken their fangs!

Sheer madness, brought on by despair and disturbance,

Sounds more like Paradise than it does Hell!

Those four limbs are made for dancing.

They're made for dancing madly!

Humans are worthless!

Everyone fighting here is worthless,

So show them that your fruitless lives can still bloom!

Law and order... are constructed by madmen.

Nothing but a farce. Utterly absurd from the beginning to the end!

To the battlefield! The front lines! Then the edge of death!

Show this commitment born from casting your life away!

Offer your loyalty! Your obedience! Then your very soul!

Offer every fiber of your being, raising a triumphant shout!

Go forth! Prove that we can build

A pile of bodies that can reach the heavens,

And an explosive sound,

That can even drown out their lingering hatred!

Fire! Rain Hell! Fire! Go!

Attention! Take cover! Get down! Halt!"

-After Hibiki finished her song, she got a full score from the judges as it was Aqours' turn to head out, and as soon as they headed out to the stage, they had worn dark blue train uniforms as part of their performance costumes as they then sang the song "HAPPY PARTY TRAIN"-

"Is this the fragrance of an open flower? I've received this next dream

Now, where should we go?

Should we go as if we were leaping ahead?

Repeating (the farewells) and the beginnings

What I want to meet is a new kind of excitement, a newborn wish's warmth

I want to embrace it

I want to lightly go towards it with my memories stuffed inside my pocket

Let's go on a wonderful journey

After all, life connects us to so many places

It's nothing but thrilling!

Carrying along these feelings, we'll go to the HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN!

Tomorrow is calling

If our eyes are shining with hopes, we can see it

In this distant train station, something is waiting for us

What I want to know is wonderful daybreak, a sunset that would house my pain

That's why I have to go now

Alone if I have to, singing to myself my memories

I won't worry about the small things

I want to always be smiling

Let's go on a never ending journey

Life just makes us sigh sometimes

As thrilling as it can be

When I rode with no hesitation on the PARTY PARTY TRAIN

There were surprising people by my side

How far does the rail go? I still don't know

I want this PARTY TRAIN to run forever

Carrying along these feelings, we'll go to the HAPPY HAPPY TRAIN!

Tomorrow is calling us

When I rode with no hesitation on the PARTY PARTY TRAIN

There were surprising people by my side

If our eyes are shining with hopes, we can see it

In this distant train station, something is waiting for us

Ah, the Happy Train goes anywhere, doesn't it?"

-After Aqours finished their song and went back to the back of the stage as Dark Rose was next, but before Rin and Arata went out, Arata and Rin would look at Jun and the other members of Soul-2-Cry-

Arata: Let's see if you can beat us this time.

Jun: Oh? Is that a challenge?

Rin: That's right, nya!

Maki: Ha! We'll accept!

Shinji: N-Nee-chan..

Nico: We'll kick your asses this time!

Ren: Oh god..

Arata: Heh, I'll catch you all later then. -Rin and Arata then went to the front of the stage and prepared to sing their song "SILHOUETTE"-

"Altogether now, make a break for the goal line

We don't know anything, anything yet

We passed the point of no return, but looking back

We don't know anything, anything yet

Fired up, fired up, get fired up

Bursting with glistening sweat

There are probably a lot of things we don't remember

Everyone, even him, becoming mere silhouettes

We've pretended to forget the things we held dear,

So we can just laugh and say it's nothing.

As we count together, we all remember:

We wanted to have it all.

I know… ahh, I've noticed…

The hands on the clock… these days… can't be stopped.

Fighting, fighting, fighting for ownership,

Time and memories flow,

Getting further, further, further away…

There are probably a lot of things we don't remember

Everyone, even him, becoming mere silhouettes

Everything we've worried about, we've tried to sweep under the carpet,

So we can just laugh and say it's nothing.

Lightly, nimbly, they dance…

Just like those leaves, having a singular purpose, I want to proceed without impatience.

There are probably a lot of things we don't remember

But there are also things that will never change, and you,

Who taught me this, are a fading, fading silhouette.

Clutching the things we wish to hold dear,

We'll become more mature, never letting them wander…

Protecting them at all times.

Then someday… we'll be able to laugh about it all.

Lightly, nimbly, they dance…

Those leaves fly into the distance."

-After Dark Rose finished their song and they left the stage as Rin held Arata's hand tightly and smiled at him happily as she cling onto his arm. As Soul-2-Cry was being called out by the judges and the crowds, Jun would look at everyone as he smiled and nodded as they all smiled back at him as the group walked out from the back of the stage and went to the stage as a bright white light shined upon them-

Jun: The music doesn't end here!

-THE END-


	39. Chapter 39:- The Test(OVA VG Chapter)

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

Chapter 19.5:- The Test

Opening:- Shinzou wo Sasageyo! - Linked Horizon

-It was 8:00 P.M. at night, as Riko, Maki and Shinji were at the roof top of their apartment building as Maki and Riko were standing in front of each other with a table in between the two-

Maki: Riko-chan, I'll have you know that I have only accepted you as Shinji's girlfriend but that does not mean I'll accept you to be my future sister-in-law!

Riko: S-Sister-in-law?! -She panicked slightly as she blushed madly- W-We only confessed to each other like a few hours ago..

Maki: Ahem! Anyway! Let's begin! Stand up, my Vanguard!

Riko: S-Stand up, our Vanguard!

Maki: Dragon Knight, Sadegh!

Riko: Spark Kid Dragoon!

Maki: I'll go first. Draw! Ride! Lawa flow dragon! Sadegh moves back. Turn end.

Riko: R-Ride! Crownholder Dragon. Attack!

Maki: No guard.

Riko: Drive check, draw trigger, all effects to my Vanguard and I draw.

Maki: Damage check, no trigger. Stand and draw.

-Moments later after Maki had ridden her grade 3 Dragonic Blademaster and both of their damage was 2, Riko had the handsize advantage due to the draw triggers that keeps coming to her-

Riko: Lightning roar that seeks enemies! Ride! Dragonic Kaiser Crimson! Generation Zone released! Stride generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VOLTAGE"! "VOLTAGE"'S skill! Call, Voltage Horn Dragon, Crownholder Dragon and Chatura! Chatura attacks!

Maki: Guard! -She placed a unit on the guardian circle-

Riko: "VOLTAGE" attack!

Maki: No guard!

Shinji: -He was thinking to himself as he watched the two play against each other and noticed that the two girls were very serious about the situation as he would then thought to himself- "Riko..Please win..!"

Riko: Turn end!

Maki: Four bound cards with 10 cards in her hand and 1 card in her damage zone while I'm at 4th damage... She's getting lucky. Stride generation! Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa! Blademaster's stride skill! Retire Chatura! Call. Nadel, Dragon Dancer, Marcel, Berserk Lord Dragon and Dragon Knight, Nadim! Mustafa's skill! Retire Spark Kid Dragoon! -She thought to herself- "Knowing Riko-chan, she would use that starter of hers to get a grade 3 to stride for her next turn or even use it as an attacker..." Mustafa attacks! Blaze activated! Nadel gets +4000 power and I counter charge 1!

Riko: No guard. -Riko took two hits as Maki drove check a critical and a heal trigger as Maki was at 3 damage while Riko was at 4 and Riko had guarded the attack against Nadim and Maki had ended her turn-

Maki: Riko-chan, I won't go easy on you, no matter what.

Riko: I-It's pretty obvious from the start! Stride Generation! Dragon that emits powerful roars from the skies and strikes down his foes with a single strike! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Warning! -The song "Shinzou wo Sasageyo!" was then heard from afar as the song was being played in the background, while through Riko's imagination, the image of a purple and blue armored dragon appeared from the flash of lightning hitting the ground as its eyes glowed from bright red to yellow as it stood in between the lightning spikes that were hitting the ground next to him- Warning's skill! Counter blast 1 and G Persona! During this turn, he gets to attack all of your front-row units!

Maki: Tsk! This is why I hate Narukami.

"Offer up Your Heart!

We wanted to believe there could be no hell worse than this,

But the worst days humanity will face always come so suddenly.

The sound of rapping upon our door was devoid of consideration.

Those days visiting upon us were like a nightmare.

Oh, ye who wage war each passing day,

The enemy must be destroyed at all costs!

I wonder what expression our faces had, what our eyes conveyed,

As we focused on our goal.

What must we do to surpass even the strength of devils?

We can't hope to attain it while still clinging to our lives, to our souls!

Offer up! Offer up! Offer up your hearts!

All the sacrifices we've made until now were for this moment!

Offer up! Offer up! Offer up your hearts!

With your own hands, open the path to your rightful future!"

Riko: Call! Crownholder Dragon, Chatura! Rising Phoenix! Phoenix's skill! Soul blast 2! And I draw a card. Phoenix's boost, Warning attacks your front-row!

Shinji: This is a fight that I'm sure everyone would love to see, so much emotion in this one fight. Riko! You can do it!

Riko: S-Shinji! Yeah!

Maki: Tsk, I can't guard against the attack, no guard!

Riko: Triple drive! -She flipped through the three cards from the top of her deck and got a null, heal trigger and a critical trigger as she powered up her front row rear-guards and gave the extra critical to her Vanguard as Maki was then at her 5th damage. Riko then used both of her Crownholder's skill and powered up the rear-guards and used Warning's skill to powered up her rear-guards once more- Chatura attacks!

Maki: No! I won't let you have him! Generation Guard! Flame Wing Steel Beast, Denial Griffin! Skill activated! Retire Chatura! Sadegh's skill! He goes into the soul and you choose another rear-guard to retire! -Riko then retires Chatura and Rising Phoenix-

Riko: Voltage Horn Dragon! Skill! Retire and bind a rear-guard! -Maki retired and bind her Berserk Lord Dragn as she guarded the last attack and was left with two cards in Maki's hand- Turn end..

Maki: I'll have to end you here! Stand and draw! Release the flames of destruction and bring back the Emperor of fire! Stride Generation! Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon! Stride skill! Retire Crownholder Dragon! Call! Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen" and Dragon Knight, Nadel! Root Flare's skill! Retire Voltage Horn Dragon and Crownholder dragon! Now you have nothing, Riko-chan! You're all alone!

Riko: M-My rear-guards..

Maki: Root Flare attacks! Blaze! Both Nadels get +4000 power and I counter charge 2!

Riko: Generation Guard! Sky Guardian Supreme Dragon, Impede Dragon! Skill activated! You choose one of your rear-guards and bind it! -Maki would then retire one of her Nadels and bind it face up- If you have two or more rear-guards than mine, you choose another rear-guard and retire it and bind it face up! -Maki had no choice but to retire and bind her other Nadel- And guard! -She placed more cards onto the guardian circle and she guarded the attacks and only took one damage and damaged check a draw trigger-

Maki: Tsk! I forgot you had that heal trigger in your hand.. Turn end!

Riko: Maki-chan. I like you, I really do and I want to be closer to you and I really really love your brother and I don't want him to be taken away from me like what happened with me and Jun-kun from before..

Maki: Riko-chan..

Riko: I'll beat you and I'll win, Maki-chan! Even if it means you disliking me, I'll want to be with Shinji! Because that's my wish!

Maki: Your wish..?

Riko: Screams of thunder! Dragon lord that protects the planet from harm! Stride our Generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher "VMAX"!

Maki: "VMAX"?

Shinji: Looks like she's going to end it now.

Riko: Call! Two Crownholder Dragons, Dragonic Deathscythe and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! "VMAX"'s skill! During this turn, for each face up "VOLTAGE" in the G Zone, he gets to attack another unit! -The song "DEAREST DROP" starts playing from afar as the song was being performed by Tadokoro Azusa- "VMAX" attacks your front-row!

"I wonder what must I do

in order to etch my love into your heart?

All I can remember was unknown emotion

Please also teach me how to forget it

Not only by words but also

from the warmth of our trembling hands

Whose hope is it, anyway?

That overflowed right from my heart

A drop of wish

It goes out and disappears

Yet it will come into this world

A cruel future that has no answer

In nights when I don't know

how many times tomorrow will come

I want you to call my name

Because my heart is so hurt

that it almost break

I wonder what must I do

in order to etch my love into your heart?

Before one day,

I'll be melted down into the sky

The reason why

I want to protect this present time

with all my might is because

I want to watch over you more...

I don't need a proper smile

Because, if we could share the same scar

that hidden by the sweet lies

I believe, there would be a meaning

behind swallowing my grief

And then, it changes into a dream

A drop of vow

that I want to convey to you

I realize that it won't become true,

It won't be realized

But still,

I'm offering my prayer

I know, I'm not an eternal being

But still, I'm longing for a certain light

What a risky fate

Please stay longer by my side

Even if the world is breaking

Any times,

My heart can't stop this love

What you have been

looking for all along?

Even if now, we need to head toward

the black darkness

Until that time, by your side

I want to watch over you

If you were about to say it

and yet your voice become so weak

because of the breeze of wind

Then, I'll be the one who tell you

And gently,I'll embrace you tight

But this flow of time is showing

the two of us passing each other

and become so distant

I wonder what must I do

in order to etch my love into your heart?

Any times,

My heart can't stop this love

What you have been

looking for all along?

The reason why

I want to protect this present time

with all my might is because

I want to watch over you more

Aa

Until I melt down into the sky..."

Maki: Protect Orb Dragon! Protect your master from harm! Perfect guard!

Riko: Triple drive! -She revealed the top three cards from her deck as it was Dragonic Vanquisher and 2 critical triggers- Criticals and power up to each of my front-row rear-guard! -Maki then lost her rear-guards as she was trying to hold out Riko's aggression- Crownholder's skill! Power up! "VMAX"'s Thunderstrike! This will end you for sure! Counter blast 2! At the end of the battle that this unit attacked! If you have no rear-guards, you need to take one damage!

Maki: Wha-?! Tsk! D-Damage check! -She revealed the top card of her deck as it was a draw trigger. Maki then lost the fight as she was at her 6th damage while Riko was surprised to see Maki lose but was so happy at the same time as Shinji would then walk up to Riko and hug Riko tightly in his arms-

Riko: S-Shinji..?

Shinji: Congratulations...Riko..

Riko: Hehe~

Maki: Riko-chan!

Riko: Y-Yes!

Maki: -She sigh softly as she would then twirl her hair slightly and look at Riko with a smile on her face- Congratulations, Riko-chan!

Riko: Yes! Thank you very much!

-THE END-

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


	40. OVA:- Master of them All

Love Live! Great Shine!

ラブライブ! 素晴らしい輝き！

(Rabu Raibu! Gurēto Shain!)

OVA:- Master of them all

Opening:- Wonderful Rush - μ's

-The sound of the crowd screaming aloud as they ever over hundreds to thousands of people cheering and screaming in a large arena stadium as the song "Wonderful Rush" is being played in the large speakers in the arena-

"Dan-dan ココロ Dan-dan アツク

夢いっぱい叶えてみせる

Dan-dan ススム Dan-dan ハジケル

未来をしっかり見て!

(Hi hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go! Hi hi,ススメ!ほらほらLet's go!)

大事なことはなんだっけ?

ちいさな努力が明日あすを作るんだ

いまを愛してぶつかろう!

そんな勢いでずっと一生懸命なんだよって

(一生懸命なんだよずっと!)

もっと近くで語りあいたいな

頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか

(果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界しらない All right?)

これからの Wonderful Rush

みんな幸せになるため

新しい世界 探しに行こうよ

迷ったら Wonderful Rush

僕は輝きを信じて 遥か遠くの虹だけど…そう、きっとつかんで!(Hi!)

Dan-dan ココロ Dan-dan アツク

夢いっぱい叶えてみせる

Dan-dan ススム Dan-dan ハジケル

(Hi hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go! Hi hi,ススムヨ!)

未来をつかまえて!

人生気分で上下左右 運命ときに急展開

最低↓最高↑最大↑最新↑

Let's go! 遠くに Super jump!

なんでだろうね不思議だよ

楽しいと感じるこの時は

瞬間のようで永遠のようだね

一緒に跳ぼう Dan-da-Dan-Dan!

大事だよ (なんだっけ?) ちいさな努力 (そうだった!)

いまが好きで (愛なんだ?) ぶつかるんだ (そうなんだ!)

勢いよくね (大胆に?) 一生懸命 (そうだった!)

勢いつけて (大胆に?) 一生懸命だ!

もっと気持ちを分かりあいたくて

隣にいる君いつでもいっしょに

(いるから) いっしょがいいね (心配いらない All right?)

はじまりの Wonderful Stage

みんな次の場所立つんだ

めぐり逢う季節 新鮮な景色

胸はずむ Wonderful Stage

僕が目指すのはきれいな 遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ!

Wonderful…

Wao! どうしようか?

Dreams Come True

当然 Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!

Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!

Life is wonder まだまだ Let's go!

Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!

Life is wonder Wonderful Rush

もっと近くで語りあいたいな

頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか

(果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界それなに? No thank you, OK!)

Oh yeah (心配いらない All right!)

これからの Wonderful Rush

みんな幸せになるため

新しい世界 探しに行こうよ

迷ったら Wonderful Rush

僕は輝きを信じて 遙か遠くの虹だけどいつか手にする

Wonderful Stage

みんな次の場所立つんだ

めぐり逢う季節 新鮮な景色

胸はずむ Wonderful Stage

僕が目指すのはきれいな 遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ!

Dan-dan ココロ Dan-dan アツク

夢いっぱい叶えてみせる

Dan-dan ススム Dan-dan ハジケル

未来をしっかり見て!"

-After the song had ended, the announcer spoke through the microphone to excite the crowd-

Announcer: Good evening folks! I am and your host: Reigen Kuga! And tonight we'll present you the ultimate fight of all times! Between the King and the Queen! The two Masters of them all! But first! Let me introduce y'all my co host! Yumeko Saburo-kun~!

Saburo: Hi~ Yumeko Saburo here, pleasure to meet you all~

Kuga: Now, Saburo-kun, how shall we explain the situation to the audience?

Saburo: Is there a need to explain?

Kuga: O-Of course there is! They have no idea what's going on and they don't know why they're here along with who's the King and Queen!

Saburo: Then why don't you explain it to them already?

Kuga: Oh, good point. Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Animals and all! I present you the ultimate battle of them all! The battle of Pocket Monsters! The Pokemon Omega match! -The crowd then cheered loudly- First! Allow me to introduce you the Queen of all Pokemon! N-N-N-NISHIKINO MAKI~~! -The sound of the name made everyone scream and cheer as Maki walked out of the large path that went straight to the Arena as she stood in between the borderline as she would then wave at everyone- Now I bet you all are wondering who's the King, huh?

Saburo: No?

Kuga: Gah! Nobody's asking you!

Saburo: You said "All", so wouldn't that be referring to me too?

Kuga: Good point.. A-Anyway! Do you all want to know who it is?!

Saburo: I bet everyone knows who it is..

Kuga: S-Shut up and let me do my work! Ahem! I introduce the all mighty King of Pokemon! N-N-N-NISHIKINO SSSSSHHHHIIIINNNJIII! -The tall redhead male walked out of the same path from Maki's pathway but was in the opposite direction, as he walked out, everyone cheered loudly as well as he would then smile and wave his hand at them- Now the two will have a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle! Right now these two Masters must fight to see who is the ultimate trainer and the true Master of them all!

Saburo: Go, Maki-chan~

Kuga: S-Saburo-kun! You're not suppose to support just one trainer! It's against the rules!

Saburo: And I break the rules!

Kuga: Oh whatever. Let the battles begin!

-Down at the ground, Maki was speaking to Shinji from afar-

Maki: I won't go easy on you! And I'll definitely win this one!

Shinji: As if you ever go easy on me but as for that last one? We'll just see about that, Nee-chan!

Maki: Ha! Fear the flame of the mystical 9 lives of the single canine of scorching heat! Go! Ninetales! -She threw a custom designed pokeball up in the air as it would then open up as a Ninetales came out of the ball as it was sitting on the ground, waiting for its opponent-

Kuga: And the Queen has chosen a rather gorgeous Pokemon for the fight! A Ninetales! Now what will the King choose?

Shinji: Fear the dragon that shakes the ground with its name! Salamence! -Shinji threw a customised purple pokeball up into the air as it opened up as a Salamence came out of the pokeball as it was flying around the arena for a moment as it would then land in front of Shinji as it stared at Ninetales and roared at the fox-

Kuga: A Dragon type Pokemon! This will be interesting! As expected of the King of Pokemon! The first choice he'd go would be fire! And he likes it to fight head on with the same element!

Saburo: He has a water Pokemon, if he picked the strongest element against Ninetales, the chance of him winning would be higher.

Kuga: H-He likes to..Oh forget it..

Referee: Let the battle begin!

Maki: Ninetales! Flamethrower! -Ninetales would then open its mouth and breath fire at Salamence in an instant-

Shinji: Fly. -Salamence smirked as it raised its wings and flew up in the air and flew around Ninetales as it roared-

Maki: I knew he'd do that, but why not go for the easy kill? Attract! -Ninetaless stood there as it would then wink at Salamence but there was no effect- What?!

Shinji:...Hey, I'm surprised too. Salamence! Hyper Beam!

Maki: Oh no! Ninetales! Hyper Beam! -Before Ninetales could fire its beam at Salamence, the fox was then hit by a powerful beam of light as it created a large explosion and once the explosion cleared after Salamence blew the dust away with its wings, Ninetales had fainted- No..

Referee: Ninetales has been defeated! Salamence is victorious!

Shinji: Yeah! Way to go, Salamence!

Maki: Cocky, but I won't let you get away with this! Force the shadows to abide my power! Go! Noivern! -She pointed her pokeball at Shinji as it opened up and a Noivern came out of the ball as it raised its arms up and roared at Salamence-

Shinji: Ah damn..

Kuga: Looks like the Queen has brought out the big guns! Noivern! A powerful Dragon type pokemon!

Shinji: We'll have to wear it down from head to toe! Salamence! Fire Blast! -Salamence would then fire a blast at Noivern as it would then dodge it quickly by flying up into the air- Wha-?!

Maki: Noivern! Supersonic attack! -It would then shrug at Salamence and fly up close to its enemy and create a powerful sound wave attack from its ears and shot Salamence down, though from the one attack, Salamence was weakened and slowed down-

Shinji: Salamence! Get up!

Maki: Now! Finish it off with a Dragon Claw! -Noivern screeched loudly as it would then fly down straight to Salamence and hit it powerfully with its Dragon Claw, knocking Salamence out in that instant-

Shinji: Damn it!

Referee: Salamence is unable to battle! The victor is Noivern!

Shinji: Salamence! Return! If that's the case! I'll try to scare the opponent instead! Go! Golisopod! -A large Arthropod Pokemon came out of its ball as it stared at Noiven as it was flying in the sky as the bug would then look at Maki, giving her the shivers-

Maki: Eek! God! Why did you have to pick that thing?!

Shinji: Hey! Golisopod is one of my favourite! I won't let you get away for mocking him!

Maki: Ahh! You're so bad! Noivern! Dragon Claw! -Noivern then charged at Gollisopod as the bug would then step aside as Noivern would then smash into the ground- W-What just happened?

Shinji: Golisopod! Frost Breath! -The bug would then freeze Noivern with its breath but before Noivern was completely frozen, it would then use Supersonic on the bug and made a direct hit on the insect's face, after Noivern's body was completely frozen, it fainted as well as Golisopod as it was knocked out by the sound wave-

Referee: Draw!

Kuga: Both have 4 pokemon left!

Saburo: Maki-chan yay~

Maki: You did well Noivern. Now! Go Scizor!

Kuga: The Queen's ultimate guard! Scizor! Although she hates bugs, she made Scizor an exception!

Shinji: Oh? Scizor, huh? Then we'll fight head on! Garchomp! -He called out a dark Dragon pokemon known as Garchomp, the mighty beast roared at Scizor- Earthquake! -Garchomp would then smash its foot onto the ground as it created an earthquake-

Maki: Scizor! Double team and attack Garchomp up close! -Scizor would then clone out large number of itself and attack Garchomp from multiple areas. Garchomp was then hit by the large number of Scizors and was about to faint from the attacks but still stood up strongly- Oh? Scizor! Steel Wing!

Shinji: Hyper Beam! -Scizor made a direct hit at Garchomp but before the dragon had fainted, it fired its beam right at Scizor before it fainted, it was then the two then fainted at the same time after the attacks-

Referee: Another draw!

Maki: Why is it always a draw?!

Shinji: Cus we're that good?

Maki: Hmph! Stop being ridiculous!

-Moments later after the two had continue fighting, they were down to their last Pokemon-

Kuga: It is time! For the ultimate battle! I mean it! Because from the past 30 minutes, it has been nothing but draws after the first two battles..But anywho! Let's see what our Masters will show us this time!

Shinji: Fear the ultimate power of Diamond itself! Dialga! -A large four legged blue steeled dragon came out of a Master Ball as it would then roar powerfully and the crowd cheered loudly at the sight of a legendary Pokemon-

Kuga: My goodness! A Dialga! The legendary Diamond Pokemon! Now what will the Queen show us...? -Kuga dropped the mic, as a shadow covered the whole arena as a large flying pokemon flew down from the air. It's long slanderous body with a large, green, serpentine creature. It has red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. Yellow ring-like symbols run across the length of it's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head.-

Maki: Rayquaza! -The serpentine beast roared at Dialga loudly as the audience went insane at the sight of the Dragon's appearance-

Shinji: And here I thought you'd send in Groudon.

Maki: Nah~ I want a Dragon vs Dragon battle!

Referee: Battle begin!

Maki & Shinji: Hyper Beam! -The two then charged up a beam and fired at each other, as the beams collided, it created a powerful massive explosion, once the dust cleared, Rayquaza had its body wrapped around Dialga's body as Rayquaza was bitting Dialga's leg while Dialga was bitting Rayquaza's stomach. The two would then let go of each other as Rayquaza would then start to glow-

Shinji: What the? He's glowing? Wait! No! Dialga! Watch yourself! -Dialga roared at Rayquaza as the green serpent then evolved into it's mega evolution- I knew it!

Maki: Mega evolve Rayquaza! Ice Beam! -Rayquaza then fired a beam of ice at Dialga, freezing the diamond dragon's legs and body-

Shinji: Break lose! Dialga, Hyper Beam while you're frozen! -Dialga then charge up a shot and fired a Hyper Beam at Rayquaza but the dragon dodged the attack like it was nothing- Tch!

Maki: Now! Charge up! DRAGON PULSE! -Rayquaza would then immediately fire a pink charged beam from its mouth to Dialga, getting a critical hit, Dialga was still breathing and had not fainted as it broke free from the ice- What?!

Shinji: My turn! Blizzard! -Dialga then shot patches of ice at Rayquaza, freezing the area around the serpent-

Maki: Flamethrower! -Rayquaza would then use flamethrower to heat up the area as it shot its flames at Dialga but it did no damage-

Shinji: Hyper Beam!

Maki: Dragon Pulse!

-The two Dragons fired at each other as the beams and pulse both hit each other at the same time but Dialga's body fell to the ground as it fainted while Rayquaza was still flying in the sky as it would then roar powerfully into the sky as a mark of victory-

Referee: The winner! Nishikino Maki and Rayquaza!

-The audience stood up, clapped their hands and cheered loudly at Maki for her victory-

Saburo: Holy..

Kuga: I know.. I-I mean uh..Yeah! Fantastic performance from our Queen! Now we know who's the best and true Pokemon Master! Nishikino Maki!

Maki: Yes! Haha! I beated you!

Shinji: You sure did, Nee-chan. Now like we promised, what is the thing that you want?

Maki: The thing that I want?

Shinji: We made a bet, if you lose, I get to keep your Rayquaza but if I lose, I'll do whatever you say for the rest of my life.

Maki: Oh! We did? Hmm~ Since you reminded me and that I won~ A k-kiss!

Shinji: W-What?

Maki: You heard me..! D-Don't keep me waiting! I-It's embarrassing..

Shinji: A-All right.. -Shinji was blushing as he slowly moved his face slower to Maki's as she was blushing madly and had her eyes closed but her lips out as she expected a kiss from him, it was then the sound of Shinji's voice in her head could be heard as he was calling out to her- Nee-chan. Nee-chan! Wake up!

Maki: E-Eh? -She opened her eyes slowly as she was in her bed and was wearing a tanktop and her underwear- W-What happened...?

Shinji: You were asleep and it's already noon..

Maki: W-Wait..The battle!

Shinji: What battle?

Maki:...Ahhh! Jeez! Why?! -She would then plant her face on the pillow and scream into the pillow- WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A DREAM?!

Shinji: W-What happened?!

Maki: You have to get together with Riko-chan! You just had to!

Shinji: Huh?

Maki: Hmph! Dummy! Idiot! Playboy! Baldy!

Shinji: -He'd sigh as he would then scratch the back of his head- I don't understand my sister..

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE: This is a remake and a remastered version of Love Live! Ultimax!


End file.
